La Venganza de Hermione Parte 1
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: Draco & Hermione. Fic de Monik o Monalisa17 recuperado y republicado. La historia transcurre durante el sexto año de clases en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada: **ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA**, su autora es **MONIK**, ó **MONALISA17** y fué publicado hace unos años en la página de la Warner, cuando ésta fué cancelada, el fic prácticamente se perdió. Yo lo único que hice fué recuperarlo y republicarlo para que ustedes lo disfruten.

Con respecto a la autorización, me contestó, así que estoy autorizada a publicar este y cualquier otro de sus fics -según sus propias palabras-.

Yo soy una fiel admiradora suya, así que como se imaginarán, no le cambié ni un punto y coma. Me limité a corregir muy pocos errores de ortografía, los más evidentes, porque tampoco tengo mucho tiempo como para corregirlo palabra por palabra.

No pretendo ganarme crédito por algo que no es mío. Solo me decidí a publicarlo porque muchísima gente me escribía pidiéndomelo y porque creo que es genial y no se merecía quedar en el olvido.

Monik está enterada de ésta publicación como de la otra, por lo tanto los reviews van dirigidos a ella que es la autora.

Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero avisarles que este fic no fué publicado por capítulos sino por párrafos. Cada uno de ellos era un nuevo Reply en un Topic, por lo tanto, van a notar que se repiten seguidamente los nombres de los personajes. Por ahí les resulte un poco molesto, pero por lo menos ya saben la razón. Yo no me tomé el atrevimiento de modificarlo, está exactamente como fué publicado por primera vez.

Bueno, las dejo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

Unos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones se vislumbraban desde una gran ventana. Se veían pensativos, como si meditaran sobre algo sombrío que nadie podía imaginar. Hermione tenía 16 años ahora. Se encontraba en su casa, pasando su último día de vacaciones en su cuarto. La lluvia caía con fuerza. Hermione se cubrió más con una cobija azul. Recuerdos atormentaban su mente.  
El primer año en Hogwarts tuvo varios problemas para hacer amigos, entonces conoció a Harry y a Ron. A su mente volvieron los insultos y bromas de Malfoy. Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza para tratar de olvidar todo lo que Malfoy la había hecho sufrir aquel año.  
Pero no pudo, inmediatamente recordó su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando la llamó con ese grotesco nombre... "Sangre sucia"...  
Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como dos bombas.  
Luego, tercer año. Trató de sacar a Hagrid del colegio y tuvo mucho que ver en la decisión del juez con lo del sacrificio del hipogrifo. Sin contar las burlas hacia sus dos mejores amigos y hacia ella. Aquellas miradas de desprecio...Hermione soltó un chillido. Odiaba a Malfoy.  
Cuarto año. Recordó cuando le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que sus dientes crecieran más de lo normal. Podía escuchar su asquerosa y presuntuosa risa.  
Quinto año; Malfoy poniendo grandes sombreros y coronas sobre las cabezas de los Slytherins con la insignia "Weasley es nuestro Rey". Caminando por los pasillos e insinuándole cosas a Hermione sobre su familia.  
Malfoy le había hecho la vida imposible desde que entró al colegio, y no solo a ella, sino a sus amigos. Hermione muchas veces había impedido que Harry y Ron lo golpearan y los había persuadido para que hicieran caso omiso a los comentarios de aquella serpiente venenosa. Pero todo aquello lo había hecho con un plan de ante mano. Hermione se había tragado los insultos porque sabía que muy pronto, Malfoy recibiría su merecido.  
- Llegó tu hora Malfoy...- se dijo Hermione.  
Llevaba años planeando su venganza. Por fin había llegado sexto año, y por lo tanto, la hora de hacerle pagar.  
- Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho Draco Malfoy...Juro que las pagarás...-

Hermione despertó con el sol alumbrando su rostro. Era hora de regresar a Hogwarts. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que por fin volvería a ver a sus amigos. Definitivamente los extrañaba. Harry había pasado con Ron la mayoría de las vacaciones. Hermione había llorado ya varias veces por Harry. Se sentía mal al saber que Harry estaba terriblemente deprimido por la muerte de Sirius. Ahora parecía encontrarse en mejor estado, sin embargo Hermione sabía que en el fondo, Harry sentía el dolor como si todo aquella terrible tragedia hubiera ocurrido un día anterior.  
Hermione cruzó el andén 9 3/4 y se dirigió hacia el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. En su mente tenía fríamente calculado todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tantos años de haberlo planeado, nada podía dañar su venganza.  
Sonrió al ver a Harry y a Ron saludándola desde lo lejos.  
- Ya era hora de que aparecieras Herm!- dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga. Ron la miró de arriba para abajo.  
- q pasa Ron?- dijo Hermione percatándose.  
- Es que estás bronceada...- dijo Ron mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
- ¿y?- preguntó confusa Hermione.  
- q significa q pasaste el verano en un lugar soleado...por lo tanto no pasate con Vicky…- dijo Ron.  
- ¡NO SE LLAMA ASÍ!

los tres amigos buscaron como siempre un andén vacío. Ron y Harry no se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione buscaba a alguien en especial entre toda la multitud. Vio unos ojos grises relampagueantes, brillantes y profundos. Supo que era Malfoy. Lo vio entrar a un compartimiento con Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe.  
- Pansy...- se dijo Hermione.  
Ella iba a ser un gran estorbo para sus planes. Pero no importaba, ella ya sabía cómo quitarla del camino. Su plan estaba perfectamente estructurado. Hermione se había preparado lo suficiente. Se había bronceado apropósito para lucir más atractiva, su cabello ahora largo lacio y sedoso la hacía ver de maravilla. Estaba dispuesta a conquistar a Draco. Haría que Draco Malfoy se arrastrara por el piso solo por ella, y luego lo haría sufrir.  
- Te enseñaré lo q las sangre sucias somos capaces de hacer..-

Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione veía por la ventana repasando sus pasos. Había visto ya a Draco, pero él no había fijado sus ojos en ella. Hermione sabía que él la aborrecía. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era hacer que Malfoy se interesara por ella y dejara de verla como una lacra. Por eso se había arreglado tanto, para que ni él pudiera dejar de darse cuenta lo guapa que estaba ahora. Sin que ella lo supiera todos los chicos de Hogwarts q la habían visto habían quedado con la boca abierta.  
Sus mejores amigos lo habían notado también. Harry se sentía orgulloso de tener a una amiga tan linda como Hermione. Sin embargo se sentía aún culpable por lo del año pasado. Cada vez q la veía podía recordarla en el piso, pálida por el hechizo que le habían lanzado en el ministerio de magia. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a defender a sus amigos. Los protegería contra todo.  
Ron se había quedado sin palabras. Él sabía que Hermione estaba arreglándose tanto por algo. Ella no era de la clase de chicas que lo hacía por vanidad ni nada. La conocía. Ron sintió que su sangre se calentaba de solo pensar que lo hacía por un tipo. No iba a dejar que nadie le quitara a su mejor amiga.  
- Nadie la llevará lejos de mí...-

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de repente. Ginny estaba entrando con Luna. Las dos parecían molestas por algo. Ginny se sentó y cruzó las piernas, dejando verlas perfectamente bajo la pequeña falda. Hermione también había hecho su falda pequeña para poder llamar más la atención de Draco. Iba a ser difícil poder hacer que él la tomara en cuenta, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesta a todo.

¿Qué? No Ginny, el año pasado te prometiste olvidarlo. Ahora más que nunca debes quitártelo de la cabeza.- dijo ella.  
La puerta se abrió fuertemente. Un chico alto, musculoso y apuesto entró al compartimiento seguido por dos gorilas. Sus ojos grises centelleantes se fijaron en los verdes de Harry

Potter...ya era hora de q nos viéramos.- dijo Malfoy.  
- Yo también creo lo mismo...- dijo Harry mirándolo desafiante.  
- ¿Que pasa Potter¿Tienes miedo de lo q tenga preparado para ti este año?- dijo Malfoy.  
- Dudo que sea peor de lo q yo tengo para ti…- dijo Harry.

Draco se paseó por el compartimiento. Hermione se dio cuenta de que él parecía no estar fijándose en ella.  
- Potter... si crees q mi padre va a estar encerrado por mucho tiempo estás equivocado. En cambio, tu tío, el delincuente ese, Black. Ese si se fue para siempre…- dijo Malfoy con un brillo malicioso en su rostro.  
Harry se paró dispuesto a golpear a Malfoy. Ron, Ginny y Luna lo sostuvieron. Hermione supo que era el momento de darse a notar.  
- Sabes Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione levantándose y parándose enfrente de él. Draco fijó por primera vez sus grises ojos en los marrones de ella. Su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione con un rostro de indiferencia completa para terminar mirándola a los ojos nuevamente.

- Tu padre es una lacra asquerosa. Muerto o encerrado, lo seguirá siendo. Mientras que Sirius es un héroe. Al igual que Harry¿Es eso lo que te molesta tanto¿Que nunca podrás llegar a ser ni la mitad de lo que Harry es?... Malfoy, eres patético...- dijo Hermione lenta y sutilmente. Sus ojos brillaban al ver la expresión de enojo de Draco. Lo había conseguido. Malfoy había concentrado su rabia en ella. El primer pasa estaba resultando ser un éxito.  
- Granger...vas a pagar tú también así q espera tu turno.- dijo él.  
Con esto salió del compartimiento.

Draco Malfoy entró al compartimiento donde se encontraba Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron de inmediato. Draco se paseó enojado por éste. Pansy se percató de su actitud.  
- ¿Fue ese Potter no es así?- dijo Pansy levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.  
- No.- dijo Draco.- A Potter lo tengo controlado con lo de la muerte de su tío.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Es Granger.- dijo Draco con rabia notable en su acento.  
- Lo que pasa es que la Sangre sucia Granger se atrevió a insultar al padre del señor Malfoy.- dijo Crabbe.  
- ¿La muy estúpida se atrevió?- dijo Pansy con sus ojos llenos de ira. -Las va a pagar no te preocupes Draco.  
- Está más presumida que nunca.- dijo Draco sentándose y tratando de recuperar la calma. - Tiene su cabeza más arriba que nunca. Con esa mirada altiva y de superioridad que no soporto...por supuesto que me las va a pagar. Que ni crea que porque llegó con un cuerpazo y una cara bonita va a dejar de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia.-  
Pansy sonrió. Conocía más que nadie a Draco y sabía que planeaba algo.  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente Draco?- dijo Pansy.  
- Voy a atacarla con lo que más le duele...sus amigos…- dijo Draco mostrando una sonrisa con la que varias chicas habrían soltado suspiros. - Así mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos bajaron del tren. Hermione se sentía muy emocionada de regresar, también estaba ansiosa de que su venganza comenzara. Ya era hora de que Malfoy pagara todo lo que le había hecho a ella y a sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Ginny ten cuidado!- dijo Ron al ver que su hermana tropezaba.  
Ginny cayó al suelo dejando ver otra vez gran parte de sus piernas. Varios chicos de Ravenclaw que pasaban se quedaron viéndola. Pero solo uno fue a ayudarla. Era el bateador del equipo. Su nombre era Will Hantsburg. Rubio, de ojos celestes, alto y musculoso. Muchas chicas suspiraban al verlo cruzar por el pasillo.  
- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.  
- Si, gracias.- dijo Ginny.  
Will la ayudó y recogió sus cosas regadas por el piso.  
- Debes tener más cuidado.- le dijo acariciando su mejilla con la mano.  
Harry, que estaba observando todo desde atrás, enfureció de solo pensar que aquel tipo hubiera querido tener algo con Ginny.  
La verdad era que para Harry Ginny era otra. El año pasado se había percatado de que era decidida y con carácter. Además sumamente valiente. Ella le había hecho ver que nunca había estado poseído por Voldemort ni nada por el estilo. Además soportó sus gritos de furia en los momentos más difíciles.  
- Vamos Harry, a ti no te puede gustar Ginny. Ella es la hermana de tu mejor amigo…además, no es tu tipo.- se dijo mientras entraba con todos los demás al gran comedor.  
Cho Chang, desde su mesa, observó a Harry.

En la mesa de Gryffindor todos hablaban animadamente. Todos menos Hermione. Ella estaba maquinando sus pasos siguientes.  
Ok, si quiero hacer q se fije en mí lo primero es hacer que su odio se concentre en mí y no en Harry...pero… ¿Cómo lo hago?...  
- ¿Que te pasa herm?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Nada...mmm...nada.- dijo Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
- Te conozco Hermione. no lo quería decir delante de Harry y Ron pero ambas sabemos que algo te ocurre.-  
Hermione suspiró. Aceptó contarle todo a Ginny haciéndole jurar silencio.  
- ¡QUE!-exclamó Ginny al enterarse, mucho después pudo calmarse.

En la mesa de Slytherin, muchos de los chicos miraban a Ginny a Hermione. Draco se unió al grupo al ver que parecían estar bastante concentrados.  
- ¿Qué hacen que le prestan tanta atención a la mesa de Gryffindor?- preguntó Draco.  
- Ves a Granger?...eso es lo que vemos...está buenísima. Sabes? yo creo que voy a soñar con ella…- dijo uno de los Slytherins.  
- No puedo creer que se fijen en esa sangre sucia.- dijo Malfoy con una expresión de desagrado.  
- Pues que sea sangre sucia no la hace menos buena...y la Weasley también tiene su puestito eh?..- dijo otro.  
Draco por primera vez fijó sus ojos en las piernas esbeltas de Hermione, en su mirada seductora y sus curvas bien formadas. Le pareció de cierta forma irresistible...  
- ¿Y sabes lo que la hace mejor Malfoy? Que es un huesito duro de roer...es todo un reto.  
- Un reto q voy a tomar...- dijo Jack, en capitán del equipo de Slytherin. De cabello negro y ojos azules eléctricos.-Granger va a caer rendida a mis pies.

- ¿Se ve muy guapo no es así Cho?- dijo una chica rubia amiga de Cho.  
- Si, la verdad es que ha mejorado bastante.-  
- ¿Bastante? bastante es poco! está guapísimo que no ves como mitad del colegio babea por èl.  
- Si, Si…- dijo Cho.  
- Otro que está buenísimo es Malfoy...uy! Dios que lindo que está...vas a ver cómo se lo bajo a es Pansy...yo soy mucho más linda que esa.- dijo la rubia de rulos con ojos miel.  
- Yo creo que es hora de recuperarlo.- dijo Cho. - El año pasado tuve problemas con él por esa estúpida de Hermione Granger...Tania, no la quiero cerca de él. Mira cómo se ha arreglado, se ve...bueno…mira las caras de todo los chicos!.-  
Tania se fijó como casi todos los chicos la señalaban a Hermione y a Ginny. Eran la sensación del colegio.  
- ¿Verdad, y ahora...cómo la vas a sacar del camino?- preguntó Tania.  
- Ya veré...ese cambio no es por nada… ella quiere algo con Harry lo supe desde el primer día que la vi con él. Pero Harry Potter es mío, nadie me lo va a quitar. ¿Sabes? ya sé quien me puede ayudar con Hermione...- dijo Cho posando su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin.  
- ¿Draco¡Cho eres increíble!- dijo Tania.  
- Es perfecto. Incluso servirá para que te acerques a él.  
Tania rió con fuerzas mientras escuchaba a Cho contarle su plan.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny?- preguntó Ron.  
- Esos tarados de los Slytherins. No han dejado en paz a ninguno de los de Gryffindor. Están molestos por que muchos de sus padres fueron capturados por nosotros y Neville...por eso se las han cogido con nosotros...- dijo Ginny enfadándose.  
Harry pensó que se veía muy bien enojada.  
Hermione notó que cuando Ginny entró y se sentó Harry se había quedado viendo las piernas de la pelirroja. Eso quería decir que tenía mucho efecto lo del corto de la falda sobre los chicos. Hermione decidió que había hecho bien con lo de la falda.  
Ginny fijó sus ojos en Harry, la verdad era que se veía muy bien. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Draco se rió. Jack era uno de los que más odiaba después de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
- ¿Crees q conquistarás a Granger?- dijo Malfoy riéndose a carcajadas.  
- Y no solo eso...pienso acostarme con ella...después de todo. Está lo suficientemente buena como para eso...- dijo Jack.  
- Y tu crees que ella te va a prestar atención a ti? no sueñes...además, Granger es tan presuntuosa y engreída q le encantaría patearte mientras tu tratas de levantarle la falda...- dijo Draco.  
- Crees que eres capaz de hacerlo mejor que yo Malfoy?  
- Si, lo creo...con la diferencia de que jamás lo haría, no me rebajaría tanto...y si lo hiciera por supuesto que te ganaría...yo la conozco más que tu…sé de con que clase de mujer me estoy metiendo..-  
- Cuanto a puestas a que me acuesto con ella Malfoy?  
- Pues...mi puesto en el equipo. Siempre has querido ser el buscador ¿no es así?

- Pues te lo doy si llegas a ser capaz de acostarte con Granger...- dijo Malfoy.  
- Trato hecho.- dijo Jack.  
Draco miró a Hermione desde su mesa.  
- Tendrás tu merecido Granger.

Después de la cena, Hermione y Ginny subieron al cuarto de mujeres de Gryffindor.  
- Escucha Herm.- dijo Ginny antes de entrar a su cuarto. -Sé que Malfoy merece lo peor, pero la venganza no es buena, no para ti. No me gusta para nada que estés llena de todo ese rencor. Pero bueno, es tu decisión, sabes q puedes contar conmigo.- dijo Ginny.  
- Lo sé. Buenas noches.- dijo Hermione mientras subía a su cuarto.

Hermione ya lo tenía decidido. Mañana, cuando Draco Malfoy tratara de insultar a Harry o a Ron, ella tomaría cartas en el asunto. Hablaría en voz alta y lo ridiculizaría de tal forma, que no tendría otra opción que fijar su odio únicamente en ella.  
Una vez q deje de pensar en arruinarle la vida a Harry, y empiece a pensar como arruinármela a mí...entonces lo seduciré...  
- Te vas a morir por mi Draco Malfoy..- dijo Hermione.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

****

**NOTA:** Para todas las que me preguntaron por el fic, también de Monik, Una Gran Mentira, les cuento que un día empecé a recuperarlo, haciendo el mismo trabajo que hice con este, pero a la mitad lo abandoné. Por lo tanto no lo tengo y tampoco tengo tiempo para continur la parte que me falta, así que no esperen que lo publique, o por lo menos no por ahora. En caso de que en algún momento lo haga les prometo que van a ser las primeras en enterarse. Conozco bastantes fans de Monik, y hasta donde yo sé nadie se tomó el trabajo de recuperarlo, no creo que lo puedan conseguir por otro medio, lamentablemente.

Les pido que me tengan paciencia, la semana que viene se terminan mis vacaciones, así que voy a tratar de publicar esta semana la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda, pero a partir de la otra voy a tardar un poco más en hacerlo.

Igualmente,no se preocupen. Les doy mi palabra de que voy a publicarlo completo.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**Nat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer y a agradecer el que haya publicado los fics de Monik. Lamentablemente, no tengo el tiempo suficiente coma para contestarles todos los reviews, me encantaria hacerlo, pero no puedo. Sepan que igualmente los leo, de eso no tengan dudas.

La verdad es que si me llevo mucho tiempo recuperarlo, pero en mi opinion, lo vale. Para quienes me preguntaron si este fic tiene final, pues si lo tiene. Si se fijan en el titulo, dice (Parte 1), la que no tiene final es la parte 2. Esa continuacion tambien la tengo, pero no se si la voy a publicar, depende de ustedes, pero sepan de antemano que quedo por la mitad.

Les cuento que estoy tan feliz que no quepo en mi, resulta que consegui la parte de "Una Gran Mentira" que me faltaba, asi que ya voy a poder leer el final!!!

Tambien, que lo publique o no depende de ustedes, pero deben saber que no es un Dramione, sino que es un Harry/Hermione.

Quiero disculparme, porque como les dije anteriormente, no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, lo que hace que no tenga mucho tiempo como para corregir el fic como se merece. Espero que no les moleste encontrarse con abreviaturas tales como: "q", "k", etc. pero es que hay tantas que si las corrigiera todas no terminaria nunca y tardaria el doble en actualizar, cosa que no quiero hacer, porque me parece injusto hacerlas esperar tanto por un fic que ya esta terminado.

Igualmente deciden ustedes, si prefieren esperar y que lo corrija palabra por palabra o que lo publique tal como esta ahora.

Bueno, basta de chachara y vamos al grano!!!

Disculpen los acentos que me comi, es que mi teclado se revoluciono y no hace nada de lo que le ordeno...

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

****

****

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al gran comedor.  
Estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando Draco, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Hermione sonrió.  
- Llegó la hora.- se dijo.  
Antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, Hermione se había parado.  
-¡Mira quien viene...Malfoy, tu padre no está aquí está en Azkaban!- dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras todos se empezaron a reír.  
Vamos Hermione lo tienes todo a tu favor...vamos Hermione no retrocedas pensó. Ella no era buena insultando ni agrediendo, para que todo aquello hubiera salido de su boca había tenido que prepararse sicológicamente durante todos esos años.  
- ¡Maldita sangre sucia mejor quítate de mi camino porque ni vine a hablar contigo!- dijo Malfoy lleno de furia. Hermione había tocado su punto débil.  
- Perdón no, pero además de ser estúpido eres ciego...esta es la mesa de Gryffindor, no la de Slytherin...no te preocupes esos problemas mentales se arreglan con un tratamiento en el hospital…- otra vez todos rieron. – ¡OH… perdón! se me olvidó que lo tuyo es irreversible...  
En la mesa de Gryffindor todos estaban al borde del llanto de tanto reírse.

Crabbe y Goyle avanzaron amenazadoramente hacia Hermione. Harry y Ron se pararon para defenderla, pero eso no fue necesario. Malfoy había detenido a sus secuaces. Caminó hacia Hermione lentamente, hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, se acercó a su oído derecho.  
- Hoy, en el campo de quidditch Granger, y más te vale que vengas sola...- dijo él mientras se retiraba.  
Hermione sonrió. No era tan estúpida como para no saber que Malfoy le tendría algo preparado aquella noche, pero ella estaba preparada para lo que fuera. además, era la oportunidad perfecta, lo había conseguido después de todo.  
- ¡Qué fue eso Hermione?- preguntó Harry.  
- Solo lo agredí antes de que él lo hiciera con nosotros.- dijo Hermione.  
- Tú no sueles hacer eso…- dijo Harry.  
- Las cosas van a cambiar Harry, y es mejor que te acostumbres a ello. No voy a permitir que Malfoy se vuelva a burlar de ti ni de Ron.  
- ¡Déjala Harry!- dijo Ron que seguía riéndose. - Me pareció magnífico que insultara a Malfoy…ya era hora!

Snape había asignado un trabajo en parejas para hacer la poción de invisibilidad. Hermione sabía que le sería de muchísima ayuda que le tocara con Malfoy así que, mientras Snape le reclamaba a Neville sobre el desastre de poción que había logrado hacer, Hermione se había escabullido a su escritorio y revisado la lista:  
POTTER-FINNIGAN  
WEASLY-LONGBOTTON  
LAVANDER-CRABBE  
GOYLE-GRANGER  
MALFOY-PARKINSON  
Hermione puso a Pansy con Goyle y se colocó con Malfoy como pareja. Pronto se colocó en su asiento. Nadie se percató de su ausencia.

- Muy bien...las parejas para el proyecto son:- dijo Snape en voz alta.  
Al decir: MALFOY Y GRANGER...Draco miró a Hermione con desprecio. Tenía ganas de posar sus manos en ese delicado cuello y retorcerlo hasta que no quedara nada de ella. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, ni siquiera a Potter.

Cuando la clase terminó Hermione se quedó hasta el último, sabía que Draco también se quedaría para poder decirle algo.  
Cuando no quedó nadie en la clase, Hermione tomó sus libros y caminó hacia la salida. Sintió como alguien la agarraba con fuerza por el brazo y la tiraba hacia la pared con fuerza. Hermione se golpeó la cabeza. Draco Malfoy dio un fuerte golpe en la pared y se colocó encima de ella apoyándola fuertemente con la pared.  
- Lo del comedor no se va a quedar así Granger, voy a ser tu peor pesadilla este año lo juro.- dijo él, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración. Al contrario de la de él, la de ella estaba serena, como si ya se hubiera estado esperando aquella acción de él.  
- Está bien Draco, como quieras...- dijop Hermione dibujando en su seductor rostro una sonrisa coqueta. Todo estaba resultando como ella quería.  
Draco, sin quererlo, aspiró un fresco aroma que despedía del cuerpo de Hermione. La rabia no lo habían dejado ver lo cerca que se encontraba de la chica. Sentía todo el cuerpo de Hermione encima del suyo. El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con fuerza.  
Hermione se mordió los labios. Draco entonces fijó su mirada en los rojos labios de Hermione. Se veían demasiado provocadores a tan poca distancia.

Ahora Draco no tenía ganas de dañar el cuello de Hermione. Lo que más deseaba era besarlo. Quería besarla y así callar esa boca llena de insultos, hacer que aquellos presuntuosos ojos marrones se cerraran al recibir un beso de él.  
Hermione respiró el aroma masculino de Draco, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente también. Había estado sumergida en su venganza y no se había dado cuenta de que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico. Draco sintió su nerviosismo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
- ¿Qué pasa Granger¿Tienes miedo de que me propase contigo?..Eh¿Me tienes miedo?- dijo Draco.  
Hermione trató de tranquilizarse.  
Vamos Hermione no lo arruines, es tu oportinidad, no lo arruines  
- Miedo...claro q no Malfoy porq debería?- dijo Hermione...- de hecho soy yo la que te noto aprovecharte de la situación…o me equivoco?  
Draco se alejó de inmediato de ella.  
- Estás loca, jamás tocaría ni un solo cabello tuyo Granger, no de una sangre sucia...- dijo Draco saliendo nervioso.  
Hermione rió.

La noche llegó. Hermione se preparó para encontrarse con Draco en el campo de quidditch. No podía dejar de estar nerviosa, Después de todo, Draco Malfoy era capaz de lo que sea. Además, Hermione sabía que había pasado el límite de la paciencia de Malfoy al hablar de su padre de aquella forma. Lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Hermione pensó que mejor era no seguir con su plan. Que todo se quedara como estaba.  
No seas tonta Hermione Granger...ya has llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder. Además lo que comienzas es mejor que lo termines…  
Hermione se secó las lágrimas del rostro y bajó.

El campo de quidditch estaba solitario. El cabello de Hermione volaba con el viento. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones. Tenía su capa puesta. No lo demostraba pero tenía miedo de lo que Malfoy le tuviera preparado.  
- Granger…- dijo una voz fría que Hermione reconoció de inmediato.  
- Malfoy...para qué me citaste? eh? para llorar por lo que te dije en el comedor...- dijo Hermione.  
No hermione! te va a matar! deja de provocarlo!  
Pero Draco no había dejado de sonreír. Esto hizo que Hermione se intimidara. Qué era lo que le tenía preparado?  
- Granger, te crees muy valiente no es así?- dijo Draco mientras caminaba a su alrededor.  
- No. Solo que no me das miedo Malfoy...- dijo Hermione. - Y si me citaste para hacerme perder el tiempo mejor me voy...- Hermione caminó hacia el castillo cuando de repente sintió una punzada en la espalda que la hizo caer al suelo. Sacó su varita de inmediato pero Malfoy la tenía a ella apuntada ya.  
- Hoy, vas a conocer quien soy yo Granger..- dijo Malfoy. Su mirada se desvió a las piernas de Hermione que quedaron al descubierto por la caída brusca que había sufrido. Su camisa desabotonada dejando ver un poco de escote hizo que Draco se desconcentrara y permitiera a Hermione patearlo y hacerlo soltar la varita

La varita de Hermione cayó a un lado del campo. Hermione corrió para agarrarla pero Draco fue más rápido y la cogió por las piernas, Lo que hizo que ella resbalara y cayera al suelo. Draco se colocó encima de ella, imposibilitándola de movimiento alguno.  
- Que se siente Granger? estar sola con tu peor enemigo?- dijo Draco.

Draco tenía la varita en mano mientras que Hermione estaba muy lejos de la suya. Él tenía todo como para lastimarla. Hermione decidió que tenía que actuar rápido.  
- Ok, serías capaz de lastimar a una chica Malfoy?? Eres tan cobarde como para hacerlo...o es eso lo que tu papito te enseña...a maltratar a las mujeres...- dijo Hermione.  
vamos Hermione…lo tienes...trata de ser encantadora…vamos! eres mujer ! tienes q seducirlo por dios!  
- Lávate la boca sangre sucia antes de hablar sobre mi padre!!!!!!!.- dijo Draco enojado. De alguna forma el que Hermione lo provocara la hacía ver más atractiva.  
- ¡Vamos Malfoy!- dijo Hermione. - Tienes la varita y yo no…vamos! lastímame! hazlo! a parte de que te vengarías por lo del comedor matarías de rabia a Harry y a Ron. ...-  
¿qué estás haciendo Hermione¡Te va a matar¡Deja de provocarlo!  
Draco puso la varita en el cuello de Hermione. Podía lastimarla. Hacerle todo el daño que quisiera. Aquel momento lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Entonces Hermione empezó a patear. Draco tuvo que sostenerla y su mano cayó sin que se diera cuenta, encima de la pierna de Hermione.  
Hermione dejó de moverse. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa forma. Sintió mariposas en el estómago y puso sentir su corazón latir rápidamente.  
Draco no se movió durante unos instantes. Después su mano corrió a lo largo de la pierna de la chica.  
Su piel es tan suave... pensó Malfoy. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener la piel tan suave????  
Entonces de nuevo pudo respirar ese aroma que lo volvía otra persona. Ese olor que despedía del cuerpo de Hermione.  
¡Por qué no desaparece ese olor!  
Draco no podía, no podía lastimarla. No era capaz de herirla. No así, sin que tuviera con qué defenderse. estaba tan indefensa...

Hermione sabía que Draco en aquel momento se moría por besarla. Y también sabía que si lo hacía en aquel momento, al día siguiente se le habría quitado todas las "ganas". Hermione le dio un fuerte puntapié y se levantó. Agarró su varita y salió corriendo escuchando cómo Draco le gritaba:  
- ESTO NO ES TODO GRANGER...T JURO Q NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ...-

Draco se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin muy confundido. ¿Desde cuando le había empezado a atraer físicamente Hermione? Era cierto que había regresado cambiada, pero él jamás podría verla como otra cosa que no fuera una sangre sucia. Sin embargo, cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, cuando podía tocarla, sentirla...era otra cosa muy diferente al asco lo que sentía.  
Draco se conocía perfectamente. Sabía que cuando alguien se le metía por los ojos tenía que tenerla, y luego se aburriría. Mientras Hermione Granger no fuera suya, él no dejaría de desearla.  
- Serás mía entonces Granger.

Draco estaba en su habitación, con la camisa abierta y con la corbata mal arreglada, acostado sobre su cama.  
- Granger nunca se había atrevido a hablarme así.- pensó.  
Si Hermione Granger pensaba que Draco se iba a quedar sin hacer nada estaba equivocada.  
Draco pensó en Jack. No sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de que él estuviera revolcándose con Hermione le parecía asqueroso.  
- Olvídate de que te quedarás con mi puesto Jack…Granger no es tan estúpida como para acostarse contigo...si la conozco lo suficientemente bien...ella no sería capaz de hacer eso…-

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Era sábado, gracias a Dios no había clases. Ron no estaba en su cama, ya se había levantado. Harry fue a bañarse y bajó a desayunar. Ahí estaba Hermione sentada con Ginny. Harry no le quitó la vista de encima a la pelirroja, cosa que hizo que ésta se sonrojara bastante.  
- Hary tienes una mancha en la mejilla...- dijo Hermione.  
Se colocó junto a Harry y con una servilleta le limpió la mancha.

- Mira a la zorra esa...- dijo Cho con rabia.  
- Si, ya me di cuenta. Es mejor que acordemos con Malfoy ya el plan. Porque parece que Hermione Granger gana con Harry cada vez más camino.- dijo Tania  
- Si, pero Harry siempre se ha fijado en mí. Lo voy a reconquistar ya vas a ver Tania.

Draco caminaba por un pasillo desierto. Cómo odiaba a esa Granger. Quería aplastarla y que no quedara nada de ese aire de superioridad q detestaba tanto. ¿Qué se creía la sangre sucia esa?...es eso pensaba cuando una voz extraña lo llamó desde atrás.  
- Draco...- dijo Tania. La chica de rulos jugaba con ellos con su mano derecha. Miraba a Draco de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- Quién eres?- dijo Draco que no pudo evitar ver las hermosas curvas de la chica mientras caminaba hacia él.  
- Una amiga tuya de ahora en adelante...- le dijo en el oído derecho.  
Draco no era un imbécil. Sabía cuando una chica se moría por él y ésta estaba completamente muerta. Draco le sonrió maliciosamente. Después de todo, Tania era muy guapa...y ya era hora de desprenderse de Pansy.  
- ¿A si??- dijo Draco acercándose a la chica.  
- Si...mira, vine porque creo que una amiga mía y tú, podrían ayudarse mutuamente...- dijo Tania pasando un dedo por los labios de Draco.  
- ¿En qué podría ayudarme tu amiga a mí??- dijo Draco con aires de superioridad.  
- Pues...los dos tienen algo en común...el odio hacia Hermione Granger.- dijo Tania notando como Draco sonreía y se interesaba en la conversación. - Tú podrías ayudar a mi amiga a deshacerse de ella...- dijo Tania.  
- ¿y...Quién es tu amiga?- dijo Draco.  
- Yo.- dijo otra voz a lo lejos.  
Cho Chang caminó directamente hacia donde Tania y Draco se encontraban.  
- Creo q ambos haremos un gran equipo.- dijo Cho mientras una malvada sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo repasando unas notas de Aritmancia, cuando vio a Jack arrimado en la pared, observándola.  
- Hola Granger, que día tan hermoso ¿no es así?- dijo Jack acercándose a Hermione peligrosamente.  
- ¿qué quieres?- dijo Hermione.  
Jack pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y miró a Hermione de arriba para bajo.  
- Muchas cosas Granger...- dijo.  
- Te acercas un centímetro más y te juro q no saldrás con vida como para contarlo.  
Jack recibió esto como una bofetada. Nadie, nunca, y menos una chica como ella, se había resistido a el.  
Hermione siguió su camino, dejando a Jack completamente pasmado.  
- así me gustas más Granger...amo los retos...

Harry, después del desayuno, salió a buscar a Ron afuera. Varias chicas al verlo pasar suspiraron. Harry divisó a Ginny, enfrente del lago con Will. Sintió cómo algo muy fuerte lo llenaba de una inmensa cólera. Caminó hacia allá.  
- Ginny, estaba pensando si quisieras salir conmigo este fin de semana en Hogsmade.- dijo Will.  
- Ummmmm, mira...yo creo q.- pero Ginny no pudo completar la frase porque Harry interrumpió.  
- Perdón no, pero quería saber si habías visto a tu hermano.- dijo Harry a Ginny evidentemente enojado.  
- Hablamos luego Ginny.- dijo Will mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.  
- No, pensé que estaría contigo.-  
- Pues no está...- dijo Harry colérico.  
- Ok, pero no es mi culpa no tienes que gritarme.- dijo Ginny.  
- Es solo q pareces esar más ocupada en enseñarle las piernas a ese tal Will q en ver a tu propio hermano.- dijo Harry.  
Con esto Ginny le dio un fuerte empujón. Harry agarró a ginny por la muñeca y los dos cayeron al lago.  
- ERES UN TONTO HARRY!.- gritó ginny completamente empapada.  
- jajajaja tu me tieraste primero..jajaja- dijo Harry riéndose.  
- ¡NO ES CHISTOSO…NO LE VEO EL CHISTE!- dijo Ginny.  
- pues yo sí, la pregunta es cómo vas a salir sin que se te vea todo...porque el uniforme se hará transparente con el agua ¿sabes?? Jajaja - dijo Harry riéndose aún más.  
Ginny empezó a golpearlo con las manos. Harry la sostuvo por las muñecas y la empujo contra él por la cintura. Ginny podía sentir le cálido aliento de Harry a esa distancia tan corta.  
- ¿nadie te ha dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos??- dijo Harry casi susurrando.  
- Harry...- dijo Ginny. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry la estaba besando. Ginny sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho. El lago estaba helado. Pero al estar tan cerca de Harry y sentir su pecho contra el de ella, la hizo sentir cálida

Harry sintió que perdía el control. Ya no le importaba que fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo. Empezó a besarla con desesperación. Harry mordió el cuello de Ginny. Ella se separó rápidamente de él y nado hacia la orilla del lago.  
- ¡Ginny espera!- dijo Harry saliendo del lago también.  
- No Harry...si crees q voy a servir para que te olvides de Cho Chang estás equivocado. Soy más que una segunda opción sabes??.- dijo Ginny mientras lágrimas corrían de su rostro. No podría perdonarse haberse dejado llevar por lo que sentía por Harry. Lo amaba, pero no por eso iba a permitir q él la utilizara.  
Corrió hacia el castillo sin dejar a Harry decirle absolutamente nada. Harry quería decirle cuanto la amaba.

Draco se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto a Tania y Cho. Tania jugaba con sus rulos mirando a Draco coquetamente mientras él y Cho mantenían una conversación furtiva.  
- Ok, este es el plan: necesito que indispongas a Hermione delante de Harry...me entiendes? quiero que Harry se pelee con ella...no los quiero ver juntos nunca más...- dijo Cho mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.  
- me estás pidiendo algo casi imposible...pero al mismo tiempo es interesante..- dijo Draco frotando su barbilla. - L pregunta es cómo separo al trío inseparable de Hogwarts..- dijo Draco.  
- Eso es tu problema. A cambio de que lo hagas, yo te aseguro la cabeza de Weasley sobre tu escritorio..- dijo Cho.  
- ummmmm..- dijo Draco pensativo. - Y si se puede saber...por qué quieres que Granger y Potter dejen de ser amigos?..-  
- Por q son mucho más que eso.- dijo Cho. La sonrisa de Draco desapareció al instante. - Esa Hermione Granger no pierde oportinudad para tirársele encima como la zorra que es. Esto no viene de ahora, sino desde años atrás. Yo sé lo que esa perra quiere. Pero no lo va a tener, Harry es mío..- dijo Cho.  
- Como quieras...quédate con cabeza rajada si es eso lo que quieres...y no te preocupes..que de Granger, me encargo yo.- dijo Draco que, sin que Cho ni Tania lo notaran, había adquirido un interés repentino por el asunto.

Hermione respiraba hondo mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca. La verdad era que no podía concentrarse, en lo único que podía pensar era en Draco. ¿Porqué tenía q ser tan malvado y egoísta?...Hermione pensó en que un ser así no sería capaz de enamorarse de alguien. Por lo tanto, su misión era imposible.  
Hermione, todas las personas, hasta las más grotescas del mundo tienen sentimientos..y Malfoy no es la excepción..

Hermione salió de la biblioteca y caminó por el pasillo directo a su sala común.

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Will.  
- Ginny..hola..cómo estas?.- dijo éste.  
- Bien y tu?  
- Siempre q te veo me siento bien.-  
Ginny miró hacia su derecha y vio a Harry hablando con Cho Chang. No podía creerlo. Harry se había atrevido a utilizarla. Pues tenía que demostrarle que no le importaba. Ginny cogió a Will por la corbata y lo empujó hacia ella, dándole un beso en los labios que Will correspondió de inmediato.  
Harry sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. ¿Cómo Ginny podía hacerle eso?

Hermione caminaba lentamente hacia la sala común, como si no quisiera llegar a ella. Entonces sintió como una mano pasaba por su cintura lenta y suavemente, pero sujetándola con firmeza. Sintió unos labios cálidos posarse en su oído derecho.  
- Qué haces aquí? pensé que Granger a estas horas estaba estudiando..- dijo una voz fría que Hermione reconoció como la de…  
- Malfoy? Suéltame...- dijo Hermione tratando de soltarse, sin embargo él la tenía muy bien agarrada. Hermione no podía creer, ni entender, por qué eso le gustaba.  
- Quieres en verdad que te suelte?.- dijo Draco mientras la volteaba y la ponía contra la pared.  
- Si..- dijo Hermione débilmente.  
No puedo creerlo...Malfoy se está fijando en ti!!!!! Tranquilízate, que lo que tienes que hacer es difícil.

Draco posó sus labios en el cuello de Hermione, besándola de la misma forma como lo hacía con todas las chicas a quienes él se llevaba a la cama. Hermione lo sabía, pero si quería que Malfoy se enamorara de ella, tendría que demostrarle que ella no era igual que las demás.  
Draco nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien en toda su vida. Hermione estaba más linda que nunca, pero él conocía a chicas aún más lindas y que se morían por él...entonces...porque ese sentimiento hacia ella?  
Hermione lo empujó con fuerzas.  
- Crees que puedes manejarme a tu antojo Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Siempre manejo y controlo todo a mi antojo Granger..- dijo Draco.  
- Pues déjame presentarte a la primera persona que no vas a poder manejar..- dijo Hermione señalándose. Con esto se fue. Dejando a Draco totalmente sorprendido.

Hermione entró a la sala común de Gryffindor todavía sintiendo el calor de los labios de Draco en su cuello. Encontró a Ginny, sentada en un sillón. Miraba pensativamente la fogata.  
- Q te pasa Ginny?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- Es q...- Ginny sentía que tenía que contárselo a alguien. - Harry...Harry me besó.-  
- q!?.- exclamó Hermione.  
- Pues sí...sabes, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo ni menos que me usen para eliminar a otra chica de su cabeza..- dijo Ginny levantándose y paseando por a hbitación.  
- Pero Ginny, yo conozco a Harry, él no sería capaz de besarte si no sintiera algo hacia ti..- dijo Hermione.  
- NO! Hermione, Harry siempre ha querido a Cho...no estoy como para hacerme falsas ilusiones... Harry nunca me verá más que como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza de algún modo...- dijo Ginny.

Draco estaba en su habitación, tiraba al suelo todo lo que se encontraba. De alguna forma tenía que descargar su ira.  
- quién diablos te crees Granger como para rechazarme??.- dijo mientras tiraba al suelo una lámpara.  
no podía entender cómo Hermione se fijaba en esa cabeza rajada.  
- MALDITO POTTER!.- aún resonaban las palabras de Cho en su cabeza.  
Si Harry podía conquistar a Hermione, entonces él también podría.  
- Pero cómo...ella es demasiado dificil y las tácticas que uso con todas las demás no funcionan con ella.- dijo Draco.  
Entonces tendría que ser diferente. Con ella tendría que calcular cada paso. Una vez que ya la hubiera tendió en sus brazos Harry jamás se lo perdonaría..y , de una vez se quitaba ese sentimiento que tenía hacia Hermione. Después de todo, no podía sentir nada por una sangre sucia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Supongo que el viernes ya me pasare para actualizar el capitulo 3, asi que no sufran mucho.

Nos leemos, besos a todas.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**Nat.**


	3. Chapter 3

Contestando a los reviews, ya empecé a publicar Una Gran Mentira, así que si lo quieren leer vayan a mi profile.

Sarita, no me llegó tu mail en ninguno de los dos mensajes, Fanfiction los borró ambas veces, pero igualmente no te preocupes que siempre te puedo enviar un PM. Con respecto al tiempo, esta semana avancé bastante, ya tengo más de la mitad del fic preparado así que por ahora no estoy colapsada.

Igualmente no te ofendas, pero ya arreglé con Luzbelita, una compañera del foro (Dramione, Los polos opuestos se atraen) para que me ayude en caso de que me quede sin tiempo como para terminarlos.

Bueno, les dejo el cap.

****

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

****

****

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

****

****

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione se encontraba justo enfrente del bosque prohibido, le daba de comer a las palomas.  
¡Que tonta eres Hermione, Draco no va a caer si no lo enredas!...pero tienes que hacerlo sin que quedes como zorra ni tampoco como otra de su lista...

Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ella, con un tumulto de chicas atrás de él. Entre ellas Pansy.  
- Esta noche Granger, te veo en el baño de mujeres, para lo de pociones...- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el castillo nuevamente.  
- Veré si puedo ir...- dijo Hermione.  
Draco se paró en seco. Se volteó para ver la inexpresiva cara de Hermione. Comportándose como si lo que acababa de decir fuera normal. ¡Decirle eso a Draco Malfoy¿En q diablos pensaba?  
- No has entendido Granger...- dijo Draco acercándose a ella. - Dije, que vas a ir...quieras o no...-  
Hermione rió.  
- Me gustaría ver cómo me obligas...- dijo Hermione mirándolo desafiantemente.- Iré...pero porque tengo que hacer que te quede claro.

Draco estaba en su cuarto. Ya eran las siete de la noche y sabía que Hermione seguramente ya estaba en el baño de mujeres esperándolo. Sin embargo él quería hacerla esperar, para que tragara un poco de su propia medicina. Estaba harto de sus desplantes. ¿Quién se creía esa Granger?  
La más guapa e inteligente del colegio se respondió él mismo. Borró este pensamiento de su mente. Ella solo debía significar una sangre sucia y nada más. Tenía que sentir asco hacia ella. Pero él sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo muy lejano al asco.  
La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Draco vio sorprendido como Tania entraba.  
- ¿Cómo entraste a mi sala común?- dijo Draco.

Yo tengo mis métodos...- dijo Tania pasando la lengua por sus labios. - Vine porque me sentía sola...-  
Se acercó a Draco y pasó sus manos por el cuello de el chico. Draco puso sus manos en su cintura. Tania le mordió el labio inferior a Draco mientras que éste se dispuso a besarla. Entonces ella puso su dedo en los labios de él para que esperara. Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione en sus manos, ya no era Tania la que estaba con él sino ella. Sus labios rojos estaban a pocos centímetros de los de él. Draco pudo aspirar su aroma, ese aroma inconfundible.  
- Recuerda el plan con Cho, Draco.- dijo Tania. Sin embargo Draco seguía viendo a Hermione.  
Draco la besó con desesperación. Como si pensara que a quien estaba besando era a Hermione. Sus manos corrieron por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Los dos cayeron sobre la cama. Draco le desabrochó la camiseta. Entonces vio la blanca piel de Tania. Ya no era Hermione, era Tania nuevamente. Tania lo miró extrañada ya que había parado repentinamente.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ella.  
- ¡Cierto!- dijo Draco levantándose y saliendo del cuarto. Iba a llegar tarde a la reunión con Hermione.  
¿Qué diablos había pasado¿Era acaso que se estaba obsesionando con ella que la veía en todas partes¡Como deseaba besar esos labios que ella siempre mordía seductoramente!  
Llegó al pie del baño de mujeres. Entonces sintió que alguien lo halaba del brazo. Era Tania.  
- Solo quería mi beso de despedida.- dijo mientras lo besaba.  
Cuando Draco se separó de ella vio a Hermione junto a la puerta, observándolos.

Draco la vio aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Tania miró a Hermione sonriendo y pasando una mano por el rostro de Draco y guiñándole un ojo se fue. Hermione no podía decir nada, no sabía porque sentía una presión en el pecho. Era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Entró al baño de mujeres sin decir ni una sola palabra. Draco seguía parado afuera. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y entró.  
- Escucha Granger no es lo que piensas...- dijo caminando de un lado al otro mientras Hermione sacaba sus cosas de la maleta.  
- No me tienes que explicar nada Malfoy...es tu vida personal y no me compete...- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. - No somos nada después de todo...-  
Estas palabras hicieron que Draco reaccionara. ¿Qué diablos hacía¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones de lo que hacía? Ni a Pansy se las daba que era su "novia". ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que Hermione pensara de él?  
- Tienes razón.- dijo Draco volviendo a su estado natural. Su rostro, antes preocupado, se tornó inexpresivo como de costumbre. Hermione pensó que el rostro de Malfoy se veía mucho más tierno cuando reflejaba un sentimiento. Sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos. Cuando hacía unos segundos estaban brillantes.  
Draco se sentó.  
- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - dijo Draco.  
- ¿Es que acaso no has leído ni siquiera cómo se hace la poción de invisibilidad? - dijo Hermione incrédula.  
- No, ese trabajo te lo dejé a ti. Después de todo es a ti a quien te encanta comer libros por montones...- dijo Draco mientras empezaba a jugar una pelota de cristal.  
Hermione se paró y le quitó la pelota.  
- Estamos aquí para hacer algo importante Malfoy...- dijo ella.  
Draco se paró y quedaron frente a frente.  
- ¿Qué crees que soy¿Torpe o algo? Puedo hacer una poción mil veces mejor que tu señorita ratón de biblioteca...- dijo Draco desafiante.  
Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con un destello veloz. A Draco le encantaba eso.

- Pues no lo sé Malfoy...- dijo Hermione. -Digamos que para ser el predilecto de Snape no te esfuerzas mucho...-  
- No tengo que hacer mucho trabajo para pasar...- dijo Malfoy.  
- Lo sé...es que acaso hay algo que el señor Draco Malfoy haya conseguido por su propio esfuerzo y no por ser hijo de un mortifago? - dijo Hermione.  
Draco la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Dejando poca distancia entre ellos.  
- ¿Crees que necesito de mi apellido para lograr lo que me propongo? - dijo Draco que parecía estar peligrosamente herido en el orgullo.  
- Pues digamos que lo usas para llegar a donde estas...contemos las cosas que has ganado por ti mismo...verás que no hay ninguna...- dijo Hermione. - El problema no es que no puedas Malfoy, es que no quieres...-  
Draco no podía creer que lo que Hermione estuviera diciendo fuere verdad. En el fondo Draco sabía que tenía la razón. Todo lo había obtenido gracias a las influencias de su padre. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Draco tenía que demostrarse así mismo y a Hermione, que no necesitaba de su apellido para seguir adelante.

Hermione y Draco estaban sentados tranquilamente. Encontrando los ingredientes y pensando cómo obtener los que les faltaban.  
- Necesitamos la sangre de unicornio...- dijo Hermione.  
- Pero podemos prescindir de ella...así dice el libro.- dijo Draco cogiendo el libro.  
- Si pero quedará excelente si le agregamos la sangre.- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Y cómo la conseguiremos? - dijo Draco.  
- En el bosque prohibido.- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿La palabra "prohibido" no te dice algo Granger? - dijo Draco.  
- ¿Tienes miedo Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara.  
- No. El año pasado lo conocí perfectamente, mi padre me lo mostró y sé adonde ir y adonde no, y yo no le tengo miedo a nada...- dijo Draco.  
- Eso es mentira...- dijo Hermione. - Todos le tenemos miedo a algo...-  
- ¿Así¿A qué le tienes miedo tu Granger?..- dijo Draco sonriéndole. Los dos se habían interesado en la conversación.

Pues...- dijo Hermione pensando. Cerró sus ojos y entonces vio a sus dos mejores amigos. - Tengo miedo que ahora que Voldemort ha regresado lastime a Harry y a Ron...-  
La sonrisa de Draco se borró. Ese Potter nuevamente. ¿Era acaso que no podía dejar de hablar de la cabeza rajada?  
Tenía miedo de que lo lastimaran...ella estaba preocupada por su vida...porque lo amaba.  
Draco se levantó bruscamente. Hermione no entendía el porque de su reacción.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Es que no puedes dejar de hablar de Potter??? - gritó.  
- Me preguntaste algo! Yo solo te respondí.- dijo Hermione.  
- ¡Potter aquí¡Potter allá¡Me tienes harto con ese estúpido presumido! -  
- ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL...aquí el único presumido, el que se jacta de ser lo mejor, eres tu Draco Malfoy! - dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Por qué no te casas con Potter, eh? - dijo Draco irónicamente.  
- ¡ES MI AMIGO¡Nada más que eso así que no te confundas Malfoy¡Entre él y yo no hay nada más!.- dijo Hermione.

Malfoy se paró en seco con las últimas palabras de Hermione.  
- ¿Quieres decir que no te gusta cabeza rajada? - dijo Malfoy.  
- No. obvio que no…solo alguien con la mente tan retorcida como tu puede pensarlo...- dijo Hermione.  
- O como Cho Chang...- dijo Malfoy.  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Hermione confundida.  
- No...nada...- dijo Draco cogiendo sus cosas. - Ya es tarde nos vemos mañana a la misma hora aquí... ¿OK, Granger? - dijo saliendo sin dejar a Hermione decir ni una sola palabra.

Ron entró a una clase abandonada que ahora usaba para ayudar a Luna. La verdad era que ella se había transformado en una gran amiga. El no era muy bueno para encantamientos...pero si podía enseñarle una que otra cosa.  
Encontró a Luna sentada repasando unas notas.  
- ¡Hola Ron! - dijo posando sus ojos azules en los miel de Ron.  
- ¿Qué hay Loony…? - dijo Ron. Se había acostumbrado a decírselo de cariño. Luna se lo permitía porque no lo hacía de mala intensión. Era a sus compañeros a quienes no les dejaba llamarla así. Nunca la quisieron mucho. Siempre fue blanco de muchas burlas. Ahora se habían calmado porque mucha gente la consideraba heroína junto a Harry y los demás.  
- Ya entendiste lo que te expliqué la vez pasada?.- dijo Ron sentándose al lado de la chica.  
- Si...- dijo Luna. - Lo entiendo...pero...no me sale.- dijo poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza.  
Ron rió.  
- No importa...ya aprenderás...- dijo pasándole el dedo por la nariz, que esta recogió al instante.  
Luna cargaba su rubio y lacio cabello agarrado en una cola. Jugaba con ésta mientras practicaba.  
- ¿Te pasa algo Ron? - dijo ella.  
- Bueno...es que...- dijo Ron dudando decirle.- Te lo voy a contar Luna...pero, promete no decirle a nadie.-  
- Lo prometo.- dijo Luna.  
- Bueno, creo que estoy enamorado.-  
Luna sintió una punzada. No podía ser...ella estaba enamorada de Ron y él le confesaba su amor por otra chica. Trató de aparentar que no le importaba y ocultar su sentimiento.  
- ¿A si¿Y...quién es? - dijo ella.  
- Es Hibari ...creo que está en tu clase... la cosa es que la conocí en las vacaciones. Casi todas la vacaciones las pasé con ella...es demasiado linda, inteligente...- dijo Ron embobado.  
Luna no lo podía creer. Se trataba de aquella odiosa Hibari Lutsume. Ella le había hecho la vida imposible desde que entró a Hogwarts a Luna. Podía ser linda, inteligente y todo aquello. Pero era una chica ambiciosa y calculadora. Luna lo sabía.

- Ah...- dijo sin que de su boca pudiera salir algo más.  
- "Ah…" ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? - dijo Ron incrédulo.  
- Eh...- dijo Luna. - ¡Digo, es...fantástico¡Es lo mejor! Si...ella...ella...es muy buena...si...-  
dijo Luna mintiéndole. No quería estropear la imagen que tenía él de ella.  
- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luna.- chau.  
Y con esto se fue.

Al día siguiente Hermione fue a desayunar y se topó con Ginny en el pasillo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? - dijo Hermione.  
- No quiero ir al comedor...- dijo ésta mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera roja. - Besé a Will delante de Harry...  
- ¿Qué??? - dijo Hermione incrédula. – ¿Por qué???-  
- ¡Porque él estaba con Cho! - dijo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. - ¡Me usó nada más...eso fue todo lo que hizo conmigo!  
Con esto Ginny salió corriendo sin que Hermione pudiera decirle nada.  
Hermione se dirigió al gran comedor. Ahí estaba Ron hablando con Seamus y Neville animadamente y Harry, estaba jugando con su comida, sin ni siquiera probarla. Se veía enojado.  
- Hola Ron. ¿Dónde te habías metido ayer que no te encontrábamos?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Es que le estaba ayudando a Luna con un trabajo de encantamientos...la pobre no es nada buena...- dijo riéndose.  
- Que bueno que la ayudes...ella ha sufrido mucho. ¿Sabes? - dijo Hermione. - A pesar de que lo oculta con esa sonrisa, en sus ojos hay mucho tristeza...-  
- ¿En serio? - dijo Ron. - No me había dado cuenta...-  
Harry se levantó bruscamente y salió del comedor. Hermione lo siguió sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos grises la seguían.

Hermione corrió hacia Harry por el corredor vacío. Lo agarró de la túnica y lo viró hacia ella.  
- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? - dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Qué, me tiene q pasar algo? - dijo Harry secamente. - ¿Es que acaso no puedo estar de mal humor como la gente normal...eh? Tengo q estar siempre con una sonrisa para que así le tomen fotos a mi cicatriz y me pregunten cosas estúpidas como "¿te dolió?" ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo solo tenía 1 año?!  
- Harry tranquilízate OK? soy yo...Hermione...tu mejor amiga...no vengo con una cámara de fotos...- dijo Hermione.  
Harry la miró a los ojos y arrepentido la abrazó.  
- Perdóname Hermione...- dijo Harry.  
Draco estaba observando desde una esquina. Apretó los puños con fuerza.  
- Vas a lamentar haberme mentido Granger...-

Harry se fue a caminar con Hermione. Le contó todo lo sucedido.  
- Mira; tengo muchos problemas. En primer lugar la orden no deja de mandarme advertencias de lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. Extraño a Sirius...- dijo Harry. Hermione notó que estaba apunto de romper en llanto. Cambió de inmediato el tema. - Además, no puedo confiar en nadie...-  
- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Hermione.  
- Solo puedo confiar en ti y en Ron.. de ahí todos son la misma mierda..- dijo Harry.  
- habla claro si es que te refieres a Ginny..- dijo Hermione.  
Harry la miró incrédula. ¿Era acaso que Ginny le contaba hasta cómo se había burlado de él a su mejor amiga?  
- ok, genial! porque no lo publicas Hermione!.- dijo Harry enojado.  
- OYE! sabes, yo creo q deberías hablar con Ginny antes de sacar conclusiones..- dijo Hermione.  
- que tengo qué sacar de conclusión según tu? que es una zorra! eso es todo, se besa conmigo y luego se besa con otro.. quien entiendo eso?.- dio Harry.  
- Mira..según yo sé fuiste tu quien la besó a ella..- dijo Hermione.  
Harry se detuvo en seco.  
- de qué lado estás?.- dijo él. - Además no puso gran resistencia...- dijo Harry.  
- eso te pone a pensar...- dijo Hermione. - que cuando alguien no pone resistencia es porque en realidad quiere...no te parece?.- dijo Hermione.  
No podía creer que Harry fuera tan ciego.  
- Si pues lo mismo pasó con Will..- dijo Harry.  
- Harry tu estabas con Cho! .- dijo Hermione.

-y?  
- para q besaste a Ginny, Harry?.- dijo Hermione algo harta. - fue para olvidar a Cho o qué?.  
- No. Cho solo es pasado y se acabó...no te puedo negar que fue muy importante para mí...pero ya, no es más q una amiga..- dijo Harry extrañado por la pregunta.  
- ES TAN OBVIO!!!!! Ginny piensa q la besaste solo para olvidarte de Cho! por eso besó a Will…ok? entendiste lo que te he estado insinuando durante horas?

Hermione se sentía acosada. Jack no dejaba de perseguirla con la mirada...y de alguna forma, cada vez q miraba hacia algún lugar ahí el estaba. Mirándola morbosamente. Esto la incomodaba y la asustaba.  
Por otra parte, su plan con Draco estaba funcionando de maravilla. Estaba logrando lo que quería, demostrarle q ella era diferente, y al parecer él estaba descubriéndolo y adaptándose a ello. Ahora, lo único q le quedaba era dar el golpe final.

Cho caminaba desesperada por la habitación lanzando quejidos de odio contra Hermione mientras Draco se encontraba sentado, esperando a que se tranquilizara.  
- RESBALOSA! ES UNA ZORRA!...- gritó.  
- Si te tranquilizas podremos hablar..- dijo Tania tratando de calmarla.  
- Es verdad Chang..- dijo Draco. - Por eso es q aún no te ganas a Potter...porque lo único que haces es hacer berrinches en lugar de pensar..-  
Cho se tranquilizó y miró a Malfoy fijamente.  
- Bueno, Malfoy.- dijo finalmente Cho.- Yo no veo que estés cumpliendo tu parte del plan.  
- Va en marcha..- dijo.  
- y de qué se trata?  
- Pues...voy a hacer que Harry nos vea a Granger y a mi en una situación comprometedora.. eso será suficiente.- dijo.  
- Pues, déjame decirte Malfoy, q no creo q lo estés consiguiendo... o es acaso q tus tácticas ya no funcionan como antes?.- dijo Cho.  
Draco se paró bruscamente. Quería decirle algo a Cho, pero no podía. Porque de cierta forma tenia razón, sus tácticas eran fallidas con Hermione.  
- Sabes qué? Malfoy... te voy a dar otra oportunidad...si no los separas olvídate de la cabeza de Weasly..- dijo Cho saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny estaba en la sala común completamente desierta. Pasos se escucharon. Era Harry. Ginny se topó con aquellos ojos verdes que hacían que se derritiera. Se paró y se dirigió al cuarto de niñas. Pero entonces sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo.  
- Ginny tenemos q hablar.- dijo Harry.  
- No quiero hablar.- dijo Ginny. - Me está esperando Will así que no tengo tiempo.  
- Ya no te creo eso..- dijo Harry riendo. - sé q lo hiciste porque pensaste q había jugado contigo..-  
- Hermione es una chismosa!.- dijo Ginny. - bueno si ya lo sabes déjame en paz, porque no es mentira q Will está muy interesado en mí y la verdad pienso llegar lejos con él.  
- Ginny, no quiero a Cho.-

Ginny no podía creer q Harry le estuviera diciendo eso.  
- a quien amo en verdad es a ti.- terminó Harry agarrándola de la cintura y besándola. Ginny no podía creer q todo aquello estuviera sucediendo. Parecía un sueño sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de ella.  
Harry paró de besarla lentamente y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:  
- No quiero q vuelvas a ver a Will.-  
- q?.- dijo Ginny.  
- si, eso fue lo q dije. no quiero q ese tipo te esté rondando no lo quiero cerca de ti.,.  
- Harry, tu no tienes q decidir con quien ando o no...yo no te digo que no andes con Cho..  
- es diferente.- dijo Harry.  
- ah!.- dijo Ginny enojándose. - es diferente porque eres tu! pero si soy yo no verdad! -  
- ese tipo lo único que hace es babear por ti!..- dijo Harry molesto.  
- Pues no voy a dejar de verlo! es mi amigo! así que olvídalo y ya!.- dijo Ginny.  
- Pues entonces tendrás que decidir: él o yo...-

Hermione estaba sentada en el baño de mujeres. Había logrado callar a Myrtle la Llorona después de muchísimo tiempo. Esperaba a Draco, algo nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.  
vamos Hermione, tu puedes hacerlo, solo tienes q coquetearle no es la gran cosa.. pensó  
Pero sí era la gran cosa, ella jamás le había coqueteado a nadie. No sabía qué hacer! bueno, sí lo sabía pero estaba nerviosa y sabía q si él lo notaba estaba muerta.  
La puerta se abrió Draco entró rápidamente sin mirar a Hermione. Dejó sus cosas en una esquina y sacó unos papeles.  
Mentirosa...Granger, al final terminaste siendo igual que todas... q estúpido fui al pensar q contigo tenía q ser diferente por q eras sincera e inocente...pero no, de inocente no tienes nada...no eres nada de lo q creí. con este último pensamiento tiró fuertemente un libro.  
- q te pasa Malfoy..- dijo Hermione.  
- Nada, x q tendría q pasarme algo?.- dijo Draco aparentando tranquilidad.  
- No, por nada..- dijo Hermione..- Mira, encontré unas cosas que Harry me dio..- dijo pero Draco ya había lanzado otro libro.  
Hermione no seas boba! se dijo.  
- Perdón!.- dijo Hermione. - perdón sé q no te gusta q hable de Harry perdón de verdad se me olvidó!  
Draco no la miraba, porque si lo hacía sería capaz de ahorcarla, por mentirosa..¿q era lo q tenía planeado?  
- De verdad lo siento. Es q me pone mal q Harry tenga problemas con Ginny entonces por eso solo hablo de él..  
- qué?.- dijo Draco confundido.  
- Es que parece que Ginny y él tienen algo..- dijo Hermione.  
Draco estaba más confundido q nunca, entonces, eso significaba q solo se habían abrazado como amigos.. Draco sonrió.  
- y ahora qué te pasa?.- dijo Hermione confundida por la sonrisa repentina de Draco.  
- No es nada..- dijo él. - Comenzamos?

No! basta Malfoy!.- dijo Hermione riéndose.  
Después de largo rato de estar leyendo libros sobre pociones, Draco se había burlado de ella ya que sin querer, había dañado una tubería.  
- ahora si se inunda el baño es tu culpa!.- dijo Draco.

Hermione pensó que ya era tiempo de empezar con el plan.  
Draco estaba volteando la página, entonces Hermione deslizó su mano para mostrarle algo, rozando con un toque suave la mano de Draco.  
- Yo creo q es esto lo que necesitamos.- dijo Hermione. Pero Draco ahora había despegado los ojos del libro para posarlos en el cuello de Hermione. Era tan perfecto, por alguna razón le parecía el más lindo que había visto en su vida.  
- Granger?.- dijo Draco.  
- si?.  
- Cómo supiste que eras bruja.?  
- AH! eso, bueno, un día cuando tenía seis años, quería un libro sobre una hada, entonces estaba en lo más alto de la repisa.. Traté de alcanzarlo pero fue inútil, no pude…entonces alcé la mano y éste simplemente fue directo a mi mano. Empecé a practicar y un día se lo enseñé a mis padres, fue así como lo supieron...- dijo Hermione.  
- Y...no te costó separarte de tu..eh..mundo muggle?.- dijo Draco con cierto desprecio, aunque tratando de ocultarlo para que Hermione no se sintiera incómoda. Estaba interesado por esa parte de su vida.  
Hermione suspiró.  
- Mira, para los que son hijos de padres magos, todo es mucho más fácil, han vivido siempre con magia y están habituados. Yo, no tuve esa suerte, no me avergüenzo de mis padres no, son los mejores del mundo. Pero para llegar aquí y tener las notas que tengo, me he esforzado el doble de lo q lo hacen los demás...- dijo Hermione. - En cuanto al mundo muggle, me parece fantástico pero lo mío es la magia.

Draco sonrió. Hermione había resultado ser mucho más interesante de lo q él pensó algún día sería.  
no eres tan desagradable para ser una sangre sucia.. pensó mientras escribía en un pergamino.  
Hermione estaba nerviosa aunque no lo demostraba. Sabía que el roce que había tenido con la mano de Draco había hecho que éste se fijara en ella durante unos minutos, pero tenía que hacer algo más..la pregunta era q?  
Draco pensaba ahora en lo estúpida q era Cho. Todo ese tiempo tratando de separar a Hermione de Harry cuando en realidad debería fijar sus ojos en Ginny, su verdadera y única rival.  
- Malfoy, yo creo que mañana iremos al bosque prohibido..- dijo Hermione.  
- Ok, pero ya te dije q será difícil sacarle sangre a un unicornio..- dijo Draco.  
- por supuesto q no vamos a lastimar a un unicornio!.- exclamó Hermione. - ni pensarlo, no vamos a lastimar a nadie!.  
- entonces cómo se supone que vamos a obtener sangre de unicornio..?.- dijo Draco confundido.  
- No te acuerdas de primer año? en el bosque hay muchas bestias q matan unicornios, buscaremos en el suelo un poco de sangre, no será tan difícil..- dijo Hermione.  
Hubo un silencio.  
- Malfoy? puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- dijo Hermione poniendo en marcha su plan y acercándose a él hasta quedar muy cerca.  
- si..- dijo Draco preguntándose cuál sería su pregunta.  
- En verdad quieres ser un m o r t i fa g o?.- dijo Hermione finalmente.  
Los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron mientras los de Hermione brillaban.  
Draco sabía a qué venía esa pregunta. Los m o r t i f a g o s mataban a los sangres sucias..y ella, Hermione era una sangre sucia.

Hermione veía a Draco temiendo la respuesta, aunque ya la sabía temía la forma en la que él se la dijera.  
- Por supuesto que pretendo ser un m o r t i f a g o...es mi plan de vida, mi destino o como lo quieras decir. Es lo que alguien de mi clase haría no? ayudar a que la raza sucia se extinga.- dijo esto último sin mirarla.  
Hermione no podía creer q fuera tan egoísta. Ahora más que nunk estaba convencida de q su venganza debía llevarse a cabo, él no se merecía ni un solo poco de lastima.

Ya veo..- dijo Hermione. - La verdad es que te han educado muy bien Malfoy te felicito..y sabes por qué más te felicito?.- dijo Hermione acercándose hasta que quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia. - Te felicito por tener tanta personalidad y decir lo q piensas...porque eso es lo haces no? o es que dices solo lo que tu padre te enseñó?.  
Hermione se levantó y recogió sus cosas.  
- No tengo la culpa que no seas sangre limpia..- dijo Draco. Esta vez no la nombró sangre sucia, por primera vez, no sintió ganas de hacerlo, simplemente no pudo llamarla de aquella forma.  
- No, no tienes la culpa..- dijo Hermione. Sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - No estoy enojada. Simplemente me das lástima. Porque yo no soy sangre limpia, es verdad...pero tu, tu con tu sangre perfecta y todo, dudo mucho que sepas lo que es escoger o elegir, sin que tu padre te maneje...yo, yo soy libre..hago lo que quiero y opino cuando quiero, pero tu, tu Draco Malfoy...solo eres un reflejo burdo de lo que es tu padre..- Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo antes de irse miró a Draco. - Te haré un favor y le diré a Snape que te ponga otra pareja para este proyecto, alguien q tenga sangre limpia, entiendo que debe ser una molestia compartir el mismo lugar con alguien que no está a tu nivel...- con esto se fue. Dejando a Draco muy confundido. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, como una basura.

Ginny no podía creer que Harry le estuviera dando a elegir. Algo que caracterizaba a Ginny era el ser libre, y aunque amaba a Harry, ella no podía permitir q alguien la privara de su libertad. Si Harry no entendía eso, entonces no iba a funcionar su relación.  
- Lo siento Harry, no me des a elegir…no me gusta q me presionen.- dijo Ginny.  
- Pues así son las cosas...- dijo Harry.  
- pues entonces creo q no vamos a funcionar Harry. Una relación no es presionada..- dijo Ginny llorando mientras subía a su cuarto.

Luna cruzaba el corredor. Tenía dos libros pesados en las manos. Se estaba empeñando mucho en sus materias, así podría obtener buenas calificaciones.  
Entonces un grupo de Slytherins caminaron hacia ella.  
- miren quién está aquí?.- dijo uno de ellos. - La heroína q ayuda a Harry Potter con los m o r t i f a g o s.-  
Luna los miró con odio y siguió su camino. Sin embargo uno la empujó he hizo que ella cayera el suelo regando sus libros.  
- perdón!.- dijo riéndose. - no te vi Loony... te doy un consejo: no te unas al grupo de Potter y los demás mosqueteros...se creen lo mejor q ha pisado Hogwarts...no te conviene, si te les unes...serás una de nuestras enemigas también.-  
Con estos se fueron.  
Luna estuvo a punta de recoger sus libros cuando un pie se posó encima de uno de sus libros. Luna levantó la cabeza y vio a Hibari.  
- Hola Loony..- dijo ella. - veo q tu día va mal..q pena!.- se inclinó como si fuera a recoger su libro, pero con un patazo lo mandó al otro extremo.- Ya debes de acostumbrarte a ser una lacra..-  
Hibari se fue. Luna miró al suelo conteniendo las lágrimas. Como le hubiera gustado que su mamá hubiera estado con ella, todo sería mucho más fácil.  
Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro. Unos ojos grises la miraban.

Esto es tuyo?.- dijo Draco Malfoy entregándole el libro. - No debes dejar q te intimiden sabes? deberías defenderte...así es como te pisotean. Bueno, también deberías elegir a tus compañías mejor, pero bueno. Eso lo decides tu..- le entregó el libro en las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. Después se fue. Luna no podía creer que Malfoy la hubiera ayudado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**NOTA:** Seguramente el Lunes o a más tardar el Martes estaré actualizando ambos fics, este y Una Gran Mentira.

Besos y que lluevan Dracos!!! y/o Edwards!!!

-para quienes también les guste Crépusculo-

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**Nat.**


	4. Chapter 4

Se darán cuenta, que después de todos los reviews que me llegaron, terminé cambiando de opinión. Es decir, en realidad cambié de opinión cuando tardé más de una hora en arreglar cinco páginas de word (un capítulo, aprox.).

Es un trabajo desmedido, y no digo que no valga la pena, digo que yo no tengo el tiempo disponible para hacerlo, así que tendrán que leerlo como está, o no.

Eso lo deciden ustedes.

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes, no sé por qué, se pasaron por mis fics (los pocos que escribí yo) y me dejaron unos reviews tan lindos, que nunca me hubiese esperado recibir. Muchísimas gracias de corazón, me agarraron desprevenida y hasta se me soltaron un par de lagrimones.

A quienes me escribieron pidíendome que les enviara el fic por mail, sin ofender a nadie, no lo voy a hacer, porque sería uan injusticia para quienes están esperando que actualice capítulo por capítulo.

Es verdad que durante casi un año lo hice, envié el fic por mail a quienes me lo pedían, pero en el momento en que me decidí a publicarlo, dejé de hacerlo. El haber tomado esta decisión es específicamente porque me gustaría que mucha más gente lea este fic y no solo quienes ya conocemos a Monik.

Para quienes me preguntaron, por "El Secuestro", fic también de Monik. Sí, lo tengo, pero ya está siendo publicado por otra persona (sakura-granger) en esta misma página.

Ah!!! no quiero olvidarme: hace un mes mas o menos, abrí un topic en el foro (Dramione, Los polos opuestos se atraen) en dónde nos juntamos para hablar sobre la saga de Crepúsculo y de Edward Cullen. Si a alguien le interesa, se puede pasar a comentar su opinión. Será bienvenida.

A todos quienes me mandaron sus mails, no me llegaron, si no le dejan por lo menos un espacio entremedio, fanfiction lo borra. Mi mail está en mi profile y a quienes le interese agregarme, no me molesta en absoluto.

Bueno les dejo el cap y no las aburro más.

Besotes!!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente Hermione entraba al gran comedor. La mirada de Draco la siguió de inmediato. Hermione lo notó, sin embargo no lo miró ni un poco. Mejor q él supiera lo que era la indiferencia.  
por qué q no me mira? ya no quieres saber nada de mí Hermione? pensó Draco mientras Pansy le hacía mimos.

Hermione miró de reojo, sintió una rabia enorme hacia Pansy. ¿Por qué tenía que manosearlo tanto¿por qué no se buscaba una vida?  
Harry estaba de un humor de perros. Ron prefería no hablarle mucho sobre el tema. Además no le dirigía la palabra a su hermana, había discutido fuertemente la noche anterior.  
Hermione acabó de desayunar y salió de el comedor. Caminaba cuando alguien la agarró del brazo.  
- q quieres Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione.  
- es por lo de Snape..- dijo Draco.  
- No te preocupes, justamente iba a hablar con él ahora sobre eso..- dijo Hermione.  
- No quiero que halla cambio de pareja..- dijo Draco decididamente, como si estuviera dando una orden. - Quiero q sigamos haciendo el trabajo juntos...-

Luna caminaba junto Ginny por el corredor. Las dos reían cuando vieron a Ron en una esquina, hablando con Hibari.  
- Luna, no me agrada para nada esa tipa para mi hermano...mírala cómo se le insinúa..- dijo Ginny señalándola.  
- A Ron no parece molestarle..- dijo Luna un poco triste.  
Ron se despidió de Hibari con un beso en la mejilla. Y se dirigió a donde estaban Ginny y Luna.  
- Hola q hacen?.- dijo Ron.  
- Hablamos...q te traes tu con esa?.- dijo Ginny.  
- Es mi problema, no el tuyo ok?.- dijo Tomando a Luna por el brazo. - Y ahora, si no te importa, me la llevo a ella.  
Ginny sujetó el otro brazo de Luna.  
- No, ella estaba conmigo..- dijo Ginny.  
- Si, pero pretendo explicarle ahora la otra parte de encantamientos pues en la noche no puedo..- dijo Ron  
- cómo que no puedes?.- dijo Ginny..- q es lo q es tan importante q no puedes ayudar a Luna..-  
- ...nada...solo quiero descansar porque estoy cansado eso es todo..- dijo Ron  
- Mejor me explicas mañana entonces porque ahora tengo q ir a clases..- dijo Luna.  
- Bien, nos vemos mañana..-dijo Ron yéndose.  
- No me creo eso de q va a descansar...seguro se va a ver a Hibari...!esa odiosa! no la quiero para mi hermano!.- dijo Ginny. Miró a Luna. - Tenemos que seguirlo!.  
- No!.- dijo Luna. Lo que menos quería era encontrar a Ron besándose con Hibari, no gracias..  
- Tienes q ayudarme a comprobarlo! por favor! eres mi amiga o no?.- dijo Ginny. - Además es la única forma de comprobarlo...al menos que tu sepas algo?..-  
Luna no podía decirle lo que Ron le había confiado, era un secreto  
- Esta bien..- dijo Finalmente.

Al oscurecer, Luna y Ginny siguieron a Ron hasta un aula vacía. Era la misma aula que utilizaban para estudiar él y Luna. Se asomaron un poco por la puerta y vieron a Ron y a Hibari, hablando.  
- sabes Ron? tu siempre me has gustado. de verdad, creo q eres muy especial..- dijo Hibari enrollando sus rulos castaños.  
Por favor q no se besen, por favor q no se besen.. repetía Luna mentalmente, ella solo estaba allí porque no tenía otra opción.  
- Hibari, la verdad es q eres muy especial para mí y lo sabes. - dijo Ron acercándose a ella.  
Luna no lo soportó. Tenía que salir de allí antes de ver algo que de seguro no iba a aguantar. se levantó bruscamente y al hacerlo hizo caer a Ginny, produciendo un ruido fuerte.  
- q hacen aki???!.- gritó Ron al verlas.  
- Luna no tiene nada q ver!.- gritó Ginny,. - ella solo me acompañó porque quería comprobar q quieres andar con esta cerda!.- dijo Ginny.  
- No la insultes!.- gritó Ron . Ve a la sala común q allí hablaremos!.-  
Ginny se dio la vuelta furiosa mientras se iba.  
- Luna cómo pudiste prestarte a esto con mi hermana!.- le gritó Ron. Hibari se fue molesta de inmediato.  
- no quise..de verdad, no fue mi culpa Ron..- dijo Luna tratando de explicarse.  
- No quiero q me digas nada!.- dijo Ron molesto.  
- Pues yo debería ser la molesta...- dijo Luna  
- y tu por q?.- dijo Ron enojándose aún más.  
- porque la trajiste a nuestro lugar secreto! cómo se te ocurre? se supone q nadie más iba a saber de él..ahora mi lugar de estudios también va a ser lugar de reuniones clandestinas..- dijo Luna  
- TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA!.- gritó Ron.  
- No me grites!.- dijo Luna en voz baja y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron se dio cuenta de q se había pasado.  
- Luna..perdón no quise..- dijo él, pero Luna ya había corrido hacia su sala común.

Luna caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor. Tarareaba una canción. Alguien por detrás la llamaba.  
- Luna!.- gritó Ron corriendo hacia ella.-Te he buscado por todas partes.-  
- No quiero hablar contigo ahora Ron..- dijo Luna. - déjame sola por favor.  
- No, es ahora cuando yo tengo valor para admitir q me equivoqué al gritarte de esa forma..- dijo Ron .- no quiero q esto arruine nuestra amistad..-  
- Ron, está todo bien ok?, solo quiero estar sola..podrías?.- dijo Luna. Se sentía demasiado mal como para escuchar a Ron habarle sobre cuanto la quería como amiga.  
- Está bien, pero antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo y con Hibari hoy en la noche al campo de quidditch, vamos a tener una cena y quiero que estés, es importante para mí que ambas se conozcan.  
- está bien, estaré..- dijo Luna pensando que su día no podía ser peor.  
Ron se despidió rozando su dedo en la nariz de Luna.

Hermione quiso sonreír ya que todo estaba resultando como ella quería. Pero no lo hizo, sabía que no podía permitirse ese lujo delante de Draco.  
- cómo? .- dijo Hermione.  
- Como lo oíste. Vas a seguir siendo mi pareja quieras o no.- dijo Draco.  
- Perdón, pero creí q para ti era desagradable compartir un trabajo con alguien di mi linaje.- dijo Hermione.-Solo te quería hacer un favor..-  
- Es mi problema Granger, no el tuyo.- dijo Draco sin soltarla. No quería que se le fuera de las manos.  
- Te equivocas, también es mí problema.- dijo Hermione acercándose más y haciendo que Draco pudiera percibir su aroma. - Que crees? q voy a aguantar tus miradas y tus desprecios solo porque no soportas q no sea "limpia" o como tu le llames... te equivocas, es algo que no merezco soportar. Así que te hago un favor a ti y de paso me hago uno a mí..-  
- Ese es todo tu problema no? no me soportas..por eso es el cambio no porque yo te considere inferior.- dijo Draco.  
- Mira Draco, bien sabes q no es por eso. Mírame y dime q tengo cara de ser blanco de tus insultos. Lo siento, lo fui años atrás pero no pienso seguir siéndolo este año..este año no.-  
Hermione se soltó de él y quiso irse, entonces sucedió algo que ella no esperaba. Draco la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.  
- No te vayas, por favor.

Hermione sintió que su corazón latía con fuerzas. ¿cómo podía ser que Draco estuviese abrazándola? tan pronto había logrado un cambio en él? es q acaso él ya sentía algo hacia ella?  
- Draco..- dijo Hermione sin separarse de él. No quería admitirlo pero ella también disfrutaba del abrazo.  
- No me hagas repetirlo por favor!.- dijo Draco.  
- No, no lo haré es solo q no entiendo..-  
- no tienes q entender ok? solo tienes q quedarte conmigo.- le dijo Draco poniendo sus labios en el oído de Hermione. Ella sintió cómo él se limitaba a aspirar el aroma del cuello de Hermione. Por primera vez ella se sintió a salvo, protegida.  
- Está bien, solo , por favor, no volvamos a tocar el tema de tu futura "profesión" o como quieras llamarle a eso!.- dijo Hermione.

Hermione caminaba por el corredor riendo. Había visto la expresión de Draco y la delicadeza con la cual él la había tratado. Estaba cayendo redondito en su plan. Hermione cada vez se daba cuenta de que envolverlo estaba resultando ser más fácil de lo que nunca pensó. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar notar los cambios de Draco. Estaba empezando a mostrar su lado amable, después de todo no era un completo déspota.

La noche había llegado con gran rapidez. Hermione se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Antes de entrar en él se encontró con Draco, que por primera vez había llegado a tiempo.  
- guau!.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Desde cuando llegas tan temprano?.  
- Decidí ser puntual eso es todo.- dijo Draco sonriendo. - Estás lista?.  
- Yo siempre estoy lista..- dijo Hermione entrando al bosque.  
Los dos avanzaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Draco encendió su varita con "Lumus" para así poder guiar a Hermione a las profundidades del macabro bosque.

Mientras tanto, Luna Lovegood caminaba hacia el campo de quidditch.  
porq me pasan estas cosas a mí? porque? por q me dejan vivir!  
Luna seguía caminando cuando vio una sombra pasar rápidamente y ocultarse tras una estatua.  
- hay alguien ahí?.- preguntó Luna. Avanzó lentamente hacia la estatua. Un brazo la empujó contra la pared y le tapó la boca antes de que ella pudiera gritar.  
- shhh!.- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño claro. - No grites no te voy a lastimar..-  
Luna respiró profundo para así tranquilizarse, él seguía sosteniéndola y mirando por todas partes para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera por ahí.  
- tu eres Luna Lovegood no?..- dijo él. Luna sabía que su nombre era Rob Torrance. Era el buscador de Ravenclaw.  
Ella movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para afirmárselo.  
él rió.  
- Lo sabía! quién no sabe de ti con lo de Harry Potter y lo del año pasado..- dijo Rob riéndo. - Escucha, no le digas a nadie que me viste por aquí y no le diré a nadie q te vi ok?.-  
Luna aceptó moviendo su cabeza.  
Rob se rió y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Su sonrisa desvaneció lentamente.  
- te han dicho que tienes los ojos más lindos q he visto en toda mi vida?..-

Él la miró durante unos instantes cuando un amigo de él apareció.  
- Vámonos Rob, q nos van a descubrir.!.- dijo uno de Ravenclaw.  
- nos vemos..- dijo Rob a Luna mientras se iba corriendo con su amigo.  
Luna miró elr eloj y le pareció q ya era tarde así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cancha de Quidditch. Ahí estaban Hibari y Ron, tomados de la mano.  
- creí que no vendrías!.- dijo Ron al verla.  
- Perdón por el retraso es q tuve un inconveniente...- dijo Luna.  
-esta es tu amiga?.- dijo Hibari tratando de ocultar su desagrado hacia Luna. - la q querías q yo conociera porque significaba mucho para ti q nos lleváramos bien?...-  
.- Si, es Luna..- dijo Ron .- obvio q ya se conocen ya q estaban en el mismo año y en la misma casa, pero no se muy bien si son amigas..-  
- No somos íntimas, pero Luna siempre me a caído bien..- dijo Hibari hipócritamente. - No es verdad Loony...!perdón!, Luna..-  
Luna trató de fingir, Hibari sabía muy bien lo q hacía. Estaba mintiendo para quedar bien con Ron, Luna solo quiso correr y no estar ahí ni un segundo más.  
- Bueno, q linda pareja hacen...ahora yo creo q deben quedarse solos..- dijo Luna  
- Pero yo quería q te quedaras más tiempo..- dijo Ron..  
- No!.- dijo Hibari inmediatamente. - Déjala Ron, ella solo quiere descansar, ya es muy tarde..-  
Luna dio media vuelta y se fue. No quería hacer ni una cosa más que dormir, y así olvidar todos sus problemas.

Hermione y Draco reían ya que sus varitas se les habían caído y no las encontraban por ninguna parte. En realidad podrían estar llorando por la desgracia pero lo habían tomado en broma.  
- ahora jamás regresaremos!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Yo tengo las varitas!.- dijo Draco riéndose.  
- QUE MALO Q ERES!.- gritó Hermione q por un momento pensó q nunca saldría del bosque.  
- Es tu culpa! no eres capaz de darte cuenta cuando alguien te mete la mano en el bolsillo y te quita tu varita!.- dijo Draco.  
Hermione en la oscuridad buscaba a Draco con las manos extendidas. No podía ver nada, solo podía guiarse por la voz de él.  
De repente tropezó. Una mano la agarró firmemente para que no cayese.  
- Por poco..- dijo Draco.  
Entonces Hermione vio lo cerca q estaba de él. Sus labios rozaban con los de Draco. Él la mantenía junto a él por a cintura. Hermione mordió sus labios como de costumbre, lo que hizo q él tuviera unas inmensas ganas de besarla.  
no Draco, es ...no es para ti...ella solo es una sangre sucia...no puedes fijarte en ella...no puedes enamorarte de alguien de tan bajo linaje... pensó  
Pero al estar cerca de ella, solo podía pensar en lo bien q lo pasaba con ella. Nunca podía imaginar que se pudiera divertir y hablar sobre sus cosas con alguien ni menos con una Gryffindor. La admiraba, esa era la verdad...la...la quería?  
- Tengo frío..- dijo Hermione, sin separar sus labios de la distancia tan pequeña q la separaba de los de Draco.  
Draco sintió su cálido aroma. Estas palabras habían producido en él un sentido de protección.  
Draco puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Hermione. Tocando su suave y tersa piel.

es ahora o nunca Hermione... se dijo Hermione. Entonces avanzó un poco hacia los labios de Draco y lo besó. Fue corto, pero efectivo. Produjo el efecto que Hermione quería. Los pocos segundos que sus labios se unieron fueron suficientes para que él sintiera el dulce sabor de sus labios...(se había puesto brillo con sabor a fresa) jajaja  
Draco la miró incrédulo. Nunca pensó que ella sería precisamente la que lo besaría a él.  
Hermione notó esta mirada y sonrió coquetamente. Hermione dio media vuelta.  
- Creo q vi sangre por aquí...- dijo Mientras caminaba hacia adelante.  
Draco estaba sin poder moverse, aún no sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Sonrió cuando lo entendió y la siguió.  
Mientras recogían un poco de sangre Hermione sintió las miras de Draco que ella devolvía con una sonrisa.  
entraron al castillo y llegaron hasta el pasillo del primer piso.  
- Nnos vemos mañana en el baño ..ok'.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, Draco la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.  
- Ahora es mi turno..- dijo Draco mientras le plantaba un beso a Hermione.  
Ella estaba sorprendida, eso era lo q menos se esperaba. Era su primer VERDADERO beso, porque el anterior había durado solo unos segundos. En cambio, en éste Draco se había tomado mucho más tiempo. Lo suficiente como para dejar a Hermione embobada.  
- Nos vemos mañana..- dijo Draco mientras esta vez era él el que sonreía y se dirigía hacia su sala común. Mientras Hermione estaba aturdida.

El día estaba soleado. Luna corría por el jardín del colegio hacia la clase donde se reunía con Ron, ya estaba un poco tarde. Miró para atrás y sintió que se chocaba contra algo. Cayó de espaldas y su libro saltó de sus manos.  
- perdón!.- dijo una voz conocida para Luna. Era Rob.  
- No! perdóname tu a mi, no te vi..- dijo Luna recogiendo su libro, mas este lo cogió con sus manos también.  
- Parece q el destino quiere q nos encontremos ...no es así?.- dijo Rob sonriéndole. ´- y si se puede saber...a donde ibas tan apurada?.- dijo curioso.  
Luna se puso nerviosa, no era buena para inventar mentiras.  
Rob rió.  
- Tranquila, no me lo tienes que decir,...te ves aún más preciosa cuando te pones nerviosa..- dijo Rob admirando los hermosos ojos azules de Luna bajo el sol. - Tienes un cabello hermoso...por q no te lo sueltas?  
- Por q..no sé ya me acostumbré..- dijo Luna por un momento olvidado q estaba atrasada.  
- Bueno, no importa, igual sigues siendo hermosa..- dijo Rob. - bueno, ahora sí te dejo...nos vemos Luna!.  
Con esto se fue. Luna corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia la clase donde ron la esperaba. Cuando llegó este estaba saliendo.  
- Ya era hora!.- dijo Ron mirándola algo molesto.  
- Lo siento, de verdad, es q tuve un inconveniente.- dijo ella.  
- ah! otro inconveniente...como el de anoche..- dijo Ron fastidiado.  
- eh...suena mal cuando lo dices en ese tono, pero es la verdad..-  
- Bueno, en realidad no me importa lo q estés haciendo, pero sabes, también tengo cosas q hacer como para tener q esperarte horas Luna..- dijo Ron enfadado.  
- Pues entonces ya no te quito más tiempo. Gracias, me conseguiré alguien q tenga tiempo disponible y me enseñe encantamientos...alguien q no sea tan ocupado.- con esto Luna se fue. Dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

Draco no podía creer lo q la noche anterior había hecho. ¿cómo había podido besar..y dejarse besar por una sangre sucia? y lo peor de todo..¿como había podido disfrutarlo? Draco no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, en lo q le diría si se llegara a enterar. Ahora era él el que tenía las riendas de la familia Malfoy, sobre él cargaba una gran responsabilidad. como podía fijarse en ella? Draco no se podía permitir semejante acto.  
de ahora en adelante tratarás a Hermione Granger como se lo merece...como una sangre sucia.. pensó Draco.

Hermione no entendía cómo había llegado tan lejos. Era verdad que iba a levar su venganza hasta las últimas consecuencias...pero, de ahí a haberle entregado su primer beso a Draco era otra cosa..  
además no besa nada mal... pensó Hermione, alejó este pensamiento casi de inmediato.  
tienes q pensar solo en él como una venganza Hermione Granger, en nada más, no dejes de ser fría y calculadora...en el momento en q sientas...todo estará perdido..

ya había oscurecido. Draco caminaba decidido hacia el baño de mujeres. Estaba justo en la entrada cuando vio que Tania se acercaba a él.  
- hola... hace tiempo q no te veía.- dijo Tania pegándose a draco.  
Draco la tomó por la cintura.  
- si, ya te extrañaba..- dijo mirando la hermosura de la chica.  
Tania besó a Draco y este correspondió. Se quedaron un buen rato ahí. Después de que Tania se separó de él, solo ahí, pudo ver que Hermione los observaba parada, justo en frente de ellos. Parecía contener las lágrimas.

Hermione entró rápidamente al baño. aún sin entender por q le dolía tanto que Draco estuviese besando a Tania.  
es una rata...te besa y luego besa a otra...no está aún enamorado de ti, solo está jugando! se dijo Hermione. Sintió que la puerta se abría y se cerraba al instante. Draco había entrado.  
- comenzamos o q?.- dijo Draco secamente. Hermione volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos e inexpresivos, q la miraban con recelo.  
- si, claro..- dijo Hermione sacando sus cosas.  
si él hace como si no hubiera pasado nada...ya también haré como si nada hubiera sucedido... se dijo Hermione.  
- bien, ya tenemos la sangre, ahora necesitamos un poco de esta hierba..- dijo Hermione leyendo del libro. Se acercó para tomar el libro de Draco, pero este lo alejó antes de que ella lo tocara.  
- no toques mis cosas Granger!.- dijo Draco. - podrías ensuciarlas...-  
Hermione no podía creer lo q estaba sucediendo. Todo volvía a ser como en un principio. Hermione no podía concebir q su venganza no estuviera resultando, Draco no estaba enamorado de ella...  
Hermione se paró.  
- No tengo necesidad de ensuciarlo..- dijo Hermione. - Tus manos ya lo tocaron..-  
Draco se levantó amenazadoramente y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo. Hermione soltó un gemido, en verdad la estaba lastimando.  
- cuidado cómo me hablas Granger...- dijo Draco.- no me gustan esas confianzas q tienes.  
- suéltame! eres un asqueroso! déjame en paz!.- gritaba Hermione mientras lágrimas corrían de su rostro. Tenía miedo de lo q él pudiera hacerle.  
Draco la soltó con tanta fuerza que hizo que Hermione cayera hacia adelante. Golpeándose fuertemente la pierna derecha.

Hermione gritó. Sintió que le dolía su pierna de una forma horrorosa. Se la sostuvo con ambas manos mientras lloraba. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No podía creer q hubiera lastimado a Hermione. En aquel momento tenía ganas de cortarse las manos por lo que había hecho. Sse acercó para ayudarla, pero esta sacó de su túnica una varita.  
- No te acerques Malfoy! no voy a dejar que me hagas mas daño!.- dijo Hermione.  
Entraron Harry y Ron. Al ver a Hermione se lanzaron contra Draco, golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra unos vidrios.  
- MALDITO ! VUÉLVELA A TOKR Y ESTÁS MUERTO!.- gritó Harry.  
- SUÉLTAME HARRY! LO VOY A MATAR!.- gritó Ron ya que Harry lo sujetaba.  
- No, Ron, mejor llevemos a Hermione a la enfermería...no vale la pena..- dijo Harry  
Así se fueron con Hermione, dejando a Draco tendido en el piso.

Luna caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo. Sintió que alguien la cogió del hombro. Era Hibari  
- tenemos q hablar tu y yo.- dijo ella.  
- Dime.- dijo Luna serenamente.  
- No te hagas la inocente conmigo...eres una estúpida poca cosa y no quiero ver cerca de mi novio..- dijo Hibari.  
- q yo sepa Ron y tu todavía no son novios..- dijo Luna. - Y a parte no creo q tengas derecho a prohibirme nada.  
- Pues pronto lo seré..- dijo Hibari. - Y mejor aléjate por las buenas..porque sino será por las malas..- dijo Hibari mientras se iba.

Hermione se había quedado dormida en una de las camas de la enfermería. Harry y Ron le habían dicho a la señora Pomfrey que Hermione se había caído accidentalmente. No se habían separado de ella durante todo el día. Luna le fue a visitar también y le trajo junto a Ginny un par de chocolates. Pudo notar fácilmente que Luna estaba peleada con Ron. Luego la señora Pomfrey los sacó a todos molesta porque no podía estar mucha gente en la enfermería. Así que Hermione había aprovechado para descansar y sobretodo, pensar.  
No lo hizo a propósito...recuerdo su rostro cuando vio que me lastimé...estaba preocupado...entonces si se preocupa es x q no me odia después de todo.. pensó Hermione tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Draco.  
Debió tratarme de esa forma porque no quiere q yo signifique para él algo más!...si! eso es!.. Hermione por fin lo habìa descubierto, ahora lo que faltaba era pensar cómo hacer para que él dejara de evadirla.  
En ese momento Hermione escuchó la voz de Draco hablando con la señora Pomfrey detrás de las cortinas.  
- por dios Malfoy! cuídate mejor y no dejes q te golpeen en las costillas ok?.- dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras le ponía una venda al rededor del torso.  
La camisa de Draco estaba dobleda en la cama tendida.  
Hermione se apresuró a quejarse, para que Draco notara su presencia.  
- señora Pomfrey!.- gritó Hermione. La señora Pomfrey acudió de inmediato.  
- Q pasa querida te duele de nuevo la pierna?.- dijo ella preocupada.  
- es q creo q se fue el efecto del líquido q me puso...me está ardiendo..- dijo Hermione tratando de hablar lo más alto que podía.

La señora pomfrey salió en busca de la sustancia que le ponía a Hermione. Mientras tanto, la chica se arreglaba el cabello y se metió un dulce en la boca.  
muy bien Hermione Granger...es hora de actuar... pensó.  
La cortina se corrió, era Draco. Se veía tan bien sin camisa!!!!!!. pero bueno, Hermione lo miró fríamente y automáticamente tomó su varita. Sabía que no le haría daño, pero era bueno para su plan hacer que él creyera q ella le tenía miedo...  
- Piensas en realidad q soy capaz de lastimarte?.- preguntó Draco.  
- ya lo hiciste...- dijo Hermione.  
vaya q la actuación te está saliendo bien.. se dijo Hermione.  
- Tu sabes q no fue mi intención, yo solo te solté y te caíste!.- dijo Draco desesperado, obviamente la culpa lo invadía.  
- No hablaba solo de eso...- dijo Hermione dando en el clavo. - Me lastimaste de otra forma...y esa fue la peor de todas..-  
Draco la miró fijamente. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y besarla...y decirle q en realidad él sí la quería...  
no, no puedes decirle eso...no puedes...no la puedes querer! se dijo.  
- De cualquier forma..- dijo Hermione. - Después de todo esto no pienses q seguiré haciendo el trabajo contigo.. no con alguien q me odia por ser sangre sucia...o como quieras llamarme..- dijo ella soltando la varita. - todo lo de la otra vez fue solo una actuación tuya no es así? todo eso de q no querías cambiar de pareja...-

Draco no podía decir nada. Sabía que tenìa que tratarla mal, pero cómo con esos ojos mirándolo.  
- no me vas a hacer sentir culpable Granger..- dijo Draco.  
- No te estoy haciendo sentir culpable..solo digo que no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra... si no te importa?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Es una amenaza?..- dijo Draco desafiante.  
- Desde cuando decir q no pienso volver a hablarte es una amenaza! .- dijo ella mirándolo.  
- Como quieras Granger...- dijo él mientras se iba. Pero entonces Hermione gritó.  
- auuuuuuuuu!!!!.-  
Draco corrió hacia ella de inmediato. Sosteniéndola por la espalda.  
- q te pasa? està bien? quieres q vaya por ayuda?.- dijo Draco ràpidamente y obviamente preocupado.  
Hermione sonriò y Draco comprediò que habìa sido una trampa. Hermione puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Draco.  
- q fàcil es engañarte..- dijo ella  
- q diablos quieres Granger..- dijo Draco sin entender por què Hermione jugaba con èl como le daba la gana, sin darse cuenta hacìa tiempo q ella lo controlaba a èl.  
- Nada, simplemente es divertido...- dijo Hermione acercándose a los labios de Draco. Por alguna razòn èl no querìa separarse.  
Hermione a penas rozó los labios de Draco, dejándolo con las ganas.  
- ahora, no q te ibas a ir?.- dijo Hermione..

La señora Pomfrey entró. Draco se separó de inmediato de Hermione. Ella sonrió al verlo tan nervioso.  
vamos Hermione..un poco más y lo tienes en tus manos.. se dijo.  
- Muy bien pequeña yo creo q ya está bien como para irte..- dijo la Señora Pomfrey.  
- Gracias..- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y saliendo. Le guiñó un ojo a Draco mientras salía.

En la noche todos bajaron a cenar. Harry y Ron no dejaban de ver a Draco amenazadoramente, Hermione temía q en cualquier momento fueran a golpearlo aún más.  
- no se han enterado?.- dijo Collin  
- de q?.- preguntó Harry.  
- Parece que m o r t í f a g o s volvieron a escapar de Azkaban...- dijo Collin. - entre ellos Lucius Malfoy..-

Hermione no lo podía creer. Notó como Todos estaban preocupados. Hermione estaba realmente aterrada.  
ojalá no vengan por Harry-... se dijo.

Al terminar la cena Hermione caminó hacia su sala común. Sintió que una mano la tomaba por el brazo y la llevaba hacia una clase vacía.  
Hermione reconoció los ojos grises q la miraban desde muy cerca. Draco cerró la clase y la empujó hacia la pared. Quedando frente a frente.  
- q quieres?.- dijo Hermione. - pensé q ya no querías ni verme..-  
- shh- dijo Draco pasando un dedo por los labios de Hermione. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada él ya los estaba besando. Hermione se dejó llevar. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hermione mientras él las ponía en su cintura.  
- creíste q me iba a quedar con las ganas?.- dijo Draco mientras le mordía el labio inferior.  
Se volvieron a besar. Podían escuchar sus respiraciones. Hermione no entendía por q lo estaba disfrutando si se suponía q no debería.  
Draco besó el cuello de Hermione y bajó sus manos hasta su pierna.  
que diablos esta pensando este? pensó Hermione.

Hermione solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil. Por alguna razón sentía que debía pararlo, pero no podía hacerlo. De verdad le gustaba Draco??  
no...no podía ser, ella no podía mezclar su venganza con los sentimientos. No podía ser que se estuviera...enamorando?  
Draco puso su mano en otro lugar donde no debió haberlo puesto...(no piensen mal) empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Hermione. Entonces ella reaccionó alejándose de él.  
- q pasa?.- dijo Draco decepcionado. Había llegado tan lejos para quedarse en las mismas?  
- q no creo q sea buena idea...- dijo Hermione.  
- Escucha...tenemos q hablar..- dijo Draco.  
- sobre lo de la enfermería?.- dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento.  
- y sobre lo del baño...- dijo Draco.  
- Y creo q también sobre lo del bosque...- completó Hermione.  
- Si.- aceptó Draco.  
- Pero antes q nada hay algo q debes saber...- dijo Hermione. - No te vuelvas a pasar así conmigo ok? me asustaste..- dijo Hermione.  
Draco sonrió.  
- No te voy a comer..- dijo Draco.  
- No entiendes..- dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
- No entiendo q?.- dijo Draco empezando a hartarse.  
- Soy virgen.

Draco se quedó pasmado. En aquellos tiempos, y con la clase de chicas con las cuales estaba acostumbrada a salir, nunca se imaginó q Hermione siguiera siendo virgen.  
- ok...- dijo Draco. Cuando reaccionó sonrió.  
- que? .- dijo Hermione.  
- Nada...es solo q aparentas ser fuerte y ser la q lo maneja todo...pero en realidad eres bastante...-  
- inexperta?.- dijo Hermione molesta.  
- yo diría..inocente.- dijo Draco.  
Hermione se ruborizó ante esto.  
-Muy bien, mejor explícame todo esto..como es eso de q me besas y todo si me habías insultado y para colmo besado con esa tal...tania..o como se llame?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Pues...- dijo Draco pensando en qué decir. - Digamos q yo, yo no quería enamorarme de alguien como tu.-  
- porq no soy de tu clase?.- dijo Hermione.  
- no...porq eres demasiado perfecta como para q alguien como yo te merezca.- dijo Draco.  
Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿en verdad era Draco Malfoy el que le estaba hablando?  
- en q diablos me convertiste Hermione Granger...- dijo Draco. - Desde cuándo empezaste a manejarme como un títere...-  
- no lo sé...- dijo Hermione a penas sin poder hablar de la impresión. - Me trataste demasiado mal...-  
- Lo siento. - dijo Draco. - No puedo estar más sin ti...debí haberlo comprendido cuando estábamos haciendo el trabajo y me amenazaste con irte...sentí q me moría al pensar q no tenía más pretextos para verte.- dijo Draco.  
- No sé si creerte.- dijo Hermione empezando a poner en marcha su plan.  
Si es verdad q esta enamorado de mi, entonces hará lo q yo le diga... dijo Hermione aún no convencida de la sinceridad de Draco.  
- q quieres q haga para convencerte de lo contrario.- dijo Draco. - haré lo q sea para tenerte...

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. Ya sabía q hacer, sabía q pedirle.  
- Si quieres demostrar q me amas de verdad..tendrás q sacrificar algo muy importante Draco...quieres arriesgarte?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Si.- dijo Draco decidido. No sabía lo q le esperaba.  
- Mañana es tu partido contra Ravenclaw.- dijo Hermione. - quiero q pierdas el partido por mí.-  
Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.  
- QUÉ PIERDA EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH!.- dijo Draco - ESTAS LOCA??????  
- es la única forma de que demuestres que me quieres más q a tu gigantesco ego y orgullo..- dijo Hermione.  
- PUES OLVÍDALO!.- dijo Draco. - NO VOY A HACER EL RIDÍCULO! NO PIENSO PERDER.-  
con esto Draco se fue, Dejando a Hermione ahí parada.  
- Hombres y quidditch...- dijo ella.

amaneció y Luna bajó al gran comedor. Antes de entrar Ron la llamó.  
- Tenemos que hablar Luna.- dijo Ron cogiéndola del brazo.  
- Que pasa Ron..- dijo Luna.  
- q quiero pedirte perdón, no debí hablarte de esa forma.- dijo Ron.  
- Siempre todo se soluciona con un "Perdón" no es así?.- dijo Luna.  
- no me vas a perdonar?.- dijo Ron sonriendo.  
- sabes q si.- dijo Luna.  
- te espero entonces en la tarde ok?.- dijo Ron.  
- no..-  
- q?.- dijo Ron volteándose.  
- te perdoné..pero no significa q necesite más de las clases. Ni mucho menos q esté dispuesta a ser el objeto en el que descargas tu mal genio..-

Rron miró a Luna a los ojos, confundido. Ginny entró y se la llevó.  
- tenemos q hablar..- dijo Ginny emocionada.  
- q?.-  
- Voy a hacerte un cambio Lunita!.- dijo Ginny.  
- un cambio?.- preguntó Luna confundida.  
- si.- dijo Ginny mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.- creo q le gustas rob! el guapo de quidditch! hoy le tok partido y tienes q verte bellísima.  
- jajajajja.- Luna empezó a reírse sin control.  
- de que te ríes..- dijo Ginny.  
- de que estás delirando si piensas q a él le gusto..- dijo Luna.  
Rob se acercó a ellas con un grupo de chicos atrás de él.  
- Hola Luna.- dijo éste.  
- hola..- dijo Luna extrañada.  
- Hoy voy a jugar contra Slytherin...- dijo mirándola a los ojos. - Este partido te lo dedico.- pasó su mano por la mejilla de Luna y se fue con sus amigos.  
- te lo dije.- dijo Ginny.  
Muchas chicas miraron mal a Luna. Querían estar en su lugar.

Todos los alumnos salieron al campo de Quittich. Habìa una gran euforia por parte de todos. Los Slytherins, arrogantes y petulantes como siempre, se burlaban de la derrota q tendrìan los de Ravenclaw ante ellos.  
- ni siquiera son competencia.- dijo un Slytherin.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban en sus lugares. Ron no dejaba de ver hacia la tribuna de Ravenclaw, sonrièndole a Hibari, esto le molestò a Luna profundamente, pero decidió guardarse todo lo q pensaba.  
- Quiero q el juego sea limpio..- dijo Madame Hook.  
Los de Slytherin se rieron ante este comentario, ya que nunca se c u m p l i a.

Todos los jugadores volaron en sus escobas, y entonces todo el mundo notò el vuelo espectacular de Rob hacia la tribuna de Ravenclaw, se detuvo ante Luna y le sonriò, despuès le lanzò un beso volado, q todas las chicas reprobaron con furia.

Hermione estaba expectante. En la mañana habìa escuchado a Draco pelear con uno de Ravenclaw...asì que probablemente perder no estaba en sus planes. Ella sabìa que èl era demasiado orgulloso.  
Draco volaba dando vueltas en busca de la snitch, pasò cerca de la tribuna de Gryffindor.  
- Si ganas Draco, te felicitarè.- dijo Hermione. Draco pensò que se veìa hermosa. - y despuès no te hablarè durante lo que me reste de vida...y sabes q c u m p l o lo que digo..-

Ahora Hermione solo podìa esperar a que Draco reaccionara ante este ùltimo comentario.  
Ron habìa quedado pasmado. Ese tal Rob le habìa coqueteado a Luna???? no podìa ser! le habìa mandado un beso a su lUNA???????? reaccionando mirò a la tribuna de Ravenclaw en busca de Luna, pero no la encontraba...un momento..si estaba..y no la habìa reconocido! tenìa su cabello rubio, largo y brillante suelto. Caìa delicadamente por sus hombros, ya no lo tenìa en esa colo que siempre utilizaba. Ron pensò que se veìa angelical...  
- cambiò por èl!.- se dijo Ron.  
Luna se habìa puesto tan hermosa solo para gustarle a Rob!!  
Ron no sabìa por q pero aquella idea lo enfermaba.

Cho no entendìa q era lo q sucedìa.  
Draco le habìa asegurado que Hermione no tenìa nada con Harry y q estaba buscando por el lado equivocado.

Harry no podìa dejar de ver a Ginny, estaba tan hermosa. Habrìa cometido un error al dejarla solo por esa estupidez??? serìa capaz de volver a buscarla???  
No lo sabìa , lo ùnico q en realidad sabìa era que ya no soportaba màs tiempo sin estar con ella.

El juego estaba sumamente interesante. Slytherin le ganaba a Ravenclaw por 50 puntos, claro, q golpeando y haciendo trampa como siempre. Draco estaba volando por los alrededores, entonces, la snitch apareciò.  
Draco la vio claramente, nunca la habìa visto tan de cerca. Entonces permaneciò estàtico. No se moviò, solo veìa como el de Ravenclaw se dirigìa a la snitch.  
Jack se acercò furioso.  
-Q DIABLOS ESTÀS HACIENDO! COGE LA MALDITA SNITCH! Q DIABLOS ESTÀS HACIENDO!.- gritò desesperado.  
- Estoy perdiendo...- dijo Draco molesto.

Todos los de Slytherin estaban impactados. ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Draco?...los estaba haciendo perder el partido.  
Hermione estaba aún más impactada. No podía creerlo. De verdad Draco estaba perdiendo el partido x ella!  
Hermione se rió. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Draco sentía que se moría. No podía creer que en realidad estuviera haciendo eso. Uno de Ravenclaw se acercó a él.  
- jajajaj parece q Slytherin pierde esta tarde!.- y se fue.  
Entonces Draco no pudo aguantarlo ni un segundo más, la humillación era demsiado grande. Voló de repente lo más rápido que podía hacia la pequeña snitch que parecía estar casi en las manos de Cho Chang.  
Draco se le cruzó con fuerza e hizo que su escoba tambaleara. Alzó la mano hacia la snitch.  
no me vas a manejar a tu antojo Granger.. dijo él mientras cogía la snitch.  
- Y EL MARCADOR DICE QUE EL TRIUNFO ES PARA SLYTHERIN! Luna caminaba tranquilamente, pensando en Rob y en que no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Se sentía muy extraña con el cabello suelto, sin embargo había notado que muchos chicos la señalaban por lo bonita que se veía.  
- Loony!.- dijo Hibari acercándose a ella.  
- q quieres?.- dijo Luna cansada.  
- Solo decirte q si piensas q ese cambio te va a servir está muy equivocada..-  
- no sé de q me hablas y mejor déjame en paz.  
Hibari la cogió fuertemente del brazo y empezó a gritar.  
- NO! POR FAVOR DÉJAME! NO ME HAGAS DAÑO"!.- gritaba Hibari y se lanzó al suelo, llorando  
Luna estaba muy confundida. Entonces vio a Ron que venía corriendo.  
- hibari estás bien?.- dijo él preocupado.  
- DILE Q NO ME HAGA NADA!.- dijo señalando a Luna llorando.  
- luna como pudiste lastimarla!.- dijo Ron.  
- yo no hice nada ella dse lanzó.- dijo Luna.  
De la mejilla de Hibari corría sangre,  
- si y yo me hice todo esto!,- dijo Hibari. - q mentirosa q eres Luna!...yo no t lo quería decir Ron..pero Luna desde q supo lo nuestro solo me agrede.. Yo ya no sé como pararlo.- dijo Llorando.  
- LÁRGATE LUNA!.- gritó Ron mirándola decepcionado. - no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Luna mientras se iba corriendo. Ron no notó la sonrisa de Hibari cuando esto ocurrió.

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza mientras las chicas gritaban y miraban suspirando a Draco. Todo el mundo había dado por hecho que él había dejado pasar el tiempo solo para demostrar que podía coger la snitch con una sola mano sin problemas. Pero solo Draco sabía la verdad, había estado a punto de perder por Hermione.  
Todo el mundo festejaba y brindaban x Ddraco con cerveza de mantequilla.  
Él no estaba dispuesto a perder a Hermione. No sabía si estaba enamorado, pero lo que sabía era que ella se había transformado en una droga para él. Simplemente no podía dejar de estar con ella...y no sabía cómo pararlo.

En el cuarto de Hermione, ésta se encontraba azotando su oso de pelucho contra la cama.  
después de todo no fue capaz de perder!!!!! no se ridiculizó!!!!! no funcionó..!.- dijo Hermione.  
Ahora sí que las cosas se le habían puesto difíciles a Hermione.  
tal vez necesitas soltarlo un poco Hermione...darle lo que él quiere durante un tiempo y dejarlo hacer lo que quiere...así pensará que es él el que te maneja...entonces halarás con fuerza la cuerda..y te asegurarás de q no se te escape.. se dijo Hermione.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de su sala común. Draco estaba contra la pared, mirándola en la oscuridad.  
- Granger..- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. - Tenemos que hablar.  
Hermione lo tomó por la mano y lo llevó hacia un corredor que casi nadie frecuentaba ya que estaba cerrado.  
- creíste q me ibas a ganar?.- dijo Draco.  
- No, por supuesto que no.- dijo Hermione. Me di cuenta de que soy incapaz de hacerlo.  
Draco pensó que era hora de darle una lección.

Draco pensó que era hora de darle una lección. La miró maliciosamente.  
- Si quieres andar conmigo ya es tiempo de que entiendas que no me gusta que me manden..- dijo Draco. - además, yo no salgo solo con una chica así que no esperes ser la única...-  
Hermione no podía creer lo que les estaba diciendo. Sin embargo sabia que tenía que seguir con su plan y demostrarle que ella era mejor que cualquier otra chica con quien pudiera salir.  
- ok.- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él. - acepto...  
Draco no lo entendía, no era eso lo que esperaba de respuesta. Como siempre , Hermione estaba llena de sorpresas. Ella se acercó y lo besó despacio, tomándose su tiempo y se separó paro morder su labio inferior. Esto hizo que Draco perdiera el sentido común. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra la pared mientras la besaba. Hermione no podía perdonarse el hecho de que ésto, le gustara tanto.

Draco no podía entender qué era lo que Hermione tenía que lo hacía sentir extremadamente raro. Bajó besando su cuello  
- draco?.- dijo Hermione.  
- si?.- dijo él besándola cerca de los labios.  
- mañana tenemos que reunirnos para lo del trabajo ok?.-  
- ok..  
Hermione se separó de él y le dio un último beso que hizo que Draco deseara pasar toda la noche con ella a su lado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**NOTA:** No sé cuando voy a actualizar, pero no creo que tarde mucho.

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**Nat.**


	5. Chapter 5

Holis! Bueno, hoy estoy muy apurada así que no me extiendo en cualquier cosa.

Les dejo el capítulo y me voy a estudiar, Besotes!!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, Ginny caminaba hacia afuera paro poder estudiar adivinación.  
- Ginny!.- gritó Harry.  
Ginny sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
- Si...- dijo débilmente.  
- Quiero hablar contigo..- dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia un lugar donde no había nadie más que ellos. Ginny temblaba de solo sentir el contacto de la mano de Harry. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos..a esos ojos verdes q fueron los q la conquistaron por primera vez.  
- Ginny...solo quiero decir q..- dijo Harry.  
- No tienes q decirme nada Harry...mira...esto me hace daño mejor será q me dejes..- dijo Ginny, pero antes de q pudiera decir nada más Harry la había abrazado. Ginny sentía q se moría por dentro..¿por q todo tenía q ser así?  
- no quiero perderte.- dijo Harry. - Me porté como un imbécil..perdóname.-  
Ginny no podía creer q eso estuviera pasando...en verdad Harry y ella iban por fin a poder estar juntos??  
- No tengo nada q perdonarte..- dijo Ginny.  
Harry la miró fijamemnte, los dos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Harry se dirigió lentamente hacia la noca de Ginny. La besó tiernamente.

Luna lloraba sentada en frente del algo. ¿cómo podía ser que Hibari fuera tan malvada¿q diablos le había hecho ella para q le hiciera todo aquello?  
- Luna?.- dijo Rob sentándose al lado de ella.  
- hola..- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.  
- por q lloras?.- dijo Rob cogiendo la barbilla de Luna. - Tus ojos son demasiado hermosos como para que llores..-  
Lentamente Rob se fue acercando hacia ella. Luna no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Sería capaz de besarla¿Era en realidad q Rob estaba sintiendo algo por ella?  
Luna vio como alguien apartaba a Rob de ella. Rob se levantó para recibir un golpe en el rostro que lo tumbó hacia el suelo.  
Era Ron.  
- NO RON!.- gritó Luna.  
- No te le vuelvas a acercar me oíste! no te quiero ver cerca de Luna otra vez!.- dijo Ron mientras Luna lo sostenía.  
- q sea ella quien me lo pida!.- dijo Rob q ya se había parado y estaba dispuesto a devolverle el golpe a Ron.  
- BASTA!- gritó Luna. - Rob por favor ve a la enfermería q yo iré para allá si?.  
Rob la miró y se fue.  
- q diablos hacías ron!.- exclamó Luna aún asustada.  
- te ibas a besar con él! luna!.- dijo Ron caminando furioso.  
- Eso no te importa...- dijo Luna q aún estaba herida por sus palabras.  
- COMO SE TE OCURRE! no eres la Luna q yo esperaba.-  
- Tu problema es q piensas q soy una niña...y te equivocas...ya ya soy una mujer..-

Draco se sentía feliz, por fin iba a poder hacer entender a Hermione quien era el q mandaba. La iba a hacer sufrir un poco y luego la dejaría...después de todo él no podía estar enamorado de ella...seguramente solo la quería en su vitrina de trofeos...porq ella era el trofeo más hermoso..el más valioso y el único que de verdad valía la pena ganar.

Draco entró al gran comedor y vio que Hermione lo miraba. Él le guiñó un ojo mientras ella se metía una frutilla a la boca y la comía lentamente.  
q linda q se ve.. pensó Draco.  
q tendrá entre manos?. pensó Hermione.

Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y de inmediato Pansy se acercó a él. Dándole un beso en la boca que él correspondió.  
maldita gorda.. pensó Hermione. si piensas Draco Malfoy que vas a ser tu el que juegue conmigo es porq aún no me conoces...

Draco nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estar con alguien como en aquel momento. Deseaba con todo su alma poder besar a Hermione, sentirla, estar con ella. Pero primero tenía que hacer q ella se diera cuenta de que solo era una más en su lista...nada más...  
Tania, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, miró a Draco y le hizo señas, luego se paró y salió del comedor. Draco se levantó y la siguió. Hermione notó esto.

Draco y Tania se besaban en una clase vacía. Draco no podía hacer otra cosa q pensar en Hermione, en su cabello, sus labios...  
basta! estás con Tania ahora..piensa en ella! pensó Draco.  
- Draco?.- preguntó Tania separándose de él.  
- q?.- dijo él.  
- esta noche iré a tu cuarto..- dijo Tania mirándolo maliciosamente. - y pienso quedarme hasta tarde..-  
- no puedes.- dijo Draco.  
- porq?.- dijo Tania asombrada por su negativa.  
- porq tengo que reunirme a hacer un trabajo con Granger.- dijo Malfoy.  
- déjala plantada..- dijo Tania.  
- q?  
- q la dejes plantada?.- dijo Tania. - O es q te importa tanto esa tipa como para ir a esa aburrida reunión cuando puedes estar conmigo..-  
- No es eso.- mintió Draco . - es q el trabajo es importante..es mi nota sabes?.-  
- como sea...- dijo Tania saliendo.  
Draco salió y se encontró con Hermione, afuera.  
- q haces aquí no me gusta q me sigan.- dijo Draco pretendiendo estar molesto, sin embargo la idea de verla nuevamente lo hacía extremadamente feliz.  
- solo quería darte esto..- dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño y corto beso. - adiós..- dijo ella mientras se volteaba.  
Draco sonrió.

Hermione caminaba junto a un chico de Ravenclaw. Éste siempre la miraba y Hermione sabía que a él ella le gustaba. Por eso era simplemente perfecto para el plan. Siguieron caminando hasta que Hermione vio que Draco se acercaba.  
- Bueno..gracias x acompañarme..- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Draco al ver esto sintió que toda la sangre le hervía de la rabia.  
El chico se fue y Hermione se hizo la sorprendida al ver a Draco. Le sonrió y fue hacia él.  
- Hola Draco..- dijo ella.  
- qué diablos hacías con ese estúpido!.- dijo Draco sin siquiera responder a su saludo.  
- Bueno...no es tu problema..- dijo Hermione.  
- q!COMO Q NO ES MI PROBLEMA!.- gritó Draco perdiendo la cabeza.  
- pensé q iba a ser una relación liberal..no es así? digo...fue tu propuesta..- dijo Hermione.  
- no! mi propuesta no fue esa!.- dijo Draco molesto.- yo dije q YO no iba a dedicarte tiempo solo a ti..-  
- exacto...! .- dijo Hermione. - eso significa q yo también puedo hacer lo mismo..-  
- NO!.- dijo Draco cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo. - tu eres solo mía!.  
Hermione lo miró molesta.  
- Bueno..ahora sabes lo q se siente..- dijo ella.  
Draco hizo un gesto de rabia..!por q siempre era ella la q ganaba!  
Hermione puso su mano en la mejilla derecha de Draco...pero él la quitó inmediatamente.  
Hermione dejó su venganza por un momento a un lado cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y entonces dijo algo que no salió de su menta calculadora..sino desde el fondo de su corazón.  
- deberías saber q te quiero...es obvio..sino no aguantaría de ti todo lo que aguanto, porq no creas q eres perfecto..de hecho eres el ser mas imperfecto q he conocido..sin embargo..te quiero..- dijo Hermione.

Draco sintió que de repente ya nada importaba, solo esos brillantes ojos marrones y esos labios tiernos q parecían hechos solo para él.  
tienes q confesarlo Draco Malfoy...te tiene en sus manos...estas loco por ella..  
Hermione prefirió pensar que lo que había dicho lo había hecho por su mente calculadora...no quería aceptar que había salido del fondo de su corazón.

Hermione se volteó para irse, ya era demasiada humillación haber dicho lo que dijo como para seguir ahí parada. Draco la cogió y la abrazó.  
- no te vayas..no de nuevo...si tu me quieres por ser imperfecto...yo te quiero por ser tan perfecta...-  
Draco tomó la barbilla de Hermione y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Hermione nunca antes había disfrutado uno de los besos de Draco como lo hacía ahora.  
La puerta se abrió bruscamente.  
Hermione y Draco se separaron de inmediato. Harry los veía incrédulo.

Ron miró a Luna fijamente. Eso ya lo sabía...Luna era hermosísima..no era necesario q ella se lo recordase.  
- te gusta este tipo...dímelo!.- dijo Ron histérico.  
- Eso no te debe importar...después de todo dijiste que no me ibas a hablar nunk...- dijo Luna.  
- Por eso vine a buscarte..y entonces te encontré con ese!.- gritó Ron volviendo a estallar de la rabia.  
- y q querías? insultarme o hacerme algo peor? ya creo q me dijiste suficiente la noche anterior..- dijo Luna.  
- No. quería escuchar tu lado de la historia...- dijo Ron  
- Mi lado?.- dijo Luna. - no hay lados Ron!...pero tu para q quieres q yo te diga lo q pasó si igual le vas a creer a Hibari..- dijo Luna.  
- Eso lo decido yo!.- dijo Ron..por lo pronto sé q la Luna q conozco no es capaz de hacer lo q Hibari dijo...pero la verdad...ya no sé ni siquiera si la Luna q conozco realmente existe...porq la Luna ...mi amiga...jamás se estaría besando en las narices del colegio q ese imbécil!.- dijo Ron.  
- por q no?.- dijo Luna. - crees q nadie se puede fijar en mí..crees q nadie tiene derecho a mirarme..- dijo Luna.  
- NO!.- gritó Ron furioso. - Nadie tiene derecho a fijarse en ti...ni mirarte ni nada! ni mucho menos besarte ok? tu eres mía! y de nadie más!.- dijo Ron...hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo que había dicho.  
Luna no entendía la reacción de Ron.  
...

Luna miraba a Ron incrédula. ¿por q había dicho eso?  
- Ron; debes pensar que soy una cosa no es así? una chica q debe estar cuando la necesitas no?...loony Lovegood ...tu buena amiga...no puede tener una vida que no sea dedicada a ti? así como tu tienes a Hibari...yo también tengo derecho a tener a alguien! o crees q soy tan poca cosa q nadie se puede fijar en mí?.- dijo Luna.  
- por supuesto q no!.- dijo Ron molesto. - Eres...eres la persona más increíble que he conocido..eres... tierna y hermosa..la pregunta es quién no se fijaría en ti?  
tu... pensó Luna.  
Luna dio media vuelta.  
- Vas a ir a ver a ese maldito?!.- dijo Ron. - Si vas con él te olvidas de mí!.-  
- es q acaso estás dispuesto a perdonarme lo q le hice a Hibari? porq definitivamente tu piensas q fui capaz de hacerle eso..- dijo Luna.  
- No me importa lo que le hiciste a Hibari ok? no me importa! solo no quiero que vayas detrás de ese idiota!.-  
- x q?.- dijo Luna.  
- No es para ti...- dijo Ron rápidamente.  
- a no?.- dijo Luna.  
- No!..- dijo Ron.  
- Pues voy a ir a verlo y no me lo vas a poder impedir!.- dijo Luna.  
- ah no?.- dijo Ron.  
Ron caminó hacia donde estaba Luna y la alzó colocándola en su espalda.  
- BÁJAME RONNNNNN!.- gritó Luna. Pero Ron ya la estaba llevando.  
Los alumnos los miraban de una forma muy extraña.  
- No se preocupen..ella es mi amiga solo q de vez en cuando le dan ataques de histeria entonces hay que darle la medicina no Loony?.- dijo Ron a los q los miraban.

Draco sonrió al ver que Harry se moría de la rabia en la puerta. De alguna forma siempre había deseado aquel momento. Sus ojos grises estaban desafiantemente felices...y miraban a los verdes llenos de rabia de Harry.  
- Harry tengo que explicarte!.- dijo Hermione.  
- NO QUIERO Q ME EXPLIQUES NADA PERRA!.- le gritó Harry mientras corría hacia Malfoy.  
Harry lanzó un puñete hacia la cara de Malfoy. Draco le devolvió el golpe en el estómago. Hermione lloraba desesperada...se estaban matando.  
- q te parece Potter! jajaja parece q logré ganarte después de todo!.- dijo Malfoy sintiéndose triunfante.  
- MALDITO!.- Harry le dio fuertemente en el en pecho.  
- BASTA!!!!.- gritó Hermione.  
vamos piensa en algo Hermione...! y rápido!  
Hermione hizo entonces lo primero que se le ocurrió. Fingió desvanecerse y cayó en el piso haciéndose creer desmayada. Draco y Harry pararon la pelea de inmediato y corrieron hacia ella.  
- NO LA TOQUES !.- gritó Harry cuando Draco se acercó.  
Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó.  
- NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE DERECHO A VERLA POTTER!.- dijo Draco seriamente preocupado por la salud de Hermione.  
- TU NO TIENES DERECHO A NADA!.- gritó Harry. - Escúchame bien! no te le acerques...o me vas a conocer de verdad!

Hermione sentía como Harry la llevaba a la enfermería. No se atrevía a abrir ni un poco los ojos ya que si Harry la descubría todo se vendría abajo.  
Ron tenía a Luna encerrada en una aula vacía. Había cerrado la puerta y se había sentado afuera escuchando como ella le gritaba que le abriera. Al darse cuenta de que Ron no iba a abrirle...decidió gritar por ayuda a alguien más haber si se la encontraban o la escuchaban.  
- nadie te va a oír ...esta clase está muy aislada...mejor no gastes la voz.- dijo Ron.  
- Ron! ábreme! no me puedes dejar aki!.- gritaba Luna.  
- si puedo...de hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo.  
- por que me haces esto? Ron!.- gritó Luna.  
- Es solo porque...es divertido.- dijo Ron riéndose.  
- te odio.- dijo Luna.  
- no, no me odias..- dijo Ron.  
- si, si t odio! con toda mi alma!.- gritó Luna.  
- y amas a ese estúpido de Rob no es así?!.- gritó Ron enojándose nuevamente.  
- Q t importa!.- gritó Luna.  
- Más de lo q te imaginas!.- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta.  
Entró a la habitación, Luna no estaba a la vista. Siguió caminando y sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Era Luna, corrió hacia la salida pero Ron cerró la puerta de una patada y la haló por la túnica hacia el piso. Sostuvo las muñecas de Luna con sus manos pegándolas al suelo mientras la imposibilitaba de moverse.  
- desde cuando cambio todo?.- dijo Ron mirándola.- Éramos grandes amigos y ahora...cómo sucedió?.-  
Luna lo miró fijamente. Ron pensó que su mirada era preciosa y sus labios demasiado perfectos que parecían dibujados.

Ron tenía la mirada fija en los labios de Luna..¿por q sentía tantas ganas de besarla?  
no seas tonto! no puedes! cómo se te ocurre ella es solo una amiga! pensó..pero lo q sentía era algo muy distinto.  
Podía sentir el corazón de Luna en su pecho latir rápidamente.  
- No sé...desde cuando en realidad me tomaste enserio? nunca Ron..siempre fui una "amiguita" pero nunca en tu vida me pensaste como una persona...para ti era "Loony" a la que todos molestaban y sentían lástima...creías q era insignificante..eso fue lo único q sentiste hacia mí todo este tiempo...y lo reconoces al tratarme así..al creerle a Hibari antes q a mí..- dijo Luna mientras lágrimas corrían de su rostro.  
- eso no es verdad! siempre te consideré importante! siempre fuiste alguien importante!...- dijo Ron.  
- mentira! si no me hubieras creído!.-  
- q crees q estoy haciendo aki? dejé a Hibari totalmente sola solo por ti! para verte! porq no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! porq no creo q hayas sido capaz de hacer eso y porq me da rabia q sea por ese imbécil que te hayas puesto tan bonita!.- dijo Ron.  
- pues el se fijó en mí..- dijo Luna.  
- yo tb lo hice!.- dijo Ron.  
Luna se quedó mirándolo atónita. ¿en verdad había dicho eso?  
Ron se acercó hacia ella muy lentamente. La besó dulcemente en el cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a los labios. Entonces antes de que Luna pudiera decir nada, Ron la besó...dejándola completamente sin aire.

Luna nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora. Ron en verdad la estaba besando!...sentía q no podía respirar. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron mientras q él tocaba las piernas de Luna. Si alguien hubiera entrado en aquel momento hubiera sido algo pornográfico...(jajaj)

Hermione estaba acostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería mientras Harry hablaba con la señora Pomfrey y le contaba todo lo sucedido.  
si la señora Pomfrey me revisa se dará cuenta de q no estoy desmayada y le dirá a Harry! pensó Hermione desesperada.  
La señora Pomfrey mandó a Harry a lavarse la cara ya que tenía sangre que corría por su nariz.  
Hermione abrió los ojos y aprovechó para hablar con la señora Pomfrey.  
- por favor! no me pasó nada! pero si usted le dice la verdad a Harry créame q entonces sí me va a pasar algo! me encontrará en un ataúd! por favor! estoy metida en un GRAN LÍO! tiene q ayudarme.- dijo Hermione tan rápido que había dejado atónita a la señora Pomfrey.  
Hrry entró y Hermione volvió a hacerse la dormida.  
- ya sabe q es lo q tiene?.- preguntó Harry aún molesto.  
- este..- dijo la señora Pomfrey. - si...este...una presión! si! mucha tensión!...necesita descansar..venla a ver en la noche..- dijo la señora Pomfrey sacando a Harry de la enfermería.  
Hermione se sentó. Tomó un vaso con agua.  
estuvo cerca! ...ahora..piensa...Harry no le dirá nada a Ron ya q sabe q es capaz de matar a Draco así q por ese lado estoy bien..pero..ahora q haré con Harry? pensó Hermione cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Era Draco.  
- LO SABÍA!.- dijo Draco caminado hacia ella. - estabas fingiendo! solo para q dejáramos de pelear! debiste dejar q lo matara! pero siempre defendiéndolo!.-  
Hermione se levantó y se paró delante de él amenazadoramente.  
- le vuelves a hacer daño a Harry ..y te juro...te juro q lo lamentarás...- Hermione avanzaba hacia él. - Haré q sufras lentamente..será una muerte dolorosa...haré q parezca un accidente..-  
- como sea! siempre lo defiendes! quédate con tu cicatrizado! yo me voy.-

Draco se disponía a salir de la enfermería cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Se recogió y soltó un gemido.  
- eso no funciona conmigo Draco...- dijo Hermione.  
- de q hablas.!.- dijo Draco sosteniéndose el abdomen.  
- estás fingiendo..- dijo Hermione.  
- no..no lo hago.- Draco cayó al suelo y Hermione se horrorizó al ver que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.  
Hermione corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo recostó sobre una camilla y lo ayudó a sacarse la camisa. Tenía una Herida algo profunda.  
- cómo te hiciste esto?.- dijo Hermione tocando el abdomen de Draco para tratar de aliviar su dolor.  
- cuando el cicatrizado me lanzó hacia la mesa, la punta me golpeó..- dijo Draco.  
Le dolía como nada, pero se sentía muy bien que Hermione pasara su mano por el abdomen. Ella estaba preocupada por él. Draco nunca había sentido que era importante para alguien hasta ese momento. Pensó que podía soportar miles de esos dolores si tenía a su lado a Hermione.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común mientras Ginny curaba la comisura rota de su boca.  
- no lo entiendo...- dijo Harry molesto. - como pudo hacernos esto?!.-  
- mira Harry..- dijo Ginny . - yo lo de Draco y Hermione ya lo sabía.  
- QUE!!!!!!!.- gritó Harry.  
- Hermione está vengándose!...- dijo Ginny. - quiere hacer sufrir a Malfoy..-  
- Yo no veo q lo esté haciendo sufrir...podría decirse q él se encuentra muy contento..!!!!!!!.-  
- si...ella lo está enamorando! q no lo ves?.- dijo Ginny.  
Harry comprendió.  
- aun así me gusta menos!.- dijo Harry.  
- es una decisión q Hermione ya tomó Harry..- dijo Ginny.  
Harry se acercó y la besó.  
- no sé si podría soportar esto sin ti.-le dijo.  
...

Draco no entendía porq quería tanto.  
Vamos Draco...no te dejes ablandar tan fácilmente...ella...solo es una chica..igual a todas y te tiene q importar igual q las otras..no más!  
- Por q no te vas a buscar a tu cicatrizado?!.- dijo Draco apartando las manos de Hermione. - el te necesita más que yo...dudo q tenga a alguien se preocupe por él q no sea ese zanahorio..-  
Hermione lo miró dándose cuenta de que estaba celoso.  
- estas celoso?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- celoso? yo?! buen chiste!.- se rió Draco. - Yo no tengo por q envidiarle nada a ese cicatrizado...  
- ah!...- dijo Hermione. - no le envidias nada? seguro?.-  
- lo único q le puedo envidiar q es te tenga siempre tan pendiente de él..y q lo quieras tanto...eso le envidio!.  
Hermione se rió.  
- a ti también te quiero sabes?.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.- solo q tu eres un engreído q quiere hacer todo a su modo y tengo q corregirte..- dijo Hermione  
Draco la cogió y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con más ganas q nunca.

Hermione estaba conversando con Draco. Los dos estaban felices. Ella estaba acostada en la cama de Draco con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él mientras él acariciaba su cabello.  
Los dos se reían cuando se escuchó q alguien entraba a la enfermería. Hermione salió de la cama de Draco y fue a la suya pretendiendo estar dormida. Era Pansy.  
- Draco me enteré de q el cicatrizado te pegó!.- dijo Pansy acercándose y dándole un beso.  
- si.- dijo Draco.  
- las va a pagar.-  
Pansy dejó de hacerle mimos a Draco cuando vio a Hermione en la otra cama.  
- mira quien esta? Granger..- dijo Pansy. - esta dormida!  
Pansy se acercó a la cama de Hermione.  
- q haces Pansy...- dijo Draco, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber q tramaba algo.

Pansy tomó el vaso de agua que había en la mesa y lo lanzó a Hermione. Ésta se levantó sobresaltada ya q el agua estaba helada.  
- Bienvenida el mundo real Granger..donde las sangre sucias como tu no existen!.- dijo Pansy riéndose.  
Draco se levantó bruscamente y miró Pansy amenazadoramente.  
- no vuelvas a tokrla!!!!1.- gritó Draco a Pansy.  
Pansy quedó pasmada ante esta reacción. Hermione estaba impresionada..¿era en realidad Draco el q hablaba?  
- q?.- dijo Pansy.  
- solo yo puedo llamarla así! ok?.- dijo Draco tratando de hacer q Pansy no notara su cambio. - déjala...no quiero q la insultes ni q la molestas entendiste?.  
- por q!.- dijo Pansy. - de repente defiendes a las impuras!  
- BASTA!.- gritó Draco.  
Pansy no lo entendía. Salió corriendo de la enfermería.  
Hermione estornudó.  
- toma, te vas a resfriar.- dijo Draco dándole su túnica para que se calentara.  
Hermione se lanzó encima de él y lo besó. Draco soltó un quejido ya que al lanzarse o golpeó en la herida, sin embargo respondió al beso manteniéndola cerca de él.

Harry no entendía por qué se sentía mal. Estaba como harto de todo lo que lo rodeaba, incluso de Ginny. No quería hablar con Ron ni con Hermione...sentía que ya nada tenía sentido. Ginny lo único que hacía era perseguirlo, y aunque era muy dulce con èl lo asfixiaba...Harry solo quería estar solo. Pero ella parecía no comprender las indirectas...se sentía harto! A veces se preguntaba si de verdad había hecho bien al ponerse de novio con Ginny...de repente, en el estado en que estaba, ya no le parecía una buena idea..  
En ese momento llegó Cho. Harry no sabía por qué, pero se alegró de verla.  
- hola Harry..- dijo Cho

Hola cho,.- dijo Harry.  
- q estas haciendo...quieres q me vaya y te deje solo?.- dijo Cho.  
- eso es lo que me gustaría que me preguntaran todos!.- dijo Harry sintiéndose aliviado de q por lo menos ella no lo acosara.  
Cho sonrió y se sentó a su lado.  
- Yo comprendo que la gente necesita espacio...hay veces q simplemente uno quiere estar solo y ya!  
- es verdad!.- dijo Harry.- q bueno q lo comprendes.  
- claro q lo entiendo!.- dijo Cho, me pasa todo el tiempo..pero definitivamente no te pasa con las personas a quienes en realidad quieres.- dijo Cho venenosamente.  
Harry pensó...tal vez no quería tanto a Ginny despuès d todo.  
- Tu crees q ...en una relación,...si uno quiere estar solo es porq no quiere lo suficiente a la otra persona...- preguntó Harry.  
- obviamente...- dijo Cho.- porq nunca te puedes hartar de quien amas realmente..-  
Harry se quedó en silencio.  
Ginny caminaba y se detuvo en las esquina..vio a Harry hablando con Cho. Sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras se iba hacia la sala común.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**NOTA:** Les agregué en mi profile, todos los links de los que les hablé en algún momento, así se pueden pasar. Las espero.

Gracias a todas por los reviews y ya saben:

**cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-**

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**Nat.**


	6. Chapter 6

Estoy apuradísima, tengo parcial, así que debería estar estudiando, pero no quería hacerlas esperar más.

Espero que me disculpen y entiendan por la demora.

Besotes a todas y mil gracias por leer!!!

****

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione tenia muchísimo miedo, Jack se veía que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quería. Hermione sentía como el trataba de quitarle la túnica pero ella pudo agarrar su varita y echarle un hechizo que había leído, era para producir un dolor agudo en el estómago durante algunas horas.  
Hermione salió corriendo. Lloraba  
porque aùn no podìa creer que hubiera pensado que Draco habìa cambiado o que era bueno en el fondo. Harry tenìa razòn, el siempre serìa la misma porquerìa. Cayò al piso desesperada, se sentìa tan sola. Estuvo a punto de ser violada por ese estùpido y todo por culpa de Draco...ella habìa sido una apuesta que pudo costarle su virginidad!!!!!!!!  
Hermione seguìa llorando. Apretò con fuerza su mano haciendo un puño, estaba herida y llena de rencor.  
vas a pagarlas Malfoy! me voy a vengar de ti te lo juro! dijo Hermione mientras lloraba aùn màs. Se sacarìa a Draco de la cabeza asì le doliera en el alma...por fin se habìa dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de èl...pero se lo quitaría de la cabeza...asì le costara la vida.

Draco caminaba mientras un grupo de los de Slytherin corrían hacia èl.  
- Draco! no tienes idea de lo q pasò!.- dijo Uno de ellos.  
- q?.- preguntò Draco sin importarle mucho.  
- Jack! a q no sabes lo q tratò de hacer para ganarte la apuesta!.- dijo otro.  
Draco sintiò un dolor en la cabeza. Habìa olvidado por completo la apuesta con Jack!  
- Tratò de forzar a la sangre sucia a hacerlo con èl!.- dijo otro de ellos rièndose.  
Draco sintiò q la ira lo controlaba. Ese imbècil se habìa atrevido a tocar a Hermione...a su Hermione. Lo iba a matar!  
Draco sin decir nada màs saliò corriendo de aquel lugar para ir a la enfermerìa. Donde sus amigos le habìa dicho que Jack se encontraba quitàndose el hechizo que Hermione le habìa lanzado para eitar que abusara de ella.  
Entrò a la enfermerìa empujando la puerta. En una cama, sentada, encontrò a Hermione. Miraba al suelo, como pensativa. Mas no lloraba, de hecho, su rostro parecìa inexpresivo.  
seguramente se enterò q la apuesta la hice yo...pero debe saber q fue antes de q me enamorara de ella!  
Draco no sabìa q hacer, ella no lo miraba.  
- Hermione yo..- dijo Draco pero antes de que dijera nada Hermione habìa alzado su mano para evitar que el siguiera hablando.  
- Draco fue horrible!.- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia èl.- Ese imbècil quiso abusar de mì..-  
vamos Hermione tienes q hacer como si no supieras nada...va a pagar por lo q te hizo

Draco no podía hacer más que abrazarla. Tenía mucho miedo de decirle la verdad. No, no podía decirle que había sido él, el causante de que ella sufriera tal momento, no podía correr el riesgo de perderla...no ahora que la tenia, no ahora que por primera vez se sentía feliz.  
- No te preocupes Hermione, nada te va a pasar mientras yo este junto a ti...ese Jack las va a pagar todas vas a ver..- dijo Draco abrazándola con fuerza.  
- No, no quiero q lo lastimes...te puedes meter en problemas...- dijo Hermione.  
aunque...tal vez no sea una mala idea... pensó.  
- no Hermione! el quiso abusar de ti! me las va a pagar! nadie me hace eso a mi ni mucho menos a ti! nadie puede hacerte daño!- dijo Draco.  
Hermione se quedo en silencio.  
- Pues...yo también quiero que el sufra por lo que me hizo...pero hay que hacer las cosas bien.- dijo Hermione.  
- A q te refieres../ pregunto Draco.  
- a q si vas a vengarte es mejor que lo hagas con un duelo y no a golpes...- dijo Hermione.  
- Tienes razón..- dijo Draco.  
Hermione lo rondaba hablándole al oído..  
- Esta noche, en las mazmorras...nadie lo sabrá...creo q es un buen plan.-  
- si, esta noche.

Ginny estaba sentada mientras leía un libro. Harry camino y se sentó a su lado.  
- donde has estado Harry.- pregunto Ginny.  
- Por ahí...nada importante solo estudiando../  
- ah...  
- por q preguntas...-  
- es porq quiero saber q haces eso es todo- dijo Ginny sintiéndose mal porq no le había dicho la verdad.

Harry, estás seguro de que no me estás contando algo?.- preguntó Ginny tratando de darle una segunda oportunidad.  
- Sabes Ginny? De repente no entiendo desde cuando me presionas tanto...tengo una vida sabes? Y por último yo hago lo que quiero.- dijo Harry. Estaba empezando a pensar que lo que decía Cho era cierto y Ginny no lo comprendía.  
Ginny respiró profundo. Ella no lo acosaba ni nada por el estilo, solo se preocupaba por él. Pero al parecer él tenía metido en a cabeza que ella era una entrometida que no le dejaba la vida en paz. Tuvo muchísimas ganas de preguntarle qué hacía con Cho, pero solo pensó que empeoraría las cosas. Decidió esperar para ver si Harry se decidía a decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hermione estaba en su sala común esperando a que todos se fueran a dormir para poder realizar el plan que había formado con Draco. Él no sabía lo que Hermione en realidad tenía pensado hacer. Pero eso ya no importaba. Primero que todo Jack tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo, después...Draco pagaría.  
Una lágrima cayó del rostro de Hermione. Todavía lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo quisiera con tantas fuerzas después de todo?  
· Hermione, debes olvidarte de él pensó ella.  
Cuando todos se fueron de la sala común. Hermione se escabulló y llegó hacia la puerta de las mazmorrras. Draco estaba esperándola. Él se había encargado de llevar a Jack para el supuesto "duelo" que iban a tener...lo que no sabía era que no iba a haber duelo.  
Hermione se acercó a Draco, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco la tomó por la cintura y la apretó junto a él, besándola. Hermione sintió que no podía más...disfrutó del beso durante unos segundos hasta que lo separó, disimuladamente de ella.  
¡Por q tenía que besarla de esa forma¡Por que aún se derretía cuando él la tocaba¡Después de todo!

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó y caminó hacia el gran comedor. Su cicatriz le dolía de una forma atormentante.  
- Harry!.- gritó alguien por detrás. Era Cho.  
- Hola.- dijo Harry.  
- Como estás?  
- Bien..- dijo Harry  
- Q bien, yo estoy, bueno...mas o menos.- dijo Cho. Tenía un atractivo escote ya que los primero botones de su camisa estaba desabrochados.  
- Por q?.- dijo Harry sin quitar la mirada de su escote.  
- Porq hay algo que quiero y no lo puedo tener...-  
- Q?.- dijo Harry  
- A ti.  
Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Cho se había lanzado sobre él besándolo. Harry, no sabía por qué, pero correspondió al beso de Cho. Se quedaron ahí, besándose durante un buen rato. Solo cuando se separaron Harry pudo ver a Ginny, delante de ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luna estaba sentada en el césped. Ron la había estado evadiendo durante todo aquel tiempo. De seguro no quería nada con ella. Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla al pensar esto, de inmediato la secó. No iba a llorar más, si Ron no la quería ella tenía que buscar la forma de sacárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas.  
- En q piensas?.- preguntó Rob que se sentó a su lado.  
- Nada..- dijo Luna sorprendida. – Está mejor?  
- Si. Acabo de ver a Ron por el pasillo...iba a su clase de pociones al parecer, me miró de una forma muy extraña...más le vale que no me vuelva a golpear porq la próxima se va a arrepentir...me aguanté la otra vez solo por respeto a ti..-  
Luna lo miró y pensó que era sumamente guapo. Tal vez él podría ser la cura a ese sentimiento que tenía por Ron.  
- Luna, yo no ando con rodeos, no soy de esos. Cuando quiero decir algo lo digo, no me importa que no sea el momento oportuno...sé, por ejemplo, q ahora no es el momento para decirte esto, pero tengo que decirlo.- Rob tomó la barbilla de Luna y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. – Me encantas, lo hiciste desde el primer momento que te vi. Sé, q estás enamorada de Weasly, pero yo nunca me rindo, y no me voy a rendir contigo por q él no te valora...y yo sí.-  
- Yo...- dijo Luna.  
- No digas nada ok?. Solo déjame demostrarte que puedo hacer que olvides a ese..-  
Rob se acercó a ella y la besó. Dejándola sin aliento.

Donde está Jack?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- Adentro, esperándome.- dijo Draco sacando su varita.  
- No..- dijo Hermione deteniéndolo.  
- Q?.- dijo Draco extrañado.  
- No vas a pelear con él..- dijo Hermione.  
- Cómo?.- dijo Draco confundido  
- No, cambio de planes...tengo una mejor idea. Tu solo tienes que avisarle a Filch que oíste un ruido extraño por las mazmorras...de lo demás me ocupo yo.- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso.  
Draco hizo lo que Hermione le pidió. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con Filch.  
- Es q escuché un ruido por las mazmorras..- dijo Draco.  
- A si?.- dijo Flich.  
- Si, será mejor que venga a ver.-  
Draco se encaminó con el viejo atemorizante hacia las mazmorras, cuando llegó, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Antes de la puerta, unas botellas de licor estaban regadas por la entrada. Filch entró tirando la puerta de un portazo y ante sus ojos estaba Jack, con una botella en la mano y tirado en el piso. Daba la impresión de haber estado tomando por mucho tiempo.  
Pero Draco sabía que no era así. Jack no había tomado ni una sola gota, solo había ido allí y se encontraba esperándolo para el duelo. Sonrió al notar el astuto plan de Hermione. Eso bastaría para que lo castigaran durante todo el año.

Draco se volteó y puso una expresión en su rostro que Hermione reconoció como enojo.  
- estás molesto?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Si.- dijo Draco.  
- Por q?  
- Porq no tada la vida vamos a andar de la manito...y la verdad ya me estoy cansando...si me amaras lo suficiente, no tardarías tanto en estar lista.  
- Eso quiere decir que si no me acuesto contigo no tenemos nada más? Q es en eso en lo único que los hombres piensan?.- dijo Hermione.  
- No, no es en lo único que pensamos. Aquí el problema no es que no esté lista...es que estoy seguro que no confías en mí...por todo lo que te hice en el pasado...aún no logras tenerme la suficiente confianza!.- dijo Draco parándose. – Es eso lo que no soporto!  
- Bueno pues no es que me hayas dado muchas razones para confiar en ti!.- dijo Hermione. – No puedes borrar en unos meses lo que me has venido haciendo durante años!  
- Pues tu borraste muchas cosas malas en mí en segundos Hermione!.- dijo Draco. – Si yo no lo he hecho contigo es porq no dejas que te demuestre..

Hermione y Draco estaban en una clase vacía. Los dos estaban acostados en e piso. Hablaban mientras Draco jugaba con las manos de Hermione.  
- Estas segura de q Jack no les dirá q fui yo quien lo cité?.- dijo Draco.  
- Segura, me encargué de darle un hechizo para la memoria...no recordará porq estaba allí.- dijo Hemione riéndose. Disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con Draco.  
- Terminaste siendo más buena para estas cosas q yo..- dijo Draco.  
- Si, siempre fui mejor que tu en todo, mejor ya resígnate.- dijo Hermione riendo.  
Draco pasó la mano por la cintura de Hermione y la besó. Estuvieron allí un buen rato, hasta que Draco empezó a hacer más que besarla. Draco empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Hermione mientras pasaba su mano por la pierna de ella. Hermione lo paró y se separó de él. Estaba con la camisa semi-abierta, lo que le gustó mucho a Draco. (pervertido)  
- q pasa?.- preguntó Draco.  
- No estoy lista ok?.- dijo Hermione. No estaba dispuesta a darle su primera vez a alguien que la había lastimado tanto.

Luna ahora se estaba dando una oportunidad con Rob. Él era muy guapo y super bueno con ella, tal vez sería el único capaz de hacer que ella se olvidara de Ron. Además, Luna cada vez que él la besaba, sentía que temblaba, y eso significaba algo...ella iba a poner todo de su parte para enamorarse de él. Cualquier cosa con tal de sacárselo de la cabeza a Ron.  
--------------------------------------

A Hermione lo que menos le convenía en ese momento era pelearse con Draco, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a darle su primera vez, no después de lo que él le había hecho.  
- Mira Draco, es así de simple...NO ESTOY LISTA si no puedes comprenderlo es por que no me amas los suficiente..- dijo Hermione levantándose.  
- no te vayas!.- dijo Draco cogiéndola del brazo. - Sabes que yo te amo...y si te tengo q esperar todo el tiempo del mundo te espero..  
-----------------------------------

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ginny lo había visto, lo había visto besándose con Cho. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Se dejó llevar por lo que Cho le había metido en la cabeza. Ahora que sabía que había perdido a Ginny para siempre, se sentía a morir. La amaba, ahora se daba cuenta, pero era muy tarde. Lo había arruinado todo...la tenía para él y la había dejado ir como un imbécil.  
Harry se sentía el más imbécil de todos.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por el campo de quidditch. Había practicado durante mucho tiempo para ganarle a Gryffindor. Ya quería verle la cara a Harry cuando perdiera. Draco sonrió al imaginárselo en la derrota mientras todos lo felicitaban ...luego Hermione vendría a darle un beso...  
Draco despertó de su sueño y vio a Jack caminar hacia él.  
- TE LAS ARREGLASTE CON LA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA PARA CULPARME!!.- dijo Jack gritándole a Malfoy.  
Draco lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.  
- Nunk la vuelvas a insultar mientras yo esté presente...pobre de ti si yo me entero que vuelves si quiera a nombrar su nombre con tu sucia boca!!!.- dijo Draco.  
- Te tiene embobado...no te das cuenta de lo sucia q es!!!! una persona de su clase no quiere a nadie!!!! ella está contigo solo porque eres rico...ya tiene la fama con Potter ahora quiere el dinero!!1 es una perra.- pero Draco ya había lanzado un puñete en la cara de Jack...haciéndolo sangrar compulsivamente por la nariz.  
- Te lo advertí...haré tu vida un infierno en este colegio Jack!!!! sabes q puedo hacerlo!!.- dijo Draco yéndose

Hermione caminaba pensando. Definitivamente su venganza estaba lista para empezar, iba a hacer sufrir a Draco...se iba a encargar de aquello. Iba comenzar con su primer plan. Lo primero es darle en el orgullo, que se lo tragara lentamente. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? La respuesta vino rápidamente a su cabeza. Iba a pedirle que dejara ganar a Harry en el partido contra Gryffindor, iba a tener que hacerlo...  
o ella lo dejaría.

Hermione caminó hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Él estaba sentado haciendo unos deberes junto al lago.  
- Draco tengo q pedirte un favor..- dijo Hermione ofreciendo su mejor actuación de preocupación.  
- q pasa? sabes q si puedo darte algo te lo doy..- dijo Draco automáticamente cerrando su libro.  
- es q es algo delicado y preferiría decírtelo en un lugar más privado...porq no vamos al baño de niñas??.- dijo Hermione.  
Draco dejó automáticamente todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue con Hermione hacia el castillo. Desde las sombras unos ojos azules los miraban. Pansy estaba llena de ira...Ella sabía cuando Draco tenía una simple aventura...pero esto era más que eso..podía verlo en los ojos de Draco, estaba enamorado de la estúpida de Granger...pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Antes que él la dejara por una sangre sucia ella prefería matar a Hermione

Draco estaba de cierta forma preocupado por lo que Hermione le iba a pedir. Ella muy pocas veces le pedía un favor...pero cuando lo hacía, eran favores que metían en problemas a su reputación...ella era experta en esa clase de cosas.  
- Necesito q me hagas un gran favor..- dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño beso.  
- cuál es?.- dijo Draco distante.  
- Mira, es q Harry ha estado muy preocupado, por lo de Sirius y todo lo q él tiene q soportar...su vida no ha sido fácil. Y yo siempre trato de hacerlo lo más feliz que puedo...mientras esté en mis manos hacerlo feliz entonces lo haré...- dijo Hermione.  
- Ve al grano quieres?? así terminamos con esta charla de cuánto adoras a Potter.- dijo Draco.  
- Lo que pasa es q para él, el partido de mañana es muy importante, si lo pierde...sería fatal para él...el quidditch es lo único bueno q ahora le está pasando...necesito q lo dejes ganar...necesito...q pierdas contra Gryffindor.  
- QUE!!!!!!??????.- gritó Draco. - NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME LO PIDES Y LA RESPUESTA ES LA MISMA!.- dijo Draco lleno de furia. Potter, Potter , Potter...q Hermione solo pensaba en él??? y porque no pensaba en Draco?? en él!! en su reputación!!! en su dignidad!!! no..solo tenía ojos para POTTER!  
- Debes hacerlo x mi!!!.- dijo Hermione..- pero debes hacer como si te cyeras de la escoba, así parecerá q de verdad no te estás dejando ganar.-  
- hablas como si lo fuera a hacer!!!.- dijo Draco. - Jamás!! óyeme bien!! jamás voy a perder contra ese cicatrizado!!.  
- siempre lo has hecho..- dijo Hermione.  
- Basta!!!! me tienes harto con Potter...crees q es el mejor entre los dos no es así??? crees q es mejor q yo??? lo crees como todos!!! pues cásate con él!!! sería una buena idea así podrías seguir venerándolo!!!

Draco golpeaba todo lo que estaba a su pasa mientras Hermione trataba de hacer que la escuchara.  
- entiende q yo quiero mucho a Harry!!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- claro!!! lo adoras!!! estoy empezando a pensar q es más importante q yo en tu vida!!.- dijo Draco. - Llo único que haces es pedir cosas en su beneficio! sabes q es mi peor enemigo y te atreves a pedirme q pierda contra él???!!!!.-  
- si,  
- pues no!!! no lo voy a hacer así q olvídalo!!!.-  
- si no lo haces te puedes olvidar de q existo..- dijo Hermione.  
Draco se paró en seco. Su corazón latía con fuerza, lleno de rabia e ira. Se acercó a Hermione.  
- Estoy harto de q quieras manipularme Granger...me entiendes??? así q si así quieres q sean las cosas pues así serán!...ya no existes Hermione..- dijo Draco mientras se iba.

Hermione lloraba en el piso. !Cómo lo odiaba!Lo odiaba con toda su alma!Cómo le había podido hacer eso!en qué estaba pensando!  
Hermione lo iba a hacer pagar...iba a pagar esa humillación...

Luna estaba sentada en una mesa mientras se besaba con Rob. Él la estaba conociendo, y mientras más lo hacía más la adoraba, era la chica perfecta para él. Simplemente no podía creer que fuera tan bella y perfecta. Luna sentía los labios de Rob despertándole una pasión q no había experimentado nunca (biiiiiijejejej) y no sabía cómo, pero en aquel momento no estaba pensando en Ron...solo en Rob.  
- sabes?.- dijo Rob parando se besarla y oliendo su cabello rubio suelto. - Creo q definitivamente me hace mal estar contigo..-  
- por q?.- dijo Luna acariciando la mejilla de Rob.  
- Porq nunca me había interesado tanto una chica,.- dijo Rob.  
- desde cuando eso es malo?.- dijo Luna.  
- Es malo porq me estoy dando cuenta q me estoy enamorando de ti...y yo no sé si tu lo estás haciendo también de mí.- dijo Rob mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo habían atraído desde la primera vez.  
- yo creo q puedo enamorarme de ti Rob...solo...dame tiempo.- dijo Luna.  
- está bien, yo tampoco te puedo decir q estoy ahora enamorado de ti..pero sé q puedo estarlo y muy pronto..- Rob mordió el labio inferior de Luna, lentamente.

Hermione pensaba en su cuarto sobre lo que iba a hacer con Draco. Éste se había enojado mucho con ella. Hermione no pensaba que tendría aquella reacción. Se notaba que odiaba a Harry con toda su alma. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que él se disculpara con ella.  
Lo que no sabía era que él no pensaba hacerlo.

Draco estaba en su cama sin camiseta. Estaba demasiado molesto como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea en hacer sufrir a Hermione lo que más pudiera. Tenía que dejar de quererla como la quería, o ella terminaría destruyéndolo. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, destruyéndolo lentamente. Draco, por más absurdo que sonara, en algunos momentos pensaba que Hermione quería que él se pagara por algo. Él, en otras ocasiones sentía en su mirada cierto rastro de rencor. Una mirada que cambiaba cuando miraba a Harry...a él lo miraba como si fuera un ídolo, con cariño ...pero a él no lo miraba así...nunca Hermione podría admirarlo con Potter a lado de ella, nunca lo querría tanto como a Harry.

Hermione caminaba mientras leía un libro. Entró al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry estaba ahí y Ginny se había sentado lejos de él. Se encontraba hablando con Will. Harry los veía lleno de Rabia.  
- Harry sabes donde está Ron?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- No.- dijo Harry secamente mientras seguí mirando a Ginny y a Will, sin darse cuenta apretaba con fuerza la copa llena de jugo.  
Hermione vió que Draco entró seguido por un grupo de chicas de Slytherin. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a hablar con sus amigos, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Hermione fue a su clase de Pociones, esperando que Draco le dirigiera aunque sea una mirada, pero él parecía no notar su existencia. Ni siquiera la veía. Hermione se quedó hasta último en la clase ya que Snape le había puesto un trabajo por ayudar a Neville en una poción. Cuando por fin terminó el trabajo, salió y vio en el pasillo a Draco besándose con Pansy. Hermione dejó caer sus libros. Éstos sonaron estrepitosamente haciendo que los otros se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Hermione se agachó para cojerlos. Pero un pie se posó sobre su libro de Aritmancia. Era el pie de Pansy.  
- Lo vas a recoger después de que digas "siento ser tan sangre sucia".- dijo Pansy riéndose.  
- No lo voy a hacer.- dijo Hermione arranchándole el libro de los pies bruscamente. Pero Draco fue el que esta vez puso su zapato sobre otro de sus libros.  
- No le vuelvas a hablar así a Pansy..¿ok?.- dijo Mientras Hermione veía en su mirada ese desprecio que hacía tiempo no demostraba en ella. - Nadie como tu, tiene derecho a dirigirse así a una slytherin...no una asquerosa sangre sucia.-

Hermione sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el estómago. No tenía aire. Le dolieron demasiado las palabras que Draco le había dicho. Unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Draco las vio correr, pero no sentía ni pena por ella ni mucho menos, se lo merecía, se lo merecía por no quererlo más que a Harry, estaba harto de que fuera él el primero para todo y él el segundo. No iba a ser el segundo en el corazón de Hermione, antes que eso prefería ser el primero a quien ella odiase.  
Hermione sacó el libro y lo unió con los suyos, se levantó. Pero Pansy no cedió, la empujó y la hizo caer al suelo. Sus libros volvieron a regarse por el suelo.  
- te dije q te disculparas por ser tan asquerosa!!.- dijo Pansy.  
- NO VOY A HACERLO!.- dijo Hermione mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
- Déjala ahí Pansy, es en el suelo donde debe estar las personas de su clase.- dijo Draco mientras le mordía el cuello a Pansy. Se fueron

Ginny caminaba por el lago cuando Harry caminó hacia ella.  
- Ginny tenemos q hablar.  
- Yo no tengo nada q hablar contigo Harry.- dijo Ginny.  
- Escúchame por favor! Cometí un error, lo siento, perdóname fui un estúpido.-  
- Sí lo fuiste, pero no por lo de Cho.- dijo Ginny, en realidad no sabía lo q decía, solo estaba diciendo cosas para q Harry no pensara que ella estaba herida ni mucho menos, no iba a dejarle ver el daño q había hecho en ella. – Lo eres porq piensas q me afecta...¿No sé q es peor? Q seas un tarado o q te hagas...  
- A q te refieres?.- dijo Harry confundido.  
Ginny rió.  
- Es verdad, tú me engañaste con Cho, pero yo te estaba engañando con Will, así q no es la gran diferencia ni mucho menos. De cualquier forma, te iba a dejar...porq eres demasiado aburrido en cambio Will, él sí es el chico q yo busco.-

Al día siguiente, Draco se levantó y se vistió. Como todas las mañanas bajó hacia el gran comedor. Tenía mucha hambre, pero ésta desapareció por completo cuando vio colgados en la pared carteles grandes que decían cosas cobre él y su vida:

" Draco Malfoy terminará en Azkaban como su padre...como era de suponerse¿q podríamos esperar de un Malfoy q no fueran cosas sucias?"

"Malfoy mierda"

"Draco Gran"

"Draco Malfoy gran mierda"

Draco estaba demasiado ocupado descolgando los carteles lleno de rabia mientras las demás casas se reían, q no notó la frívola sonrisa de Hermione. Jack sí la notó, supo que había sido ella.

Hermione caminaba, pero paró en frente de las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. Se volteó y vio a Pansy.  
- q quieres?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Decirte q te salió mal, eso de quererme quitar a Draco nunca, escúchame, nunca te va a salir bien..él es mío.- dijo Pansy.  
- Eso lo veremos..- dijo Hermione. – Solo con mover mi dedo puedo hacer que Draco vuelva conmigo y esté en la palma de mi mano.-  
- Eso crees?  
- Sí, porq me ama...en cambio ati...a ti no te quiere...solo te usa, te usa para darme celos...solo eres un objeto para él...nada importante.-  
- Tal vez, pero soy yo la que estoy a su nivel, y la q terminará algún día comprometida con él...  
- Un compromiso q yo puedo romper con un trueque de dedos.- dijo Hermione.  
- Eso no lo vas a poder hacer...- dijo Pansy acercándose a ella.  
- Ah sí???? Y por q??.- dijo Hermione  
- Por q vas a estar muerta.- dijo Pansy , antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo, Pansy la había empujado haciéndola rodar todas las escaleras. Hermione sintió cómo su cabeza se golpeaba contra cada escalón...hasta un último golpe, q nubló su cabeza...  
¿Para siempre????

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**NOTA:** Les agregué en mi profile, todos los links de los que les hablé en algún momento, así se pueden pasar. Las espero.

Gracias a todas por los reviews y ya saben:

**cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-**

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**Nat.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me tengo que ir corriendo al trabajo, pero voy a tratar de actualizar el otro fic esta noche, así no esperan demasiado.

Me preguntaron, si le faltaba una parte al capítulo anterior y la respuesta es no, está escrito así.

Yo personalmente, no me comí ningún parrafo pero puede que se haya perdido en la página de la Warner, aunque sinceramente no lo creo posible.

Los fics estaban mezclados, pero no incompletos.

Besos a todas y gracias por los reviews, siempre son bienvenidos!!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione despertó en la enfermería. Trató de moverse, pero en aquel momento le dolió cada minúscula parte de su cabeza. La señora Pomfrey corrió hacia ella.  
- No te muevas !!!! estás muy delicada, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza.-  
- q pasó???.- dijo Hermione confundida. Sentía los labios secos.  
- te caíste por las escaleras..-  
Hermione recordó en forma de fotografías a Pansy tirándola por éstas. ¿Había intentado matarla?  
- Por favor..- dijo la señora Pomfrey. - Ahora solo quiero q descanses...no te muevas...no te voy a mentir, estás grave.-

En el gran comedor se hizo un silencio cuando Dumbledor alzó la mano. Los había reunido para decirles algo importante, se veía molesto.  
- Debo informarles que tengo na mala noticia. Alguien, en este colegio intentó herir a una alumna. Cosa que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar, cuando me entere de quién fue, será expulsado de esta institución.- Dumbledor miró a Harry y a Ron. - Lamento informarles que la herida ha sido la señorita Granger, está grave, la tiraron por las escaleras y tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza.  
Ron se levantó bruscamente y salió corriendo del comedor. Harry lo siguió al igual que Ginny, Luna y Neville.  
Draco no reaccionaba. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin sin poder siquiera asimilar la noticia. Hermione estaba grave, su Hermione estaba grave y él estaba ahí...sentado...sin hacer nada...sin poder estar cerca de ella...no podía levantarse porq todos lo mirarían y sospecharían. Sin embargo, en ese momento le importó poco lo que todos pensaban. Draco se levantó y corrió hacia la enfermería, mientras todos, asombrados, miraban como se iba.

Pansy no podía creer lo que Draco había hecho. No le habían importado las miradas de todo el mundo. La había dejado en vergüenza. ¿Qué hacía su novio corriendo detrás de una sangre sucia!Maldita Granger!Por q no se murió!! Pnasy escuchó perfectamente como la cabeza de Hermione se estrelló contra el último escalón. Fue un golpe extremadamente fuerte. Desde cuando alguien soportaba eso y seguía con vida????? era imposible!!!!! cómo la odiaba..aún recordaba sus palabras  
"Tu solo eres un objeto para él, a quien en realidad él ama es a mí"  
Maldita! ella se encargaría de mandarla al quinto infierno de donde salió. Iba a pagar...y también Draco, por cambiarla por una asquerosa sangre sucia. Pansy siempre lo había amado, había hecho cosas q nunk antes había hecho solo por él. Muchas cosas, solo para tenerlo cerca. Todavía recordaba uno de éstos hechos con claridad.  
recuerdo  
Pansy había citado a Natalia en el edificio de brujería. Era de noche y nadie estaba en él. Natalia tenía a su padre, que era el dueño de esa empresa. Era una zorra, una estúpida zorra que le quería quitar a Draco. Ella sabía que Draco estaba empezando a quererla más que a ella. Por eso iba atener su última y definitiva charla con ella.  
Natalia entró al décimo piso.  
- Q quieres ahora Pansy???.- dijo Natalia.  
- Quiero q te alejes de Draco.- dijo Pansy.  
Natalia caminó hacia ella y siguió hasta mirar por la ventana. No había nadie. q era lo q Pansy querría???  
- Olvídalo, él es uno de los mejores chicos q he conocido. Primero pensé q era una basura, pero no, no era una basura, simplemente estaba rodeado de ella, basura como su familia y sus amigos, pero en realidad..el verdadero Draco es el ser más hermoso q he conocido..

Draco es mío, y de nadie más..¿es q no puedes entenderlo?.- dijo Pansy.  
- No. él no te ama ni tu a él...solo tienes una obsesión enfermiza por él, eso es todo.- dijo Natalia. Su cabello, lacio y negro brillaba con la luz de la luna. Y sus ojos grises estaba llenos de lágrimas. - Me das mucha lástima Pansy...-  
Natalia se dispuso a irse, pero Pansy le cerró el camino. En sus ojos azules había destellos de odio y locura. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras lágrimas caían se su mirada desenfrenada. Natalia sintió miedo...  
- en verdad creíste q ibas a quitármelo no es así????.- dijo Pansy.  
Pansy caminó hacia ella mientras Natalia retrocedía.  
- Pansy...q haces...?.- dijo Natalia asustada.  
- Adiós perra.- dijo Pansy mientras la empujaba. Natalia perdió el equilibrio y calló sobre la ventana cuyo vidrio se hizo añicos, dejándola caer, diez pisos hasta un suelo de cemento.  
fin del recuerdo  
Pansy sonrió con una especie de demencia mezclada con odio. Todos pensaron que se había suicidado. Nunca descubrieron la verdad. Draco pensó que se había matado. Durante unos mese no puso superarlo, pero después siguió con su vida normalmente.  
Hermione tendría el mismo fin si seguía interponiéndose en sus planes

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Ron, acariciándole el cabello. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si estuvieran controlando el llanto. Luna y Ginny estaba sentadas, ambas lloraban y Neville sollozaba en una esquina. Harry estaba al otro lado de la cama. Acariciaba su mano derecha.  
- Ya, no lloren, no me pasó nada..- dijo Hermione.  
- cómo q no te pasó nada???? Hermione, pudiste haber muerto!.- dijo Ginny mientras lloraba.  
- si te hubiera pasado algo...yo no sé..- dijo Neville.  
- Estamos preocupados...quién pudo hacerte esto Herm???.- dijo Luna llorando.  
- Alguien que se puede dar por muerto...me encargaré de ello..- dijo Ron lleno de ira.  
Harry seguía callado. Solo miraba a Hermione.  
- Yo quiero q no se preocupen por mí...es difícil matarme así q no va a pasar tan fácilmente..- dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír, pero su cabeza dio una punzada q opacó ese intento.  
- Hermione.- dijo por fin Harry.- Nunk, óyeme bien, nunk vuelvas a hacer me esto.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Sirius se murió, me dejó, no creo poder soportar que tú también lo hagas...así, que si decides morirte...por favor, q sea después de que yo lo haga.-  
Hermione acarició el rostro de Harry. Ella no quería ser el motivo de preocupación de sus amigos.  
La puerta se abrió despacio, unos ojos grises se asomaron. Solo Harry puso detectarlos. La puerta se cerró. Harry se levantó y caminó hacia afuera.

Harry salió de la enfermería y cerró la puerta. Draco estaba parado contra la pared.  
- q quieres aki Malfoy???.- dijo Harry.  
- Ver a Hermione.- dijo Draco. - Así que déjame pasar.-  
- Si te preocupa un poquito Hermione, por lo menos no le preocupes mas...adentro está Ron, sabes muy bien q si se entera de lo que yo sé, sería capaz de matarte. Eso no le gustaría a Hermione,. dijo Harry. - Piensa por lo menos una vez en alguien más que no seas tu.  
Draco se quedó en silencio, esta vez, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Harry tenía razón.  
- cómo está ella?.- preguntó Draco.  
Harry se sorprendió al ver en su rostro un sentimiento verdadero de preocupación.  
- No está bien, pero tampoco está al borde de la muerte ni nada por el estilo. La señora Pomfrey dice que a lo mejor olvidará ciertas cosas, nada grave. - dijo Harry. No podía creer que por primera vez estuviera sosteniendo una conversación con Malfoy sin que él lo estuviera insultando. Pero es que Draco parecía tan preocupado en Hermione que no podía siquiera insultarlo. Solo quería verla...estar con ella..decirle cuánto sentía haberla insultada..decirle cuanto la amaba, q sin ella no podía estar...  
- Escucha Malfoy: si quieres verla, ven en la noche, cuando nadie esté..creo q es el mejor momento, me encargaré de que Ron no pase la noche cuidándola.- dijo Harry. Draco a penas podía creer que Potter estuviera ayudándolo. Quería darle las gracias, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, aún seguí siendo su mayor enemigo...

Harry estaba besándose con Cho en uno de los pasillos. Había decidido darse una oportunidad con ella, no tenía nada que perder...y sí mucho q ganar, porq así se olvidaría de Ginny.  
Ginny, Ginny, Ginny...¿Por qué me hiciste esto? se repetía Harry mientras besaba a Cho. No era con ella con la que quería estar, quería tener Ginny entre sus brazos, abrazarla, besarla...sentir ese olor a cereza que sus labios desprendían.  
Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... pensaba Harry mientras seguía besando a Cho.  
- Me tengo que ir Harry, nos vemos mañana..- dijo Cho despidiéndose de él.

Harry respiró profundo. Caminó a lo largo del corredor, entonces vio una puerta entre abierta. Era una clase que nunca antes había visto. Entró...  
- no cierres la...- dijo una voz. Pero era muy tarde, Harry había cerrado ya..- La puerta...- dijo Ginny saliendo de la oscuridad.  
Harry trató de abrirla, pero era imposible.  
- Ni lo intentes.- dijo Ginny molesta. - Solo se abre con la luz del día.  
- QUE!!!1.- dijo Harry.- No sé tú, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí toda la noche contigo!.- dijo Harry.  
- Mira: no fui yo quien cerró la puerta!

La noche llegó. Hermione abrió los ojos después de haber vuelto a quedar dormida. Su cabeza le pesaba demasiado, y de vez en cuando, cuando se sentía más despierta que nunk, sus ojos se nublaban y se veía sumergida en otro profundo sueño. La señora Pomfrey estaba preocupada por esas decaídas, y aunque no se lo había querido contar a Hermione, ella sabía muy bien por libros, que en una de esas dormidas podía quedarse durmiendo para siempre y no despertar nunk más. Por eso tenía tanto miedo, ella no quería morirse.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo lo veía borroso, trató de distinguir lo que estaba a su alrededor a pesar de la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta que una cabeza rubia estaba recostada en su estómago. Era Draco. Estaba dormido, al parecer se había quedado ahí durante horas. La corbata la tenía desarreglada...q guapo q se veía. Hermione supo, de inmediato que él la quería después de todo. Ella lo conocía bien, como nadie más podría conocer a Draco. Y sabía que su orgullo y los celos hacia Harry lo habían hecho decirle lo que le dijo, pero la verdad era que él la amaba, después de todo.  
Hermione acarició la cabeza de Draco. Él al sentir el suave roce de sus manos despertó. La miró con sus ojos grises fijamente.  
Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraban, sin embargo parecían comunicarse de esa forma perfectamente. No necesitaban palabras, podían entenderse.  
- Te amo.- dijo Hermione muy despacio.  
- No más de lo que yo a ti..- dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y dándole un dulce y tierno beso. Hermione, después de mucho tiempo, sintió que de verdad era feliz.

Después de que terminaron de besarse, Draco acarició la mejilla de Hermione.  
- Tienes que decirme quién te hizo ésto, lo mataré con mis propias manos.- dijo Draco.  
- fue..- pero Hermione se detuvo, algo andaba mal. No recordaba quién la había empujado por las escaleras. !Pero cómo podía ser si hacía un rato sabía perfectamente quién era!...entonces recordó lo que la señora Pomfrey había dicho: "Probablemente olvide ciertas cosas"  
- Hermione quién fue?.- dijo Draco.  
- No lo recuerdo...no puedo recordarlo..- dijo Hermione aterrorizada de que alguien hubiera tratado de matarla y ella no pudiera reconocerlo. Podía pasar por el pasillo a su lado y ella no sabría que había sido él/ o ella quien había tratado de quitarle la vida.  
- estás completamente segura?.- dijo Draco.  
- si.- dijo Hermione sin poder hablar muy alto, su cabeza daba vueltas.- Draco, con respecto a lo que te pedí con lo de Harry...quiero q sepas q no tienes q hacerlo si no quieres...  
Pero Draco le puso un dedo en la boca para que callara.  
- Lo haré.- dijo Draco dejando a Hermione impresionada. - Haré cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz..

Harry estaba en una esquina en silencio al igual que Ginny, pero ésta estaba sentada en una mesa.  
- Por q no buscas la forma de abrir esa puerta!.- dijo Ginny de una vez por todas.  
- Si! y cómo se supone q lo haga si dices q solo se abre con la luz del día!.- dijo Harry.  
- Pues no sé! si haz peleado con Voldemort y haz salido vivo por q no vas a poder abrir una simple puerta!.- dijo Ginny.  
- Pues mira, si he salido vivo de lo de Voldemort es por pura suerte! no porq se verdad sea un genio con la magia o algo por el estilo!.- dijo Harry.  
- Si, de eso ya me di cuenta!.- dijo Ginny.  
Volvieron a un silencio perturbador.  
- y q se supone a vamos a hacer?.- dijo Ginny.  
- tengo cara de tener todas las respuestas del mundo Ginny?.- dijo Harry.  
- No, de hecho tienes una bastante estupida.- dijo la chica.  
Pero en realidad pensaba en lo irresistible que se veía en ese momento. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con más intensidad que nunca. Cómo deseaba volver a tenerlo. Extrañaba sus caricias y sus labios..besándola..por qué todo tenía q ser así????  
Harry caminó cerca de la mesa, a lo que Ginny disponía a bajarse de ella, uno de sus talones tropezó tuvo que sostenerse de Harry para no caer. Podía sentir sus músculos a fuerza de las prácticas de quidditch. Estaban demasiado cerca, podían respirar el aliento del otro.  
Harry podía oler ese aroma a cereza que desprendía de ella, aroma que adoraba. No pudo contenerse, tenía que besarla. Se acercó sus labios que ya de por sí no estaban lejos y la besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ginny no pudo hacer más que corresponder al beso de Harry. Los dos se amaban, pero estaban tan heridos por lo que ambos se había hecho que había una confusión muy grande dentro de ellos.  
Harry la sentó en la mesa mientras la seguía besando. La atrajo más hacia ella y colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tenía una mano en el cuello de Ginny mientras la otra la tenía en su pierna derecha. Harry mordió el cuello suave de Ginny mientras al tocar su pierna le subía la falda. Ginny sentía que no podía pararlo. Eentonces Harry recordó que Ginny lo había engañado con Will. Se separó de ella. Ginny no entendía lo que pasaba.  
- Comprobé lo que quería.- dijo Harry. - Eres tan fácil como me lo imaginé.-  
éstas palabras le dolieron a Ginny como dos golpes en el estómago, la dejaron sin aire.- Mejor será que lo dejemos ahí...ya no me interesas, no vales nada,

Había amanecido. Hermione sentía su cabeza menos pesada que el día anterior. Aún sentía el calor de los labios de Draco en los suyos, sonrió al recordar el beso que se habían dado.  
La señora Pomfrey abrió las ventanas dejando entrar la luz del sol en la enfermería.  
- Veo q estás mucho mejor!.- dijo contenta. - Hasta tus mejillas volvieron a su color natural!.-  
- Si, me siento mejor¿Cuándo me voy a poder ir?.- preguntó impaciente, tenía mucho q hacer.  
- No tan rápido.- dijo La señora Pomfrey. - Estás mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Ten conciencia de lo grave que fue tu golpe...saldrás en unos dos días más.  
Hermione se sintió mal. Quería ver el partido que estaba apunto de llevarse a cabo. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. No quería perdérselo, no, no podía perderse la imagen de Draco perdiendo delante de todos. Ya era hora de que dejara de preocuparse solo por su "reputación"...ella le iba a dejar una lección.  
De sus ojos cayeron dos lágrimas. Su venganza se estaba llevando a cabo. Ella amaba a Draco, y no quería que todo se estuviera dando de esa forma. Pero Draco había jugado con ella, no conforme con las tantas veces que lo había hecho. Su venganza comenzaba, pero la peor parte, no se la podía imaginar nadie.

Draco estaba en la cancha de quidditch. Harry lo miraba desafiante desde el otro lado, donde se encontraba el equipo de Gryffindor.  
- Muy bien, ya saben a ganar!!.- dijo Jack.- No importa lo que tengan q hacer, si tienen que matar a un Gryffindor háganlo!!! de todas formas no será gran pérdida.-

La quaffle fue lanzada al aire. Draco y Harry se elevaron por los aires y decidieron ir en busca de la Snitch.  
Desde la tribuna de Gryffindor, Ron no dejaba de ver a Luna, estaba con el estúpido de Rob. Ron estaba demasiado confundido, no sabía si amaba a Luna, lo único que sabía era que se sentía pésimo cada minuto que no estaba con ella, y se sentía aún peor al verla con ese idiota de Rob.  
Draco vio la snitch dorada, brillaba y volaba velozmente por los aros de Slytherin. Harry también la divisó, los dos salieron en su búsqueda volando rápidamente. Draco recordó su promesa hacia Hermione. Sentía una presión en el pecho, iba a dejar ganar a su peor enemigo, apretó los puños de rabia. Vio que a su derecha se dirigía una bludgger. Draco voló más lento para que ésta lo pudiera alcanzar. La bludgger le dio en el brazo izquierdo mientras caía y escuchaba decir por el parlante.  
- !GRYFFINDOR GANA POR 200 PUNTOS!.-

- SI HERMIONE!!.- dijo Ron riéndose. - Tendrías que haber visto al idiota de Malfoy caer escoba abajo!!!!! Harry cogió la snitch!!.-  
Hermione sonrió, los de Gryffindor seguramente estaban burlándose de Draco al igual que todo el colegio. Los de Slytherin seguramente estaban queriendo matarlo. En sus ojos marrones cruzó un rayo de tristeza y melancolía. Harry lo captó.  
Ron salió para poder ir a festejar.  
- Hermione, tu tuviste q ver con todo esto no es así?.- dijo Harry.  
- si..- dijo ella, a Harry no le podía ocultar nada.  
- lo hiciste para ridiculizarlo..-  
- si  
Harry caminó hacia ella y le acarició el cabello.  
- Esto, no solo le va a hacer daño a él, sino a ti...Hermione, esto te va a terminar destruyendo.-  
- Si puedo llevar a Draco conmigo a la destrucción, habrá valido la pena.- dijo Hermione mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
- Bien sabes q no es así.  
- Me hizo mucho año Harry!!!..ni siquiera tuvo el coraje para decirme que fue él el que apostó con Jack!.  
- Tuvo miedo de perderte!!!.- dijo Harry. - Mira, nunk, nunk he defendido a Malfoy, pero ahora lo hago, porq está realmente enamorado de ti,...pensé que nunk lo conseguirías y que al final cederías con esta absurda venganza...pero me equivoqué...él te quiere.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Hermione pudo por fin salir de la enfermería. Se sentía mucho mejor, pero la señora Pomfrey le dije que tenía que tener cuidado y que en cualquier recaída tendría que volver. Hermione, por su parte, no planeaba volver a la enfermería.  
Ya estaba listo, tenía que seguir con su venganza. El segundo paso tenía que ser ejecutado, y para eso, necesitaría la ayuda de Jack, y ya sabía cómo conseguir su ayuda...

Jack estaba recibiendo su castigo como todas las tardes, limpiaba una extensa sala de baile que se ensuciaba cada vez que limpiaba. Hermione entró a la sala y cerró la puerta.  
- q quieres Granger...buscas que vuelva a tratar de violarte?¨.- dijo Jack.  
- No podrás...estás bajo un hechizo que acabo de ponerte para que no puedas moverte de donde te encuentras.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
Jack trató de moverse, pero sus pies estaban pegados en el suelo.  
- Mira, voy a ser directa; te tengo una propuesta que creo que no podrás rechazar.  
- a mí no me interesa nada q tenga que ver con una sangre sucia.  
- claro que te interesa...porq a cambio del favor que me vas a hacer, yo te ayudo a que te quiten el castigo.-  
Jack enmudeció, sabía que Hermione era lo suficientemente astuta como para sacarlo del castigo, solo ella sería capaz de hacerlo.  
- que quieres  
- así me gusta...ves que todo puede solucionarse dialogando??.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a su alrededor. - Vas a sacar a Draco del equipo de Slytherin..y eso no es todo: vas, en la noche, a entrar a su habitación y romperás su escoba en pedazos. Y, también me vas a traer un reloj de Draco, cualquiera de los que veas en su mesa. Todo eso, lo quiero para mañana hecho, sé eficiente. Quiero un trabajo impecable, que no sospeche que fuiste tu quien entró a su cuarto. Y si, por alguna razón, te descubre, no me delatarás.-  
- q pasa si lo hago?.- dijo Jack.  
- Haré que te saquen del colegio...- dijo Hermione. A estas alturas, Jack sabía que ella sería muy capaz.

todo esto, lo de culparme para hacer que me castigaran, no fue para vengarte de mí verdad Granger? ya lo tenías planeado, me necesitabas en tus manos para que te ayudara.- dijo Jack.  
- por fin pensaste!.- dijo Hermione. - Todo ya estaba planeado, la diferencia es que maté dos pájaros de un tiro, me vengué de ti y de paso te tengo en mis manos para que me ayudes a vengarme de Draco..-  
- odio a las zorritas como tu, mucho mejores son las mujeres sin cerebro.- dijo Jack.  
- basta de hablar, tengo cosas que hacer. Vas a hacerlo sí o no?.- dijo Hermione.  
- si, es obvio que tengo que hacerlo no?.- dijo Jack.  
- espero que lo hagas bien, porq si algo falla, Jack, vas a estar en serios problemas no solo con Dumbledore, sino también con el ministerio de magia.-  
Jack tembló¿q era lo que Hermione tenía planeado para él? no quería saberlo. Mejor hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Luna estaba sentada esperando a Rrob, quedaron en verse en ese lugar. Rob llegó muy serio, tiró los libros al suelo y se sentó al lado de Luna.  
- Q te pasa?.- dijo Luna preocupada.  
- Mis padres, se van a divorciar.-  
Luna calló, no sabía que decirle.  
- Lo siento.  
- No! hazme un gran favor y no me tengas lástima!.- dijo Rob.  
- No te la tengo.  
- Todo me pasa a mí, mis padres se divorcian, mi hermano está metido en cosas raras, perdemos la copa de quidditch y para colmo ni siquiera puedo hacer que te enamores de mí..  
- Eso no es cierto.- dijo Luna.  
- ah! si? dime que me amas, mirándome a los ojos.-  
Luna lo miró fijamente.  
- No te amo, pero sé que puedes hacer que te ame..- dijo Luna  
- estoy harto de luchar.- dijo Rob  
- Nunca dejes de hacerlo, hay veces en las que puedes llegar a conseguir lo que quieres..-  
Luna se acercó a Rob y lo besó. Él correspondió olvidándose de sus problemas. La besó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Draco escuchaba cómo Jack le gritaba mientras estaba sentado en la mesa rodeado por Slytherins furiosos.  
- MALFOY ERES UN IMBÉCIL!!.- gritó un Slytherin.  
- cómo hiciste para dejarnos perder!!!.  
- eres un idiota!.  
Draco se paró.  
- Miren, Potter, siempre gana..ok? aunque no me hubiera golpeado una bludgger, él hubiera ganado...lo q les pasa a ustedes es que necesitan a alguien a quien culpar..pero saben q? me harté de ustedes! me largo!.-  
Jack le cerró el camino.  
- Sé q no fue un accidente...lo hiciste porq la Granger esa te lo pidió...un consejo: a esa clase de chicas solo se las usa para abrirle las piernas...porq tienen cerebro, son astutas, Granger, es el típico caso...va a terminar contigo y tu ego.-  
- tienes dos opciones: te quitas, o te quito.- dijo Draco. Jack se apartó y lo dejó pasar.

Draco estaba profundamente dormido mientras Jack entraba a su habitación. Tomó la escoba de Draco y la rompió en partes con un hechizo sin hacer el menor ruido. Tomó un reloj de Draco que tenía las inscripciones D.M en la parte trasera y salió.  
No se dio cuenta, por supuesto, que Pansy lo había visto todo el tiempo desde la oscuridad del cuarto de Draco. Ella había entrado, como tantas veces, para verlo dormir. Y de una vez asegurarse que no estuviera con las estúpida de Hermione.  
Draco estaba durmiendo tranquilamente boca abajo. Su respiración era lenta y constante. Estaba sin camiseta, Pansy admiraba sus músculos bien definidos...sabía que él solo podía ser para ella, para nadie más. Ella lo había visto primero, habían pasado demasiados años juntos, antes que verlo con una sangre sucia, prefería verlo muerto.  
En ese momento tuvo muchas ganas de matarlo, sí, matarlo, por todo lo que le había hecho durante todos esos años. Engañándola, cambiándola por otras, por todas con las que había estado saliendo a sus espaldas. Sí, se merecía la muerte, y mucho más. Decidió que no lo mataría, ella había descubierto el plan de Hermione,...mejor era que ella le hiciera pagar todo lo que había hecho, después de todo, Hermione ya se estaba encargando del trabajo sucio. Cuando Draco sufriera y pagara, entonces ella estaría con él, cuidándolo y ayudándolo...y quedándose con él para siempre.

Jack se reía mientras jugaba con el reloj de Draco.  
- No te dije q lo golpearas!.- gritó Hermione.  
- q? preocupada por él?.- dijo Jack.  
- cállate y dame el reloj!.- dijo Hermione arranchándoselo.  
- No te olvides de mi parte, debes quitarme el castigo para mañana...- dijo Jack.  
- sisisis, como sea.- dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.  
- q tienes planeado hacer con él?.- dijo Jack mirando el reloj.  
- Nada que te importe.- dijo Hermione mirándolo peor que a la basura. Salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó sombría. Harry tenía razón, aquella venganza la estaba llevando a la destrucción. El problema era que no sabía cómo parar. Amaba a Draco, y a la vez lo odiaba, lo odiaba por todo lo que la había hecho pasar. No podía detenerse, lo único en que pensaba era en hacerle daño, lastimarlo, para que sufriera aunque sea la mitad de todo lo que él la había hecho sufrir. Estaba llena de rencor, y la la vez, de amor por él. No podía dejar de derretirse ante sus besos, su aroma y las palabras que le susurraba al oído. Ahora tenía que estar preparada, sabía que al llegar a gran comedor vería a Draco mal, y eso, aunque la satisfacía de cierta forma, por otra la hacía sentir el ser más miserable de la tierra.

Bajó y entró al gran comedor. Draco, efectivamente, estaba en mal estado. Se le notaba en el rostro, seguramente era por su escoba rota. Batía la comida sin ánimo alguno, al ver entrar a Hermione, sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.  
por q es tan hermosa???? pensó Draco. solo ella es capaz de hacer q mis problemas se vayan

Hermione se sentó al lado de sus amigos. Harry se veía notablemente mal al igual que Ron. Hermione sentía no pasar más tiempo con Ron, y así ayudarlo con sus problemas, pero estaba muy ocupada con Draco y sus planes.

Jack se levantó en la mesa de Slytherin junto al equipo de quidditch, caminaron hacia Draco.  
- Tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo uno de los Slytherins.  
- si es por lo del partido ya les dije que no va a volver a suceder.- dijo Draco fastidiado.  
- estamos seguros que no va a volver a suceder.- dijo Jack. - y no va a volver a suceder porque hemos decidido que estás fuera del equipo.

- No puedes..- dijo Draco.  
- sí que puedo..soy el capitán.- dijo Jack.  
Draco se paró bruscamente y se lanzó contra él, pero otros Slytherins lo retuvieron. Jack se acercó a él.  
- Eres un perdedor Malfoy, entiéndelo de una vez.- dijo éste mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago. Draco cayó al piso. Hermione se paró bruscamente de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo a ayudarlo.  
Pansy fue a su auxilio.  
- mi amor estás bien?.- dijo Pansy.  
Draco la apartó de él con la mayor delicadeza posible. Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas de odio. No era la primera vez que la rechazaba.  
q no te cansas de rechazarme??? de humillarme??? pensó.

Draco estaba en enfermería. Jack lo había golpeado en el mismo lugar que Harry lo había hecho la otra vez. ( q mala suerte)  
Hermione entró.  
-estás bien?.- preguntó ella.  
- ahora lo estoy.- dijo Draco incorporándose y atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione puso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón el contacto con su piel. Draco la besó mientras ponía su mano en la cintura d ela chica. Fue bajando, besando su cuello hasta en abierto de su camisa. Cómo deseaba desabrocharle esos botones, pero sabía que Hermione no se permitiría, así que se conformó con besarla.  
Draco paró en seco. Hermione se separó de él sin entender, se volteó y vio horrorizada, la figura de Ron en el marco de la puerta, viéndolos, con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Hermione a penas podía contener la respiración. Ron había transformado su cara de sorpresa a furia incontenible. Ella, más que nadie, conocía lo que podía pasar si Ron tomaba esa actitud. Hermione corrió hacia él.  
- por favor, tenemos q hablar, no hagas nada estúpido por lo q más quieras!.- dijo Hermione sosteniéndolo por ambos brazos.  
Draco sonreía. Siempre había querido ver a Ron en ese estado de perplejidad. Ron estaba aún demasiado molesto y sorprendido a la vez, era una mezcla que a Hermione, no le gustaba para nada.  
De repente, Ron la empujó lejos de él. Hermione cayó al suelo. Draco se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla.  
- No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra zorra!!!!.- gritó Ron azotando la puerta al irse.

Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Hermione. Aquellas palabras le había dolido en el alma. No podía creer que su mejor amigo de años se hubiera referido hacia ella de esa forma. Draco no soportó verla llorar, era su mayor debilidad, él era capaz de aguantar todo, menos ver sufrir a Hermione.  
- Deja de llorar,.- dijo Draco acariciando su rostro dulcemente. - Estoy seguro que lo dijo de la boca para afuera, estaba molesto, ya se le pasará.  
- no, tú no lo conoces como yo, no se le va a pasar.- dijo Hermione llorando. Su venganza había hecho que perdiera a su mejor amigo, para siempre...

Ron estaba sentado en una esquina. Se sentía mal, de lo peor que nunk antes se había sentido. Todos lo traicionaban, ni siquiera podía confiar en su mejor amiga, porq ella también le clavaba un puñal. Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas pecosas. Sintió voz dulce, una voz que amaba, y que hacía tiempo no se dirigía a él.  
- Ron? está bien?.- dijo Luna acercándose. Su cabello rubio y lacio caía por sus hombros elegantemente y sus ojos azules brillaban. Era demasiado Hermosa.  
- No, no estoy bien.- respondió Ron secamente. No quería hablar con ella, no después de que ella se había puesto de novia con Rob.  
- Eso es mentira.- dijo Luna sentándose a su lado.  
- Pues no te importa si miento o no. es mi elección, mejor anda con Rob.- dijo Ron.  
- No. Quiero estar contigo. No me voy a ir hasta que me cuentes lo que te pasa.- dijo Luna.  
- Pues puedes pasar aki sentada todo el día. !Estoy harto de mi vida!Por q nadie entiende q quiero estar solo!.- dijo Ron.  
- porq no quieres estarlo. Solo lo dices porq piensas q los demás te van a herir.-  
- todos me traicionan, hasta Hermione.  
- a q te refieres?  
- a q está con Draco.-  
Luna pareció no estar sorprendida. Yo lo había notado, pero también había notado que Hermione se estaba vengando de Draco, había escuchado anteriormente unas conversaciones de Hermione y Ginny sin querer, así que no le fue difícil entender.  
- Ron, ella no está enamorada de él, solo esta vengándose.

Hermione miraba al reloj de Draco mientras estaba acostada en su cama. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con él. Después de eso se olvidaría de Draco para siempre, su venganza estaba llegando a su fin. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos marrones, en el fondo no quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero era la única forma de terminar. Era la única forma de hacerle pagar.  
Draco entró a la sala de Slytherin. Y encontró a Jack, sentado en el sillón enfrente de la fogata.  
Jack estaba furioso, Hermione no le había quitado el castigo como se lo prometió, ahora iba a pagar, nadie jugaba con él.  
- Draco, mejor será que te sientes.- dijo Jack  
- por q?.- dijo Draco fastidiado.  
- porq lo que te tengo que decir, probablemente va a hacer que te mueras..- dijo Jack

No tengo ganas de oírte Jack.- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando hubo una frase de Jack que lo detuvo en seco:  
- es sobre Hermione...- dijo éste.  
Draco se paró y volteó instintivamente, todo lo que tuviera que evr con ella le interesaba.  
- q quieres- dijo Draco.  
- mejor siéntate.- dijo Jack riéndose.- No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir.-  
- Dímelo ahora!.- dijo Draco empezando a ponerse nervioso. ¿q tendría Jack que decirle de Hermione?  
- Muy bien, si así lo quieres..- dijo Jack. - Hermione Granger no es la santa que tu crees que es. Tu hermosa Hermione, la que tanto amas y adoras no es más que una zorra.- dijo Jack  
Draco se lanzó sobre él pegándole en el rostro y haciéndolo sangrar. Jack cayó al suelo. Éste rió con ganas.  
- Tus golpes no me afectan, después de todo...quien en verdad va a salir herido de todo esto eres tu Malfoy.-  
- Nunk la vuelvas a insultar!.- dijo Draco.  
- Después de nuestra conversación serás tú quien lo hará!,.- dijo Jack. - Como te iba diciendo, tu adorada Hermione Granger, desde hacía tiempo que estaba planeando conquistarte..-  
Draco sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no entendía q demonios estaba diciendo Jack.  
- de q estás hablando?!.- dijo Draco.  
- Si, mira Malfoy, Granger es una perra inteligente y astuta, terminó arreglándolas para conquistarte y enamorarte, te confieso q al principio pensé q no lo conseguiría, pero la muy zorra tiene lo suyo!.- dijo Jack.  
Draco tuvo el impulso de volver a golpearlo, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para volver a hacerlo.  
- Bueno, la cosa es que Granger no ha estado enamorada de ti, ni nunk lo estará, porq perras como esas no se enamoran de nadie...ella, todo este tiempo ha estado planeando enamorarte, solo para vengarse de ti...

Draco sintió q no podía respirar¿ q diablos estaba diciendo Jack? no podía ser verdad, tenía q ser otra de sus mentiras.  
- Como lo oyes mi querido Draco Malfoy, Granger, es la más sucia de las sangre sucias, la más perra de las perras, la más zorra de las zorras y tu, cometiste el gravísimo error de enamorarte de ella.- dijo Jack riéndose, aún sangre caía de su rostro, sin embargo parecía disfrutar del momento.  
- No, eso es mentira!.- gritó Draco.  
- Es la verdad, o sino mira todo lo que ha hecho contigo!...primero, te hace perder delante de todo el colegio para que te veas como un tarado, tiro tu reputación al suelo con los carteles que ELLA pegó por el comedor, porq fue ella quien lo hizo. Además, fue ella y nada más ella quien me mandó a romperte la escoba y a sacarte del equipo de Quittich...-  
Draco sentía que algo muy dentro de él explotaba. No podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, la primera vez que sentía algo sincero y le pasaba esto. Hasta había cambiado por Hermione, todo por ella, porq la creía dulce y transparente, no era nada de lo que él pensaba. En cambio, era una persona ruin y calculadora. La peor de las mujeres. Draco tumbó varios vasos que estaban en la mesa y lanzó un grito ahogado. Hermione era la que le estaba causando ese dolor...ella, con su sonrisa, con sus labios, ella lo había engañado. Draco apretó los puños nuevamente, después de haber golpeado el muro y hacerse sangre en los nudillos.  
Draco salió rápidamente de la sala común de Slytherin, tenía que hablar con Hermione...ella iba a pagar lo que le había hecho.

Hermione pasaba por un corredor cuando sintió que la agarraban fuertemente del brazo y la metían dentro de un aula vacía.  
- Draco?.- dijo Hermione extrañada, se veía furioso y a la vez muy mal.  
- NO ME HABLES MALDITA ZORRA!.- gritó Draco tirando una mesa con fuerza.  
Hermione quedó petrificada, nunk lo había visto así.  
- q te pasa?!.- dijo Hermione algo asustada  
- q q me pasa? Ya no tienes que fingir más! lo sé todo! Jack me lo dijo! ...todo fue siempre una mentira! una asquerosa mentira!.- gritó Draco lanzando más mesas y sillas, todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor era bueno para calmar su furia.  
Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía negarlo, no iba a hacerlo, ya era hora de que lo supiera..  
- Pues sí, es verdad, estuve contigo por una venganza, por una asquerosa venganza.- dijo Hermione con su rostro inexpresivo, sin embargo lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
- POR Q!!!!!.-  
- porq?...porq? todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme porq?! te digo porq: por todos los años en que me trataste como una basura, como si no valiera nada, por todo lo que le hiciste a Harry y a Ron!!!!por todos los años en los q fui sangre sucia y nada más para ti!!!!!!!..-  
Draco sentía que no podía más, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.  
- No tenías derecho, todo lo que te hice no tiene comparación con lo q tú me estás haciendo a mí ahora!!!-  
- Pues tal vez no, para eso son las venganzas no? para hacer pagar aún más..- Hermione tenía ganas de decirle que se había enamorada de él, pero no lo iba a hacer, todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había sido apostada con Jack por culpa de él, y mucho menos q por culpa de Draco, Jack casi la viola...eso nunk lo iba a olvidar.  
- Cómo puedes ser tan fría?!..- dijo Draco.- Es q nunk sentiste nada por mí? nunca! todo siempre fue una mentira Hermione!.-  
- Fuiste tu el que se enamoró, no yo.- dijo Hermione mientras lloraba, pero seguí manteniendo su rostro frío. No iba a darle muestras del dolor que sentía.

Sabes q? me das asco! más que nunk estás demostrando tu naturaleza. de sangre sucia!...- dijo Draco tratando de herirla. Le dolía tanto que ella no mostrara ni un poco de sentimiento por él. ¿Donde estaba la Hermione de la que él se había enamorado? no existía, a cambio estaba esa Hermione, llena de odio y de rencor.  
- Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Nada va a cambiar nada de loq hice...- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo, no podía fijar sus ojos en los de él.  
- MÍRAME A LOS OJOS!.- gritó Draco. Ella seguía sin mirarlo. Draco corrió hasta a ella y la pegó contra la pared. Con su mano derecha la obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo fijamente. Estaban demasiado cerca.  
- Mírame, y dime que nunk sentiste nada por mí!.- dijo Draco.  
Hermione ya no podía mentir más, la máscara de hierro que se había colocado se estaba desvaneciendo.  
- Déjame!.- gritó Hermione mientras lloraba. - Crees que soy una estúpida no es así?! q crees q no me enteré de tu apuesta con Jack, de que casi me viola por tu culpa!!!!.- dijo Hermione mientras lloraba.  
- Eso fue mucho antes de que yo sintiera algo por ti!!!!.- dijo Draco furioso, nunk la iba a perdonar..  
- No!!!! yo pensé en dejar mi venganza aquella noche!!!!y lo pensé porq me estaba enamorando de ti!!!! pero entonces tuvo q pasar lo q pasó para q me diera cuenta de la clase de persona q en realidad eras!!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
Draco se separó de ella.  
- Y tuvo q pasar todo esto para q yo supiera quién eras tu de verdad...- dijo mientras abría la puerta para irse. - Si alguna vez sentí algo por ti, puedes olvidarlo, porq ya no siento nada más q asco!.- dijo Draco mientras se iba.  
Hermione cayó al suelo mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Era a todo eso lo que su venganza la había llevado. Era al sufrimiento y al dolor que su propia venganza la había conducido.

Los dos días habían pasado y Hermione no había salido de su habitación, la verdad no quería darle la cara a Draco. Se sentían tan vacía, lo amaba tanto y no podía estar con él. Ella estaba consciente del daño que le había causado, y también sabía q si lo conocía lo suficiente, sabía q nunk la iba a perdonar. Porq Draco era muy orgulloso, ella lo sabía, nunk la iba a perdonar. Ahora estaba arrepentida. Su estúpida venganza la había llevado a ser la mujer más infeliz de la tierra.  
Ginny abrió la puerta del cuarto.  
- Tienes q recuperarte ya..- dijo Ginny seriamente, le dolía ver a su mejor amiga en aquel estado.  
- No puedo Ginny, no puedo, todo es mi culpa..- dijo Hermione.  
- Claro q puedes, Hermione, la vida no siempre pinta del color q uno quisiera, pero hay que aceptarla con las cosas buenas y malas q nos traiga. Lo mejor es que salgas de tu encierro y le des la cara a lo que hiciste, da la cara Hermione, sé la chica fuerte q siempre he admirado. Sal, y dale la cara a Draco Malfoy..- dijo Ginny.  
Hermione tomó aire, tenía razón. Tenía q salir y hablar con Draco así fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, tenía que afrontar lo mal que se había comportado y pedirle disculpas.  
- Ginny, lo has visto a Draco todos estos días?.- dijo Hermione.  
Ginny suspiró.  
- Sí, ha cambiado bastante Herm.- dijo Ginny.  
- como? .  
- Bueno, cuando estaba contigo había dejado de ser el tarado q era...bueno, ahora ha regresado, y con fuerzas. Cuando salgas, vas a a ver el lado oscuro de Draco Malfoy, un lado q ni yo conocía.  
- es por mi culpa, él se transformó en eso solo por mi culpa. Porq está dolido.  
- En el fondo está muy herido Hermione, tal vez es por eso q está tratando de volver a ser el Draco que era antes...antes de conocerte.- dijo Ginny  
Hermione se paró junto a la puerta, era hora de salir.

Draco entraba al gran comedor. Había notado q hacía dos días que Hermione no salía de su sala común. Ya no le importaba, en todo caso. Podía podrirse si es que eso le daba la gana. Es verdad que Draco llegó a amarla con toda su alma, pero así como la amó también podía odiarla. No quería ni verla en aquellos momentos. Solo deseaba no tenerla cerca nunca más. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo aquel tiempo, pensando que una "sangre sucia" podía tener sentimientos, o pensando q tal vez ser un m o r t i f a g o no era lo mejor. Había sido un estúpido en pensar que existían las personas buenas...no, su padre tenía razón, no existe ni el bien, ni el mal, solo el poder, y los que son demasiado débiles para conseguirlo. Él no iba a ser débil, nunk más. Draco Malfoy, el verdadero Draco Malfoy había vuelto.  
Draco entró y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, rió junto a sus amigos y junto a Pansy. Olvidándose de todo.

Se abrió la puerta del comedor, dejando entrar a Hermione, seguida por Ginny y Luna. No muy atrás estaban Ron y Harry. Ellos sabían todo lo mal que Hermione lo estaba pasando. Draco la miró fríamente, con odio. Hermione, al percibir esa miraba bajó la cabeza. Contuvo las lágrimas y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry y Rons e pasaron haciendo constantes bromas para hacer que Hermione riera, le sacaron una que otra risa, Hermione se sintió muy bien. Después de todo era bueno saber que podía contar con ellos. Cuando todos terminaron de comer empezaron a salir. Hermione siguió a Draco que caminaba por un corredor, tenía que disculparse, así él la insultara y la tratara como una basura, así fuera lo úktimo que le dijese.

Hermione se paró en seco mientras veía a Draco caminar a lo largo del pasillo.  
- Draco.- dijo ella, él se paró bruscamente. Reconocía a la perfección esa voz. Se volteó y caminó hacia ella.  
- Para ti soy Malfoy. Y qué es lo que quiere una sangre sucia asquerosa como tú hablar conmigo?.- dijo Draco sonriendo. Parecía disfrutar de humillarla. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo y lo miró a los ojos.  
- Tenía que hablar contigo.- dijo con esfuerzo. - Por lo que te hice.  
- Ah! por eso! mira, puedes olvidarlo si te da la gana. De hecho, te recomiendo que lo hagas. Por q yo ya lo hice...no puedo creer que me haya fijado en alguien como tu.- dijo Draco mirándola despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo. - Cuando tengo a Pansy, o a Tania...  
- Como sea.- dijo Hermione cortándolo. - Sé que te doy asco, o lo que sea. Solo quería decirte lo siento, y q no te quiero mentir más...con todo esto aprendía a no volver a mentir. A pesar de que sé que me vas a odiar con toda tu alma, porq aunque no lo creas, te llegué a conocer de verdad Draco, aunque sé q me vas a odiar, quiero que sepas que yo, yo te amo. - Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima. - Me enamoré de ti, no del Draco Malfoy que demuestras ser todo el tiempo, no de esa persona prepotente y egoísta...sino del verdadero, del que demostraste ser cuando estabas conmigo...sé q no me vas a perdonar, te conozco, pero solo quiero pedirte que no te transformes en ese Draco del que una vez quise vengarme.-  
- No me pidas nada!.- Dijo Draco. - Mira, ahora no te hagas la inocente , q ese cuento no me lo trago Granger, tu eres como todas las demás zorritas que hay en este colegio. Y sabes q? ya no me puedes engañar. Más te vale no volver a dirigirme la palabra, porq te puede ir muy mal. El Draco Malfoy q siempre has odiado, está aki, y no se va a ir..- Draco se fue a lo largo del pasillo. Dejando a Hermione sumamente triste.

Hermione solo encontraba tranquilidad en el estudio. Era la única forma que tenía para librarse de los pensamientos sobre Draco. Llegó la noche y Hermione decidió ir por fin a la sala común y descansar después de haber pasado la tarde en la biblioteca. El pasillo estaba oscuro. Hermione estaba tranquila, cuando, súbitamente, sintió una punzada en la cabeza que le nubló absolutamente toda la vista. Fue una punzada sumamente dolorosa. Hermione tiró los libros y se sostuvo la cabeza.  
El dolor paró. Hermione recordó lo que la señora Pomfrey le había dicho, que si sentía un dolor en la cabeza tenía que volver a enfermería. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a volver. Recogió sus libros y decidió callar, no decirle a nadie sobre el dolor que había tenido, después de todo, no había sido nada grave.

Draco estaba con Tania en un pasillo. Se estaban besando mientras Tania se desabrochaba la camisa.  
- Sabes? porq no mejor vamos a tu cuarto?.- dijo Tania.  
- Si, mucho mejor.- dijo Draco mientras sonreía. Draco tomó a Tania por la mano y corrieron hacia la sala común de Slytherin.  
Hermione escuchó risas. Se escondió detrás de una estatua y vio a Draco y a Tania, corriendo hacia la sala común de Slytherin, ella estaba con la camisa desabrochada.  
Lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Hermione.  
´¿por q todo tenía q ser así?

Luna caminaba aquella mañana. No sabía por qué le había hablado a Ron, lo único que había logrado con eso era revivir el amor que sentía por él. ¿Q no era capaz de respetar a Rob? él era ahora su novio. No podía pensar en Ron nunk más.  
Paró de caminar cuando vio a Draco tirado en el piso, sangre salía de su nariz. Unos de Ravenclaw ayudaban a un tipo de su casa, q al parecer había peleado con Draco y estaba inconciente.  
- Vas a pagarlas Malfoy!.- Dijo un Ravenclaw.  
Cuando todos se fueron. Draco seguía tirado en el suelo. Luna caminó hacia él.  
- Estás bien?.- dijo Ella.  
- Q te importa.- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.  
- No, no me importa en realidad. Solo devuelvo un favor q una vez me hiciste¿recuerdas? cuando unos tipos de tu casa me tiraron los libros al suelo y tu los recogiste..- dijo Luna.  
- Pues yo no te he pedido q me ayudes.- dijo Draco agresivamente. - Y no te preocupes q será la última vez que te ayude en algo.  
- porq?.- dijo Luna.  
- Por q eres parte de la estúpida banda que forman Potter y sus secuaces. Si mal no recuerdo tb te dije q cuidaras con quien te juntabas.-  
- O tal vez no me ayudes porq soy amiga de Hermione..  
- A mí no me importa esa Granger, q quede claro. No me junto con esa clase de gente.-  
- sabes? me das lástima.  
- q?  
- si, me das lástima. No eres capaz de ver lo mucho que ella te ama. Y estás tan herido en tu propio orgullo que no quieres q nadie te ayude. Te vas a quedar solo Draco, y lo peor, vas a terminar perdiéndola. Porq no esperes que ella te ame para siempre...  
Luna se fue. Dejando a Draco pensativo.  
- No, no puedo perdonarte Hermione,

Draco entró a su sala común y encontró a un grupo de Slytherins reunidos.  
- q hacen?.- preguntó Draco.  
- Planeamos un ataque a los de Gryffindor.- dijo uno de ellos.-Vamos a entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor y echamos pequeños explosivos...-  
- Nada del otro mundo, puede salir uno q otro quemado, pero no son lo suficientemente potentes como para matar a alguien...solo para darles un escarmiento..-  
Draco sonrió.  
- Me uno.

quieres dejar de hacer ruido???.- dijo Jack a un Slytherin. Habían conseguido entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco observaba todo con detenimiento, al igual que todos. Era la primera vez que estaban en una sala común que no era la de ellos. Jack sacó los explosivos. Entregó tres a cada Slytherin.  
- Ahora, dispérsense, suban hacia el sector de las niñas y también al de los niños...los explotan...- dijo Jack.

Prendió uno de los explosivos y lo colocó en el centro de la sala común.  
- Que comienze la diversión!.- dijo riéndose.  
Explotó haciendo un ruido que despertó a todos los Gryffindors. El humo se esparció mientras los Slytherins se cubrían la cara con unas capuchas negras, así no los reconocerían. A los pocos segundos hubo chicos y chicas corriendo por la sala común. Los explosivos seguían explotando, El humo no dejaba ver nada. La confusión, aterraba a los pobres Gryffindors.

Hermione trataba de cerrar sus ojos mientras se tapaba con la sábana de su cómoda cama. Definitivamente estaba cansada y además muy deprimida. Era tan triste que se hubiera enamorado por primera vez y hubiera sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño. Ahora no podía dejar de culparse, si Draco estaba rebelde ahora era solo por su culpa. Por que ella lo había herido. Hermione dejó caer una lágrima. Draco estaba ahora con Tania. Hermione sabía que él no quería a Tania, pero no podía de dejar de sentir celos.  
- cuándo va a acabar esta pesadilla??.- se preguntó mientras daba vueltas en la cama.  
Un ruido sordo hizo que un escalofrío pasara por su piel. Hermione se incorporó de la cama súbitamente. El ruido provenía de abajo, en la sala común. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, imposible que alguien aún estuviera despierto. Sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, un segundo ruido corroboró lo que ya sospechaba, sí, abajo estaba alguien.

Hermione gritó cuando al abrir la puerta de su habitación, solo pudo ver un explosivo estallando a pocos metros de ella y lastimando a una niña de primer año.  
Harry y Ron empujaron la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Ella estaba aterrada. Ron corrió y la abrazó  
- Estás bien??.- dijo Ron tomando un tono protector.  
- q está pasando!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- No lo sabemos, pero mientras cerremos la puerta y nos quedemos aki no nos pasará nada..- dijo Harry.  
- GINNY!!! está todavía afuera!.- dijo Hermione.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron¿cómo pudo olvidarse de ella? Salió del cuarto corriendo.  
- No Harry!.- Gritó Hermione tratando de seguirlo, pero Ron la detuvo.  
- No Hermione, no puedes hacerlo! no puedes salir de este cuarto es peligroso!! allá abajo es un infierno!.- dijo Ron.

Draco prendió otro explosivo, no sabía exactamente en que área se encontraba, ya que ahora los hombres también se habían metido en el área de las mujeres para sacarlas del peligro. Como siempre, los Gryffindors, salvándose los unos a los otros.  
Draco lo colocó, en medio de todos los que corrian de un lado a otro. La verdad ya no le importaba nada. Tenía que volver a ser el mismo Draco de antes, el Draco a quien no le importan los demás, el que odiaba a los Gryffindors.  
De repente, Draco vio que junto al explosivo, una pelirroja cayó al suelo. Era Weasly, Ginny Weastly. La pelirroja lloraba asustada.  
- muévete!.- pensó Draco al verla tan cerca del explosivo. - Vamos muévete! sal de ahí!.  
Pero Ginny estaba demasiado asustada, no veía siquiera que estaba al lado de una explosivo que estallaría en cualquier momento. Draco salió de su escondite dispuesto a sacarla de allí. Pero Harry llegó primero. Empujó a Ginny lejos. Sin embargo, el pie de Harry quedó atorado, no podía salir.  
Draco le debía una a Harry, él lo ayudó una vez. Tenía que devolverle el favor. Draco corrió y pateó el explosivo que estalló no a muchos metros de ellos. Harry vio que alguien con una capucha negra lo había salvado, sin embargo éste desapareció entre la gente.

Hermione estaba aterrada. Solo podía escuchar las explosiones y los gritos la hacían horrorizar. Ron había salido en busca de su hermana, justo detrás de Harry. Ella se había quedado sola. Pero ya no soportaba más estar ahí, sola. Tenía que salir y ver si sus amigos estaban bien. Hermione abrió la puerta y salió, no se podía ver casi nada, había demasiado humo. La gente corría y corría en varias direcciones.

A Draco le quedaba un explosivo. Lo encendió y los dejó en medio de una habitación vacía. Ya no quería lastimar a nadie, pero así se asustarían con el ruido y el humo seguramente los confundiría aún más. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a Hermione. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en ella, en su belleza. Estaba con una bata blanca de seda, muy arriba de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas. En su rostro se reflejaba la desesperación. Hermione corrió hacia un niño de primer año que estaba herido por uno de los explosivos.  
- estás bien?! no te preocupes ven conmigo!.- dijo Hermione, y ante los atónitos ojos de Draco, entró con el niño a la habitación.

Hermione cerró la puerta, pensando, inocentemente, que ahí se encontraba a salvo.

Draco no sabía que hacer, debería dejarla ahí, sí, se lo merecía, por mentirosa y engreída, se lo merecía. Pero por otro lado, si algo le sucedía por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Draco tumbó la puerta de la habitación, el explosivo iba a estallar en ese preciso instante. Draco corrió y se lanzó encima de Hermione, protegiéndola.

Hermione escuchó un ruido seco, rápido pero efectivo. A pesar del abundante humo, pudo reconocer el aroma masculino de la persona que estaba encima de ella. Era Draco, no podía ser otra persona más que él. Los Slytherins habían entrado para hacer todo aquello.  
Hermione escuchó en grito de dolor. Draco estaba herido.  
- estás bien?!1.- dijo Hermione llorando.  
Draco la miró. Le dolían las costillas.. ¿porq siempre le tenían que pasar aquellas cosas justamente en las costillas?  
¿porq Hermione lo veía de esa forma? Era acaso que ella sabía quién era él después de todo?  
Draco se levantó para irse pero Hermione lo detuvo.  
- No te vayas, no me dejes.- dijo Hermione  
si sabe quién soy. se dijo Draco.  
Hermione se acercó a él y le levantó la capucha, dejando al aire solamente los labios del chico. Se acercó a él y lo besó, lo besó como nunk antes lo había hecho. Por primera vez, lo besó con completa sinceridad.

Luna estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuarto en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Entonces despertó súbitamente con una imagen borrosa en su cabeza.  
Eran Gryffindors, corriendo y gritando. Y unos hombres tapados con capuchas negras.  
Luna se levantó, sabía que eso que vio estaba sucediendo en aquel mismo instante. Ella había heredado ese poder de su madre, podía ver cosas que estaban pasando o iban a pasar.  
En aquel momento Luna escuchó claramente los gritos de ayuda y de terror de los Gryffindors. Los oía como si estuvieran ahí mismo. Sí, definitivamente, estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Tenía que ayudar, iría donde la profesora Mcgonagal.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, le guardaba el más grande de los rencores por todo lo que le había hecho, pero por otro sentía, cuando estaba cerca de ella, que no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuese a su lado.  
Draco se separó de ella.  
- No lo vuelvas a hacer Granger, o t vas a arrepentir.- dijo Draco mientras se colocaba nuevamente la capucha. La tomo por la mano y la llevó hacia afuera.  
Todavía todos gritaban con desesperación, aún lo hacían, aunque ya los Slytherins parecían estarse marchando y parecía ya no quedar más explosivos. Ddraco la llevó hacia su cuarto en medio de toda la confusión.  
- No salgas de aki Granger! no te conviene!.- dijo Draco mientras cerraba la puerta y le quitaba la perrilla, asegurándose así, de que no saliera y se encontrara a salvo.

Hermione estaba feliz. Al besarlo sintió que él aún la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella aún tenía oportunidad de recuperarlo. Sí, eso iba a hacer, iba a pelear por recuperarlo. Lo había logrado una vez, por q no lo haría ahora?

Harry estaba con Ginny en una habitación. Harry se aseguraba de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada mientras Ginny estaba en una esquina.  
- cómo se te ocurre salir de tu cuarto con todo lo que está pasando!.- gritó Harry de repente.  
- Porq tenía miedo, quería buscar a mi hermano!.- dijo Ginny molesta. Aún no le perdonaba para nada la actitud que él había tenido con ella.  
- q inteligente q resultaste ser! es q no pensaste q te podía pasar algo??.- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  
La pelirroja se puso de pie, no iba a permitirle ni un agravio más.  
- Sabes q Harry? tu no eres ni mi hermano, ni mi amigo ni mi novio...-  
- gracias a Dios!.- dijo Harry.  
- No, gracias a q no tengo mal gusto!.- dijo Ginny.  
- Ah! ya! Ni te hagas que desde que me hice amigo de tu hermano siempre, siempre estuviste muerta por mí!!! yo tenía que aguantarme tus miradas raras todo el tiempo y que suspiraras cada vez que te pedía que me pasaras la salsa de tomate cuando estábamos en el comedor!.- dijo Harry.  
- Eso!!! era antes.!!..- dijo Ginny poniéndose roja.  
- q vergüenzas no me hacías pasar! por ejemplo, recuerdas en segundo curso? cuando me mandaste una canción por san valentín...una que me cantaron en voz alta y de la cual se burlaron durante todo el año????.- dijo Harry.  
- Mira, eso era porq era una niña..- dijo Ginny.  
- Lo sigues siendo.  
- Te equivocas.  
- No no lo hago.  
Los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, desafiantes, como si se retaran a ver quién ganaba la discusión.  
- Además, yo no fui la única que estuvo embobada años por una persona que no valía la pena. Por ejemplo, tú, con Cho, las babas se te caían..- dijo Ginny.  
- Por lo menos yo no le escribí una canción!

La broma de los Slytherins llegó demasiado lejos. Algunos estaban tan heridos que tuvieron que ser transferidos al hospital. Todos los Gryffindors sabían que esa no podía ser más que obra de los Slytherins. Pero no podían acusarlos sin tener pruebas.

Hermione sabía que Draco la había ayudado, sabía que estaba herido. Lo mejor era buscarlo en la enfermería. Si planeaba reconquistarlo necesitaba ser más astuta que nunk.  
Entró a la enfermería y vio a Draco. Estaba sin camisa y con vendas alrededor de las costillas. Tania estaba con él. Hermione se escondió y escucho la conversación.  
- Lo q pasó entre nosotros la otra noche fue muy importante para mí Draco, quiero q lo sepas.- dijo Tania pasando su manos por el pecho desnudo de Draco.  
- Pues, tú sabes muy bien que mi novia es Pansy, me conviene casarme con ella, es lo q mi familia quiere y es lo q voy a hacer, además Pansy no es fea..  
- Pero sé q no la amas.- dijo Tania  
- Tampoco a ti.- dijo Draco. Sus fríos y grises ojos se fijaron en ella.  
- Mejor hablamos más tarde.- dijo Tania mientras salía de la enfermería.

Muy bien Hermione, tienes que hacer algo. No puedes entrar ahí como si nada porq Draco te va a despreciar como siempre.. dijo Hermione pensando.

Se le ocurrió algo. Haría como si le doliera la cabeza, como había sucedido la vez anterior.  
Hermione entró actuando como si estuviera mareada. Draco la miraba desde su cama.  
Hermione caminaba y hacía como si no se hubiera percatgado de la presencia de Draco. Entonces pegó un quejido mientras se sostenía la cabeza.  
Cayó al suelo. Draco de inmediato fue hacia donde ella se encontraba.

estás bien?.- preguntó Draco sosteniéndola.  
- Si, creo..- dijo Hermione.  
Draco la cargó y la llevó hacia una cama. La señora Pomfrey entró.  
- q pasa señorita Granger.  
no! no se supone q esto iba a pasar! pensó Hermione.  
- Sintió un dolor de cabeza y cayó al suelo, eso fue todo.- dijo Draco  
- Ve a buscarme una poción que está en mi oficina.- dijo la señora Pomfrey.  
Draco salió.  
- Te dije q me avisaras si tenías estas recaíadas. Debes volver a quedarte por lo menos una semana aki..  
- No! no me duele nada, lo finjí para poder hablar con Draco señora Pomfrey. Verá, esta enojado conmigo y no me hablará de no ser q piense q estoy mal.. - dijo Hermione.  
La señora Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza en forma reprobatoria y salió. Dejando ver la silueta de Draco, él lo había escuchado todo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
- No entiendo cómo sigo cayendo en tus juegos estúpidos...- dijo Draco. - Que imbécil debes creer q soy..  
- Draco no es lo q tu piensas...  
- a no? ya debería haber entendido q eres una mentirosa. Cuando vas a dejar de manejar todo con mentiras? debería haber entendido q tu mundo se basa en engañar, eres una falsa Hermione Granger...aki es cuando me pregunto qué diablos vi en ti...ahora me doy cuenta de q no vales nada. Estoy harto de tus mentiras..- Draco botó al suelo el frasco de la poción y caminó hacia donde Hermione estaba. Puso su mano derecha en el cuello de la chica y la acercó hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros. Sus bocas se rozaban.  
- Deja de perseguirme...por lo menos ten dignidad quieres? no quiero nada más contigo.  
Draco la soltó bruscamente. Y se fue.

Hermione estaba sentada en el césped. Estaba deprimida. Era cierto lo q Draco había dicho, ella lo manejaba todo con mentiras. ¿pero porq siempre lo hacía? Tenía q cambiar. Ahora más que nunk, no solo para recuperar a Draco, sino también para formar a una mejor Hermione. La venganza también había tenido en ella el efecto de hacerla mentir. Pero eso tenía que parar.  
- Miren quién está aki-. dijo Pansy Parkinson acercándose a Hermione con unas amigas de Slytherin.  
- No estoy de humor.- dijo Hermione levantándose y abriéndose paso entre las Slytherins. Entonces sintió un golpe en el estómago. Una de las Slytherins la habían golpeado. Hermione cayó al suelo.  
- Mira, mejor q nos trates mejor...somos superiores a ti, ubícate.- dijo Pansy pateándola.  
- DÉJALA MALDITA!!!.- dijo Ron entrando a escena. Empujó a Pansy y levantó a Hermione.  
Draco apareció.  
- ¿q te pasa zanahorio? no la empujes quieres?.- dijo Draco poniéndose enfrente de él.  
- Pues lo haré, y me olvidaré q es mujer si vuelve a tocar un solo cabello de Hermione.- dijo Ron.  
Draco miró a Hermione.  
- q fue lo q le hizo?.- dijo Draco.  
- Tu perra estaba golpeándola.- dijo Ron. - amárrala a un árbol quieres?  
Pansy quiso darle una bofetada pero sus amigas se lo impidieron.  
- Bueno,- dijo Draco. - No es menos de lo q se merece una sangre sucia.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso sí le había dolido. Cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Hermione había llegado al límite. Era suficiente. Si Draco no quería creerle que en verdad ella lo amaba y que sentía haberle hecho todo lo que le había hecho, pues q pena por él. Ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a soportar sus insultos.  
Se sentó en la sala común de Gryffindor. Iba escribirle una despedida definitiva.

Mientras Hermione escribía. Ginny estaba hablando con Ron y Harry. Sin embargo no le prestaba mucha atención a Harry, de hecho trataba de evitarlo.  
Una lechuza entró.  
- Es una carta para Ron.- dijo Ginny.  
- es de mamá.- dijo Ron abriéndola.  
- y? q dice?.- dijo Harry poniéndose disimuladamente al lado de Ginny.  
- dice que para navidad Tu, Hermione y Luna están invitados para venir a mi casa.- dijo Ron.  
-a la madriguera?.- dijo Hermione.  
- si! yo voy eso es seguro!.- dijo Harry.  
- Yo también Ron, mis padres están de viaje.- dijo Hermione.  
- solo falta decirle a Luna...- dijo Ron

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-**

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**Nat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 8**

En un lugar muy oscuro, habían muchos hombres con túnicas negras, uno estaba a la cabeza.  
- El señor tenebroso ha dicho que tenemos que tener a esa niña...- dijo el q al parecer era el jefe.  
- Pero será muy difícil entrar a Hogwards..-  
- No, no será en Hogwards...será en la casa Weasly...allí se quedará.  
- y porq es tan importante esa niña?  
- Tiene un poder muy fuerte. No nos conviene tenerla lejos...menos del lado de Potter.  
- Comprendemos.-  
- En navidad, cuando todos duerman, nos encargaremos de llevarnos a Luna Lovegood...para siempre...

Draco estaba en su habitación cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana. La abrió y la lechuza se posó en su cama dejando una carta mientras se iba nuevamente.  
Draco tomó la carta y reconoció la letra inmediatamente, era de Hermione.  
"Draco:

Solo te escribo para volver a repetirte lo que llevo diciéndote durante todo este tiempo: lo lamento. Hice mal al querer vengarme de ti, lo admito. Pero lo curioso es que me he dado cuenta de que no debo pedirte perdón otra vez en mi vida. No te debo nada, ya que tú, durante cinco años me humillaste a mí y a mis amigos, y lo que hice no fue ni siquiera la mitad de lo que te merecías. No entiendo porq debo rogarte q me perdones por un simple error q cometí, y yo debo perdonarte los millones de errores que tuviste conmigo. En fin, podrás decir que lo q te hice es peor q lo que tú me hiciste durante todos estos años, pero no es verdad. Los desplantes y desprecios valen tanto o más que una simple venganza. Esta carta no tiene el motivo de hacerte sentir culpable, no. Es para que dejes de estar haciendo el papel de victima conmigo, porque con todo lo que ambos nos hemos hecho mutuamente, debo decir que estamos a la par. Tú no tienes más culpa que yo, ni yo más que tu. Estamos exactamente iguales.  
Por lo tanto, podrás entender que no te rogaré más. Porque sabes perfectamente que lo que te digo es cierto, sabes que sí me enamoré de ti. Y aunque tu actúes como si nada, yo sé q también me quieres. Pero también sé una cosa: no vas a tragarte tu orgullo. Siempre ha sido tu mayor defecto, ese enorme orgullo que no te deja, ni te dejará ser feliz. Por ese orgullo no vas a perdonarme. Yo ya te perdoné, porq sé q te hice lo mismo y sé q estamos a la par. Lástima por ti, que seguirás guardando rencor por el resto de tu vida...

Por último, solo quiero decirte que no voy a permitirte más humillaciones. Si quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes, cuando me insultabas y yo te abofetaba, pues bien, volveremos a lo mismo. Porq no voy a dejarme insultar ni una sola vez más.

Hermione.

Draco arrugó la carta.  
- Pues si yo soy orgulloso tu eres una altiva engreída!.- dijo Draco lanzando el papel arrugado al piso.

Luna caminaba por el pasillo preguntándose por qué la profesora Mcgonagal la había mandado a llamar. Ella no había hecho nada malo según recordaba. No le gustaban los líos y muy pocas veces participaba en ellos. No entendía. Tal vez había sacado mala nota en transformaciones. Ojala q no fuera eso.  
Abrió la puerta.  
- me llamaba profesora?.- dijo Luna.  
La profesora hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha en señal para que Luna entrara y se sentara. La fogata le daba un muy buen ambiente a la sala. Sin embargo no calmaba los nervios de Luna.  
- La cité por q hay algo q me ronda por la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, algo q no termino de explicarme y que seguramente usted podrá responder.- dijo la profesora.  
- Si puedo cuente con q le aclararé su duda.- dijo Luna.  
- Muy bien. Entonces procederé: señorita Lovegood, fue, sin duda, un acto de sumo valor el avisarme lo que ocurría la noche anterior en la salas de Gryffindor. Usted ayudó a que no hubiera tantos heridos esa noche. Lo que no logro comprender, es cómo usted sabía lo que estaba sucediendo si estaba en la sala de Ravenclaw?.  
Luna sintió una punzada en el estómago, hubiera preferido mil veces que la hubiera llamado para decirle que tenía bajas notas en transformaciones. No podía decirle la verdad, era su secreto, un secreto familiar.  
- yo...- dijo Luna.  
- Usted...yo sé q es difícil, pero lo he estado pensando, y creo q la única forma de que usted se enterara de eso es que los atacadores, los que estallaron esos explosivos, eran de su casa...- dijo la profesora.  
- NO!.- dijo Luna. – No es así!!!! De verdad se lo juro!  
- Entonces dígame cómo sucedió! Cómo supo lo que sucedía en Gryffindor esa noche.  
Luna se quedó en silencio, sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Empezó a inhalar entrecortadamente, no entraba el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Sintió que todo se le ponía borroso y cayó al suelo.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor. Hablaba con Isabel, una chica de cuarto. La verdad era que Isabel sentía una gran admiración hacia Hermione, era como su ídolo. Siempre destacando con sus excelentes calificaciones, perteneciente al grupo más increíble de todo Hogwards: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y ella. Aparte, se había enfrentado a Voldemort muchísimas veces. Definitivamente no había chica como Hermione en todo Hogwarts.  
- Entonces me enteré de que un m o r t í f a g o te hechó un hechizo y quedaste noqueada en el suelo, entonces Harry y Neville te salvaron!!!.- dijo Isabel emocionada. Jugaba con sus rizos caféces mientras miraba a Hermione con sus grandes ojos negros.  
- Eh...si..- dijo Hermione en realidad no prestándole mucha atención. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Draco después de la carta que le había mandado.  
El objetivo de ésta era que ella pudiera recuperar su dignidad. Y dejar de pedir perdón por algo q ella sabía que no tenía TODA la culpa. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser condenada por un mínimo error y el se salvaba de todos los años que la había hecho sufrir? No era justo.  
- Neville estuvo esa vez...pero la verdad es q no congenia con ninguno de ustedes...porq todos son valientes y heroicos...y como q él está de sobra y no es ni tan valiente ni inteligente...  
- Claro q no!!!.- dijo Hermione. – Neville es tan valiente e inteligente como cualquiera de nosotros...no cualquiera se enfrenta al q-no-debe-ser-nombrado...y él no hizo!! Es muy valiente.  
- Bueno, pero lo hizo con la ayuda de todos ustedes...solo no podría enfrentar a nadie..- dijo Isabel despectivamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la clase de pociones. Ahí ya estaban los de Slytherin y algunos Gryffindors. Hermione miró rápidamente a Draco mientras este no le despegaba la mirada de encima.  
- Siéntese Potter..- dijo Snape caminando y cerrando la puerta.  
Harry se sentó junto a sus amigos.  
- Me gustaría saber cómo le está yendo en el proyecto Potter...  
- Bien...- dijo Harry.  
- No se lo ve muy seguro...  
- Bien.  
- q mal, debería irle excelente, un niño como usted, que se ha enfrentado a tantos peligros y no puede hacer una s i m p l e poción...es deprimente...- Snape se volteó y caminó hacia su escritorio. - Lo q nos demuestra una vez más, q Potter solo estuvo en un mal lugar, en un momento indicado...-  
Los de Slytherin rieron. Pero sus risas fueron opacadas por la mano de Hermione, q se había alzado en el aire pidiendo la palabra.

- Q quiere señorita Granger...  
- Decirle q Malfoy y yo ya terminamos la poción y q no hay necesidad de q sigamos siendo un grupo...solo le presentaremos la poción y ya.  
- Pues no, se equivoca, después de tener la poción terminada es necesario q hagan un ensayo...  
- y si lo hacemos cada uno por separado??.- preguntó Hermione.  
Draco alzó la mano  
- Dígame señor Malfoy..  
- sí, lo q pasa profesor es q yo creo q es una completa irresponsabilidad de Granger, digo, de la alumna Granger, querer simplemente hacer el trabajo a solas cuando la poción ya está terminada y yo trabajé duro por ella...digo, como q está siendo inmadura y obviamente se toma las cosas a la ligera...- dijo Draco mientras los Slytherins se reían.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Malfoy...esa es su respuesta, señorita Granger...ahora, si no le importa, déjeme dar mi clase sin interrupciones estúpidas.

Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione se quedó hasta el último y cuando Draco salió lo paró.  
- q te pasa eh?? creí q para ti mejor si no estabas cerca de mí, o me equivoco.-  
- mientras más lejos de ti, mejor Granger.- dijo Draco sonriendo.  
- entonces porq impediste q snape nos separara?!.  
- fácil: primero, porq sabía q eso te molestaría, y segundo, porq ahora vamos a jugar a mí juego, no al tuyo, y soy yo ahora quien pone las reglas,

en ese momento entró Pansy.  
- vienes Draco??.- dijo Mientras miraba a Hermione con cierto desprecio.  
- claro.- dijo Draco mientras seguía sonriendo triunfantemente.

- me las vas a pagar Draco Malfoy, lo juro..- dijo Hermione a sí misma.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, o por lo menos intentaba leerlo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, q obviamente estaban tratados sobre Draco. No podía pensar en otra cosa. cómo deseaba volver a besarlo, volver a tenerlo junto a ella. Pero eso no iba a poder darse, y todo por que él era un inmaduro orgulloso.  
Además, q se había referido con eso de "jugar su juego"...eso la hacía poner un poco nerviosa.  
Hermione dejó caer un libro lo que hizo que un tipo se tropezara con él y cayera de bruces contra el piso.  
- perdón!!!! de verdad lo siento!!.  
El chico se paró dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello negro y facciones perfectas. Nunca lo había visto antes. Tenía la túnica de Ravenclaw, tenía que ser nuevo.  
-q no puedes ver por donde andas?!.- dijo él.  
- ya dije q lo sentía ok?!.- dijo Hermione empezando a molestarse.  
- pues con un "lo siento" no arreglas nada!.- dijo él caminando fuera de la biblioteca

Aquella noche Hermione tendría que reunirse con Draco nuevamente. No podía ceder a sus insultos, tenía q ser fuerte.  
Caminó hacia el baño de mujeres. Como siempre, Draco aún no llegaba. Hermione dejó sus cosas y entonces...  
-ahhhhh.- lanzó un quejido Hermione mientras se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza. Una imagen borrosa de ella cayendo por las escaleras se apareció en su mente.  
el dolor se esfumó. Hermione entendió, poco a poco estaba recordando quién la había botado por las escaleras...sí, ahora menos q nunk se lo diría a Madame Pomfrey, pues ella se encargaría de quitarle los dolores, y por lo tanto, el recuerdo. Para Hermione era muy importante saber quién trató de matarla.

Draco entró repentinamente. Hermione clavó su mirada en los ojos grises de Draco. Cómo se moría por él. Pero no lo iba a dejar notar.  
- muy bien, esta fue tu idea así q no me exijas q te trate bien ok?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Tu no has entendido nada Granger, tu no das las órdenes aki, las doy yo.

Hermione decidió que iba a dedicarse a hacer el trabajo y a nada más, iba a ignorarlo por completo.  
Draco se dio cuenta de que ella hacía como si el no existiera, esto lo molestó. Era hora de hacer que ella dejara de actuar como si él no estuviera ahí.  
Draco tomó del cuelo un collar con una medalla de oro que era de Hermione.  
- y q es esto Granger???.- dijo Draco tomando burlonamente el collar.  
- déjalo Malfoy!.- dijo Hermione.  
- primero me dices de quién es, quien te lo dio???? q tierno!!!.- dijo Draco burlándose.  
- Siempre lo he cargado puesto, y el día en q no lo tengo puesto se te ocurre darte cuenta de su existencia.  
- y como quieres q sepa q tenías este collar puesto...o crees q yo te ando revisando el cuello todos los días...- dijo Draco.  
- No, pero cuando estábamos juntos era lo q más te gustaba revisar...- dijo Hermione poniéndose un tanto roja.  
Draco bajó la mirada, no quería recordar aquellos tiempos. Miró el cuello de Hermione, se veía tan deseable. Tenía muchas ganas de besarla,, como antes. Pero no, tenía q ser firme.  
- pues sabes q? me voy a qdar con esto.- Dijo Draco tomando el collar.  
- No! devuélvemelo Malfoy!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- No, además...es solo un collar!!1.- dijo Draco.  
- Me lo dio mi abuela!!!! ok?? no es un simple collar!!  
- ah!! ya entiendo...es una antigüedad!!!.- dijo Draco riéndose-  
- eres demasiado inmaduro..- dijo Hermione  
Entonces vio entre las cosas de Draco un anillo de plata que tenía grabadas las iniciales de los Malfoy's. Lo tomó.  
- Pues entonces yo no te doy esto!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- eso!!! dámelo!!! eso sí es valioso!!!.- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella.  
- Pues si lo quieres tanto ven y búscalo.- dijo Hermione sonriendo y metiéndose el anillo dentro de la camiseta, en el sujetador, segura de q nunk iba a atreverse a sacarlo.  
- ah!!.- dijo Draco mirándola. - Pues si eso quieres a mí no me cuesta nada!.- dijo Draco caminando hacia ella

Hermione se puso contra la pared. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Y si Draco en realidad era capaz de hacerlo?  
Draco sonrió al verla tan nerviosa. Se ponía tan hermosa cuando ponía esa expresión de confusión y nerviosismo. No sabía por q, pero esa noche se veía especialmente bella. Draco tenía más que nunk unas inmensas ganas de besarla.  
Caminó hacia ella hasta encontrarse tan juntos que podían respirar sus alientos. Hermione estaba aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Draco, que le impedía moverse (Bueno, ella tampoco quería).  
- No serías capaz!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Entonces no me conoces lo suficientemente bien...- dijo Draco alzando la mano.  
- Noooo!.- gritó Hermione.  
- Entonces sácalo tú.- dijo Draco.  
- Está bien..- dijo Hermione un poco molesta por su derrota. - Pero salte de encima, tengo q desabrocharme algunos botones para poder sacarlo.-  
- Ni loco, para q escapes? te conozco lo suficiente.-  
- No voy a desabrochármelo aki delante tuyo!.-  
- Pues entonces creo q tendré q sacarlo yo mismo!.-  
- no! está bien! tu ganas!.

Hermione se sonrojo. Draco estaba demasiado cerca. Empezó a desabrochar el primer botón, para sacar el anillo iba a tener q desabrochar tres botones. Los suficientes como para que se viera un gran escote...lo q no iba a ser bueno...  
Draco, cuando Hermione desabrochó el segundo botón, vio un ligero escote. Se veía tan preciosa.  
No, no puedes pensar en ella...es una mentirosa...para todo miente  
Hermione desabrochó el tercero.  
Draco sintió que su corazón latía a mil. No podía controlarse, tenía que besarla, probar sus labios aunque sea una vez más.  
Draco se acercó a ella aún más y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Para Hermione fue suficiente para quedar en las nubes. Draco siguió rozando sus labios con los de ella, como jugando, disfrutando lentamente del momento.  
- Déjame...- dijo débilmente Hermione, aunque en realidad ella no quería que la soltara, quería estar así, con él, para siempre.  
Draco abrió sus ojos grises y los fijó en su escote¿porq la quería tanto? Empezó a besar su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta su barbilla, y finalmente hasta su boca. Besándola como si no lo hubiera hecho durante años, con cierta desesperación.

Hermione no podía dejarse llevar, no después que había decidido por fin a olvidarlo. Además ella no iba a ser juguete de nadie. Hermione empujo a Draco lejos de ella y sacó el anillo.  
- Toma...era esto lo q querías después de todo.- dijo Hermione dándoselo y abrochándose los botones.  
- Si, q bien q lo entendiste Granger, no pienses q esto significó algo...de hecho, solo te besé porq quería corroborar q ya no siento nada por ti, ya me di cuenta q me das igual...- dijo Draco mintiendo.  
Hermione no se sintió herida, solo estaba llena de una profunda rabia, quería golpearlo en donde más le doliera...claro! su ego!.  
- Pues, déjame decirte, ahora q ya no estamos con los de la venganza ni nada puede decirte con sinceridad, q he recibido mejores besos en mi vida q los tuyos...definitivamente eres un inexperto...claro, lo q pasa es q tipas como Pansy q no las besan ni un hipopótamo no distinguen un buen beso de uno malo...-  
Draco la miró incrédulo... !Decirle a él, q era en más apuesto de todo el colegio y q tenía más experiencia q nadie q no besaba lo suficientemente bien1!!!  
- Ya quisieras Granger...para q sepas, ninguna nunk se ha quejado..- dijo Draco ofendido.  
- Es para no desilusionarte, pero hay q admitirlo, te estás quedando atrás...pero no importa...con tal de que a la asquerosa de tu novia le gustes da igual...después de todo, es con ella con la q te vas a casar..-  
- cállate Granger.- dijo Draco empezando a molestarse.  
- Si, me voy.- dijo Hermione cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo.

Volantes estaban por todo Hogwarts. Iba a ver un baile antes de navidad. Todos parecían muy emocionados con la idea, todos menos Hermione. Ella no estaba ni con el humor ni con la salud, como para ir a un baile. Los dolores de cabeza cada vez se repetían con más frecuencia. esto la alteraba, pero se sentía con valor cuando pensaba que pronto iba a saber quién había tratado de eliminarla.  
Durante todos esos meses Hermione había estado buscando entre la gente, una cara sospechosa, un rostro que le llame la atención, q le diga " este fue el q trató de matarte Herm" pero no, y pensar que podría ser un ser tan cercano a ella...podría verlo y hablar con él o ella todos los días y ni siquiera saber que había sido él, o ella, quien había atentado contra su vida.

- Hermione!!.- gritó Isabel corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. - Con quién vas a ir al baile, debes tener muchos pretendientes!!1.- dijo ella.  
- No lo sé, a lo mejor no vaya, no me siento bien..- dijo Hermione algo aturdida.  
- pues yo obvio q no voy...quién me va a pedir q vaya con él??? no tengo pretendientes..- dijo Isabel algo decaída.  
- No digas eso, eres hermosa.- dijo Hermione. - Seguro q lo q pasa es q aún el chico no reúne valor para pedírtelo..- dijo Hermione.

Draco Malfoy pasó junto a su grupo de amigotes y se quedaron en una esquina. Él miraba a Hermione y a Isabel.  
- Quién es esa mocosa q está con Granger?.- preguntó

Es una de cuarto, una sanguijuela que le chupa la sangre a Granger...parece q es su ídolo o algo así..- dijo Crabbe.  
- ah!!!.- dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.- Con q Granger tiene una admiradora...-  
Draco caminó hacia donde estaba Hermione e Isabel.  
- Q quieres Malfoy, solo te voy a dirigir la palabra cuando tengamos q reunirnos para hacer el trabajo, mientras tanto yo..- dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Draco.  
- No vine para hablar contigo Granger..- dijo Draco despectivamente e hizo a un lado a Hermione, colocándose frente a Isabel.  
- C on quién vas a ir al baile???.- dijo Draco acercándose a Isabel maliciosamente.  
Isabel no podía creer q el tipo más guapo del colegio le estuviera coqueteando.  
- No tengo pareja.- dijo Ella sonriendo.  
- Perfecto, entonces irías conmigo???.- dijo Draco.  
- Por supuesto!!!!! .- dijo Isabel emocionada. - Digo, claro...  
- q bien, te veo entonces..- dijo Draco yéndose.  
Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. Q estúpido q era Draco, cómo lo odiaba,  
- es un pervertidor de menores..- dijo Hermione a Isabel.  
- O tal vez no soportas q esta vez sea YO la que me lleve la atención..- dijo Isabel empujándola y caminando hacia su sala común.

Hermione estaba molesta. ¿Cómo podía ser que Draco hubiera invitado a Isabel? y cómo podía ser q Isabel se hubiera comportado de esa forma tan grosera con ella?.  
- Desde un principio esa chica nunk me cayó bien...- dijo Ginny. - Además, se hacía la buenita contigo pero hablaba mal del pobre de Neville...Hermione, solo andaba contigo para hacerse notar.-

Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca revisando un libro y sin fijarse por donde caminaba cuando se chocó contra alguien. Cayó al suelo con sus libros al igual que el otro chico. Era el mismo chico nuevo con quien se había topado en la biblioteca.  
- !de nuevo! bueno q no tienes ojos!.-dijo Este levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.  
- Perdón! no estaba prestando atención!.- dijo Hermione también molesta, no le gustaba que le hablaran en ese tono.  
- Pues presta más atención!,.- dijo él.  
- si no me da la gana no presto atención ok?!.- dijo Hermione molesta.  
- Hermione!!!.- gritó Neville corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y a recoger sus cosas del suelo. - Mira, te devuelvo tu libro, el q me prestaste la vez pasada..- dijo Neville dándoselo y yéndose.  
El chico de ojos verdes se quedó mirando a Hermione de una forma especial, ella lo notó y se extrañó.  
- q te pasa x q me miras?!.- dijo Hermione agresivamente.  
- Eres Hermione Granger???.- dijo él  
- Si, por q?.  
El chico se rió y por primera vez Hermione lo sintió amable.  
- Mi nombre es Diego Krum, soy primo de Vicktor.  
Hermione no pudo hablar durante unos segundos, después le salieron unas palabras, q no fueron muy amables pero fue lo q sentía en aquel momento.  
- Pues definitivamente la educación no es de familia.

Diego sonrió y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.  
- Pues mi primo no me dijo q se había enamorado de una chica tan difícil..- dijo él riéndose.  
- No sabía q Vicktor tenía un primo q trata mal a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas..-  
- Bueno, mejor paremos.- dijo Diego haciendo el signo de la paz con la mano.- Es verdad q me he portado muy grosero contigo, perdóname. Lo q pasa es q es un poco difícil aceptar este colegio...  
- te sacaron del cole donde estabas?  
- Si, por disciplina y ni se q otras cosas...pero bueno, entonces he estado de mal humor y me la agarro con cualquiera, perdóname.- dijo dIEGO.  
- está bien...yo tampoco he estado de muy buen humor q digamos..  
- Y de q puede sufrir la chica más linda del colegio y para colmo buena en los estudios?.- preguntó Diego riéndose.  
- Créeme, tengo más problemas de los q puedas imaginarte.- dijo Hermione.  
- Bueno, tengo q admitir q mi primo tiene buen gusto...eres muy hermosa

Luna estaba sentada en su cama. Miraba con detenimiento un anillo que tenía en la palma de su mano. Tenía una esfera de color azul, aunque a veces cambiaba de colores.  
Gracias a Dios se había salvado del interrogatorio de la profesora McGonagal. Después del desmayo, Luna se había levantado en la enfermería y eso le había dado tiempo para inventarse algo.  
- Lo q pasó profesora es q Ginny desde su casa me mandó una carta de auxilio...fue así como lo supe todo..- le dijo a la profesora.

Luna no podía revelar aquel secreto. Su madre lo poseyó, y Luna estaba segura q la habían matado precisamente por él.  
- Mamá...- dijo Luna colocándose el anillo.  
Todavía recordaba las palabras de su padre cuando su madre murió:  
- Luna, no te separes nunca de éste anillo...a tu madre le sirvió y a ti también te servirá...pero lo más importante de todo, lo que tienes q tener siempre en cuenta, es q por ningún motivo debes ponerlo en las manos equivocadas...-  
- Pero porq papá???.- preguntó en ese entonces Luna muy confundida.  
- Tu madre...tu madre tenía un secreto muy grande ...aún no debes saberlo..pero lo sabrás algún día, te lo prometo..

Luna no comprendía, había grandes vacíos en su vida q no podía llenar.  
Pero el anillo...  
ella había ya descubierto de q se trataba el anillo...  
Luna se lo puso y lo observó detenidamente.  
- Ya es hora de q sepa el secreto de mamá...

Hermione la había pasado realmente bien conversando con Diego, estaba apunto de irse a su sala común cuando éste la tomó por la mano.  
- Tienes pareja para el baile??.- dijo Diego.  
- No...pero...creí q no querías ir...me acabas de decir q te parece una idea infantil y ridícula..- dijo Hermione riéndose.  
- Sí, pero creo q somos dos q odian los bailes...nos haremos buena compañía..- dijo él sonriéndole coquetamente.  
Hermione le sonrió, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para despejarse un poco. Además, tenía que estar pendiente de Isabel, era solo una niña y Draco era un pervertido...tenía q protegerla.  
- Está bien.

Harry caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Iría al baile con Cho, pero no era con ella con la que él quería ir. No entendía x q no se podía sacar a la pelirroja de la cabeza??? Estaba en todas partes, la miraba hasta en la sopa. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojo como la sangre no se desprendían de él ni un solo segundo.  
Caminó y se topó con Hermione, ella estaba con un tipo nuevo.  
- Hola Harry!.- dijo Hermione. - El es Diego, primo de Krum.  
- Hola.- dijo Harry amablemente. - Has visto a Ron.- dijo a Hermione.  
- No, pero no lo he visto muy bien últimamente...tal vez sea mejor q hable con Luna..-  
- No, creo q mejor es q dejemos las cosas así, después de todo, son sus asuntos, no los nuestros..- dijo Harry

El día del baile llegó. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas con sus vestidos y con los que iban a usar. Entre las menos interesadas eran: Hermione, Ginny y Luna...las tres mejores amigas y ninguna estaba realmente interesada en ir a un estúpido baile, no con todas las clases de problemas con los que lidiaban diariamente.  
Decidieron arreglarse juntas en un aula, ya que Luna no podía entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
- Creo q nos ponemos el vestido y ya!.- dijo Ginny.  
- Ojala fuera tan simple...hay que ponernos maquillaje y todo eso..y hacernos algo en el pelo.- dijo Hermione.  
- Lo ideal sería q no fuéramos...un momento...porq tenemos q ir??.- dijo Luna.  
- Es simple, porq todas tenemos pareja y no podemos dejarlas plantadas el día del baile...- dijo Hermione.  
- Pero, y si vamos pero regresamos antes de las doce???.- dijo Ginny  
- Podemos venir a esta aula y hacer una mini pijamada!  
- Buena idea.  
las tres amigas se arreglaron y quedaron espectaculares:  
Ginny, de había recogido el cabello rojo en un moño precioso, y cargaba un vestido azul que tenía un abierto en la pierna dejando ver buena parte de ésta.  
Luna estaba con un vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde se abría y la hacía lucir como una princesa.  
Hermione tenía un vestido rojo sangre, se había hecho delicados rizos en el pelo y se la veía hermosa.  
Estaban listas.

- Luna quítate ese anillo y ese collar...no quedan con el vestido!.- dijo Ginny.  
- No puedo!!!.- dijo Luna.  
El collar también lo había encontrado entre las cosas de su madre, y también tenía cierto poder, q estaba aprendiendo a manejar.  
- Está bien...dejo el collar, pero no el anillo.  
- Ok.  
Luna dejó entre sus cosas de perlas negras con s í m b o l o s japoneses en él y salió para dirigirse al baile con sus amigas.

las puertas se abrieron y todos voltearon para ver lo b e l l a s que estaban las tres amigas.  
- Hermione...- dijo Draco mientras la veía entrar. Isabel notó ésto.  
- Oye, mejor deja de mirarla..no creo q es momento para q la molestes.- dijo Isabel.  
- Yo hago lo q me de la gana.- dijo Draco.  
- Pero no molestarla! siempre me ha parecido de muy mal gusto..ella es muy buena persona..- dijo Isabel, q no pudo mirar a Hermione a los ojos por lo que le había dicho la otra vez.

Hermione se e n c o n t r ó con Diego. Draco miró como ella lo s a l u d a b a y cómo a éste le b r i l l a b a n los ojos mientras la miraba caminar hacia él. S i n t i ó que la sangre se le calentaba por dentro lentamente.  
- No tengo palabras para d e s c r i b i r t e.- dijo Diego. - Eres bella...más q eso...mucho más.  
- No e x a g e r e s.- dijo Hermione h e c h a n d o una miraba f u g á z hacia donde estaba Isabel y Draco, no iba a p e r m i t i r que Draco j u g a r a con ella como lo hacía con las otras.

Hermione había pasado un buen tiempo tras la pista de Draco e Isabel, pero los había perdido. Ya había pasado media hora y nada con ellos. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Conociendo a Draco seguramente la estaba incitando a algo malo...o aún peor...sería que seria capaz de abusar de ella?? por Dios si solo tenía catorce!!!!

Hermione estaba hablando con Diego, cuando vio que Draco e Isabel salían de la sala de baile.  
- Tengo que irme..- dijo Hermione.  
- Ok, te espero..- dijo Diego.

Draco llevaba de la mano a Isabel que se reía de un chiste que él le había contado. Entraron en un aula vacía.  
- q vamos a hacer aki?.- preguntó Isabel.  
- Yo no sé tu, pero yo voy a beber...tu quisiste acompañarme aki después de todo...- dijo Draco sacando cerveza. No soportaba ver a Hermione tan hermosa y con ese estúpido.  
- Y quién te dijo que yo no bebía?.- dijo Isabel.  
- Pues, supuse...si estás en cuarto yo pensé q..  
- Pues pensaste mal.- dijo Isabel tomando una lata de cerveza como si fuera agua.  
- Basta Isabel deja de tomar!!,.- dijo Draco tratando de arrancharle la cerveza de las manos. Pero era imposible, era como la quinta q se tomaba, estaba borracha.  
- Estoy harta de q me ordenes Draquito!!!!.- dijo Isabel. - VOY A HACER LO Q YO QUIERA!!.  
Empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Draco no sabía qué hacer.  
-Escucha, no debes estar así mírate!!!.- dijo Draco. - Por q a mí??!!!  
- Nadie me quiere...- dijo Isabel mientras caía en llanto..  
- No llores!!.- dijo Draco .- Genial...lo q me faltaba  
- Tu me invitaste solo por lástima...te has pasado ignorándome toda la noche!!!! y ahora...la única persona q de verdad me quería como su amiga...Hermione, la trate mal!!!.- Isabel se tiró al piso llorando.  
Draco caminó hacia ella y la levantó,  
- Vamos, si yo te invité es porq soy in imbécil...y no es tu culpa...no es q ni seas una niña preciosa..es q yo ya estoy enamorado de otra persona...y es mi culpa haberte traído acá...- dijo Draco .- Vamos..camina, te llevo hasta tu sala común..  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró.  
- Hermi!!!!!.- gritó Isabel feliz y secándose las lágrimas. - perdóname!!!! no debí harte dicho...bueno...no me acuerdo lo q te dije, pero no debí decírtelo!!!  
- Oh! q le has hecho??!!!.- dijo Hermione abrazando a Isabel y alejándola de Draco .- Cómo fuiste capaz de darle de beber es solo una nena!!!  
- Yo...no es cómo tu piensas!!!.- dijo Draco. - Te ayudo a llevarla...las cosas no sucedieron así..  
- No la toques!!!.- dijo Hermione. - Por q Draco??? porq todo lo que está cerca de ti lo destruyes!!! no te cansas de hacerlo??  
Hermione se fue con Isabel, dejando a Draco sintiéndose peor q nunk.

Luna estaba con Rob bailando. Miraba de r e o j o a Ron, que estaba con Hibari al otro lado. No parecía c o n t e n t o.  
- Luna?.- dijo Rob.  
- Sí?  
- Nunca en mi vida pensé que me podía llegar a enamorar así de alguien..- dijo Rob mirándola. Se veía algo triste. - Eres todo para mí, y ni siquiera sé cómo empezó todo...solo te vi y quedé e n v u e l t o en tus ojos..no pude salir más...-  
- Yo...  
- No tienes q decir nada, sé q no me amas..  
Lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Luna.  
- No llores, te amo, y por eso es mejor q me vaya de aki..- dijo Rob separándose de ella. - Tu no sientes lo mismo...debemos separarnos..debo hacerlo para que seas feliz, con Ron...es a él a quien de verdad amas.

Con esto Rob salió y dejó a Luna ahí, sin saber qué hacer e x a c t a m e n t e.  
Ginny estaba sentada mirando cómo Harry bailaba con Cho. Tom le hablaba pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención.  
- Ya vengo voy a tomar aire..- dijo Ginny mientras salía. Harry se percató de ésto y la siguió.  
- Ginny...- dijo Harry  
- Hola Harry..- dijo Ginny.  
- estás bien?? ese estúpido te hizo algo??.- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.  
- No, para nada, solo quería tomar aire fresco...- dijo Ginny mientras miraba a la luna. - Y cómo vas con Cho..  
Ginny se sonrojó, ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había preguntado.  
- Mal..- dijo Harry sorprendentemente.  
- por q?.- dijo Ginny.  
- Porq no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

- Harry yo..- dijo Ginny nerviosa. Su corazón latía rápidamente.  
Harrys e acercó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo su aroma a cereza nuevamente.  
- Te amo Ginny Weasly...desearía cambiarlo...pero no puedo hacerlo, es imposible.- dijo Harry.  
besó lentamente su cuello, disfrutando del momento. Luego llegó hasta sus labios y los besó, sintiendo q por fin podía tenerla, por fin después de todo aquel tiempo.

Draco estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Se sentía muy mal. Hermione tenía razón, todo lo que el tocaba lo destruía. Estaba harto de su vida, harto de su forma de ser...había arrastrado a Isabel con sus inmadureces. Apenas estaba en cuarto..era una niña todavía.  
Draco sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro.  
- Q pasó con la mocosa a la que invitaste al baile??? no te sirvió para molestar a Granger??.- dijo Pansy caminando hacia el sillón de enfrente. Su piel estaba extremadamente blanca, cargaba el cabello rubio suelto, sus ojos azules mostraban cierta maldad, una oscuridad profunda y eterna. Draco no le gustaba esto.  
- Q quieres??.  
- Nada, como siempre. Nunca te exijo nada, me quedo callada, y aguanto...aguanto tus desplantes, tus ironías, tus malos tratos, q me engañes con la que se te pase por enfrente. Y lo aguanto...lo aguanto como aguanté que te fueras con esa mocosa, y q a causa de esto yo no pudiera ir al baile...porq yo soy una dama...una Parkinson...y por lo tanto no soy capaz de ir a pasar humillación a un lugar donde mi novio, está con una mocosa, para darle celos a una sangre sucia.  
- cállate!.- dijo Draco.  
- Pero lo que no soporto..- dijo Pansy tranquilamente, como si Draco no le hubiera gritado. - Es que te hayas enamorado de ella...que te hayas enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia, perdidamente...y no de mí, una verdadera y digna mujer...que me hayas despreciado por ella...por esa poca cosa... si soportaba que me engañaras con otras...era porq sabia q no las querías...y además antes las elegías bien...mujeres que tenía por lo menos...sangre limpia...pero ahora...ahora has caído bajo...-  
- Si me enamoré de Hermione es precisamente porq ella sí es una mujer...no como tú...Pansy, solo eres una persona frívola...q no puede sentir amor ni inspirarlo..  
- tú no me hables de amor!!! yo te he amado con locura durante mucho tiempo!!! demasiado!!! y por eso...por eso he hecho cosas...cosas grandes...cosas para no perderte!!!  
- de q hablas.?

Pansy se quedó callada y miró al piso, su mirada reflejaba demencia. Su mano pálida se alzó para posarse en su cabeza. Se pasó la mano por su largo cabello rubio.  
- Sabes dónde está tu hermosa y amada Hermione en este momento????  
Draco calló, cómo era posible que Pansy lo supiera si no había salido de la sala común en toda la noche.- Te lo cuento...está dentro de la sala común de Ravenclaw...  
- q? no sabes lo q dices...no puede entrar es imposible...  
- Su nuevo amigo, Diego, la hizo entrar...  
Draco sintió que los celos lo invadían...qué hacía su Hermione en la sala común de Ravenclaw y con aquel imbécil???? pero..cómo Pansy lo sabía??? no, tenía q ser un invento..  
- No lo puedes saber...- dijo Draco.- te lo inventaste..  
- Yo sé muchas cosas...- dijo Pansy mientras jugaba con un collar de color rojo con símbolos japoneses, como el de Luna, que tenía en el cuello. - Como también sé lo que le hiciste a la mocosa...le diste de beber...hasta que se emborrachó...y tu te diste cuenta que había cometido un error...  
Draco estaba asustado e impresionado a la vez. Cómo podía ser que Pansy supiera todas esas cosas. Su mirada desquiciada no había desaparecido.

Luna estaba sentada, sola tratando de pensar qué hacer. No encontraba a Hermione ni a Ginny, así que era obvio que la pijamada quedaba suspendida. Estaba otra vez, sola.  
- Luna.- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro extraño para Luna. - Has visto a Hermione Granger?? sé q son amigas...ella es mi pareja pero no logro encontrarla..-  
- No, si no está contigo no me imagino dónde puede estar..- dijo Luna.

Ron miraba hacia donde estaba Luna. Qué hermosa se veía aquella noche, cómo deseaba tenerla junto a él. No entendía cómo había sido tan imbécil como para haberla dejado ir.

Hermione acostó a Isabel en un sillón de un corredor.  
- Isabel, por favor, reacciona...te lo ruego...por favor, perdóname, todo es mi culpa...nunca debí haberte dejado ir al baile con un pervertido como Draco...yo lo sabía!!!! yo sabía q iba a hacerte daño!!!! y tú eres tan débil...yo me puedo defender de él pero tú no!!!.- dijo Hermione mientras, desesperada, trataba de hacer que nadie la viera, si los profesores se enteraban, la castigarían  
- Hermione!.- gritó Diego corriendo hacia ella. - q pasó?!  
- Está mal! no sé cómo hacer para meterla a su sala común...- dijo Hermione  
- Yo soy de Ravenclaw...la puedo meter..  
- Pero no puedes meterla al cuarto de las niñas ni mucho menos bañarla...  
- Bañarla??  
- Es la única forma de quitarle la borrachera..- dijo Hermione,  
- Entonces, si todo esto es tan grave, yo te puedo introducir a la sala de Ravenclaw...

Ginny estaba muy feliz. Por fin sus cosas con Harry se había arreglado. Caminaba para el gran comedor para poder desayunar. Aún recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

flashback

- q dices Harry, no podemos hacer eso!!.- dijo Ginny mientras reía.  
- por q no??.- dijo Harry sosteniendo la cintura de la chica entre su brazos y aspirando el aroma de su cuello.  
- Porq no podemos dejar a nuestras parejas aki esperándonos!!!.- dijo Ginny.  
- Hay algo q te importe más que estar conmigo????.- dijo Harry  
- No.- dijo Ginny acariciando el cabello negro azabache de Harry.  
- Entonces???? por primera vez pensemos solamente en nosotros, en nadie más..- dijo Harry mientras la besaba.  
- Está bien..- dijo Ginny.  
end of Flash back

De ahí, Ginny recordaba haber ido con Harry a la sala común de Gryffindor y haberse quedado dormida, abrazada junto a Harry en una habitación vacía. Despertó en la mañana y dejó dormir a Harry.

Ginny seguía caminado cuando se topó con Cho. En otras ocasiones le hubiera turbado su presencia, pero ahora no.  
- q quieres??.- dijo Ginny con una dulzura natural  
- Q pasó con harry anoche estúpida???!!.- dijo Cho, .- A dónde te lo llevaste??? q le hiciste para q se alejara de mí??  
- Yo no tengo q hacerle nada a Harry para q se aleje de ti...y no me lo llevé a ninguna parte, él vino conmigo porq quizo.  
- Eres una estúpida!!! pero si piensas q me vas a quitar a Harry estás equivocada...él no va a volver contigo!.  
- Uy!!! creo q estás un poco atrasada en noticias..- dijo Ginny sonriendo. - Harry regresó conmigo anoche, me lo pidió, porq me ama, acéptalo Cho, él no te quiere...  
- Eso es mentira!!1.-dijo Cho empujándola.

Hermione despertó en el suelo. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Isabel dormía tranquilamente después de su baño, la borrachera se le había pasado. Hermine decidió que era tiempo de salir de la sala de Ravenclaw y poder irse a su casa a bañarse y descansar. Después de todo era sábado y el lunes se iría con Ron y sus amigos a la madriguera por navidad.  
Abrió la puerta tratando e no producir ruidos. Luna estaba afuera.  
- Te ayudo a salir..- dijo Luna.  
- Mil gracias Luny.- dijo Hermione

Luna dijo la clave y así Hermione pudo salir.  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sintió que un alguien la cogía por el brazo fuertemente.  
- Draco???.- dijo Hermione al verlo delante de ella, mirándola con una especie de rabia.  
- Me puedes explicar q diablos hacías dentro de la sala de Ravenclaw??!!!.- dijo Draco mientras apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de Hermione.  
- Me lastimas!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Contéstame!!  
- No te debo explicaciones!! ni a ti ni a nadie!!!!.- dijo Hermione soltándose de él.  
- Eres un zorra!!! Solamente te metiste a esa sala común para pasar la noche con ese imbécil!!!! ..- pero antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada más Hermione lanzó una bofetada en su cara.  
- Nunca, me oyes, nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Draco Malfoy!!!! yo no soy como tú, q me acuesto con lo primero q se me pase por delante...

Con esto Hermione caminó hacia su sala común.

Harry se interpuso entre Cho.  
- Nunca vuelvas a tocar a Ginny..- dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba..  
- Entonces es cierto...regresaste con ella.  
- Si, lo siento Cho.- dijo Harry.  
- Sí q lo vas a sentir, pero será cuando te des cuenta se con quien te estás quedando...  
- Yo sé con quién me estoy quedando, pero gracias por la advertencia..- dijo Harry mientras entraba al gran comedor con Ginny.  
- Me las vas a pagar pobretona Weasly..- dijo Cho.  
Draco caminaba por el lago, se sentó enfrente de un árbol. Quería ver a Isabel para decirle cuánto lo sentía. También quería hablar con Hermione, para que dejara de pensar que él era un cretino. La verdad era que le había dolido mucho lo que Hermione le había dicho cuando encontró a Isabel. Pero tenía que admitir, q tenía razón.

- Draco??.- dijo una voz cálida  
- Luna..- dijo Draco mirándola. No entendía porq siempre aparecía cuando más necesitaba de ayuda. Era como, un ángel protector o algo parecido.  
- q te pasa???  
- te importa acaso'???.- dijo Draco cortante...en realidad necesitaba un consejo que viniera de parte de ella, es decir, una persona buena, y no de sus amigotes q eran más unos idiotas.  
- Bueno, no me preguntes por q, pero me importa...será porq tenemos cosas en común..- dijo Luna.  
- como q??.- preguntó Draco.  
- Como la falta de una familia..- dijo Luna. - Por q aunque la tienes, no es un buena familia q digamos..-  
- es verdad..- dijo Draco. - Siempre pensé q tenía la mejor familia del mundo...ahora recién me estoy dando cuenta q tengo la peor..-

Ahora sí me puedes decir lo q te pasa???.- preguntó Luna.  
- por q tendría q hacerlo??.- dijo Draco.  
- No sé,,, porq te hará bien??.  
Draco miró al suelo.  
- Dejé que Isabel se emborrachara anoche...y todo por darle rabia a Hermione, te juro q no quise q ella tomara es q se me fue de las manos...pero ahora Hermione piensa lo peor de mí..y me siento culpable por Isabel..- Draco alzó la cabeza. - Además de cualquier forma, Hermione no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada cuando pasó la noche en la sala de Ravenclaw con ese imbécil..  
- Te refieres a Diego??  
- Si,  
- Pues ella no pasó la noche con él...se quedó toda la noche cuidando de Isabel.

Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca, quería leer para así poder por lo menos olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Entonces sintió una punzada fuerte en su cabeza. Cayó al suelo.  
Una mano blanca la empujaba, y ella caía por las escaleras...

abrió los ojos y vio que Draco estaba enfrente de ella.  
- Estás bien Hermione???  
- Si...- dijo Hermione levantándose.  
- Tenemos q hablar...- dijo Draco.  
- No, no tenemos..  
- sí tenemos y vamos a hablar ahora..- dijo Draco.

De repente Hermione sonrió, se puso la mano en la cara y siguió sonriendo.  
- q pasa??.- dijo Draco.  
- q por primera vez, honestamente, no quiero hablar contigo, simplemente no me interesa...y lo digo sin rencor...quiere decir q me has desilusionado tanto, q por fin me estoy olvidando de ti...si es q ya no lo hice...- Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó. Mientras Draco se sentía peor q nunca.  
- Pues bien por ti...porq yo nunca podré olvidarte...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Antes de irme, quería contarles que en el foro estamos pensando en armar un reto de fics sobre Twiligth, quienes quieran participar y presentar sus historias, serán bienvenidas. Igualmente la próxima les traigo más info.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!!**

**Nat.**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta vez vine con un súper cap. Así no se quejan por la tardanza…

Si no me equivoco ya pasamos la mitad del fic hace rato…

…así que vayan pensando y contándome si quieren que publique la segunda parte o no.

OJO!!! No se olviden que NO TIENE FINAL,

está abandonado hace mucho y no creo que lo vaya a continuar nunca.

Ustedes deciden, háganmelo saber.

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione**** (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 9**

La navidad llegó. La nieve caía y todos parecían estar contentos. En Hogwarts se respiraba un aire tranquilo y pacífico, ni siquiera los de Slytherin trataton de romper con peste ambiente.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna subieron al tren directo a casa. Hermione había notado que Draco hacía unas horas estaba hablando con Isabel, al parecer terminaron en buenos términos. Isabel le pidió perdón a Hermione por lo que le había dicho y habían vuelto a ser amigas.  
Los amigos encontraron un compartimento y se acomodaron. Hermione vio qe Draco pasó junto a Crabbe y a Goyle y se acomodó en otro compartimento. Ella no podía dejar de sentirse mal por lo q le había dicho. No era cierto. Ella aún lo queria.

Luna miraba por la ventana del bagón. Iba a salir de Hogwarts. No sabía por qué, pero la idea la aterraba. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Fuera del colegio no había nadie quien la protegiera. Y ella sentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Lamentablemente, casi nunk se equivocaba en sus predicciones.

Pasó una mirada rápida que se chocó con los ojos miel del pelirrojo. Luna tomó un leve color rosa.

Hermione se levantó y decidió ir a caminar por el tren. Pero lo que en verdad deseaba era encontrarse con Draco. Por lo menos una vez más, ya que no lo vería en todas las navidades...( o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía...)

Hermione sin darse cuenta, había terminado enfrente d ela puerta del compartimento de Draco. Entonces, esuchó risas. Eran las de Draco y sus amigos.  
- Entonces Crabbe cayó y cuando se levantó dijo" me dolió".- dijo Goyle riéndose.  
- Me dolió pues me dolió!!!!.- dijo Crabbe.  
Draco reía.  
- q te pasa? últimamente estás muy callado..- preguntó Goyle.  
- Nada, solo que ya decidí lo que voy a hacer con mi vida..- dijo Draco. No sonaba triste, más bien, tranquilo.  
- y q es lo q vas a hacer???.- dijo Crabbe.  
- Voy a ser un m o r t i f a g o...justo como mi padre quería q yo fuera...y me casaré con Pansy..porq así mi familia lo quiere...  
- No te entiendo..- dijo Goyle,- Creí q no te querías casar con ella...además...está loca..  
- Q importa lo que quiero...ya ni me importa lo que quiero o no...simplemente, nadie espera cosas buenas de mi...entonces no creo q en realidad deba hacer cosas buenas...voy a darle a la gente lo que espera de Draco Malfoy...y lo que esperan de él es q sea un m o r t í f a g o, al igual que mi padre...

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas. Draco obviamente había sufrido demasiado. Esas palabras no eran de alguien malvado ni mucho menos, sino de alguien que había estado solo, completamente solo en la vida...  
Hermione no iba a permitir q siguiera así.

El tren se detuvo. Harry y los demás bajaron y se encontraron con los Weasly.  
- Ay! q lindo tenerlos a todos aki!!!.- dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos. Entonces miró a Luna con especial forma.  
- Tan linda como te imaginé1.- dijo Molly meintras la abrazaba.  
Ron miró a Ginny.  
- No le habrás contado a mamá lo q tuvimos Luna y yo verdad???  
- Solo una pequeña parte...- dijo Ginny.  
- NO LO PUEDO CREER- dijo Ron mientras tomaba un color rojo. - Q te parece si yo le cuento turealción actual con Harry!!!.  
- No!

Hermione miró que Draco salí del bagón para encontrarse con una mujer pálida, alta y rubia. Con los ojos grises, como los del chico. Le dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo, y sin siquiera darle un beso de bienvenida caminó hacia la salida. Draco la siguió.  
q triste deber ser tener una mamá así pensó Hermione. Cuánto debió haber sufrido...cuanto debe seguir aún sufriendo...si lo veo desde esta manera, puedo explicarme el por qué de su carácter de antes...frívolo e incompasivo...cómo no serlo si nunca sintio lo que era el amor, ni siquiera en su familia...

Los Weasly fueron hacia el carro volador y todos entraron. Hermione se sintió bien. Realmente la familia de Ron era muy acogedora, casi la sentía como su propia familia.

Por fin aterrizaron enfrente de la madirguera. Hermione y los demás bajaron.  
- Te tengo una sorpresa Harry, cariño.- dijo Molly mientras caminaban hacia adentro.

Arthur abrió la puerta y allí estaban los gemelos weasly.  
Hermione no pudo alegrarse más al verlos. Hacía tiempo que no sabía anda de ellos.  
- Así que tu eres las novia de Ron!.- dijo Fred mientras sonreía y miraba a Luna.  
- Yo...- dijo Luna confundida.  
- La verdad es q no est´pa anda mal Ron...- dijo George abrazando a Luna. - Bienvenida a la familia.  
Ginny trató de escapar de la mirada recriminatoria de Ron.

Harry dijó su mirada en la escalera, donmde bajaba la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir seguro después de la muerte de su tío; Lupin.  
- Veo q ya casi no necesitas de mí Harry...- dijo Lupin mirándolo y conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo.  
- casi..- dijo Harry mientras corría donde Lupin y le daba un abrazo. Éste correspondió de inmediato.

Después de comer, las weasly y los amigos se quedaron conversando y rato. No notaron cómo Harry y Ginny se escabullían fuera de la cocina.  
- No puedo creer q mamá le contara a Fred y George..- dijo Ginny mientras Harry la besaba. Sse encerraron en el estudio.  
- No puedo creer q le contaras a tu mamá..- dijo Harry riéndose.  
- Se me salió...- dijo Ginny.  
- Yo solo sé q te amo..- dijo Harry meintras la besaba.

- q está pasando aki?!!!!.- dijo Molly cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Harry y a Ginny besándose.

Yo lo puedo explicar..- dijo Ginny.  
- O sí espero lo puedas hacerlo!!!.- dijo Molly obviamente enfadada.  
- No.- dijo Harry deteniendo a Ginny. - Yo soy el que tiene q explicarlo.  
Molly miró a Harry severamente, como lo hacía con sus hijo cuando hacían algo indebido.  
- Señora Weasly...yo, amo a su hija. La quiero,- dijo Harry, tragó saliva para poder armarse de valor y seguir mirándola. - Y si esa no es suficiente explicación...no sé q más puedo decir.

Molly miró a su hija y después a Harry. Una sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en su rostro.  
- Q linda pareja hacen!!!!.- dijo mientras los abrazaba sofocantemente. - Por q no me dijeron nada???? parece q ahora la únca q no tiene pareja es Hermione!!!

Luna estaba sentada y Ron arrimado en la pared. Los dos se miraban, querían decirse tantas cosas, y sin embargo las palabras no salían de sus labios.  
Hermione estaba aún en la cocina,, notó las miradas de Luna y Ron, asi que decidió no ser un estorbo y se fue.

- Luna...yo siento lo de mi mamá y mis hermanos...todo fue u invento de Ginny.- dijo Ron.  
- Está bien, no te preocupes Ron, yo lo sé...no tienes q preocuparte ni mucho menos..- dijo Luna  
Un silencio volvió a llenar la cocina.  
- q pasó con Rob??.- dijo Ron por fin. - Te dejó después de todo venir aká..-  
- El y yo ya no tenemos nada..- dijo Luna.  
- En serio???.- dijo Ron pretendiendo estar apenado. - Lo siento..  
- No lo sientas... tenía q pasar..yo no lo quise nunk...yo solo quise a una persona en toda mi vida..-  
Ron la miró incrédulo. Esa persona era él, Ron sabía que ella había estado enamorada de él, y si decía eso era porq aún lo estaba...  
- Sin embargo..- dijo Luna. - Hasta que esa persona no pueda decirme lo que siente por mí, sin miedos, entonces yo no puedo hacer nada...nada más qu esperar ese día..- dijo Luna.  
Luna se paró y salió de la cocina.

En un lugar incierto, en medio de la nada, hombres enmascarados montados a caballo cabalgaban por el bosque.  
- Escuchen todos..- dijo uno poniéndose a la cabeza. - Esta es la noche, necesitamos a la niña...y también la varita...-  
- Q hacemos primero???.- preguntó uno de los´hombres.  
- Mitad de nosotros se dirige hacia la madriguera, maten a todo el que tratate de impedir que nos llevemos a la niña...a todos menos a Potter...el señor oscuro desea matarlo con sus propias manos.  
- está bien..- dijeron en conjunto.  
- Mientras tanto, la otra mitad vendrá conmigo...entraremos a mi casa...y sacaremos la varita del señor oscuro..- dijo el jefe, quitándose la máscara y dejando ver unos fríos ojos grises. Lucius Malfoy siguió su camino.

La noche había llegado. Mañana sería navidad. Hermione trataba de dormir, trataba de pensar en cómo Draco la estaría pasando. Seguramente mal, con la clase de familia que tenía...  
De repente Luna se levantó agitada, se veía que le costaba respirar. Sudor frío caía por su frente. Ginny y Hermione se despertaron con éste suceso y prendieron la luz para ayudarla.  
- Luna?.- dijo Ginny.  
- Q te pasa? te sientes mal? podemos ayudarte?.- dijo Hermione preocupada.  
Luna fijó sus ojos azules en ellas, con un rostro de temor.  
- Tenemos q salir de aki...- dijo.  
- q?.- dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.  
- Tenemos q irnos ahora!.- dijo Luna levantándose.  
Hermione y Ginny seguían mirándola mientras Luna se ponía su capa.  
- No me escucharon???!.- dijo Luna deseperada. - Por q no me hacen caso!!!.-  
- Luna! tranquilízate!.- dijo Ginny aún sin entender.  
- No lo entienden! escúchenme! hay algo...q nunk les he dicho...pero veo q si no se los cuento ahora no me van a creer...yo...puedo ver lo que pasa en el presente,...en otras partes...y a veces el futuro... ahorita acobo de tener una visión...de m o r t í f a g o s vienen hacia acá...no sé q quieren pero temo q sea a harry...-  
- Estás segura de lo q dices??.- dijo Ginny.  
- No les miento y no estoy loca!!! y yo no sé ustedes pero les queda dos opciones...quedarse con la duda...o creerme a salir de aki lo más rápidamente q podamos...

Draco estaba acostado en su cama. Miraba alrededor. Su habitación llena de lujos, era rico, tenía todo lo que podía pedir...eso siempre lo había ehcho sentir bien...pero ahora..  
- MALDITA SEA!.- dijo mientras tiraba la foto de su padre al piso. - Tu tienes la culpa de todo!!!! ni siquiera entiendo porq diablos alguna vez me sentí orgulloso de la lacra de padre q tengo!!!!.-  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió. Asomó la cabeza por el largo pasillo, tenía una alfombra roja ye staba lleno de luces elegantes.  
Cerró la puerta con fuerza.  
- Si puedo hacer algo para q te arrepientas por todo lo q me hiciste Lucius Malfoy...- y de repente, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea fantástica, nunk había pensado en eso. Tal evz ya era hora de q lo hiciera.- Y si en lugar de convertirme en el m o r t í f a g o que tanto deseas q me convierta...me trasformo en auror..

Ddraco sonrió se solo pensar en la cara de su padre. Se llevaría su merecido, y aprendería que con Draco Malfoy nadie se mete...  
además asi te demostraré Hermione q no soy la clase de basura q crees q soy... pensó Draco.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna entraron al cuarto de los chicos.  
- Harry! despierten!!.- dijo Hermione,

- Ah...- dijo Ron...- q hacen aki??  
- Tenemos q irnos ya!.- dijo Ginny.  
- X q?? q pasa?.- dijo Harry.  
- Pasa q los m o r t í f a g o s vienen hacia acá...- dijo Hermione,  
- q!.- dijo Harry. - Tenemos q avidarle a los weasly..  
- No!.- dijo Luna. - Vienen x ti harry...es lo más seguro...no quieren a los weasly...además..si les decimos...crees q te dejarán solo??? corren más peligro si te protegen..es mejor huir.- dijo Luna.  
- Cómo saben todo esto..- dijo Ron pociéndose la túnica.  
- Es una larga historia...que contaremos en el camino..- dijo Ginny

Estaban saliendo cuando Luna se sostuvo la cabeza y cayó al suelo.  
- Luna1!.- dijo Ron.  
Luna abrió los ojos.  
- Otros m o r t í f a g o s...van hacia la casa d elos Malfoy...hay un accidente...Draco se topa con un m o r t i f a g o y no lo quiere dejar salir...él saca su varita y ...- dijo Luna. - Oh! dios! tenemos q ir donde los Malfoy! creo q van a matar a Draco...-  
- q!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Salgamos ya de aki!.- dijo Ginny.  
- Muy tarde...- dijo Luna  
Todos hicieron silencio y la miraron fijamente.  
- Ya está aki...-

La sangre de Hermione se heló cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía de la sala. Se escuchaban muchas pisadas. Ginny corrió hacia la ventana y vio caballos negros , muchos de ellos.  
- q vamos a hacer!!!.- dijo Ginny.  
Luna corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró.  
- Tenemos que salir de aki...- dijo Harry.  
- si pero como???.- dijo Ron.  
- solo hay una posibilidad...- dijo Harry. - Por las ventanas...hay que salir por las ventanas...  
- Pero Harry!!! estamos en el piso más alto de la madriguera... si caemos...hasta ahí llegamos..  
- Es la única solución!.- dijo Harry

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a permitir que Draco muriera, tenía q impedirlo. Si era cierto q al rpincipio tenía dudas de los poderes de Luna...ahora ya no tenía ni una sola duda.  
Hermione corrió hacia la ventana y empezó a bajar.  
- hermione!.- dijo Ginny.

La niebla era espesa, Hermione no podía ver cuán lejos estaba del suelo. Bajaba lo más rápido que podía. Solo deseaba poder llegar al suelo y poder estar con Draco...  
solo deseaba sali de esa pesadilla...

Harry fue el último en bajar. La niebla estaba cada vez más espesa, la noche estaba más oscura que nunk. Los cinco amigos corrieron através del bosque, alejándose lo más rápidamente que podían de la madriguera.

cuando estuvieron ya lejos, pararon para respirar un poco.  
- q haremos ahora??.- dijo Ginny.  
- Tenemos q ir a la mansión de los Malfoy...no podemos permitir q algo le pase a Draco!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, no podemos dejar que le pase algo...peor aún si podemos impedirlo...- dijo Ginny.  
- Harry, yo creo q tiene razón, yo no me llevo muy bien con Malfoy, pero no podemos dejarlo morir tampoco..- dijo Ron.  
- Si, lo mejor será q vayamos por él...pero...dónde queda la casa de los Malfoy???- dijo Harry.  
- Eso déjenmelo a mí,.- dijo Luna.

Luna se arrodilló en el suelo y con una piedra dibujó una estrella en el suelo.  
- q estás haciendo??.- dijo Ron.  
- Buscando la dirección de la casa Malfoy..- dijo Luna. - Lo aprendí de mamá...me dijo que me sería muy útil..  
- Luna, tienes alguna idea de q los poderes q tienes no son normales...son más q los q cualquier bruja común tiene..- dijo Hermione.  
- Lo sé, no sé por q los tengo...pero algún día lo sabré..mi mamá también los tuvo...-

Luna se sacó el collar y lo elevó hacia el cielo con su manos derecha.  
- necesito que hagan silencio...es muy díficil..- dijo Luna.  
Todos se callaron. Luna cerró los ojos, al cabo de unos minutos los símbolos japoneses que tenía el collar empezaron a brillar, uno por uno, con una luz resplandeciente. El collar empezó a moverse en dirección al norte.  
- Hay que caminar hacia el norte, el collar nos irá guiando..- dijo Luna

Draco estaba quedándose dormido, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía de abajo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. El largo corredor estaba vacío. Caminó por él, estaba muy oscuro. Empezó a oir voces provenientes de la sala. Caminó hasta esconderse detrás de una columna, vio algo que nunca imaginó ver.  
- Lucius!!! q ni se te ocurra meterme en tus sucios problemas!!! estoy harta de ti y tus estupideces!!!.- gritó la mamá de Draco mientras miraba a Lucius. Atrás de él estaban muchos m o r t í f a g o s todos cubiertos con capas negras. Draco tragó saliva.  
- escúchame...si estás viva aún es solamente por mí...el señor oscuro no te ha matado por q soy su hombre de confianza...aparte, si sigues viva es porq eres la madre de mi hijo...el futuro aliado de Voldemort..-  
- Has lo q quieras con Draco...a mi no me importa...lo único que en verdad me importa es q el ministerio se de cuenta que en mí casa hay cosas guardadas del señor oscuro...puedo terminar yendo a Azkaban!!!.  
- No te vendría nada mal un tiempo allá!!!! a ver si así se te quita la estupidez!!!.- dijo Lucius haciendo a su esposa a un lado.  
Ella se golpeó contra la pared, su cabello lacio y rubio tapó su rsotro.  
- No vas a pasar Lucius!!!!.- dijo ella.  
- Quisiera verte impidiéndomelo..- dijo Lucius con una frívola sonrisa.  
- q vienes a buscar!!!.- dijo ella.  
- La varita de voldemort...la necesita...es una varita poderosa..más q ninguna otra...está hecha por la pluma de fénix..igual q la de Potter..- Lucius apretó la mano. - Pronto lo eliminaré a él también..

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De verdad su padre pretendía que él fuera un m o r t í f a g o??? él ya había cambiado demasiado...había madurado y cambiado en todo el tiempo en que su padre se había ausentado..él ahora quería ser un auror...  
No iba a permitir que su padre le entregara la varita a Voldemort...´no iba a permitir que Voldemort matara a los sangre sucia...no iba a permitir q nadie le hiciera algo a Hermione...  
tenía q impedirlo, así le costara la vida...

Draco corrió hacia su cuarto y se colocó una capa negra y una máscara, así no lo reconocerían. Cogió su varita...  
donde puso mi padre haber guardado la varita de Voldemort.. pensó Draco.  
La casa era inmensa, llena de pasadizos secretos...era casi imposible saber dónde la ocultaba...tenía que seguirlo...era la única forma.

Draco siguió a su padre através de un corredor largo. Lucius se detuvo ante un retrato grande de su bisabuelo. Este se abrió en cuando Lucius alzó la mano derecha. Draco se apresuró a seguirlo. Bajó por una escalera a través de lo que parecía ser una cámara oculta. Vio a su padre parado en frente de una varita, igual a la de Harry.  
- No la toques!!!.- gritó Draco mientras a vanzaba con su varita en puñada.  
- Quién eres tu??? de donde saliste??.- dijo Lucius sacando su varita.  
Draco recordó que tenía una máscara puesta y que su padre no lo reconocía.  
- Aléjate de la varita!.- dijo Draco.  
- Ah si?? y quién me va a obligar?! tu!.- dijo Lucius riéndose.  
Draco no podía creer que aquel repugnante ser fuera su padre realmente.

Harry y los demás pararon frente a una mansión inmensa. Murciélagos volaban alrededor de ésta, bueno, no eran murciélagos, eran demasiado grandes para serlo...eran demonios..  
- Muy bien, estamos aki..- dijo Ron.  
En la puerta principal estaban los caballos negros.  
- Llegaron antes!!.- dijo Ginny.  
- Y si ya lo mataron???!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Está vivo aún..- dijo Luna. - Lo sé..pero no por mucho tiempo...hay q entrar ya!!!!.  
- pero por donde??.- dijo Ron.  
- Por acá!.- dijo Harry, todos los siguieron.

Hermione estaba caminando. Se había separado del grupo para buscar a Draco. Entonces encontró un retrato abierto. Hermione entró y bajó las escaleras. Eentonces vio a Lucius apuntando con una varita a un tipo, ese, ese tenía q ser Draco!!!

- Vas a morir por interferir en mis planes!.- dijo Lucius señalándolo con la varita. - Abra ka...  
Pero Hermione se lanzó contra Draco y le quitó la máscara.  
- No!!! no puede matar a su propio hijo!!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
Lucius bajó su varita petrificado al ver que era su hijo quien estaba en el piso, estuvo a punto de matarlo.  
- q haces Draco!!!! cómo se te ocurre pude haber...!!!!´Harry entró velozmente y agarró la varita de Voldemort y salió corriendo con Ginny y los demás. Draco se levantó y agarró a Hermione mientras corría fuera del lugar también.

Draco y Hermione corrían detrás de los demás.  
Sse ocultaron todos en un muro.  
- q hacen aki???.- dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a hermione.  
- Vinimos a rescatarte Malfoy...- dijo Ron.  
- q?.- dijo Draco.  
- Estabas en peligro de muerte, Luna vio cómo te mataba Lucius...pero llegamos a tiempo para impedirlo.- dijo Ginny.  
- y ustedes vinieron por mí??.- dijo Draco señalando a Ron y a Harry.  
- Bueno sí, tampoco te odiamos tanto como para dejarte morir Malfoy.- dijo Harry. Ginny lo besó en la mejilla.  
- Tienen razón en lo que dicen Potter, siempre quieres hacer el papel de héroe...- dijo Draco.  
Las sonrisas de todos se borraron. Draco sonrió.  
- Pero debo admitir q te salió muy bien.- dijo Draco. - Gracias.  
- No me lo agradezcas...ahora debemos irnos.- dijo Harry cuando se escucharon a los m o r t í f a g o s llegando hacia allá.  
- A dónde nos vamos??.- dijo Hermione desesperada.  
- por aki!.- dijo Draco guiándolos hacia una entrada. Entarron a una habitación secreta...pero alguien ya estaba ahí...

La mamá de Draco estaba sentada en un sillón, jugaba con su mano derecha con un collar de color verde con símbolos japoneses. Luna ocultó un chillido.  
- así q Lovegood está aki...- dijo la madre de Draco son una sonrisa frívola.  
- cómo sabe mi apellido señora- dijo Luna.  
- Yo sé muchas cosas de ti mocosa..- dijo ella mientras se levantaba.  
- No la llames así mamá!!! ella es mi amiga.- dijo Draco.  
- Veo q te llevas bien con la clase de gente con quien no debes juntarte...es acaso q te hemos enseñado mal???  
- sí...muy mal.- dijo Ddraco.  
- Bueno..ese no es el punto realmente...con quien en verdad quiero hablar es con esa niña..- dijo señalando a Luna. - quieres saber quién eres y porq tienes esos poderes???  
- Cómo puede usted saberlo??!!.- dijo Luna despectivamente.  
- Fácil, porq yo también los tengo.- dijo meintras alzó su collar y mandó a todos menos a Luna a golpearse contra la pared. Todos se encontraban pegados contra ésta sin poder moverse.- ahora podremos hablar con tranquilidad.  
- de q hablas mamá!!!.- dijo Draco tratando de moverse, pero era inútil.  
- quién es usted y qué quiere de mi señora...- dijo Luna mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
- Y si te digo q...conocí a tu madre...- dijo la mamá de Draco caminando alrededor de Luna.  
- Mi mamá no tendría algo q ver con alguien como usted!!!!!- dijo Luna  
- uy!!!! quierida...estás tan equivocada...se ve q no tienes idea de quién era tu madre en realidad...-  
- no se meta con ella!!!.- dijo Luna.  
- solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a saber cosas q no sabes...- dijo la mamá de Draco.  
- q cosas!!! usted no sabe nada!!.- dijo Luna.  
- a si???...y si te digo q tu querida madre era mi hermana??

Todos guardaron silencio. Lo que la mamá de Draco no podía estar hablando enserio.  
- No!!!! eso no es verdad!!!!.- dijo Luna llorando.  
- Si, claro que es verdad, Marina era mi hermana...claro...eso tampoco lo sabías...como tampoco sabías que las mujeres de mí familia, son sacerdotisas  
- sacerdotizas????.- dijo Luna.  
- Sí, por eso esos poderes que tienes... porq eres parte de mi familia...lamentablemente, Marina fue asquerosa al juntarse con tu padre, desde entonces la desterramos de la familia...murió como la perra q era.-  
- No!!!!!.- dijo Luna llorando , no podía creer lo que ella le decía.  
- Pues sí...así es...esa es la verdad q tu padre y tu madre tanto tiempo te han querido ocultar...-  
- No!!!! no quiero escuchar más!!! ya no quiero!!!.- dijo Luna llorando en el suelo.  
Ron y los demás pudieron soltarse de las paredes. Ron corrió hacia Luna y la abrazó.  
- Por eso quería que Draco se casara con Pansy...las mujeres Parkinson también son sacerdotizas...  
- pero sacerdotizas de magia negra...- dijo Hermione. - eso ya lo sabía, la familia Parkinson y la de usted es de mujeres con sacerdotizas de magia negra...por eso Marina, la madre de Luna se fue de la ksa...porq ella quería ser una sacerdotiza de magia blanca...y ustedes no lo soportaban..- dijo Hermione.  
- MENTIRA!!!!.- gritó la mamá de Draco. - Ella era una sacerdotiza incompetente!!! por eso se fue!!1 porq no era digna!!  
- por el contrario, se fue por ser demasiado digna!!!!!.- dijo Hermione

Ron levantó al Luna sel suelo.  
- Larguémonos de este maldito lugar..- dijo Mientras miraba a Harry.  
- Si, salgamos ya.- dijo Harry.  
Todos corrieron afuera. Llegaron hasta la cocina, ahí pudieron salir de la mansión por la puerta trasera, lamentablemente, ahí ya estaban los m o r t í f a g o s.  
- Maldita sea!.- dijo Draco.  
Lucius estaba en la cabeza.  
- Draco, luego ajustaré cuentas contigo, por ahora, necesito dos cosas de ustedes.- dijo Lucius caminando con la varita apuntándolos. Los otros m o r t í f a g o s también los apuntaban, no tenían escapatoria.  
- q quieres??.- dijo Ginny. - Déjennos en paz..  
- No les daremos nada!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Jamás les permitiremos q se lleven a Harry!.- dijo Ron.  
- Harry??? no! no venimos por él...Voldemort se encargará otro día, personalmente de él...nosotros queremos a esa niña.- dijo Lucius señalando a Luna. - Y la varita de voldemort, porsupuesto..-  
- No!!! nunk le entregaremos ninguna de las dos cosas!!.- dijo Harry.  
- Entonces, me temo, que voy a tener que deshacerme de la sangre sucia y del weasly para ver si así decides cambiar de opinión Potter...- dijo Lucius señanlando a Ron y a Hermione.

- No lo hará!!!.- dijo Harry sacando la varita de voldemort. - Por q sino, con mucho gusto romperé la varita que tanto necesitan...-  
- No te atrevas Potter!!!.- dijo Lucius.  
- Pruéveme..- dijo Harry.  
En ese momento se escuchó una voz atrás. Todos miraron, era Narciza, la madre de Draco, sostenía el collar en alto mientras pronunciaba palabras al parecer en otro idioma.  
- q hace??.- dijo Ron.  
- Yo sé...- dijo Luna.- es un hechizo para formar un campo de fuerza...nos está protegiendo..-  
- entonces es nuestra oportunidad de escapar!.- dijo Ginny.  
Harry y los demás corrieron hacia las profundidades del bosque. Los m o r t i f a g o s lanzaron hechizos contra ellos pero todos fueron retenidos por el campo de fuerza de Narciza, el campo tenía un color negro con rojizo, parecía sangre.

Te dije q me iba a vengar de ti Lucius.- Dijo Narciza quitando el campo de fuerza. - Supongo que ahora se te va a hacer muy difícil encontrarlos...peor aún cuando yo llamé a los Weasly para decirles q los niños estas siendo perseguidos por m o r t í f a g o s..- dijo sonriendo frívolamente.  
- Maldita perra!!!.- dijo Lucius corriendo hacia ella y golpeándola en el rostro. Narciza cayó al suelo mientras su nariza sangraba. Lucius volvió a dirigirse a los demás. - Sepárense y búsquenlos...recuerden...la niña, Potter y mi hijo deben salir ilesos...con los otros hagan lo que quieran...- dijo Lucius mientras se mosntaba en su caballo y miraba despectivamente a su esposa en el suelo. - Si no te mato es solo porq eres la madre de mi hijo...nunk debí casarme con una bruja como tu..-  
Con esto se internó en el bosque, seguido por los demás m o r t í f a g o s.

Draco corría agarrando a Hermione de la mano entre la neblina. Hacía rato que llevaban corriendo así. Paron para respirar un poco.  
- Y los demás???.- dijo Hermione.  
- No sé...hace rato que les perdí el rastro..- dijo Draco tomando aire.  
- q!?.- dijo Hermione. - Cómo se te ocurre correr sin seguirlos!!! genial!!! ahora estamos perdidos!!! Luna era la única que sabía a donde dirigirse en el bosque.- dijo Hermione.  
- Perdón!!1 pero no es mi culpa que corras tan lento!!!.- dijo Draco molesto. - Tuve que correr a tu pasa para no dejarte atrás así que es tu culpa no la mía..-  
- Yo corrí lo más ´rápido que podía!!!.- dijo Hermione. - Pero claro!! siempre tienes que hecharle la culpa a otra persona!! tu nunca tienes la culpa de nada!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Eres insoportable!!!.- dijo Draco.  
- Opino igual!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Te dejaría aki , pero te morirías de miedo sola y seguramente te encontrarían fácilmente.- dijo Draco.  
- si claro, me las puedo arreglar sin ti!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Perfecto! entonces arréglatelas sola..- dijo Draco caminando...pronto se perdió entre la niebla.  
Hermione miró a su alrededor. Los árboles era grandes y con ramas gruesas. No podía ver nada. Estaba aterrada. Hermione caminó siguiendo donde Draco había ido.  
- Draco!!! Draco!!!.- gritó.  
Nadie le respondió. - Maldita sea!!.- dijo Hermione  
Siguió caminando hasta que una mano le tapó la boca.  
-ah!!!.- Hermione golpeó con ambas manos a la persona que la sujetaba aterrada.  
- Soy yo!! tranquila!.- dijo Draco abrazándola. - No te iba a dejar sola...  
- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!!!.- dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo cómo él la protegía.

Lo mejor será que busquemos algún lugar donde pasar la noche..- dijo Draco mientras caminaba. La niebla había empezado a desaparecer. Pronto la luna se dislumbró.  
- pasar la noche????.- dijo Hermione. - No! olvídalo Draco!! yo no voy a dormir contigo completamente sola!!.-  
Draco paró y la miró sonriendo maliciosamente. Empezó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba. Hermione retrocedía lentamente hasta que quedó pegada a un árbol. Él seguí avanzando hasta que quedaron muy juntos.  
- de q tienes miedo???.- dijo Draco. Estaban demasiado cerca. Él aspiraba su aroma fresco y cautivante.  
- miedo?? yo no te tengo miedo..- dijo Hermione trantando de evitar la mirada de Draco, no quería mirar los ojos grises que tanto la derretían.  
- a sí?.- dijo Draco acercándose a los labios de Hermione. Los rozó tiernamente.  
Hermione se separó de él.  
- Bueno, tal vez tengo un poco de miedo..- dijo ella.  
- yo no muerdo...- dijo Draco riendo.  
- aH! eres peor q eso! o q crees q no me sé todas las que han pasado por tus manos??.- dijo Hermione. - Yo no soy tan fácil y que te quede claro..  
- Tranquila..solo vamos a dormir.. no va a pasar nada q no quieras q pase..- dijo Draco sonriendo. Le gustaba verla nerviosa.  
- si claro!! todos los hombres dicen lo mismo: " no pasará nada q no quieras q pase" pero yo no sé q es lo q consideran ustedes lo q es "querer".- dijo Hermione.  
- Mira, yo todavía n te he perdonado lo de tu venganza así q no pienso hacer nada contigo.- dijo Draco aún sonriendo. - Y aparte, sé perfectamente que cualquier intento de acercarme a ti con esas intensiones, sería como condenarme a muerte porq me matarías...sé perfectamente q no eres fácil...no tienes q repetirme lo q yo ta sé..- dijo Draco mientras caminaba. - ahora sigamos..te parece?

Draco y Hermione llegaron a un árbol grande, era i n m e n s o. En la mitad de éste había un a g u j e r o que parecía la boca de una c u e v a. Draco entró.  
- Este nos servirá de r e f u g i o..- dijo él.  
Hermione miró a su alrededor y mordió su labio inferior. Se preguntaba si sus amigos estaban bien. No soportaría que algo malo les ocurriese. Entró y se sentó. Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco fue bajando su mirada.  
Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama, con un pantalón a c a m p a n a d o con muchos colores, como teñido y una camisa negra que dejaba ver gran parte de su a b d o m e n. Hermione se i n t i m i d ó ante la mirada de Draco y se cubrió con la túnica. Draco sonrió.  
- Ya deja de mirarme como si fuera un violador o algo así, ya te dije q no te voy a hacer nada...- dijo Draco.  
- Igual, tu palabra no me c o n v e n c e..- dijo Hermione.  
- Sabes, sigues siendo igual de engreida, ¿quien te asegura q cualquiera q este a u lado tiene q morirse por ti?...para tu información no eres la única chica en el planeta.- dijo Draco.  
- Es verdad, no lo soy, pero para ti, soy la unica chica q importa...- dijo Hermione.

- Y quien te asegura q yo ya no me he olvidado de ti?.- dijo Draco.  
- Lo sé,- dijo Hermione. - O es q te has olvidado de mi?-  
- Tu te has olvidado de mi?.-  
- No preguntes..  
- Entonces tu tampoco preguntes..- dijo Draco.  
Los dos se miraban, pero no se atrevían a decirse nada.  
- Gracias.- dijo Draco.  
- por q?  
- por haber venido...-  
- ah! no tienes q agradecérmelo...- dijo Hermione.  
- sí, si tengo.- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella.  
Estaban sumamente cerca el uno del otro.  
- Te ves mucho más bonita cuando dices lo que piensas...y no mientes...- dijo Draco.

Luna corría con todas su fuerzas. Ron Harry y Ginny la seguian.  
- Bsta...descansemos..- dijo Ron parando.  
- No! estamos cerca!!!.- dijo Luna.  
- Cerca de q??!!! ni sabemos a donde vamos!.- dijo Ron.  
- Mentira...yo si sé..- dijo Luna.  
- Sigámosla..- dijo Ginny.  
Siguieron corriendo hasta que pudieron ver una cabellera roja. Era el señor Weasly.

Draco estaba demasiado cerca de los labios de Hermione. Ella respiraba agitadamente, estaba muy nerviosa. Todavía lo amaba con todo su corazón. Pero no estaba dispuesta a decírselo para q él volviera a decirle q nunk la perdonaría por haberlo engañado. Lo conocía, sabía que su orgullo aún estaba herido. Pero también sabía que cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella, no podía controlar las ganas de besarla.  
- Draco yo...- dijo Hermione. Pero fue muy tarde, Draco ya la estaba besando. Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco mientras que él la atraía hacia él con las manos en la cintura de Hermione. La quería para él, no iba a permitir que nadie se la llevara lejos de él.

Hermione se separó de él bruscamente.  
- q pasa?.- dijo Draco.  
- q pasa? eso mismo te pregunto yo! dices q no me has podido aún perdonar lo que te hice, pero igual no pierdes oportunidad para besarme. Nno juegues..- dijo Hermione.  
- Jugar? pero si la única que ha jugado todo este tiempo eres tu Hermione, aki la experta eres tu, no yo.- dijo Draco parándose.  
- Sabes q? nunca vamos a poder estar juntos mientras tu no te deshagas de ese maldito ego que tienes y aprendas a aceptar q nadie es perfecto...el día en que lo entiendas, y madures lo suficiente, entonces hablaremos Draco Malfoy!.- dijo Hermione mientras salía del interior del árbol y corría lejos.  
- Pues vete si es lo que quieres!!!.- gritó Draco.  
La miró alejarse y se preguntó si sabría cómo regresar, lo más seguro era que no.  
- debería dejarte sola..para q te perdieras y así no tener q verte nunk más.- dijo Draco, entonces vio, como una sombra se dirigia por el mismo camino que Hermione había cruzado. Draco sintió q su corazón se paraba.  
La iban a atrapar.

Hermione lloraba. Nunca iba a poder estar con Draco porq él nunk iba a madurar lo suficiente. Un relámpago cayó, lo que hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Empezaba a amanecer. Derepente lluvia empezó a caer a montón. Hermione se empapo de inmediato. Escuchó una rama crujir.  
Hermione volteó la cabeza pero no había nadie. Empezó a sentir miedo. Volvió aescuchar cómo una rama era pisada. La sangre se le heló. Caminó lentamente hacia atrás hasta que sintió que se topó con algo. Alzó la mirada y para su terror se vio parada frente a los que parecía un hombre lobo.  
Hermione contuvo un grito. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Sentía que la voz no salía de su garganta. El Hombre lobo la agarró por la garganta. Hermione logró gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía una garras grandes y afilaladas mientras que sus colmillos eran gigantescos.  
El hombre lobo acercó a Hermione hacia él mientras ella gritaba y lloraba. Lo olió y luego aulló. Entonces, de repente, la soltó. Hermione cayó en el suelo y vio que Draco le había hechado un hechizo. La bestia corrió hacia él y lo aruñ o en el pecho. Draco gritó del dolor. Hermione estaba aterrada. La bestia agarró a Draco y lo lanzó contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente.

Hermione estaba debajo del árbol nuevamente. Draco estaba aún inconsciente. Hermione lo había logrado llevar hasta allá por un hechizo. Se encargó de quitarle la camisa y con un pedazo de tela húmeda le mojaba la cabeza. Se había golpeado muy fuerte.

Hermione estaba empapada. Pero no se preocupaba ahora por su salud sino por la de Draco. Aún no despertaba, y todo por ir a salvarla. Gracias a Dios la bestia huyó después de golpearlo.  
Hermione seguía humedecíendole la frente con el pedazo de tela que había arrancado de su pantalón. cómo deseaba q despertara, y así poder acabar con toda aquella pesadilla.  
Draco se movió, fue lentamente, pero Hermione notó que estaba recuperando el sentido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, Hermione pudo ver sus grises y hermosos ojos de nuevo, mirándola. Parecía confundido. Hermione sonrió y no pudo evitar hacer algo que no esperaba. Lo besó. Fue tiernamente, él correspondió durante unos segundos, pero después se separó de ella.  
- creí q te había pasado algo!! nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma!.- dijo Hermione.  
- te conozco?.- dijo Draco sentándose y aún mirándola aturdido.  
- q?.- dijo Hermione.  
- quién eres??.- dijo Draco.  
- cómo q quien soy? tu sabes quién soy...o no?.- dijo Hermione. - Por favor no me digas q perdiste la memoria!.  
Draco la miraba aturdido.  
- q estoy haciendo aki??.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
- si sabes quién eres no??.- dijo Hermione.  
- por supuesto q sé quién soy..- dijo sonriendo. - Draco Malfoy...quién no lo sabe.-  
- Bueno,.- dijo Hermione amargamente. - Por lo menos no olvidaste ser modesto..-  
- sigues sin decirme quién diablos eres??.- dijo Draco.  
- Muy bien, esto es malo...ahora q voy a hacer?.- dijo Hermione en voz alta, sin importarle ya si él la escuchaba.

He leído sobre estos casos...pierden la memoria pero no completamente, olvidan ciertas cosas...y ciertas personas...- dijo Hermione luego miró a Draco.- pero porq no te olvidaste de alguien más?? por q de mí???.- dijo enfadada.  
Draco la miró durante unos segundos.  
- q me pasó??.- dijo Draco sosteniéndose la cabeza, obviamente le dolía demasiado.  
Hermione abrió la boca para responderle pero entonces escuchó gritos.  
- Hermione!!!!!! Draco!!!!!!!.- gritaba Ron.  
Hermione y Draco salieron del árbol y corrieron hacia ellos. Estaban con los weasly y con la mamá de Draco, lamentablemente, también Pansy se encontraba con ellos.  
- Draco, mi amor, estas bien???.- dijo corriendo hacia él.  
- si, creo..- dijo Draco abrazando a Pansy.  
genial, de ella no se olvidó... pensó Hermione.  
- Draco tuvo un pequeño accidente y perdió la memoria...digo...olvidó algunas cosas...por ejemplo a mí..- dijo Hermione con cierta tristeza...ya que Draco no le recordaba.  
Pansy sonrió, supo que podía sacarle mucho provecho a esta situación.  
- Tenemos q refrescarle la memoria entonces.- dijo Harry caminando hacia él. Pero Narciza se interpuso.  
- Mi hijo, ya tuvo suficientes emociones por hoy...a parte, es navidad...la pasará con la familia...ya tendrán tiempo de hblar con él..- dijo mirando a los demás despectivamente.  
- como sea..- dijo Arthurd. - Vámonos niños..- dijo  
Hermione le hechó una última mirada a Draco mientras se fue.  
Draco la seguía mirando mucho después de que ya se había ido. Miró a Pansy.  
- quién era ella??.- dijo dRACO.  
- Te lo contaré después..- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

Draco estaba sumido en esos pensamientos. Cuando miró a Pansy.  
- Ahora sí me vas a decir quién era esa chica?.- dijo Draco desctivamente. La verdad era que junto a Pansy se sentía sofocado.  
- Si, claro.- dijo Pansy sonriendo. - Su nombre es Hermione Granger. Ella es de padres muggles...por lo q la odiamos...ambos...  
Draco permaneció en silencio. Ella le había hecho sentir todo menos odio...  
- entonces yo la odio...solo por tener padre muggles..- dijo Draco. De repente, no le parecía tan malo ser de familia muggle, él recordaba que siempre había despreciado a los de esa clase. Pero ahora como que ya no le importaba mucho...q le estaba pasando?  
- No, no solo por eso la odias...- dijo Pansy. - La odias por lo q la mayoría de la gente en Hogwarts la odia...por ser un asco de persona.  
- a q te refieres??  
- Me refiero a q es una intrigante...como sabe que nunca va a poder llegar a un nivel social como el nuestro, busca otras formas para llegar a él..- dijo Pansy recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco. - Por ejemplo, no es un secreto que tiene una relación seria con Harry Potter...-  
A Draco volvieron recuerdos de él tratando mal a Harry...lo odiaba, pero tampoco sabía porq, ahora no sentía odio hacia el.  
- Como te decía..., ella y Potter tienen una relación no percisamente de amigos...y sin embargo..ella está quieriendo salir con Diego Krum, como no pudo con Vicktor ahora queire con el primo...y como le conviene para su situación social... Y Harry no se queda atrás...él la deja hacer todo eso, y mientras sale con ella, sale como Ginny, la hermana de su mejor amigo...ahora podrás ver la clase de lacra que es Hermione Granger...

Hermione estaba mal. Draco no recordaba nada de ella, ella tenía que hablar con él y hacer que él la recordara. No sabía por q pero el hecho de que Draco no recordara todo lo que vivieron juntos la atormentaba.  
Todos habían bajado a cenar. Harry se veía feliz con Ginny, y Luna y Ron se la pasaban conversando. Pero ella permanecía callada, pensativa, ella quería estar con Draco. Lo peor de todo era ese sentimiento de impotencia. Se sentía demasiado mal. Es que nunca iba a poder estar con Draco??  
Unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Harry se acercó a ella y también Ron.  
- Hermione, ya verás cómo va a recuperar la memoria, te recordará pronto..- dijo Harry secándole las lágrimas.  
- además, quién no recordaría esa carita tan bonita??.- dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió. Se sentía tan bien poder contar con ellos. Siempre habían estado junto a ella y nunca la habían avandonado. Eran simplemente fantásticos, por eso no iba a arruinarles la naviadad . Se secó las lágrimas y decidió festejar con los demás. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, no iba a dejar de serlo ahora.Draco estaba en la mansión con un montón de amigos y familiares. Todos festejaban y Pansy no lo soltaba. Era verdad q no recordaba algunas cosas, pero sí recordaba lo molesta que era Pansy.  
a quien en verdad quería recordar era a esa chica...Hermione, quería saber quién era para él y q significaba en su vida. Si lo había besado era por algo. Draco no podía quitar de su cabeza esos ojos marrones, brillantes, esa boca que parecía pintada. Era demasiado bella, más bella que cualquier chica que él recordara. No podía sacarla de su mente ni un solo instante.

Hermione estaba mal. Draco no recordaba nada de ella, ella tenía que hablar con él y hacer que él la recordara. No sabía por q pero el hecho de que Draco no recordara todo lo que vivieron juntos la atormentaba.  
Todos habían bajado a cenar. Harry se veía feliz con Ginny, y Luna y Ron se la pasaban conversando. Pero ella permanecía callada, pensativa, ella quería estar con Draco. Lo peor de todo era ese sentimiento de impotencia. Se sentía demasiado mal. Es que nunca iba a poder estar con Draco??  
Unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Harry se acercó a ella y también Ron.  
- Hermione, ya verás cómo va a recuperar la memoria, te recordará pronto..- dijo Harry secándole las lágrimas.  
- además, quién no recordaría esa carita tan bonita??.- dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió. Se sentía tan bien poder contar con ellos. Siempre habían estado junto a ella y nunca la habían avandonado. Eran simplemente fantásticos, por eso no iba a arruinarles la naviadad . Se secó las lágrimas y decidió festejar con los demás. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, no iba a dejar de serlo ahora.Draco estaba en la mansión con un montón de amigos y familiares. Todos festejaban y Pansy no lo soltaba. Era verdad q no recordaba algunas cosas, pero sí recordaba lo molesta que era Pansy.  
a quien en verdad quería recordar era a esa chica...Hermione, quería saber quién era para él y q significaba en su vida. Si lo había besado era por algo. Draco no podía quitar de su cabeza esos ojos marrones, brillantes, esa boca que parecía pintada. Era demasiado bella, más bella que cualquier chica que él recordara. No podía sacarla de su mente ni un solo instante.

Luna, Hermione y Ginny estaban en su cuarto, se disponían a dormir para mañana regresar al colegio.  
- Hermione, supongo q no te vas a quedar curzada de brazos hasta que Draco recupere su memoria verdad?.- dijo Ginny.  
- y q sugieres q haga?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Pues refréscasela tú!.  
- Cómo si fuera tan fácil...Pansy se va a encargar que no me le hacerque ni un metro.  
- y desde cuándo le tienes miedo a Pansy??.- dijo Ginny.  
- No le tengo miedo!.- dijo Hermione  
- entonces??? esta no es la Hermione q yo conozco...  
- es q no sé si voy a poder...-  
- Hermione, tuviste la suficiente fuerza y osadía de levantarte a Draco Malfoy para vengarte de él...hiciste q se volviera loco por ti y ahora no eres capaz de volver a hacerlo??  
- q tratas de decirme??.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- q si él no te recuerda...y no recuerda a Hermione, habrá q volvérsela a presentar...Hermione, ya te lo ganaste una vez...puedes hacerlo otra!!.- dijo Ginny  
Hermione rió. Ginny tenía razón. Draco se había enamorada ya una vez de ella, y ella no iba a esperar q q él recuperara la memoria...iba a recuperarlo..así tuviera que volver a conquistarlo

Harry y los demás atravesaron en anden nueve tres cuartos. Ahí vieron el tren de Hogwarts. Hermione conversaba con Luna y Ginny y entonces vio a Draco. Eestaba con Pansy y con sus gorilas. Él le dirigió una mirada extraña. Era una mirada sin odio, pero sin sentimiento alguno...más bien la miró con curiosidad.  
Hermione y los demás entraron al tren.  
Draco estaba en su andén pensando. Había mcuhas cosas que aún no quedaban claras en su mente. Si era verdad lo que Pansy le decía, entonces por qué Hermione lo había besado.  
Draco sonrió al recordar esto. Todavía tenía la imagen en su cabeza. Ella estaba con él, en ese lugar, empapada y parecía preocupada por su salud. Se veía tan hermosa. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!Por q maldita sea no podía dejar de pensar en una chica que ni siquiera recordaba!  
Pansy salió del compartimento y se encontró en la puerta a Hermione. parecía que ella pretendía entrar al compartimento de Draco.  
- q haces aki?.- dijo Pansy cerrando la puerta para q Draco no la viera.  
- Vine a hablar con Draco así q quítate!.- dijo Hermione,  
- Tu no vas a hablar con mí novio...no vas a acercarte a él ni un centímetro más!  
- pues quién me lo va a impedir? tu! por favor! no te tengo miedo.  
- Pues deberías.- dijo Pansy mirándola con los ojos de una forma extraña, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.  
- Me das lástima...mira todo lo que tienes q hacer para alejarme de él..y solo porq sabes perfectamente q me ama a mí, y q así no me recuerde pronto lo hará...q harás Pansy? ahora tal vez loe stes alejando..pero Draco no es esa clase de chicos q se dejan manejar...y cuando recupere la memoria, volverá a mí.- dijo Hermione,  
- Para entonces ya no existirás Granger.- dijo Pansy sonriendo con cierta demensia. - Lástima q no recuerdes nuestro pequeño accidente...así sabrías por lo menos a q atenerte conmigo.  
Pansy entró a su compartimento. Dejando a Hermione confundida.

El tren se detuvo después de varias horas. Los estudiantes supieron que ya habían llegado y empezaron a bajar. Hermione tenía la esperanza de chocarse con Draco a la salida del tren, pero no lo vio. Pansy estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, lo estaba manteniendo lo más lejos de ella posible.

Harry y los demás entraron al gran comedor. Cho miró como Harry y Ginny se snetaban juntos.  
- Me las van a pagar...- dijo Cho.  
- Draco está mas lindo q nunk...lo extrañé tanto todo este tiempo...- dijo Tania mirándolo.

Hermione se sentó y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco estaba ahí, hablando con los demás. Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos, mantuvieron un rato la mirada hasta que él dejó de verla.  
- No sé como voy a hacer para acercármele.- dijo Hermione.  
- No te preocupes, yo ya pensé en eso.- dijo Ginny.  
- ??q??.- dijo Hermione.  
- Mira, él y tu siguen haciendo ese trabajo juntos, el de Snape, obligatoriamente vas a tner que hablar con él..- dijo Ginny.  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía demasiado mal.

Todos terminaron de comer. Cada uno de los estudiantes se dirigió a su sala común. Hermione iba caminando hacia la suya, cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo.  
- Draco??

Quién eres??.- dijo Draco pegándola contra la pared.  
- q, tu noviecita no te habló sobre mí??.- dijo Hermione  
- Si, pero hay cosas q no covencen,- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. Cómo adoraba verla, q diablos le pasaba? por q se sentía así a lado de una persona que ni siquiera recordaba.  
- cosas como q?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Como el porq me besaste..- dijo Draco.  
- Pansy no te dijo q lo hubo entre tu y yo??.- dijo Hermione  
- q??? q hubo entre tu y yo??.- dijo Draco.  
- Olvídalo, obvio q no...- dijo Hermione. - Y obvio q te dijo porqrías de mí..  
- Si...son ciertas o no?.- dijo Draco.  
- Ok...vienes por explicaciones...entonces es obvio q no confías en tu novia..- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- No...no te recuerdo a ti, pero si a Pansy..y créeme, no es de confianza.- dijo Draco riendo.  
- Dímelo a mi..- dijo Hermione riendo también.  
Draco la miró fijamente. Cómo quería recodarla.  
- Pues...bien...te diré quién soy..- dijo Hermione  
- enserio?  
- Si, pero mañana  
- q? no! yo necesito saberlo ya!  
- No, mejor mañana- dijo Hermione sonriendo juguetonamente. Sí, iba a tener que refrescarle la memoria, pero todo iba a ser a su modo esta vez.

- y entonces nos vemos mañana?.- dijo Draco  
- si, mañana en..  
- No, me toca decir en donde y cuando nos vemos..- dijo Draco.  
Hermione sonrió, si, no había cambiado para nada.  
- bien.- dijo Hermione  
- Mañana, después de desayunar, en la biblioteca..  
- Ok  
Hermione se dispuso a irse cuando Draco la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. le dijo muy suave en el oído.  
- No llegues tarde.- dijo Draco aspirando el aroma fresco de Hermione.

Hermione se fue y Draco también lo hizo, ninguno de los dos se percató de que Pansy estaba escuchando.  
- Maldita sea! ni siquiera perdiendo la memoria deja de fijarse en esa sangre sucia!

Draco se levantó y bajó a desayunar. Cuando estaba por entrar al gran comedor una chica rubia y de rizos, extremadamente bella y detuvo, era Tania.  
- Draco, te extrañé mucho..- dijo Tania besándolo.  
quién será esta??? pero no está nada mal...así q vpy a hacer como si la recordara...total...me da igual si Pansy me ve o no pensó Draco, sintiéndose mal por no recordar a alguien tan linda.

Hermione iba hacia el gran comedor cuando vio a Draco besándose con Tania. Sintió que su corazon iba a explotar de la rabia. si, definitiavmente Draco no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo estúpido que agarra cualquier chica q se le atravesara. Tal vez ahora q no se acordaba de ella pensaba q ella era iguald e zorra q las demás.  
Draco y Tania dejaron de besarse y Draco vio a Hermione, no sabía por q pero sintió como si su novia lo hubiera visto con otra, sin saber porq, sentía q tenía q dar explicaciones.  
Hermione pasó de largo.  
maldita sea Draco Malfoy cuando recuperes la memoria voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber tokdo a esa mujerzuela! pensó Hermione.

Draco se sntó en su mesa. Miraba todo el tiempo a la mesa de Gryffindor, en busca de alguna mirada de Hermione, pero ella no le dirigió ni una sola.  
estará molesta?? pero porq! q diablos estoy diciendo!!! si ella no es nadie...ni mi novia ni nadie... ni siquiera sé quiéne es!!!! pensó Draco

Draco esperó durante una hora y media en la bibliotek, pero Hermione no aparecía. Estaba realmente molesto, quién se creía esa chica?? quién creía q era para dejar esperando a Draco Malfoy.  
Draco salió furioso de la bibliotek y tumbó sin querer a una chica rubia.  
- MIRA POR DONDE ANDAS!.- dijo Draco.  
Luna se quitó el cabello de la cara y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos tuvieron contacto, profundamente. Luna lamentaba tanto que hubiera perdido la memoria, justo ahora que había descrubierto que eran primos. Con razón ella siempre sintió algo especial por Draco, y con razón él siempre la ayudó, aún sabiendo q era amiga de sus enemigos. Era verdad q la sangre llama.  
Draco la seguía mirando, le resultaba tan familiar. Luna recogió sus cosas y lo miró a los ojos.  
- Draco, cuando te acuerdes de mí, me gustaría q pasáramos más tiempo juntos..- dijo Luna acariciando el rostro de Draco tiernamente. Recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Hermione caminaba pacíficamente cuando Draco la agarró fuertemente por el brazo, ahora sí que le iba atener que dar una explicación.  
- oye quién demonios te crees para dejarme plantado??¨.- dijo Draco.  
- suéltame! me lastimas!.- dijo Hermione.  
- te esperé una hora!!! dónde estuviste!.- dijo Draco.  
- Pensé q estabas demasiado ocupado como para hablar conmigo...- dijo Hermione.  
- te refieres a Tania??.- dijo Draco.  
- Genial! hasta de la zorra esa te acuerdas y de mí no! genial!- dijo Hermione tratandod e irse, pero Draco la pegó contra la pared.  
Quedaron demasiado cerca. Draco sentía la respiración de Hermione. Sí, era demasiado hermosa. Sus labios se rozaban mutuamente.  
- quién eres?? dímelo...q fue lo que tu y yo tuvimos...- dijo Draco, su enojo se había dispersado, ahora la miraba con ojos suplicanes. Hermione se sentía perdida en esos ojos grises.  
- Por favor, eres la única q me puede ayudar a recordar..

Hermione veía esos ojos suplicantes, y entendía que estaba viendo a un ser sumamente confundido. En verdad Draco deseaba saber todo, pero, cómo ella le iba a contar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos??? no se supone q ella se lo contara...él tenía q recordarlo...x q q raro andar contanto y decirle a Draco "sabes q, yo fui la otra, porq anduve contigo mientras andaba por Pansy...pero lo hize por una apuesta, así q naturalmente me odias..pero me amas yo lo sé..lo q pasa es q aún no me puedes perdonar...entiendes?? ahora recuerdas???"...no! jamás le diría eso..  
- Y por q a mí...tienes tantas personas a quienes preguntarles y precisamente a mí me preguntas!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- y q tanto te cuesta decirme?? o es q Pansy tiene razón y tienes tantas cosas q ocultar??..- dijo Draco  
- Yo no tengo nada q ocultar, no como tu novia.- dijo Hermione,  
- a si?? pues a lo mejor es cierto eso de q andas con Potter y resulta q Pansy tiene razón al decirme q eres un zorra.- dijo Draco. Pero la mano de Hermione cayó sobre su rostro como un relámpago antes de q pudiera decir algo más.  
- Escúchame! cuando recuerdes la memoria..hablamos, dirígeme la palabra la procima vez q madures!.- dijo Y con esto Hermione se fue.  
Draco sintió como si miles de imagenes entraran de golpe a su cabeza. esa frase...la había esuchado antes...!si! entonces Draco recordó:  
"es día en q madures hablamos Draco Malfoy!!!""  
Hermione se lo había dicho antes...si, ahora...  
ahora lo recordaba todo.

Hermione se levantó con el pelo enmarañado. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Corrió hacia el baño y dejó que el agua caliente la relajara, entonces se dio cuenta que sangre corría por sus piernas, se le había olvidado por completo ese pequeño inconveniente de cada mes.  
- Mierda! juso ahora me tenía q tokr!.-  
Hermione bajó al gran comedor. Entró y miró a Draco, quien ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Draco estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, hbía notado que Hermione había entrado, pero no le miró. Tenía que hacerla creer q no había recuparado la memoria, y para hacerlo lo mejor era ignorarla.

Hermione se sentó en su mesa. Ron estaba batiendo la comida, como si no le importara, miraba a Luna quien estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hharry y Ginny conversaban y ni siquiera la había saludado. Todos parecía ignorarla aquella mañana.  
claro, todos estan felices, y como yo soy una pobre infeliz ni me toman en cuenta...q clase amigos son??? pensó Hermione.  
(efecto de la regla)  
Se levantó molesta y decidió salir ra´pido de allí. Sintió que, sin querer había empujado a alguien.  
- ouch!  
Hermione se volteó y vio a Diego tirado en el suelo.  
- Perdón! nop te vi!.- dijo Hermione tapándose la boca con ambas manos.  
- No importa, de todas formas nunk me ves...- dijo Diego parándose.  
Hermione lo escuchó que susurraba algo. Puso más atención y logró oir:  
- No me voy a molestar, no me voy a molestar...- repetí para sí mismo.

No sé porq siempre q paso tu pasas y te caes..- dijo Hermione.  
- ME CAIGO! ME HACES CAER! es es diferente...- dijo Diego  
- perdon...- dijo Hermione  
Diego volvió a murmurar.  
- no me voy a molestar...tranquilo Diego...respira.-  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.  
- Perdóname de verdad...si pudiera compensártelo de alguna forma...- dijo ella tratando de sentirse bien.  
- Pues...- dijo Diego sonriendo. - Si hay una forma..  
- cuál..- dijo Hermione asustándose...no iba a hacer nada indescente.  
- La próxima vez que vayamos a Hosmedage tienes q tomarte una cervesa de mantequilla conmigo.- dijo Diego.  
Hermione suspiró aliviada.  
- Está bien, y cómo así quieres q yo haga eso??? .- dijo Hermione.  
Diego le sonrió mostrando esa perfecta y blanca dentadura.  
- Ya estoy tarde para clases, nos vemos el viernes.- dijo saliendo.  
Hermione pensó durante unos segundos, por q el viernes?? cierto! el viernes era el día para ir allá!  
En ese momento Draco salió sin mirarla, pasó frente a ella y Hermione sintió que por fin su cabeza estaba pensando como antes.  
- Ahora me vas a ver con Diego Draco, y te va a pesar no recordarme..- dijo Hermione, afectada por su indiferencia y la regla, obviamente.

Hermione entró a la clases de pociones. Se sentó con una silla de separación de sus amigos.  
- Hherm..q haces allá?.- dijo Harry. - Vente para acá!.- dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y arrastrándola hacia ellos.  
- Ahora sí te das cuenta q estoy no?.- dijo Hemrione.  
- de q hablas.?.- dijo Harry.  
- Hablo de q cuando estabas en el comedor ninguno de ustedes me saludó y solo por ver a sus queridas novias...  
- Hermione por favor! no compares.- dijo Ron.  
- Ok, no comparo, es obvio q para ustedes es mas importante sus novias antes q yo, su mejor amiga,  
- no armes dramas.- dijo Harry molesto.  
- armar dramas? no Harry, solo q te estoy diciendo q estoy sintiéndome mal y necesitaba a mis mejores amigos...lastima q no lo hayas entendido.- dijo Hermione levantándose y cambiándose de mesa.  
Harry y Ron se miraron ambos preocupados. Habían sido tan imbpeciles de ignorar a su amiga cuando más los necesitaba?  
El profesor Snape entró a la clase.  
- únanse con sus parejas de pociones y trabajen en el ensayo..ahora!.- 

Hermione pensó q su día no podía ser peor. Se levantó y se fue hacia donde Ddraco estaba sentado.  
- ok, por si no te acordabas yo soy tu pareja..- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.  
Draco la miró, cómo deseaba besarla, pero no, no iba a ceder, tenía q ver si ella era capaz de decirle la verdad.  
- ok, como sea, empezemos..- dijo Draco. - Y a´´un estoy esperando q me digas quién eres en realidad  
- Y a te dije q no te lo voy a decir...no mientras estes buscando a otras quienes te lo digan..-  
- otras?  
- Tania por ejemplo.

- bueno...ella es asunto mío...no tuyo.. o si?.- dijo Draco.  
- por supuesto qno es mi asunto...quién querría tenerla a ella como asunto.  
- pues, es muy guapa, mucho más q cualquiera de las de Hogwarts..- dijo Draco, le encantaba ver a Hermione molesta.  
- Pues solo para los que tienen gustos agrios les puede gustar alguien tan amarga como ella...  
Draco rió.  
- No te pongas molesta, mejor corrijo lo q dije, es un de las mas hermosas..- Draco se acercó al oído de Hermione. - Tu eres la más bella de todas..  
Hermione se apartó y lo miró.  
- Si piensas q soy zorra como Tania estás equivocado..así q si buscas a alguien q se acueste contigo olvídalo, conmigo no cuentes..- dijo Hermione  
- Ok,  
Durante toda la clase, Draco trató de hacer contacto con las manos de Hermione, o acercarse a su cuello, de vez en cuando le mandaba besos, y ella solo se ponía nerviosa.  
No te preocupes...yo tengo paciencia..y te esperaré mientras espero a q te decidas q decirme la verdad voy a dedicarme a ponerte nerviosa.. pensó Draco

Luna estaba sentada bajo un árbol. Tenía sus ojos celestes cerrados, solo recibía el fresco viento de la tarde.  
- Lovegood, - dijo Pansy acercándose a ella. - Ya me enteré q eres familia a Draco, y q tb eres una sacerdotiza...  
- Pues sí, si lo soy  
Pansy se acercó a ella con una mirada amenazadora.  
- Te advierto sacerdotiza, no te acerques a Draco, no te quiero ver cerca de él, ni a ti ni a granger...Porq si tu eres una sacerdotiza buena, yo puedo ser la´q este en tus peores pesadillas..- idijo Pansy  
Luna sonrió.  
- Sé perfectamente q eres una sacerdotiza mala, perteneces al Klan de las sacerdotizas de magia negra...por eso mismo, sé q tus poderes son limitados y no tienen le mayor eficacia contra los míos, q son magia pura...y en cuanto a Draco... no te tengo miedo, el es mi primo, y no me vs a alejar de él,  
Luna se paró y salió.  
- q pena Lovegood, vas a tener q hacerle compañía a Granger al infierno entonces...

Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente por el corredor. Trataba de no llorar, pero tenía muchas ganas ya que se había peleado con sus dos mejores amigos, eso no le hacía nada bien.  
De repente tuvo un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Hermione tiró sus libros al suelo y se sostuvo de la pared. De nuevo recordaba cómo ella caía por las escaleras.  
- hermione! estas bien?.- dijo Diego ayudándola.  
- Si, si, creo..- dijo Hermione.  
- segura?  
- Si, no te preocupes...- dijo Hermione.  
Ella no había notado lo cerca que estaba de Diego, notó por primera vez los hermosos ojos que tenía. Hermione se puso nerviosa, ella notaba que Diego la tenía agarrada por la cintura y la tenía pegada a su cuerpo. Diego sonrió.  
- espero q no olvides nuestro trato..- dijo Diego.  
- No,  
Hermione se separó de él y siguió su camino. Diego la miró a lejarse.  
- Me gustas Hermione, y mucho...

El viernes llegó rápidamente. Hermione despertó y supo que tenía q verse muy linda. Sabía que de alguna forma Diego estaba interesado en ella, y, aunque ella solo tenía ojos para Draco, igual tenía que estar espectacular..  
( nunk se sabe porq somo asi las mujeres)  
Se puso un jean azul acampanado y una blusa rosada y se dejó el cabello con delicados rizos suelto. Bajó a la sala cmún de Gryffindor, donde Harry y Ron parecían estar esperándola.  
- Herm vamos a ir a la tienda de Bromas de Fred y George vienes?.- dijo Harry.  
- Si será genial.- dijo Ron con la esperanza de que Hermione ya no estuviera enojada.  
- No, gracias, pero tengo planes, a lo mejor me paso por ahí luego.- dijo Hermione secamente y siguió su camino hacia afuera. Ahí se juntó con Ginny y Luna, quienes fueron directo al tren.

Draco caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a Luna cruzarlo. La detuvo con el brazo sonriéndole.  
- Luna...- dijo Draco. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía por donde empezar...siempre había sentido ternura por ella, ganas inmensas de protegerla, y ahora las sentía aún más que sabía que era su prima.  
Luna lo miró extrañada, pero luego entendió.  
- recuperaste la memoria!?.- dijo Luna  
- shhhhh.- dijo Draco. - Nadie puede saberlo.  
- x q no! Hermione se está muriendo pensando q no sabes!.- dijo Luna  
- Si, lo sé...- dijo Draco .- Pero necesito confirmar algo..-  
- q cosa.?.- dijo Luna  
- Q ella ha dejado de ser una mentirosa compulsiva...siempre lo ha sido y por esa razón no la puedo perdonar..no puedo andar con una persona q miente a cada minuto! por eso, tengo q ver si ha crecido, si ha decidido dejar de manipular todo lo que está a su alrededor como le da la gana...si esta dispuesta a todo x mi.  
- Bueno, tienes tus razones..pero yo creo q lo único q haces es prolongar la angustia de Herm.- dijo Luna.  
- Tranquila chiquita...ya sé lo q hago.- dijo Draco acariciando su mejilla.- No puedo creer q tenga una prima..  
- Yo tampoco puedo creer q tu seas mi familia...es, raro  
- Si, pero es lo mejor q me pudo haber pasado...yo nunca tuve una familia q de verdad se´preocupe por mí, y yo nunk me preocupé por ellos tampoco. Sin embargo, ahora eso a cambiado, por primera vez de verdad siento q tengo familia.  
- creí q te iba a avergonzar tener una prima como yo..  
- eso era antes...cuando era un idiota, todo ha cambiado desde entonces.  
- y te gusta q haya cambiado?.- dijo Luna  
- Por una parte si, porq ya no soy una mierda, pero por otra no..  
- x q  
- Por de repente, me importa lo q pasa a mi alrededor, de repente, todo lo q antes me daba igual, ahora es importante..eso lo hace todo más difícil

Hermione bajó del tren y sintió que alguien la agarraba por el brazo.  
- Hermione, no te habrás olvidado de mí verdad?.- dijo Diego sonriendo, mostrando nuevamente su perfecta dentadura por la cual muchas chicas suspiraban. Traía un skate.  
- Para nada.- dijo Hermione.

Draco estaba detrás de ellos, sin darse cuenta estaba apretando la mano con fuerza.  
q esta haciendo ese tipo?? en q está pensando Hermione al salir con ese imbécil.. pensaba Draco.

Harry y Ron salieron del tren dejando botadas a Luna y a Ginny.  
- Y ahora q les pasa?.- dijo Ginny.  
- No sé, porq lo dices??.- dijo Luna tiernamente.  
- q inocente eres!.- dijo Ginny, q no ves q Harry se ha despegado de mí en las últimas horas y Ron ha dejado de verte con cara de bobo durante más de una hora.-   
- q significa?  
- No lo sé, pero debe ser grave para q no nos presten atención..

Hary y Ron parecían estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud de estudiantes regándose por Hogsmeade.  
- ahí esta!.- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione, los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron q esta con Diego.  
- q hace con ese?.- dijo Harry.  
- No lo sé, a quien no le va a gustar para nada esto es a Draco.- dijo Ron  
- Y ahora q? no podemos hablar con ella mientras este con él.- dijo Harry.  
- Tendremos q interseptarla entonces mas tarde..- dijo Ron.

Diego agarró a Hermione por la mano y la arrastró entre la gente.  
- q pasa?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- Vamos a c u m p l i r tu parte del trato.- dijo Diego sonriéndole nuevamente!Dios q tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Entraron al bar y se sentaron en una mesa. Los dos estaban en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando.  
- muy bien, cambiando de tema..- dijo Diego.  
Hermione se rió ya que no estaban hablando de nada como para poder cambiar de tema. Diego también rió.  
En ese momento, mientras ambos reían pasó Draco, se olcultó detrás de un poste. Los miraba reirse y sintió cómo si lo golpearan varias veces en el estómago.  
maldito Krum...si no es el famoso jugador de quittich es el primo! pensó Draco Creo q Hermione tiene afición por los famosos o algo así..

- Entonces, que haces a parte de ser un ratón de bibliotek?.- dijo Diego sonriendo mientras tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla.

Pues, ese es un comentario tonto lo sabes?.- dijo Hermione.  
- tranquila..tienes un caracter fuerte.- dijo Diego  
- si, así q cuidado  
- lo tendré.  
- ok, bueno, no sé...me gusta leer..me gusta saber más q los demás...me hace sentir de alguna forma superior.-  
- Pero no creo q lo necesites para ser superior, ya de por sí lo eres.  
- eso es lo q alguien como tú cree.. pero la mayoría de los Slytherins piensas q los sangre sucias como yo no son más q porquería...pues, siendo mejor q ellos en todo sentido es una forma de demostrarles q no pueden conmigo.  
Diego la miró, quería examinarla, no podía creer q existiera alguien tan perfecta para él..  
- y..tienes novio??  
- q?.- dijo Hermione confundida  
- si, tienes novio si o no, es simple..- dijo Diego  
Hermione rió impresionada.  
- eres muy directo, nunk he conocido a alguien tan directo en mi vida  
- lo sé.- dijo Diego.  
- no- dijo Hermione. - porq?  
- Sabes q? porq no vamos a la tienda esa de los hermanos de Ron...es de bromas no?  
- si  
- mejor.- dijo Diego riendo maliciosamente, había evitado la pregunta de Hermione. Hermione había notado lo manipulador que era Diego, y eso que ella también era muy buena malipulando, pero, él había conseguido, de alguna forma, hacer que Hermione respondiera a todas sus preguntas mientras él evadía todas las preguntas que Hermione le hacía...las evadía con elegancia y suspicacia...era muy inteligente.

Hermione y Diego entraron a una tienda inmensa de varios colores que rotaban como si se movieran. Había muchos artefactos de bromas que si te acercabas mucho saltaban de la nada. Uno de esos explotó enfrente de Hermione y ella saltó y cayó en los brazos de Diego. Estaban demasiado cerca. Diego sonrió.  
- ten cuidado.  
- Hermione!!.- dijo Fred corriendo hacia Hermione y levantándola en el aire.  
- viniste a visitarnos después de todo!!.- dijo George besándola en la mejilla compulsivamente.  
- hola!! porq tanto afecto?!.- dijo Hermione tratando de soltarse de los gemelos.  
- Porq, aunque no lo creas, este tiempo sin verte nos ha servido para darnos cuenta que eres imprecindible en nuestras vidas..- dijo Fred  
- Nos dimos cuenta de tu grandeza y de nuestra inferioridad.- dijo George  
- q quieren.- dijo Hermione.  
- es solo un pequeño favor.- dijo Fred  
- no te costará nada.- dijo George  
- Nos hemos enterado de ese proyecto de pociones q tienen ustedes, y descubrimos que nos puede servir para cierta broma q estamos fabricando..-  
- ok, y q quieren q yo haga..- dijo Hermione  
- comparte un poco de tu poción con nosotros.

Hermione les prometió a los gemelos darles la poción en cuanto no la necesitara. Diego y ella salieron de la tienda y se vieron caminando sin rumbo alguno, de hecho, Diego parecía saber adónde ir, Hermione solo lo seguía.  
Llegaron a un lugar donde había un gran castillo, estaba casi solitario, aunque se escuchaban algunas risas de personas que pasaban. Diego detuvo a Hermione.  
- q pasa?.- preguntó Hermione,  
- bueno, tu ya sabes q yo soy directo, no me gusta andar dándole rondas a las cosas, digo lo que siento y hago lo que siento en el momento, por eso creo q tengo q decirte algo.  
Hermione permaneció callada, lo que menos quería era que Diego se le declarase, ella no podía corresponderle, aunque era simplemente encantador e inteligente, además de astuto, no podía amarlo porque ya estaba enamorada, Hermione estaba segura de que si lo hubiera conocido antes se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de Diego.  
- Es la primera vez que siento tantas ganas de estar con una chica, normalmente simplemente lo hago por diversión, pero, sontigo es diferente, me llamas la atención en todo sentido Hermione, me gusta tu caracter, tu inteligencia, tu forma de ser, todo lo relacionado contigo me encanta.  
- Diego yo...  
Pero Diego no la dejó hablar, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la besó.

Hermione se separó de Diego lo más rápidamente que pudo.  
- no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.- dijo Hermione  
- x q? me dijste q no tenías novio, no veo el porq no hacerlo..  
- Te dije q no tenía novio, porq es cierto, pero no significa que no esté enamorada.  
Diego se quedó en silencio, algo confundido más que dolido.  
- Mira, yo estoy enamorada de alguien, y simplemente no puedo corresponderte por eso.- dijo Hermione. - Lo siento, mejor seamos solo amigos ok?  
Diego la miraba aún algo aturdido.  
- Bueno, supongo q está bien...- dijo Diego. - No estas enojada conmigo por q te besé no es así??.- dijo Diego preocupado.  
- No! para nada.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, - Y yo espero no haberte desilucionado tanto..  
- No, no digas eso, tú eres genial por eso me empezaste a gustar, pero para q yo sienta algo por alguien y que sea algo realmente fuerte, necesito de más tiempo, creo q me paraste justo a tiempo, si lo hubieras dejado para más tarde probablemente sí me hubiera metido contigo en serio...- dijo Diego sonriendo.  
- hola...interrumpo algo?.- dijo Draco apareciendo de repente.  
Hermione lo miró y sintió como si tuviera el corazón atorado en la garganta ¿Los abría visto besándose?  
- No, para nada.- dijo Diego. - Bueno, Herm, parece que él quiere hablar contigo así q me voy...bueno, al menos que Draco haya venido a hablar conmigo- dijo Diego haciendo como si fuera a abrazar a Draco.  
- No digas estupideces quieres?.- dijo Draco  
- Ok, chao Herm.- dijo Diego mientras se iba  
- se puede saber q diablos hacías con ese imbécil?!.- dijo Draco

eso no es tu problema.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba para irse  
- Oye!.- dijo Draco agarrándola por el brazo - No te he dicho que te vayas  
- ja! como si tuviera q pedirte permiso!  
- pues cuando hablas conimgo sí!  
- hazle un favor al mundo y pégate un tiro Malfoy!.- dijo Hermione  
Draco no la soltaba, Hermione hizo el intento de soltarse, pero era imposible.  
- Puedes seguir intentándolo y no vas a poder.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- q quieres?!.- dijo Hermione  
- Lo de siempre, que me digas quién eres y qué significas en mi vida..y ya te dije, no te voy a dejar en paz hasta q me lo digas. A parte, no te voy a soltar hasta que me lo digas, así q tu decides, si no me dices de una vez por todas quién eres nos quedamos aki..  
Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca...ella sabía q no podía ocultarlo más tiempo, era hora de decirle la verdad...así él la odiara por esta

Está bien...te lo voy a contar...- dio Hermione  
Draco la soltó, ella se sentó en una banca de piedra. Draco se sentó a su lado.  
- Yo, soy de padres muggles, tu simpre detestaste a la gente de esa clase y los denominabas sangre sucia...bueno, por alguna razón me tenías especial odio, a parte de que era la mejor amiga de tu peor enemigo, era una "asquerosa sangre sucia..- Hermone miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. - Desde siempre, te dedicaste a humillarme y a humillar a mis amigos, siempre tuve que tragarme los insultos y aguantar todas las cosas que me decías...eso, eso provocó q yo te despreciara, no tienes la más leve idea de la clase de basura que te habías transformado para mí...tenía q , de alguna forma, hacer q pagaras todo lo que durante toda mi vida me habías hecho...entonces...entonces decidí vengarme..

Draco la miraba fijamente, por primera vez podía ver todo el daño que él le había hecho durante todos esos años, nunca pensó que las cosas que hacía pudieran tener tan efecto, Hermione podía reflejar ese dolor y ese rencor en su rostro ¿q clase de monstruo era antes de enamorarse de ella? ¿ y en q clase de persona vengativa y llena de rencor había llegado a convertir a Hermione por culpa suya?  
- Yo..yo decidí que iba a hacer que te enamoraras de mí...hacer que me quisieras como no lo habías hecho con nadie...para así luego poder hacer contigo lo que se me viniera en gana...manejarte a mi antojo, humillarte y aplastar tu ego..quería verte bajo la planta de mi zapato Draco...cómo deseaba verte pedirme..rogarme perdón...rogarme q te perdonara...y yo poder escupirte, era lo que sentía en ese momento, era el sentimiento más horrible que he sentido dentro de mí nunk en mi vida..- dijo Hermione llorando, aún no podía mirar a Draco. - Y lo hice, conseguí que Sanpe nos pusiera el trabajo juntos, cambié las parejas apropósito, te conquisté, lentamente y hice que te enamoraras de mí..- Hermione cerró sus ojos, as lágrimas seguían corriendo. - Me quisiste como nadie lo había hecho antes...y yo..yo aprendí a quererte también. Hasta estuve a punto de ceder en mi venganza...cuando...Zack...Zack intentó violarme..- Hermione tapó su rostro con amabs manos y lloró sin poder contenerse más. - Me dijo que tu habías aostado con él si se acostaba conmigo...y yo, yo te odié con toda mio alma..y me odié a mí misma, por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta tanto...entonces...entonces decidí hacerte pagar muy caro todo lo que me habías hecho...

Luna caminaba por Hogsmade cuando sintió que alguien la agarró por el brazo.  
- ron?.-d ijo Luna- q pasa??  
- necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Ron mirándola intensamente a los ojos.  
- dime, q sucede?  
- Esto  
Ron se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, justo como Luna, Ron la besó lentamente, disfrutando de sus labios.  
Luna se separó de él  
- no, ron, ya te dije q no hasta q estuvieras seguro  
.- sí, y nunk he estado más seguro en mi vida de lo que quiero Luna, y te quiero a ti.-  
- hablas enserio??  
- sí...ya no tengo más dudas.. yo...yo te amo.

Draco...yo hice muchas cosas para arruinarte la vida...cosas q arruinaron la mía tb, y no ´se cómo mirarte a la cara y decirte q te amo y q eres el culpable de hacer q yo te amara como a nadie e amado nunk...tu descubriste toda la farsa y ...bueno, no me lo puedes perdonar...  
Draco se quedó en silencio. Solo podía ver a el hermoso rostro de Hermione y sentía que todo en su estómago le daba vueltas...ni siquiera entendía el porq nunk la había perdonado después de todo lo q él le había hecho a ella en veces anteriores.  
- ya lo sabes...ahora me quiero ir.- dijo Hermione levantándose  
- no!.- dijo Draco agarrándola por el brazo. - No te vayas, no te vayas nunca más lejos de mí.- dijo y con esto la besó

Hermione no podía creer que Draco la estuviera besando. Eestaba sintiendo sus labios una vez más, justo cuando pensaba que no los iba a volver a sentir en su vida.  
Hermione se separó de Draco.  
- q estás haciendo???.- dijo Hermione confundida. - creí q me odiarías??  
- no Hermione, eso es lo q he tratado de hacer durante todo este tiempo, odiarte...pero simplemente es imposible, no puedo, te quiero demasiado..  
- Q? es decir q ya recuperaste la memoreia??  
- la recuperé hace tiempo...solo quería q me dijeras la verdad..y así comprobar q ya no eres una mentirosa empedernida..  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior  
- Q!!!!!! ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO??? y yo pensando q no recordabas nada!!!.- dijo Hermione alterándose  
- perdón..- dijo Draco riendo. - pero era algo q tenía q hacer...pero ahora...ahora nada nos puede separar.

-No puedo creer q me hayas hecho esto Draco Malfoy!!!.- dijo Hermione  
Draco reía, se veía tan hermosa cuando se enojaba tanto...  
- pues ya, lo hice, y se acabó..la cosa es q hay algo q tengo q pedirte..  
- encima me quieres pedir un favor???  
- si.- dijo Draco arrodillándose a los pies de Hermione.- esta es la primera vez q me arrodillo delante de una chica, y disfrútalo porq no lo volveré a hacer...  
Hermione rió...q estaba apunto de pedirle??  
- Hermione...quieres ser mi novia???  
-pero ya tienes novia!.- dijo Hermione  
- ni me hables de Pansy q esa relación nunk existió...ni siquiera cuando no estaba enamorado de ti me interesaba ella...así q en lo q a mí respecta me vale lo q haga Pansy con su vida, con tal de q la mantenga lejos de la mía..- dijo Draco  
- Draco...esto nadie lo va a aceptar...yp soy una Gryffindor..y tu un Slytherin, sabes lo q eso significa?? estamos en las dos casas rivales..  
- a mí no me importa...nunk me ha importado yo hago lo q quiero y cuando quiero...hace rato me dejó de importar el q dirán... solo sé q quieroe star contigo ..bueno, al menos q tu noe stes dispuesta a luchar..  
- no! por supuesto q ya estoy dispuesta!  
- entonces tu respuesta es sí???

Diego iba caminando tranquilamente con su skate. Decidió patinar un poco y empezó a andar con su skate. Le encantaba sentir el viento de la velocidad.  
- ah!!!!.- gritó una chica de cabello negro oscuro a quien él tumbó sin querer. - q tal si te fijas por donde andas tarado!!.- dijo ella mirándolo furiosa.  
Sus ojos eran grises cristalinos y su piel blanca q contrastaba con su cabello negro largo y lacio. Tenía un uniforme de otro colegio.  
- perdón! te manché la blusa de marca!!!.- dijo Diego haciendo muecas  
- Mira imbécil trágate tu skate y no te metas conmigo quieres??.- dijo molesta  
- uy!!! tengo tanto miedo!!!.- dijo Diego haciendo como si estuviera asustado.- Me muero de miedo!!! la modelo me acaba de amenazar!!  
- no soy una modelo!!!!.- dijo Furiosa  
- uy! perdón...top model?  
- muérte gusano!!.- dijo empujándolo. Diego cayó al suelo. La chica tomó su Skate  
- Me llamo Nicole Lafountein...grábate mi nombre...porq solo así vas a poder recuperar tu skate..- y cone sto la chica se fue.  
- q caracter del diablo se trae esta..- dijo Diego..

Nicole iba caminando cuando se topó con la profesora McGonagal.  
- Mmuy bien señorita Lafountein..entre al tren de Hogwarts y cambie su uniforme..en la cena le haremos la ceremonia para saber en q casa va a estar.  
- Profesora...como usted sabrá por el profesor Dumbledor, yo llegué aki porq tengo q averiguar algo de suma importancia..  
- lo sé  
- necesito q me ponga en una casa...solo puedeo estar en esa para averiguar lo q deseo...necesito estar en Slytherin.

Hermione caminaba con Draco, ella ya le había dicho que sí, ambos disfrutaban de estar juntos nuevamente, como antes. Draco no podía creer q todo se había solucionado, parecía increíble...  
- Herm!!.- dijo Harry corriendo hacia ellos dos con Ginny. - q haces con...  
- resulta q somos novios..- dijo Hermione  
-ENSERIO!!.- dijo Ginny  
- bueno Malfoy...en tiempos pasados esto me hubiera molestado..pero, veo q has cambiado...así q sé q puedo confiar en q no hieras a Hermione.. - dijo Harry  
- No te preocupes Potter..no lo haré.- dijo Draco.  
Ni Harry ni Draco querían admitir q sus diferencias hacía un buen tiempo habían quedado eliminadas, y había dajado paso a cierto respeto mutuo. Y aunque no se lo dijeran, ambos entendían q ya no eran enemigos.

Se subieron al tren, ya era hora de regresar a Hogwarts. Pansy caminó y vio que Dracoe staba con Hermione.  
- q diablos haces con esta!.- dijo Pansy  
- Pansy, cuidado con hablarle así quieres!!! porq me voy a olvidar q eres una mujer.- dijo Draco .- Y para tu información, es mi novia, porq tu y yo terminamos.  
- q??..no, no puedes estarme haciendoe sto Draco Malfoy..- dijo Pansy demasiado serena, de hecho estaba tan serena q daba miedo.  
- lo estoy haciendo..- dijo Draco.  
- no tienes idea en lo q te acabas de meter...y en lo q acabas de meter a tu noviecita..- dijo Pansy. - Te juro, te juro q mientras yo viva tu y ella nunca serán felices.

Hermione sintió un dolor fuerte en la cabeza. Tambaleó un poco, Draco la agarró preocupado.  
- Hermione te sientes bien??.- dijo Draco  
- si. no te preocupes estoy bien

Draco y Hermione estaban en un compartimento, solos. Draco la besaba, quería disfrutar de ella, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Hermione recibía los besos de Draco, lo extrañaba y lo amaba como a nadie.  
Draco puso su mano en la pierna se Hermione mientras la besaba, y fue subiendo lentamente hasta meter su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica.  
Hermione se separó de él.  
- no metas la mano ok!- dijo Hermione  
- perdón...- dijo Draco besándola nuevamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Antes de irme, quería contarles que en el foro Dramione, habíamos estado pensando en armar un reto de fics sobre Twiligth, bueno, al final el reto todavía no lo empezamos, pero creamos un nuevo foro sobre la saga que se llama El lobo, la oveja y el león. Así que si les gustan los libros, nos vemos ahí...

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias**a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!!**

**Nat.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, no sé, por ahí me van a querer matar…pero bueno

Bueno, no sé, por ahí me van a querer matar…pero bueno.

Este es el capítulo final de la primera parte del fic,

Son como 20 hojas o más, espero que no les moleste, pero viendo que cada vez tengo menos tiempo para actualizar, prefiero ya terminarlo y no dejarlas con las ganas…

Intentaré con el tiempo ir editando y corrigiendo errores y demás pero por ahora va a quedar así.

Como nadie me contestó si querían leer o no la segunda parte, no voy a publicarla, salvo que me lo pidan.

Disfruten!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione**** (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo 10**

Nicole estaba caminado por el pasillo, parecía q todos los compartimentos estaban ocupados. Tendría q sacar a alguien de uno para estar ella sola. Miró a traveés del vidrio y vio a unos chicos de Ravenclaw, entró.  
- ah! perdonen, no sabía q estaba ocupado..- dijo Nicole haciéndose la inocente.  
- no no importa..- dieron ellos al verla. Tenía una falda corta y comía un chupete jugando con su lacio cabello negro.  
- q lindos!.- dijo Nicole. - Pero, no puedo, lo siento...necesito estar sola hasta llegar a hogwarts, orden de la profesora mcgonagal...pero al parecer ya no hay compartimentos vacíos...así q tendré q ir en uno donde esten profesores...- dijo Nicole poniendo cara de una pensa profunda.  
- no!! te puedes qdar..nosotros nos vamos.- dijeron todos mirándola como embobados.  
- hay muxas gracias!!.- dijo ella sonriéndoles, cuando se fueron, su sonrisa se borró y se tiró en un mueble.- Hombres, son tan fáciles.

Nicole estaba acostada en el mueble, descansaba y trataba de despejar su mente. Todo lo q estaba pasando y lo que le había pasado en los mese anteriores parecía sustraído de una película de horror. Pero no iba a llorar, ella se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, todo lo que le había pasado había servido para endurecerla, hacerla de una pasta tan dura q era casi imposible romperla.  
La puerta del compartimento se abrió.  
- no puede ser1!!.-dijo Nicole al ver a Diego. Él sonrió y cerró la puerta.  
- q lindo volver a verte!! la verdad es q me caíste muy bien!!.- dijo Diego sentándose en el mueble.  
- lárgate.  
- pero porq?? mira, creo q tenemos muchas cosas en común q deberíamos hablar..- dijo Diego sonriendo sarcásticamente. - q tal si me devuleves mi skate y así olvidamos todo..  
- ni lok...tu skate casi me mata, así q puedes ir consiguiendo otro, porq a lo q a mí respecta, no te voy a devolver nada.- dijo Nicole.  
- oye q agresiva q eres! yo trato de solucionar las cosas q una forma tranquila y tu te portas de esa forma..creo q no te enseñaron a portarte bien.- dijo Diego irónikmente. - Pero no importa, voy a quedarme aki..tooooooddddddoooooo el viaje haciéndote compañía...así no te sientes solita.- dijo Diego acostándose en el otro mueble y desperesándose.

Diego jugaba lanzando una pelota al aire y la agarraba con una mano. Nicole lo miraba molesta. Diego estaba haciendo todo aquello para molestarla, ella lo sabía, era como un mosco q no dejaba de zumbar. De vez en cuando Diego la miraba y sonreía. Nicole quería arrancarle esa sonrisa de un solo golpe.  
- podrías dejar de ser tan molesto'??.- dijo Nicole  
- Yo!! yo no soy molesto, si yo soy un ángel.- dijo Diego. - En cambio, tu te robaste mi skate...  
- yo no me robé nada!  
- si claro

- te lo quité, q es diferente..- dijo Nicole.  
- Ya...osea q tu no me robaste..solo me privaste de mi pertenencia.- dijo Diego  
- si! digo no!!.-  
- ves?? ni tu misma sabes cómo defenderte.- dijo Diego.  
- Ok. yo te lo devulvo, pero tu dejas de hablar durante lo que queda de cmaino ok?.- dijo Nicole  
- es un trato.- dijo Diego extendiendo su mano.  
Nicole titubeó un momento, pero terminó dándole la mano. Entonces Diego la tomó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.  
- Ya q me debes una mejor será q me la pagues..- dijo mientras la besaba.  
Nicole lo empujó e hizo que se cayera al suelo.  
- eres un imbécil!.- dijo ella. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.  
-q esta pasando aki??.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagal.  
Diego la miró y se tapó los ojos.  
- yo no lo sé...simplemente, la señorita me empujó, ni siquiera sé porq lo hizo...solo sé q me duele la cabeza, y no veo bien...- dijo Diego haciéndose el mareado.  
- eso es una mentira..- dijo Nicole  
- señorita Lafountein...mejor manténgase callada meintras yo veo q hago con el señor Krum  
Mcgonagal lo ayudó a pararse. Mientras Diego salía miraba a Nicole son una sonrisa triunfante

El tren paró y Draco y Hermione bajaron. Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un último beso antes de irse con los demás de Slytherin.  
- No te vayas!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tengo q hacerlo.- dijo Draco besándola en el cuello.- Mañana en la noche nos reunimos para hacer el trabajo ok??.-  
- ok, desde cuándo eres tan estudioso??.- dijo Hermione.  
- bueno, no solo pretendo estudiar-dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.  
Hermione rió. Harry la haló por la túnica.  
- Ok, Draco suficiente por hoy, déjala repirar.- dijo Harry llevándosela.  
- cuídala por mí Potter.- dijo Draco  
- tenlo por seguro Malfoy.

Hermione se sentó en su mesa de Gryffindor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz de verdad.  
Harry y Ron se sentaron a ambos lados de ella.  
- Herm, queremos hablar contigo..- dijo Harry.  
Hermione había olvidado por completo q estaba enojada con sus amigos, pero es q tanta felicidad opacaba cualquier resentimiento.  
- Mira, no queremos q pienses ni por un momento q eres menos importante para nosotros que Ginny y Luna, eres tan, o más importante para nosotros q ellas...- dijo Ron  
- Así que ni se te ocurra pensar q no significas nada para ambos, porq te queremos demasiado.- dijo Harry tomando la barbilla de Hermione y haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. - Prométeme q nunk vas a dudar q te queremos.  
- Se los prometo.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
Ron la abrazó con fuerza y por fin Harry y él pudieron estar tranquilos sabiendo q su mejor amiga ya no estaba molesta con ellos.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy los miraba desde el otro extremo, ella no podía consevir la vida sin Draco, le había entregado todo de ella, hasta su primera vez, y él, él la dejaba por una sucia, una cualquiera.  
- Entonces...te vas a quedar después de todo con esa...perdón, con...ella.- dijo Goyle.  
- sí, la quiero, nunk pesné q podría querer al alguien q no fuera "pura" pero, ahora es diferente, simplemente la quiero, ..- dijo Draco.  
- Bueno, tú sabes q nosotros te apoyamos en la decición q tomes...pero si es verdad que la quieres, entonces no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir...- dijo Crabbe  
- q pasa?? es algo sobre Hermione??.- dijo Draco.  
- Si, tiene mucho q ver con ella..

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió, la Porfesora Mcgonagal entró seguida por Nicole. Caminaron hasta la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledor le guiñó un ojo s Nicole. Ella le sonrió, se sentía tranquila al saber que podía contar con el apoyo de alguien como Dumbledore, ya que su investigación iba a ser demasiado preocupante.  
- Alumnos, una nueva Alumna se va a incorporar al colegio, su nombre es Nicole Lafountein y ella ya ha sido anteriormente seleccionada por el sombrero.- mintió la profesora. - Ella pertenecerá a Slytherin

Nicole caminó hacia la mesa de los Slytherins. Todos ellos la miraron con la boca abierta, era demasiado guapa. Se sentó a una esquina, alejada de todo y de todos. Hechó una mirada fulminante a Pansy, ella lo notó con rapidez, y no entendía porq la miraba así.  
- llegó tu hora, Pansy Parkinson...- dijo Nicole entre dientes..

- bueno me vana adecir lo q esta pasando con Hermione si o no!.- dijo Draco  
- Mira.- dijo Goyle poniéndole enfrente el diario el profeta.  
Draco lo agarró y leyó lo que éste decía.  
" Los m o r t í f a g o s están tomando venganza, encabezados por el convicto Lucius Malfoy, la banda de magos peligrosos se están dedicando a matar a los "sangre sucia" uno a uno, parece que no quieren dejar ni a uno solo vivo, niños, adolescentes y adultos han sido ya asesinados, mejor que los que no tienen una descendencia pura se cuiden muy bien, el próximo muerto podría ser usted..."  
El corazón de Draco se paró. No , no podía ser, y si su padre venía y mataba a Hermione?? siempre la había detestado..  
- No, no puede ser cierto!.- dijo Draco golpeando la mesa con fuerza.  
- escucha, nosotros ya pensamos un plan.- dijo Crabbe. - Pero es peligroso, estás dispuesto a realizarlo??  
- cualquier cosa antes de q le pase algo a Hermione.  
- Tendrás q unirte a los enemigos Draco, si quieres salvarla, tendrás q saber cada paso q los enemigos dan...  
- a q te refieres?.- dijo Draco  
- simple, a q tienes q unirte a los m o r t í f a g o s, pretende estar de su parte, pretende estar del bando de Voldemort...es la única forma de salvarla.

Nicole caminaba por el jardín enfrente del lago. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Llo había dejado todo por ir a esa colegio, a ese colegio donde nadie parecía darse cuenta la clase de persona que albergaba, Pansy Parkinson. Aún recordaba a sus amigas  
flash backZ  
- no!!1 no te vayas!! es inútil!! allá no conoces a nadie!! debes quedarte junto a nosotras!!.- dijo Ginger  
- Por favor Nicole!! reacciona,...si es verdad lo q sospechas de esa Pansy Parkinson es muy peligrosa...no debes meterte con alguien así..- dijo Adriana.  
Nicole no las escuchaba, solo empacaba sus maletas.  
- Es algo q tengo q hacer...nunk me lo perdonaría...no hasta encontrar a la asesina de mi hermana Natalia.-  
end of flash backZ

Nicole hizo su mano un puño. Nunca se había creído el cuento de que su hermana se había suicidado, eso no era cierto. Natalia adoraba la vida, le gustaba vivir y disfrutar de todo al máximo...y en ese entonces aún más ya q estaba enamorada...  
- A mi hermana la mataron..- dijo Nicole mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos grises.  
Miró al frente y se encontró con la figura de Diego, jugando con una pelota en frente del otro extremo del lago.  
- es hora de vengarme por lo q me hiciste..- dijo Nicole sonriendo.  
Corrió hacia él por detrás y sin q se diera cuenta lo empujó. Él cayó en el lago.  
- upps

q haces estás lok o q!!.- dijo Diego totalmente empapado saliendo furioso del lago.  
- Si...lo q pasa es q, como tu ya debes saber, alguien me empujó y me golpeó la cabeza...- dijo Nicole sonriendo.  
- q graciosa!.- dijo Diego sonriendo y la agarró y la abrazó, dejándola mojada también. - tómalo como una demostración de cariño..- dijo Diego.  
Nicole lo miró furiosa y se lanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo. Empezaron a forcejear, Nicole trataba de pegarle con los puños mientras él la sujetaba en el piso para q no lo hiciera. Finalmente, Diego logró ponerse encima de ella y pegar sus manos en el suelo, controlándola por compelto.  
- Y ahora q vas a hacer.- dijo Diego sonriendo.  
Nicole le escupió.  
- tu no te rindes no!!.- dijo Diego. - Acepta q te gané la pelea!!.-  
- Tu no ganaste nada...claro q usando la fuerza bruta puedes ganar porq eres hombre y abusas de q soy una mujer fina y delicada...  
- JAJAJAJ, FINA Y DELICADA !! te acabas de lanzar sobre mí y atacándome!! si eso es fino y delicado, no te entiendo.  
- Pues eso se llama defensa personal.  
- y porq no mejor lanzas una bofetada, lo q las MUJERES FINAS Y DELICADAS hacen para defenderse...  
- Porq pienso q las bofetadas en realidad no son nada comparado con esto.- dijo Nicole alzándo la pierna y pegándole en su parte íntima..lo q hizo q se retorciera de dolor y la soltara.  
- entiéndelo...yo siempre gano..- dijo Nicole sonriendo y caminando hacia adentro.

Hermione estaba sentada en el piso del baño de mujeres. Leía un libro mientras esperaba a Draco, no entendía por qué tenía esa manía de hacerla esperar.

Draco caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, si conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hermione sabía que estaba furiosa, ella no era la clase de chicas q le gustaba esperar. Pero es q estaba ocupado mandándole una carta a su padre diciéndole q iba a unirse a los m o r t í f a g o s .

Draco entró y Hermione automáticamente se paró y caminó hacia él.  
- quién te crees eh?? aki, esperándote como una tarada durante casi media hora Draco Malfoy!  
- Perdón pero estaba haciendo otras cosas.- dijo Draco.  
- ah! ya! q linda escusa..- pero Hermione no pudo decir nada más. Draco la había agarrado fuertemente por la cintura y la había atraído hacia él.  
- Lo importante es q estoy aki..- dijo Draco mientras respiraba su cautivante aroma. Se acercó a sus labios y jugó con ellos un momentos, luego la besó.

A Hermione se le fue toda la rabia y la furia y correspondió al beso de Draco. Por primera vez en verdad lo sentía suyo, completamente suyo. Draco se separó de ella.  
- hay algo q debo contarte, no quiero q de ahora en adelante no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.- dijo Draco  
- totalmente de acuerdo  
- pero no es algo q te va a gustar..  
- q es??  
- antes q nada quierod decirte q no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.  
- ok, dime  
- Me uní a los m o r t í f a g o s

- cómo puedes hacer eso!! y decirlo tan campante!!.- dijo Hermione caminando a su alrededor desesperada.  
- Tengo q informarme de lo que planean y así poder dar información a Dumbledore y estar seguro de q nada te va a pasar  
- Te lo agradesco pero hazme un favor y no me cuides!! no quiero q estes con ellos no lo entiendes??'  
- pues es algo q voy a hacer!.- dijo Draco. - Crees q puedoe star tranquilo sabiendo q estan rondando y q te puede pasar algo??  
- NO...sabes yo no necesito q me cuiden, me valgo completamente a mí misma, así q deja de oner tu vida en riesgo estúpidamente!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Ya te dije q no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.- dijo Draco cogiendo sus cosas. - Y es mi última palabra, quieras o no.

Nicole estaba sentada en la sala común de Slyhtherin. Ella había descubierto que Pansy era la asesina de su hermana ya que en el edificio donde Natalia murió, había una pulsera con el nombre de Pansy Parkinson..ella la había empujado. Nicole iba a hacer q pagara muy caro por ello.

Draco entró a la sala común. Sus ojos se chocaron con los de Nicole fríamente. Draco creyó sentir un aire familiar en ella.  
- perdón..te conosco de alguna otra parte?  
- No lo creo.- dijo Nicole  
Draco siguió caminando hacia las escaleras para los cuartos de hombres.

Draco abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sentada, en una silla estaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, piel blanca y ojos negros. Traía el uniforme de Hogwarts, Slytherin.  
- Hola Draco.  
- Vanessa??

Vanessa se paró y abrazó a Draco con fuerza, éste correspondió. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la veia, habían sido amigos desde la infancia y se habían separado porq el padre de Vanessa descubrió las andanzas de Lucius, y se llevó a Vanessa lejos.  
- q haces aki? pensé q no te volvería a ver.- dijo Draco  
- Pues con mi papá tuvimos q regresar, asuntos de trabajo. La cosa es q me inscribió en Hogwarts, me salió Slytherin, fíjate.- dijo señalando la serpiente.  
Draco la observó, estaba bellísima, mucho más de lo que recordaba.  
- y q? no te alegras de q este aki?.- dijo Vanessa.  
- Claro, es solo q..  
- q?  
- Bueno, estas...este...diferente.-  
Vanessa se sonrojó, a Draco le gustó aquel gesto.

- Tu también haz cambiado mucho..- dijo Vanessa poniéndose aún más roja q antes.

Hermione se despertó aldía siguiente con mucha preocupación. Aún no podía aceptar que Draco se uniera a ese seres tan peligrosos...pero lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que cuando se trataba de ella él hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance parfa protegerla...ella lo amaba, pero no podía permitir q él arriesgara su vida de tal forma.

Nicole estaba sentada, pensando en su venganza contra Pansy, tenía qye descubrirla delante de todos...pero cómo?? tenía que tener pruebas para ello. Tenía q hacerla confesar...y grabarla...si, esa era la única solución.  
- y q hace aki alguien como tu??- dijo Diego sentándose enfrente de ella. - Pensé q no leías ni menos en una bibliotek...sabes...este lugar es para gente inteligente..- dijo Diego.  
- A si?? entonces porq te dejaron pasar?.- dijo Nicole.  
Diego se rió. - Q lindo comentario, siempre tan dulce..-  
- púdrete..  
- eres todo un ejemplar de mujjer!!1 tienes un perfecto vocabulario...q palabras tan refinadas!.- dijo Diego sarcásticamente.  
Nicole se levantó con el lib ro en la mano, estaba empezando a enfadarse y enserio.

- la verdad es q simplemente eres tan delicada!! nunk he conocido a alguien q se exprese asi...- dijo Diego.  
- mejor cállate antes de q pierda la poca paciencia q me qda.- dijo Nicole.  
- Lo siento, pero resulta q no quiero callarme...y el q pierdas la paciencia no es mi problema...es el tuyo, q no te han enseñado a ser tolerante??  
Pero Diego no pudo decir una sola palabra más, Nicole había llegado a su límite y artrojó el libro contra su cabeza. Diego qyuedó inconsciente sobre la mesa.  
- ya q no te pegué tanb fuerte!!.- dijo Nicole.  
Empezó a asustarse, y si no se estaba haciendo el desmayado y de verdad se le había ido un poqito la mano??  
- Diego!! despiert!!.- dijo Nicole dándole palmadas en la cara. Pero él no reaccionaba.  
De repente, Diego la agarró por las manos y la tiró contra la mesa, quedando él encima de ella.  
- eso no fue muy cortés de tu parte..- dijo Diego.  
- eres un estúpido!!1 pensé q te había lastimado de verdad!!  
- asi q después de todo si te preocupas por mí??- dijo Diego sonriendo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Nicole sintió mariposas en el vientre. Diego tragó saliva...q le estaba pasando con esa muchachita malcriada??  
- no seas iluso...yo no me preoucpo por nadie...a mi no me importa nadie...te puedes morir y nunk me va a importar.- dijo Nicole aparentando frivolidad. La viuda había sido muy dura con ella, por eso ella quería aparentar ser fuerte, y no querer a nadie

sabes eso no lo creo niña de hielo...porq hasta el hielo más congelado se derrite cuando lo ponen en el sol...tal vez es eso lo q a ti te hace falta??  
- Ni lo trates...hace mucho tiempo q yo ya no siento...a mi me lo quitaron todo,...y ahora es mi turno de quitárselo a los demás...- dijo Nicole mirándo a Diego con sus frios ojos grises. Lo empujó y fue.

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Draco..no lo había visto en todo el día y se le hacía rarísimo q él no la hubiera buscado antes, siempre era él el primero en buscarla.  
Hermione se detuvo en una esquina. Ahí estaba Draco, conversando sonriente con una chica muy atractiva.  
Hermione contuvo aliento.  
no seas celosa Herm...el te ha demostrado muchas veces q te ama, solo esta conversando con ella eso es todo.. pensó Hermione.  
- Draco hola.- dijo Hermione.  
- Hola Herm...ella es Vanessa, unba amiga mia de la infancia.-  
- Hola Vanessa,.-  
- Hola.- dijo ella sonriendo amablemente  
- Ella es Hermione, una amiga.- dijo Draco.  
Hermione sintió que la gvolpeaban en elk estómago con una gran fuerza...una amiga?? npero si era su novia!!

Pansy caminaba hacia su sala común. Había descuidado mucho su salud, pero la verdad era q ya no le importaba nada, lo único q quería era destruirlos a todos, a Hermione y a Draco...y también al grupito estúpido de Potter. Ella le había dado su corazón a Draco, lo amaba como nadie lo iba a amar...pero él la cam bió por una sangre sucia..y ahora... iba a pagar las consecuencias de su elección.  
- te quiero draco...pero vas a arrepentirte de lo q hiciste...si no eres mío..no serás de nadie.

Pansy entró a la sala común, muchos chicos la siguieron con la mirada, era sumamente atractiva, sin embargo todos sabbían la culebra q era, y además, su belleza era opacada por esa expresión de locura en su rostro.  
Pannsy, con el rostro pálido por no probar bocado en todo el día, entró a su cuarto. Se sentó en la lúgubre cama y escuchó el ruido del reloj por cada segundo q avanzaba. Si Draco pensaba q iba a ser feliz junto a Hermione estaba muy equivocado. Nunca lo iba a permitir...nunca.  
Pnasy puso la mano derecha hacia atrás y sintió y papel. Miró y se dio cuenta que había una carta encima de la cama. No tenía remitente. Pnasy la abrió:

" Llegó tu hora Pansy, vas a arrepentirte de haberme lanzado por esa ventana"

Pansy sintió q sus manos se hacían gelatina, durante unos instantes, su corazón dejó de latir. Sus piernas parecían temblar y no poder sostenerla por mucho más tiempo. Pansy se sostuvo la garganta, no podía respirar.  
- No puede ser...ella esta muerta...muerta...no... no puede ser!!

Nicole sonreía. La carta que le había dejado a Pansy seguramente la había transtornado...y ese solo era el comienzo...ella se iba a encargar especialmente q pagara por el daño que le había hecho al quitarle a su Hermana.  
- No es por nada pero estas sentada sobre mi libro..- dijo Diegoi sonriendo molestosamente.  
Nicole quería borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro de un solo golpe.  
- Toma tu estúpido libro y déjame en paz- dijo tirándoselo en la cara. Diego lo agarró justo antes de q lo golpeara.  
- q caracter...así vas a terminar con un estrés del demonio lo sabes??.- dijo Diego  
- y si me sigues dirigiendo la palabra tu vas a terminar con un golpe en la nariz...lo sabes??.-dijo Nicole.  
- ok, ya q no eres tan pacífica no te daré la carta q Dumbledor me mandó a darte..  
Nicole se levantó burscamente.  
- Dámela...dámela o no respondo!!  
- q me vas a hacer?? eh?? mira hace tiempo q me debes unas cuantas niña malcriada yh me las voy a cobrar...te lo aseguro...lo de la carta es solo por lo de mi patineta...yo no te doy la carta hasta q me devuelvas lo q es mío..- dijo Diego mostrando por primera vez lo molesto q estaba.

- Gusto en conocerte.- dijo amablemente Vanessa.  
Hermione estaba helada...no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de su boca.  
-...el gusto es mío..- dijo Hermione con dificultad. - Draco, estas ocupado?? necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione conteniendo las ganas de gritarle q tenía, no iba a hacer un escándalo en frente de la pobre Vanessa q no tenía nada q ver.  
- Ehhh en realidad tengo q mostrarle el colegio a Vanessa, ya sabes, es nueva y hace mucho tiempo q no nos vemos..- dijo Draco sonriendole a Hermione, parecía q no se daba cuenta de lo q acababa de hacer. - Yo te busco másw tarde si??  
Hermione vio como Draco y Vanessa se alejaban, sentía cómo su corazón latía fuertemente por la rabia. Cómo podía ser q le hubiera dicho a Vanessa q solo eran amigos!!

Hermione caminaba hacia la bibliotek, ni siquiera sabía por q lo hacía ya que de seguro no se iba a poder concentrar, no después de lo de..  
- Hermione!!.- dijo Draco agarrándola por detrás por la cintura. La pegó contra sí y le susurró en el oído. - q diablos te pones q hueles tan bien??  
- déjame!- dijo Hermione separándose de él bruscamente.  
- q pasa??.- dijo Draco extrañado por la actitud de Hermione.  
- Bueno, q me pasa?? q esa no es una actitud que se tiene con "una amiga"

- no entiendo..- dijo Draco.  
- ah no entiendes?? pues q es eso lo q le dijiste a Vanessa...q yo era tu amiga...no tu novia.- dijo Hermione.  
- No puedo creer q te hallas enojado por eso.- dijo Draco cruzando los brazos.  
- muy bien y cómo quieres q me sienta...yo no soy tu amiga Draco.  
- si, y eso deberías saberlo más q bien.  
- entonces por q le dijiste q era tu amiga...  
- Hermione, se me pasó por alto...ya lo sé fue una estupidez pero...es q entiéndelo no estoy acustumbrado a tener una novia, porq pansy no lo era, era solo apariencia, pero nunk e tenido una de verdad..  
Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la atrjo hacia él. Poniendo sus labios cerca de los de ella, casi rozándolos.  
- Sabes q te amo..más q a nada.  
Draco la besó. La rabia q tenía Hermione desapareció por completo, solo sus besos tenían ese poder tan fuerte.

Pansy rompió la carta con desesperación, se sostuvo la cabbeza con fuerza, como obligándose a entender lo q pasaba.  
- Tranquilízate Pnasy...piensa...piensa lo q pasa...es alguien...alguien q sabe que fuiste tu..y trata de asustarte pero no va a funcionar...pero quién?? quién puede saberlo?? no sé, tendré q averiguarlo... pero no va a salirse con la suya...tendré q matarlo..

Ginny caminaba con Luna por el pasillo, amabas hablaban tranquilamente.  
- La verdad es q todo mejoró desde q Harry y yo nos rfeconciliamos...no tienes idea de cuánto lo quiero.  
- Si, se les nota a ambos.- dijo Luna.  
- Tienes cara de preocupada.. te pasa algo?- dijo Ginny  
- Bueno, nosotras kas sacerdotizas solemos tener un poder especial q es presentir cuando algo malo se viene...y yo le presiento...y, es un presentimiento realmente malo...  
- No me asustes... tiene q ver coin Voldemort??  
- Siento su presencia...pero es a parte de eso otra cosa...otras cosa mala...  
- Basta Luna  
- q hacen??.- dijo Harry caminando hacia ellas.  
- Aki, nada importante..- dijo Ginny  
- Ah, quieres venir a estudiar conmigo?.- dijo Harry a Ginny.  
- Anda con él...yo voy a caminar.- dijo Luna  
- Bueno  
Luna caminaba enfrente del lago. Preguntándose q´e sería esa cosa tan mala que estaba por ocurrir.  
- Luna!.- dijo Draco corriendo hacia ella. - Hacía tiempo q quería hablar contigo chiquita.

Luna estaba sentada junto a Draco. Ambos miraban el lago.  
- Qué haremos?.- preguntó Draco.  
- No sé...no creo q tu familia algún día me acepte..- dijo Luna  
- Pero eres mi prima!! la única familiar q realmente he llegado a querer.  
- de verdad me quieres??.- preguntó Luna.  
- Claro chiquita...creo q lo hice desde el primer momento q te vi, siempre me inspiraste ternura..o...algo así...no sé...solo sé q eres la únik familia q de verdad tengo  
- Gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas...es la verdad...solo no esperes q lo repita muy seguido.  
- Jajaja

Hermione estaba sentada en el baño de mujeres esperando a Draco, no entendía por q demoraba tanto. Respiró profundo, no entendía por q siempre Draco la hacía esperar...en esos momentos era cuando ella más quería matarlo q cualquier otra cosa.

Vanessa estaba sentada mirando por la ventana. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Draco. Estaba tan guapo y le hacía sentir cosas...nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir eso porsu mejor amigo de la infancia. Además, él había cambiado, estaba mucho más maduro, ya no discriminaba así por q sí a las personas. Definitivamente era otro Draco, y ella se sentía sumamente atraída por él.  
Draco pasó caminando.  
- Draco!.- dijo Vanessa.  
- Hola, cómo estás?.- dijo Draco fijando sus intensos ojos grises en ellas. Vanessa sintió que todo le temblaba.  
- Bueno, es q, quisiera q me enseñaras donde está el despacho del profesor Snape, necesito q me de algunas indicaciones con respecto a Slytherin y todo eso..- dijo Vanessa, inventándose una excusa para pasar tiempo con él.  
- Bueno, lo q pasa es q ahora tengo q ir con Hermione a...- dijo Draco.  
- Ella puede esperarte unos minutos...yo no conozco nada de aki...te necesito.- dijo Vanessa suplicante. - No creo q se moleste porq llegues un poquito tarde.

Draco y Vanessa paraon enfrente de la puerta de Snape.  
- Gracias, sé q te causo muchos problemas y retrasos..- dijo Vanessa sonrojándose.  
- Para nada, tu sabes muy bien lo q significas para mí, siempre q necesites algbo solo pídemelo.- dijo sonriéndole. No sabía por q, pero le encantaba la dulzura con que las mejillas de Vanessa se tornaban rojas.  
- Haz sido muy bueno conmigo desde q llegué...has cambiado mucho, me impresionas.-  
- Bueno, me han pasado cosas q me han hecho cambiar, bastantes de ellas..  
- Bueno, no te quiero quitar más tiempo..- dijo Vanessa.  
Draco no supo cómo, pero de la nada se vio dándole un beso en la mejilla de Vanessa, lo hizo lentamente, con mucho cariño, él mismo se extrañó de este gesto ya q no lo había planeado, salió derepente.

Vanessa lo miró a los ojos, no cabía duda alguna, estaba empezando a sentir algo profundo por Draco.  
- Adiós.- dijo Draco rápidamente.  
Pnasy miraba desde atrás de una pared.

Draco caminaba rápidamente hacia el baño de mujeres, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando ¿por q había hecho eso? ni siquiera entendía el por q de su acción, era absurdo.  
Draco entró al baño y Hermione se paró con el ceño fruncido.  
- cuál es tu problema? crees q siempre voy a tener q esperarte cuantas veces se te de la gana Draco! llevo media hora aki!.- dijo Hermione, pero Draco no le respondió, parecía estar pensando en otras cosas. - Te estoy hablando!  
- Basta! me duele la cabeza y tu lo único q sabes hacer es gritar y quejarte me tienes harto!.- dijo Draco.  
Hermione dejó de estar molesta. A lo mejor Draco había llegado tarde porq se sentía mal y le dolía la cabbeza y ella ahí, gritándole, q estúpida q era.  
Draco se sentó y Hermione se acercó a él. Puso su mano en la frente de Draco.  
- No tienes fiebre..estas bien?? perdóname, es q estoy algo histérica porq debemos entregar este trabajo a Sanpe lo antes posible...sé q soy una loca perdóname...- dijo Hermione sonriéndole dulcemente.

Draco la observó durante unos instantes.  
- No, perdóname tú a mí, no debí gritarte nni nada de eso...- dijo Draco  
- No te preocupes, todo está bien, debo aprender a controlar mi mal caracter...- dijo Hermione.  
Hermione abrió un libro y empezó a trabajar. Draco la miraba, él tenía la culpa, no ella. Qué le estaba pasando con Vanessa?? era acaso q estaba dejando de querer a Hermione como antes... nunca, nunca le había gritado así a Hermione...eso le recordaba al trato q él le daba a Pansy...era acaso q se estaba enamorando de Vanessa??

No lo sabbía, lo único q entendía era que quería estar con Vanessa, y q cuando la tenía cerca era como si no pensar a en nada más...solo en recordar su niñez con ella, y mirar en sus ojos negros...todo era confuso..y Hermione no se lo merecía.  
- Draco si te sientes tan mal vete q yo sigo con el trabajo.- dijo Hermione..  
- No, no, estoy bien ahorita te ayudo.- dijo Draco saliendo del trance en el q estaba.

Hermione y Draco trabajaban duro para acabar con el trabajo de Snape. Draco hacía su parte mas estaba s u m i d o en sus pensamientos. Sería acaso q nunk de verdad estuvo enamorado de Hermione?? sería tal vez q solo fue q le d e s l u m b r ó su forma de ser y por eso se a f e r r ó a ella?? Era extraño, estaba confundido.

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Hermione b o s t e z ó y cerró el libro. Miró a Draco y le sonrió.  
- Terminamos...por fin...- dijo Hermione recogiendo las cosas.  
Draco quería decir algo, pero s i m p l e m e n t e las palabras no salían de su boca, todo era extraño para él en aquellos momentos.  
- Hermione yo...  
- Hablamos mañana ok??.- dijo Hermione dándole un suave beso en los labios. Con esto se fue.

Nicole tuvo que bajar la guardia, la carta de Dumbledore era muy importante para ella, tendría que rendirse ante Diego si en verdad quería obtener la carta.  
- Muy bien, yo te daré tu patineta de vuelta pero tu dame la carta.- dijo Nicole.  
- Ummmm q clase de estúpido crees q soy?? quien me asegura q me la vas a devolver?? no no no...tu me la devuelves y después yo te doy la carta.- dijo Diego.  
- No! no entiendes es demasiado importante esa carta la necesito ya!  
- Entonces tendrás q darme mi skate ya! porq si no, pujedes olvidarte de tu carta..- dijo Diego sonriendo, luego le dio un beso a la carta y se fue.  
Nicole dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, todo le salía mal...no soportaba estar ahí, lejos de su familia y sus amigos...todo para vengarse de la asesina de su hermana...su hermana, cómo la extrañaba...le habían quitado a su hermana...ella ya no tenía nada por q luchar...solo su venganza...eso, era lo único q la mantenía firme...

A la mañana siguiente, Nicole se dirigió al comedor. Entró como una r á f a g a de viento y caminó decididamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
- Aki la tienes!!.- dijo tirando la patineta sobre su desayuno. - Ahora dame la carta.  
- Muy temprano como para aguanar tus g r o s e r í a s...me cogiste de mal humor...así q fíjate, te la doy después- Dijo Diego levantándose para irse.  
- No puedes jhacer eso teníamos un trato!!.- dijo Nicole.  
Diego la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.  
- Me tienes harto, y tu carta esta en mi poder...tge la daré cuando se me de la gana..-

Draco estaba en su habitación cuando una lechuza entró por su ventana, la reconoció de inmediato; era la lechuza de su padre.  
Draco cogió la carta y la lechuza salió volando.

Draco:

Sabía q no podías fallarme, eres un digno Malfoy, de eso no hay duda alguna.  
Pues bien, entonces te daré unas instrucciones antes de que vaya a buscarte para q te unas a nosotros.  
Tienes q fingir q no sabes nada, mejor si te unes a Potter y a su pandilla, así nadie sospechará de ti. El viernes en la noche tendrás que ir al bosque prohibido, ahí de recogeré para que vengas junto a nosotros, y conozcas al mago oscuro.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco arrugó la carta. Así que la hora había llegado. No podía dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta, él tenía que unirse a los m o r t í f a g o s para estar seguro de q nada le pasaría a Hermione.

Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando una mano lka agarró por el brazo.  
- Déjame Pansy.- dijo Hermione.  
- Hola...fijate como es la vida, por primera vez te veo y me siento feliz..  
- q quieres..- preguntó Hermione, pero ya sospechaba q no era algo bueno.  
- Pues, tengo una pregunta q me viene inquietando desde ayer en la noche y espero q me la puedas contestar Herm..- dijo Pansy caminando hacia su alrededor, paró detrás de ella y se acercó a su oído. - q se siente q te quiten el novio??  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.  
- de q hablas??.- dikjo Hermione volteándose y mirándola de frente.  
- De q es divertido ver como vas a sufrir exactamente lo q yo...vas a saber lo q es q te quiten a Draco..-  
- No entiendo  
- Hbalo de Vanessa...ella te lo esta quitando, ayer lo comprobé con mis propios ojos.  
- Eres una serpiente...piensas q te voy a creer?? todo lo q siempre has querido en tu vida es separarme de Draco...no voy a caer en tu trampa fácilmente...yo confío en Draco.

Pansy sonrió.  
- Ni siquiera yo fui tan ciega...pero bueno, tu misma te darás cuenta tarde o temprano...y yo estaré ahí...viendo como te retuerces del dolor. Recuérdalo.-  
Pansy se fue.  
Hermione la vio irse. No, no podía creerle...a ella no, no, definitivamente no  
es una víbora, lo hace solo para q me pelee con Draco...pero no lo consegbuirá

Draco caminaba por el lago. En todo el día no había visto a Hermione, bueno, no la había buscado.. quería pensar..estar lejos de ella y así poder entender lo q le estaba pasando.  
- Draco.- dijo Vanessa acercándose a él.  
Draco la miró, por q tenía q aparecer justo ahora??  
- Te estuve buscanndo y no te encontré...te ocurre algo??.- dijo Vanessa preocupada.  
- No, no es nada..- dijo él.  
Vanessa tenía q hacerlo, no podía contenerse mñás...ella no era de las chicas q ocultaban sus sentimientos...ella tenía que gritarle almundo lo q sentía...era espontánea. Se acercó a él y lo besó.

Draco se sorprendió, no lo esperaba. Sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Draco correspondió a aquel beso. Estuvieron ahí, unos instantes hasta que Draco se separó se ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos...a esos ojos negros q él conocía desde q tenía memoria...por fin, por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos.  
Puso su mano en la mejilla de Vanessa, dulcemente.  
- Vanessa yo..  
Pero no pudo decir nada más, una imagen se vio frente a sus ojos...era Hermione...estaba mirándo la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco sintió que no podía respirar.  
- Hermione!!.- dijo Draco, pero ella corrió hacia adentro de Hogwarts.

Draco se quedó parado, viendo como el único amor de su vida se iba lejos de él...y tal vez esta vez para siempre...  
- Draco??  
- Vanessa hay algo q yo nunk te dije..- dijo Draco. - Hermione no es solo una amiga...es mi novia.-  
Vanessa mantuvo los ojos abiertos y se tapó la boca.  
- no! ay no!! te be´se y tu tenían novia!! no puedo creerlo!! esto está mal!!.- dijo Vanessa  
- Está bien, no tienes la culpa...debí habértelo dicho antes.- dijo Draco, que se veía sumamente consternado.  
- Pero, si no me lo dojiste antes...es tal vez porq no lka quieres tanto...ademñás...colrrespondiste me beso...  
- Te equivocas...si, es verdad, correspondí a tu beso pero solo fue porq estaba confundido...pero ahora lo tengo todo claro...yo amo a Hermione...y no creo q pueda alguna vez llegar a querer a alguien tganto como a ella..- dijo Draco. Se pasó la mano por la cara. De q le servía ahora?? ya la había perdido...Hermione nnunca le perdonaría aquello.  
El beso de Vanessa bastó para comprobarlo...nunk, ninguna chica jamás podrá hacerlo sentir tan bien como Hermione, solo ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo...solo ella...su olor, su forma de ser...amaba todo de ella..por fin lo había entendido.

Hermione estaba en una clase vacía. Lloraba desconsoladamente. Pansy tenía razón, Draco la estaba engañando...y lo q era peor...lo hacía porq ya no la quería a ella.  
Hermione trataba de tranquilizarse...pero era imposible. Cómo poder hacerlo?? todo lo soportaba, todo menos q Draco ya no la quisiera más!!  
vamos Hermione...tienes q ser fuerte...tienes q poder...no bajes tu dignidad..  
La puerta se abrió. Draco entró. Hermione se secó las lágrimas del rostro.  
- Vete Draco no quiero verte..- dijo Hermione.  
- Necesito aclarar lo q pasó Hemrione no quiero q pienses lo q no es- dijo Draco  
- q no piense lo q no es?? Draco por favor!! yo te vi!! si la qujieres ándate con ella solo déjame en paz quieroe star sola!!  
- No!!.- dijo Draco abrazándola con fuerza. - No la quiero...yo te amo a ti!! q no lo entienes?? ERES A LA ÚNICA Q QUIERO!!  
Hermione lo empujó.  
- no subestimes mi inteligencia Draco...tu no me quieres si no no te hubieras besado con ella...y además...dijiste su nombre con tanta dulzura...  
- Pero no con amor!! entiéndelo!!...mira...es verdad q tuve dudas sobre lo q sentía por ti, pero ya no tengo más dudas!! sé q te amo solo a ti!!

No puedo creerte...- dijo Hermione.  
- Déjame demostrártelo entonces...- dijo Draco.  
Se acercó a ella y la atrajo ahcia él, sintiendo su aroma. Entonces la besó, lo hizo como nunk antes lo había hecho, tratando de poner en sus labios todo el amor q sentñía por ella...ella era la unik q habia sido capaz de cambiarle la vida...  
(si quieren vuelvan a leer el comienzo del ff y verán cuanto ha cambiado Draco)  
Hermione se separó de él, aùn con los ojos cerrados por el beso q le hab´ia dado.  
- Lo siento..- dijo Llorando. - Pero n no creo q pueda volver a confiar en ti...

Draco estaba solo en la clase. Hermione se habia ido...y nunk más volvería a él.  
y sin embargo, mientras ella lo dejaba él a r r i e s g a b a su vida por defenderla metiéndose al b a n d o de Voldemort...y a ella no le importaba..  
- MALDITA SEA!.- dijo Draco empujando una mesa. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

No le importaba ya...si ella lo rechazaba ya no le importaba...él solo se iba a dedicar a protegerla...y si ella no valoraba eso entonces no se merecía todo lo q el estaba sufriendo por ella.

Nicole estaba sentada, pensando en q pronto iba a hacer q Pansy pagara por lo q le hizo a su hermana. Justo en ese momento apareció Diego, con la carta en la mano.  
- Mira lo q te traje..- dijo Diego a g i t a n d o la carta en la cara de Nicole.  
- Ya déjate de j u e g u i t o s y dámela..- dijo Nicole.  
- Mira quien habla de j u e g u i t o s!! q crees q no se q te traes algo con Dumbledore y Mcgonagal?? pues si, no soy tarado...ustedes se traen un secreto...e m p e z a n d o porq es muy raro q te hayan seleccionado en secreto cuando se a c o s t u m b r a hacerlo delante de todos...- dijo Diego.  
- leíste la carta!.- dijo Nicole avalanzándose sobre él.  
- quieta!!.- dijo Diego agarrándola. - Yo respeto las cosas q no son mías...no como tu, no e leído absolutamente nada s i m p l e m e n t e porq no es de mi i n c u m b e n c i a.

Pansy estaba acostada en su cama. La felicidad la embargaba. Hermione había recinbido su merecido...sin emabrgo...  
La sonrisa de Pnasy se borró, Draco la había elegido a ella nuevamente.  
maldita sangre sucia...q tienes q siempre termninas con todo lo q es mío!!  
Pnasy no lo sopòrtaba más...tenía q eliminarla...si, sakrla del camino para siempre...Draco tb iba a pagar...si, por cambiarla.

Pansy sintió como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su mirada llena de demensia se había fijado en el espejo del cuarto. En él se estaba formando la figura de alguien...pero no la dislumbraba bien...  
- Pnasy...- dijo una voz conocida.  
Pansy se levantó bruscamente de la cama. - Pnasy...no te acuerdas de mí??  
Pansy miró al espejo...en él estaba refglejada la figura de Natalia. La miraba fijamente, con la cabeza destrozada y lena de sangre...tal y cual había sido encontrado el cadáver.  
- Pansy...fuiste mala...muy mala...vas a tener q ser castigada..- dijo Natalia.  
- NO!! ALÉJATE DE MÍ!! NO ERES REAL TU ESTAS MUERTA!!- dijo pansy llorando. Se pegó en una esquina de la habitación  
- no...no...no eres real...no estas aki...

En la mañana, Draco bajo al gran comedor.. Allì mirò a Hermione, que estaba conversando con Ginny, ella lo miró y luego desvió su mirada bruscamente. Draco sintió una rabia contenida. El sabía q no se merecía el desprecio de Hermione...es verdad q había cometido un error...pero él no era perfecto...además ella tb había cometido un grave error con él al engañarlo con lo de la venganza y él la había perdonado...  
Todo lo q Draco había hermione...solo para tenerla junto a él y protegerla, pero ella no comprendía esto...ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta...  
Vanessa se sentó alk lado de el.  
- Draco...quieres q hable con ella para q se arreglen las cosas??.- dijo Vanessa.  
- no, no hay caso.- dijo Draco desanimadadmente. - Ahora solo me tengo q preocupar por unirme a los m o r t i f a g o s.  
- q!  
- si, tengo q hacerlo, fingir q soy uno de ellos para así protegerla.- dijo Draco jurando a Hermione. - Es lo único q quiero hacer...si ella ya no me quiere ver más pues q no me vea...pero eso no va a evitar q yo la siga queriendo.

Nicole se levantó temprano y ni siquiera fue a desayunar. se dirigio a la bibliotek. Quería pensar como poder descubrir a Pnasy...tal vez si Hermione recordaba quien había sido la q la empujó...

Hermione vio a la mesa de Slytherin.  
- mira! y todavía siguen estando juntos delante de mis narices..- dijo Hermione.  
- si, ya lo veo...pero si me preguntas se ven como amigos nada más..- dijo Ginny.  
- los vi besándose!!1.- dijo Hermione.  
- a lo mejor tiene alguna explicación...-  
- no! no la tiene!! yo lo vi él estaba correspondiendo al beso!! y él mismo me lo dijo...llegó a dudar de lo nuestro..  
- pero te dijo q ya entendió q te amaba!  
- no es suficiente para mi...lo dudó Ginny es eso lo q me duele!! Me duele profundamente q por unos instantes tuviera dudas de quererme...créeme q duele..-  
(pónganse en el lugar de la pobre Herm)  
- lo se...  
- es por eso q tengo miedo de volver con él...por q si ya lo dudó una vez puede dudarlo más veces y yo ya no quiero sufrir

Diego entró al gran comedor. Vio en la mesa de Slytherin...Nicole no estaba.  
pero q diablos hago...no debe importarme q hace esa malcriada!  
Se sentó en la mesa de RRavenclaw junto a Will.  
- hola  
- Hola..-  
- q pasa...- dijo Diego.  
- nada, solo q hoy es el aniversario de mis padres...pero papá no puede festejar...esta muy ocupado con un caso..  
- caso? tu papà es policía?  
- si..en el ministerio de magia. Resulta q es el caso Lafountein.  
- Nicole Lafountein??.- dijo Diego.  
- no!! Natalia Lafountein...la hermana de Nicole.  
- q pasa con ella. es una ladrona o m o r t i f a g a??.- dijo Diego.  
- si claro...lo sería si estuviera viva.  
Diego sintio un hoyo en el estómago. La hermana de Nicole estaba muerta...ahora lo comprendía todo...con frazón era tan amargada y trsite.  
- la pobre...siento mucha pena por Nicole sabes?? eran muy unidas.. hacían todo juntas...fueron campeonas en el motocross. "Las hermanas Lafountein" eran todo un caso...todo el mundo sabia lo fabulosas q eran...y luego...bueno...Natalia murió de esta forma tan trágica he inesperada..  
- q le pasó?- dijo Diego.  
- se suicidó

y aki no acaba...pero mejor ya no sigo, veo qte esta cayendo mal..  
- no, sigue, necesito saber..  
- bueno, La mamá de Nicole...no puso superar la muerte de Natalia. Esta transtornada...y el padre, bueno, ese señor se la pasa trabajando, ya nis e ocupa de su esposa y la unica hija q le queda...parece, como si todos se hubieran muerto con ella...Nicole dejó el motocross, y no creo q vuelva.. quien podría superar algo así?

Esta vez Diego sintió como si le quitaran el aire... no podía creer lo q le estaban diciendo. Era...demasiado triste como para ser cierto...  
- Como lo oyes...nadie pensaba q ella haría algo así...me entiendes?? hablo de q...era bella, inteligente, talentosa enn el motocross y incluso amable y generosa...la chica perfecta...rica, y con una vida aparentamente feliz...  
- no puede ser..- dijo Diego que sentía una enorme trsiteza...como si todo aquello le hubiera pasado ayer.  
-ojalá eso hubiera sido lo peor hermano...La pobre de Nicole fue a verla a la empresa de Motocross...donde supjuestamente Natalia iba a ver unos papeles... Y la encontró...muerta...a su propia hermana. Natalia se había tirado por una ventana del 10 piso. Estaba...hecha pedazos...entiendes el trauma que debe tener Nicole?? Mi papá me dijo que cuando fuerona recoger el cadáver, ya no quedaba nada de la chica hermosa q era Natalia. Y Nicole... bueno, con decirte q no pudo hablar durante un año. Estuve tres meses en un manicomio...hasta q salió estuvo en mes en su colegio y luego se vino para acá... sabes?? yo recuerdo haberla visto con su hermana un par de veces en las vacaciones en el motocross...y te puedo asegurar...q no es ni la sombra de la chica alegre y feliz q conocí..  
Diego sintió como sus opjos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿como era posible q esas cosas horribles le pasaran a una persona?

La noche del viernes llego. Draco se puso una capa negra y bajó hacia el bosq prohibido. Aji estaban m o r t i f a f g o s en caballos negros. Uno de ellos se bajo de su caballo y camino hacia Draco. Se quitó la máscara...era Lucius.  
- hijo...sabía q no me defraudarías.-  
- nunk lo haría padre, sabes muy bien q odio a los impuros tanto como tu...- dijo Draco mintiendo a la perfeccion...era experto en fingir.  
- lo se...aunq por un momento pense q de verdad habias cambiado de bando.  
- jamas lo haría.  
- Pues bien...ven. vendras con nosotros y asi nos ayudarás en nuestro proximo ataque  
- proximo ataq?? cual??  
- pronto lo sabras...Voldemort, en persona te lo dirá.

Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos en el comedor.  
- Tengo un anuncio...una nueva alumna se integrará las pocas clases q quedan para finalizar el año..espero q la reciben acogedoramente.. su nombre es Sandra Western.  
Una chica de cabello negro lacio, algo achinada de piel morena y alta entró. Era esbelta, muy linda. Los de Slytherin cruzaron los dedos para que entrara a su casa.  
- ummmmmmm...tu eres sin duda Slytherin!.- dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

- Donde esta Draco??.- dijo Hermione a Harry.  
- No lo sé...pero no está en la mesa de Slytherin.  
Hermione se mordió el labio...donde podría estar??

Hermione estaba en su cama. Dormía tranquilamente, respirando el fresco aire de la noche. Entonces sintió una punzada en la cabeza.  
- ah!!  
Gritó mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Imagenes llegaron:  
Alguien la empujaba escaleras abajo...  
- NO!!

...

Luna estaba en su cama. Sus ojos grises brillaban más q nunk.  
- Si, algo malo va a pasar...esta muy cerca..-  
Se sostuvo el pecho, ella lo sentía...podía sentir perfectamente la maldad...una presencia maligna...esa clase de cosas q solo las sacerdotizas podían sentir.  
- al.go esta mal...muy mal..- dijo Luna.

Nicole estaba enn su cama de Slytherin. Leía la carta de Dumbledore.  
"Querida Nicole:

Primero q todo quiero decir q ojala estes disfrutando de tu estancia en hogwarts...Los fantasmas del colegio me hablan muy bien de ti.  
Se lo que la señorita Parkinson ha hechho, no es algo nuevo. Y también sospecho q trató de matar a la señorita Granger tiempo atrás...ya sabrás q nada en Hogwarts es desconocido para mi..  
Es muy peligrosa, pero se que no podemos acusarla sin las pruebas necesarias. Cuando las reuna le ruego mandármelas.  
cuídese.  
Albus Dumblerore"

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente. Miraba constantemente por los pasillos para ver si se encontraba con algún rastro de Draco...pero no, no había nada, absolutamente nada de él...cómo lo extrañaba...aunque sea para verlo...  
Hermione vio a Snape entrar en su despacho con Dumbledore. Se pego a la puerta.  
- Ni rastros de joven Malfoy...- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Ni uno solo, yo pienso que tiene que estar dentro del colegio...es imposible que se haya escapado con toda la vigilancia que hay..  
- yo tengo un mal presentieminto, profesor,

Hermione sintió que alguien la agarraba por el brazo. Era vanessa  
- Tenemos que hablar...si quieres saber donde esta Draco.- dijo Vanessa

Hermione siguió a Vanessa hasta una sala vacía.  
- Y tu q sabes donde esta Draco...no me digas que ya son novios...q rápido q me olvidó!.- dijo Hermione  
- tu si eres una imbécil!!.- dijo Vanessa. - ojalá él se olvidara de ti auqnue sea para dormir!! tu no te lo mereces...  
- de q hablas...él me engañó contigo o se te olvidó.- dijo Hermione.  
- si...bueno se equivocó...pero él te ama, me consta, te quiere como nadie lo hace  
- si claro.  
- no quiero seguir hablando con una necia como tu...eres tan ciega q no puedes ver q Draco te ama tanto que hasta se fue haciéndose pasar por m o r t i f a g o solo para protegerte...en estos momentos él está arriesgando su vida solo por la tuya..- dijo Vanessa  
Hermionee staba en sin poder respirar. Sintió que se desvanecía.  
- q?  
- así como lo oyes.. ves porq te digo q te ama demasiado??

Draco estaba en un lugar oscuro. No sabía con exactitus donde. Pero parecía un gran castillo, lleno de tinieblas. Él estaba sentado, nervioso, esperaba enterarse pronto del próximo paso de aquellos asesinos.  
Lucius Malfoy apareció, se quitó la máscara.  
- Ya no es necesario ponerme esto..no aki..- dijo Lucius. - Tu también te lo puedes quitar..  
Draco se quitó la máscara.  
- Ven, vas a hablar con Voldemort.

Draco se paró y subió las largas y tenebrosas escaleras hacia la parte más alta del castillo oscuro.  
Sentía el corazón más tranquilo que nunk, siempre había querido verle la cara a Voldemort...a ese engendro...maldito que se quiere atrever a dañar a la únik persona que a él de verdad le importa... no le tenía miedo..ya no  
Draco entró en una habitación. Ahíe staba un hombre gordito y bajo, calvo y parecía un raton asustado. Un gran basilisco estaba con una venda en los ojos en una esquina. Un sillón estaba volteado, mirando al fuego de la chimenea..  
- Un Malfoy...huelo en tu sangre la pureza de sangre...espero q seas iguald e eficiente como tu padre..- dijo voldemort. Tenía una voz gruesa un grave  
- Soy mucho mejor que él, eso se lo puedo asegurar.- dijo Draco.  
Lucius sonrió entre dientes.  
- Colagusano, llévate a Lucius de aki.-  
El hombre bajo caminó y condujo a Lucius hacia afuera. Cerró la puerta.  
- y bien...quiero saber porq estas dispuesto a unirte a los m o r t i f a g o s..-  
para acabar contigo desgraciado...  
- Porque ya no soporto más compartir el mundo con gente tan inmunda como los muggles o los que son mitad brujos...ya no lo soporto...su mediocridad hace que este mundo esté lleno de magos ineficientes...- dijo Draco.  
- Eres justo lo q necesito...

Hermione estaba confundida. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. ¿Draco había sido capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella?  
Vanessa la miró de reojo. Miró hacia el techo y se acercó a ella.  
-ok...perdóname si fui muy ruda contigo..  
- no, tienes toda la razón...soy una estúpida...y no me lo meresco...  
- no, mira, debes haber hecho algo bien como para que él se enamorara de ti...porq te ama demasiado..  
- q puedo hacer?? no puedo hacer nada!! lo quiero aki, conmigo...no allá donde lo matarán si descubren sus verdaderas intensiones.  
- Él sabrás cuidarse muy bien...no lo subestimes...es muy fuerte.  
- lo sé..pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo peor...  
- se nota q lo quieres  
-si.

Nicole caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts. Tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer...ella no quería pruebas, quería tomar venganza por sus propios métodos. Nunk se sentiría satisfecha hasta que por fin pudiera vengarse bien.  
- Nicole!.- dijo Diego mientras corría hacia ella.  
Nicole se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. Diego paró a un metro de ella. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en cada uno de ellos, como si por primera vez se vieran; y es que así era...por primera vez Nicole vio en los ojos de Diego algo que no podía explicar...ya no era odio e incomprensión hacia ella...era..cariño?? o tal vez...lástima??  
Diego, sintió que por primera vez de verdad conocía a Nicole. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, la soledad...ya no veía a una niña caprichosa...ahora miraba a una persona que s i m p l e m e n t e había sufrido demasiado.  
- q pasa...- dijo por fin Nicole.  
- yo...- Diego ni siquiera sabía qupe era lo que estaba haciendo...q había hecho al ir a buscarla?? q pretendía??  
- vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome..- dijo Nicole recobrándose.  
Diego caminó hacia ella.  
- Quiero q hablemos..  
- sobre q?? q yo sepa no tenemos nada de q hablar...yo ya te entregué tu skate y en perfectas condiciones..  
- no es por eso  
- entonces??  
- es por lo q pasó con tu hermana.

Nicole palideció...era la primera vez que alguien le tokba ese tema en mucho tiempo.  
- no quiero hablar de eso...ni mucho menos contigo.- dijo Nicole y trató de irse..pero Diego la agarró por el brazo.  
- pues tendrás que hablar...verás..cuando yo quiero hacer algo, no hay nadie quien me lo i m p i d a.- dijo Diego muy cerca de ella.  
Nicole pareció e m b o b a d a durante unos segundos. Pronto r e a c c i o n ó.  
vamos tonta! no es tiempo de q te guste alguien o algo por el estilo! estas aki solo por vengarte!  
- déjame  
- entiendo q hayas pasado por momentos duros...pero eso es suficiente como para q te rindas de esa forma?? no eres tan fuerte como yo pensé..  
- cállate!! tu no sabes nada!! claro q soy fuerte!! la únik de la familia que esta tratando de cobrar venganza por lo que le pasó a su hermana!!  
- si claro!! eso no es ser fuerte!! eso es ser más débil aún!! te r e f u g i a s detrás de esa máscara de hielo que tienes y le haces creer al mundo que no sientes nada por nadie...ni siquiera por mí pero te engañas!1  
- no te entiendo  
- bien sabes de lo que hablo...ni es necesario q te lo diga.  
Nicole se calló, ella siempre, desd eun princiio ha´bía sentido algo por él, pero no podía sentir nada por nadie...en lo único que podía concentrarse era en su venganza...Diego, pr su parte, también se había sentido atraído por Nicole desde un principio..por eso siempre la buscaba y la provocaba..  
- por q dejaste el motocross?? fue solo para no recordar lo que pasó con tu hermana!! ya supéralo y sigue con tu vida!!  
- tu no entiendes nada!! no hables sobre lo que no sabes!! jamás volveré a ser la misma!! nunk!!  
- despierta!! esto no es lo que tu hermana hubiera querido!! deja de aparentar ser algo q no eres!! deja de arruinarte la vida!!

nunk sabré lo que mi hermana quiso o no!!1 no lo entiendes??- lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Nicole. -...ella tenía tantos sueños...los teníamos juntas...íbamos a ser las mejores en motocross..juntas, siempre juntas...éramos las mejores...unidas nadie podía...y ahora  
- no es justo q te atormentes toda una vida por eso.- dijo Diego.  
- no...sabes lo q no es justo?? no es justo q la hallan matado!! eso no es justo...a alguien q no le hacía daño a nadie!! q siempre busca ayudar!! tan linda y...puedo decir tantas cosas de ella...por q no matan a la lacra de este mundo!! por q matan a las únicas personas que hacen de esta porquería de mundo algo realmente bueno!!

Nicole no aguantó más. Sentía que se iba a morir en ese mismo instante.  
Diego la agarró y la pegó contra él...abrazándola con fuerza.  
- te prometo q vas a salir de esto...- dijo Diego. - Te lo prometo...

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero de que iba a hacer algo lo iba a hacer. Ella no era de las que se quedaba sentada a ver cómo las cosas sucedían en sus narices...no, ella iba a veriguar donde estaba Draco y así estuviera en el sitio más macabro del mundo lo iba a a ir a buscar...  
Hermione tropezó con alguien e hizo que sus libros cayeran al suelo.  
- perdón..  
- no no es nada...- dijo la chica de cabello negro y lacio, achinada y trighueña...era la que había entrado hacía poco. Temblaba mientras recogía sus libros.  
- Te ayudo?.- dijo Hermione  
- no! no...no quiero molestar..- dijo ella torpemente y sonriendo tímidamente.  
- para nada!.- dijo Hermione ayudándola a recoger los libros.- y.. cómo te llamas?  
- eh.. Sandra.. y tu debes ser Hermione Granger no??  
- si, como lo sabes??  
- quién no lo sabe!! si eres parte de los tres mosqueteros de hogwarts!.- dijo mientras se reía algo tontamente.  
Hermione se extrañó...ella era muy bonita, sumamente hermosa y perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin...porq andaba sola entocnes?? y porq alguien que tenía todo para ser popular parecía tan tímida y tenía actitudes de nerd  
- si, claro.- dijo Hermione. - porq estas sola?  
- bueno...no soy muy sociable...además...no em agradan mucho los de Slytherin...son...algo ruines sabes??.- dijo Sandra inocentemente.  
- jajaja, si q lo son..  
- oye a donde vas??  
- a estudiar.- m,intió Hermione  
- te acompaño! bueno, si no te molesta..- dijo Sandra poniéndose nerviosa, ante un posible rechazo.  
Hermione suspiró, no era capaz de tratarla mal.  
- ok.

Ginny caminaba buscando a Hermione...ya tená rato buscándola pero no la encontraba...  
Entró a la bibliotek y allíe staba...tenpia cara de aburrida mientras leía un libro..y una chica estaba hablando alegremente con ella...pero Hermione parecía algo harta.  
- y fue así como gané mi estrella de las exploradoras...- dijo Sandra. - emocionante no?  
- eh...q? si!  
Ginny se acercó. Hhermione levantó la cabeza emocionada al ver a Ginny.  
- Hola Herm, quería hablar contigo pero veo q estás ocupada...  
- NO!!.- dijo Hermione algo desesperada. - digo..si es tan importante...  
- no de hecho no...  
Hermione le pego una patada a Ginny...ella no comprendió hasta que miró los ojos suplicantes de Hermione que le pedían rescatarla.  
- digo..si es demasiado importante..  
- ah! en ese caso me voy! hablamos Hermione!.- dijo Sandra sonriente mintras se iba  
- q pasó Hermioen quien es ella??  
- es una mujer muy pesada...no es mala...pero es algo aburrida...digamos q ya entiendo a Harry cuando no se podía despegar de Colin..-  
- de eso precisamente te queria hablar..  
- pues hablamso de eso luego...necesito q me ayudes a hacer algo...  
- q?  
- a meterme a la sala común de Slytherin.

Nicole caminaba con una venda en los ojos que Diego le había puesto. Al parecer le iba a mostrar algo.  
- basta! dime q es!.-d ijo Nicole  
- no...sino no sería sorpresa..  
Nicole sabía que la había hecho caminar fuera del castillo, podía sentir el viento y escuchar los pájaros.  
Diego paro de caminar y soltó a Nicole. Ella movió las manos hacia delante, tratando de buscar algo con qué agarrarse.  
- Diego esto no es gracioso..- dijo ella.  
Nicole se volteó y sintió que se había chocado con Diego. No veia nada, pero podía sentir su respiración...lo q significaba que estaban muy cerca.  
Diego le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le quitó la venda.  
Nicole vio ante ella una moto. Pero no era cualquiera...era la de ella...la que ella utilizba para correr con su hermana...pero, esa estaba dañada y vieja, abandonada desde hacía mucho..  
- Bueno, me costó mucho trabajo pintarla y arreglarla...pero quedo como nueva.- dijo Diego.  
Nicole no decía nada..solo miraba la moto, con cierta nostalgia y al mismo tiempo una felicidad que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Nicole camino hacia ella. Pasó su mano por ella pero luego la aprtó.  
- No, no puedo, entiende que no puedo volder a correr nunk más!!  
- si puedes! porq no vas a poder!! además..es tu vida! sé perfectamente q amas el motocross.  
- no puedo ser feliz q no lo entiendes!! está mal1!!  
- por q está mal?? crees q porq tu hermana esta muerta le debes luto eterno?? crees q ella se sentiría bien así??  
- no es solo por eso...- dijo Nicole. - A nadie le importa que yo supere todo esto...a mis papás no les impirta ya lo que pase conmigo...no les importa que vuelva o no al motocross...ya para qué intentarlo...  
Diego se acercó a ella y la atrajo a él por la cintura. Lo miro a los ojos fijamente, estaban muy cerca  
- A mí me importa...me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo..y quiero ayudarte..pero tienes q dejarme..déjame ser más que un amigo.  
Diego se acercó lentamente a Nicole y la besó. Tiernamente, Nicole sintió que por primera evz en mucho tiempo era realmente feliz.

Tu vas a ser perfecto para el plan...a parte de que conoces Hogwarts más que nadie...  
- tiene un plan contra hogwarts??  
Se escuchó una risa leve, que pronto se transformó en carcajada...la más frívola y seca que nunk hubiera escuchado.  
- Si, Draco...- dijo burlonamente. -Pero no es contra Hogwarts...es contra esos asquerosos sangre sucias...Dumbledore...y por supuesto, Potter.  
Draco sintió como si le hubeiran tirado una bludger en el estómago.  
- Lucius y los demás se encargarán de los niños sangre impura...junto contigo...yo me encargaré personalmente del sabiondo de Dumbledore y de Potter...creen que podrán conmigo...pero pronto..llegrá el fin de Hogwarts...

Ginny estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la sala común de los Slytherins. Uno de ellos salió.  
- ah!!1.- dijo Ginny haciéndose como si le doliera el estómago.  
el chico la miró de arriba abajo y se pa´só la lengua por el labio.  
- te puedo ayudar preciosa??.- dijo acercándose.  
- si..- dijo Ginny.  
El tipo de acercó, pero antes de que pudiera tokarla ella lanzó un puñete contra su rostro. El chico se pegó contra la pared. Hermione saco su varita y lanzó un hechizo.  
- q le hiciste??.- preguntó Ginny.  
- un pequeño hechizo que lo hará decir todo lo que yo le pregunte..- dijo Hermione. - ahora dime...cuál es la clave de los Slytherin..  
El tipo parecía borracho y no decía nada...  
Hermione entornó los ojos y le lanzó una bofetada.  
- HERMIONE!!  
- perdón!! pero es la únik forma de que reaccione  
- ...jugo de calabazas..  
Hermione sonrió y miró a ginny.  
La puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió.  
- Es hora de usar la capa de Harry..- dijo Hermione.  
Ella había hecho que Ginny entrara al cuarto de Harry y tomara su capa de invisibilidad...Ginny no quería ya que sabía q Harry se iba a enojar con ella...pero Hermione parecía bastante decidida a entrar a la sala de los Slytherins con su ayuda o sin ella.

Hermione y Ginny se pusieron la capa y entraron. La sala compun era muy diferente a la de ellas...era toda con las paredes como de piedra y con muchas inscripciones de serpientes. casi todo era de color verde.  
- Hermione me pisaste!!  
- perdón!!

Las dos amigas subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Ginny se estaba muriendo de miedo..si las llegaban a descubrir eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa...los de Slytherins no eran ningunos angelitos...con esa clase de gente no se jugaba...  
En la puerta de una habitación estaba el nombre de DracO Malfoy con letras plateadas.  
- aki..  
Hermione abrió la puerta y se encerraron adentro. Ginny se sacó la capa aliviada.  
- Hermione q diablos hacemos aki!  
- buscando algo...algo q nos ayude a descubrir donde esta Draco..  
Hermione empezó a buscar en los cajones.  
- sabes...estamos invadiendo la privacidad de Draco..  
Hermione paró de buscar y miró a su amiga.  
- pongámoslo así...si Harry estuviera en peligro...tu no "invaderías" su privacidad conn tal de descubrir donde esta y sakrlo de ese lugar tan horrible??  
- claro! no lo pensaría ni dos veces!  
- entonces veo q me comprendes..- dijo Hermione retornando a su búsqueda

Hermione seguía sacando cosas del cajón, a´n no encontraba nada que la ayudara a encontrar a Draco.  
Ginny estaba sumamente preocupada, no le gustaba para nada estar dentro de la sala común de los Slytherins.  
-Hermione!!  
- ya sé! ya sé...me voy a apurar..- dijo Hermione. Entonces fijó su mirada en un baúl que estaba al pie de la cama de Draco, era el único lugar que no había revisado.  
Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrió. Empezó a rebuscar metiendo la mano hasta el fondo.  
- porq no buscas en lo q está por encima..  
- porq siempre lo importante está al fondo!1.- dijo Hermione.  
Hermione sacó una carta sin remitente. Abrió la carta y la leyó...  
- Hermione...q pasa dime!!  
- Ginny...se lo llevó Lucius..se lo llevó...con Voldemort...

Nicole y Diego seguían besándose. Nicole se separó lentamente de él..  
- Diego yo..  
- te amo...me entiendes?? no soporto ver cómo te destruyes...si tienes algo por q vivir...el amor q yo te tengo..  
- yo no puedo hacer feliz a nadie...no hasta que haga pagar a la asesina de mi hermana...  
- Nicole, tu hermana se suicidó..  
- no!! no lo entiendes!! ella jamás lo hubiera hecho!! a ella la empujaron esa tarde!! nadie sabe lo q pasóe sa tarde!!.- dijo Nicole llorando y cogiéndose la cabeza con fuerza..como no queriendo recordar...  
- si sé lo q pasó...encontraste a tu hermana muerta...  
- no!!.- gritó Nicole...- yo llegué mucho antes de que la mataran!!  
Diego sintió que no podía respirar...¿q era lo q Nicole estaba diciendo?  
- yo llegué...y miré hacia arriba...vi dos siluetas...- dijo Nicole llorando y mirando al vacío...recordando algo macabro. - no sabía quienes eran esas dos personas...parecían discutiendo...luego...el vidrio de la ventana se rompió...una chica cayó desde el 10mo piso...gritaba, gritaba mientras caía...desesperada...yo cerré los ojos...los cerré..y tapé mis oídos...después de unos minutos los abrí...y allí estaba...mi hermana...muerta...  
Nicole lloró descontroladamente mientras se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza.  
- Entiendes ahora porq no puedo hacer te feliz ni a ti ni a nadie?? yo estoy muerta,...nunk voy a volver a ser la misma...solo estoy aki para vengarme...y en cuanto lo haga...en cuanto lo haga me reuniré con mi hermana...

Nicole entró a su sala común. Definitivamente ella no podía arruinarle la vida a Diego. Él se merecía a alguien normal..que no tuviera tantos problemas como ella...que no quisiera morir como ella.  
Pansy venía bajando las escaleras. Nicole la miró con rabia, cómo la odiaba, pronto ella iba a sufir todo lo que le había hecho.  
Pansy caminó y miró a Nicole...esos ojos...esos ojos grises relampaguearon en la cabeza de Pansy...  
se me hacen tan conocidos...me perturban...como si los hubiera visto antes...como si los odiara desde hace mucho tiempo antes...  
Pansy siguió de largo y salió.  
- estúpida..- dijo Nicole entre dientes...cuando juró haber escuchado algo que provenía de las escaleras..pero..no había nadie...  
Nicole se escondió..  
- Hermione quieres dejar de pisarme!! me duele  
- shhhhhhh..nos pueden escuchar...  
- no hay nadie en esta sala!!.- dijo Ginny. - Por favor salgamos de aki ya!!  
Nicole salió de su escondite y se puso tapando la salida.  
- ok...quiéne stá aki...  
Hermione y Ginny se miraron debajo de la capa...  
- quien sea mejor q se descubra o sino llamo a Snape..  
- NO1!!.- gritaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Se quitaron la capa.  
- GRyffindors!! en Slytherin?? cómo lo hicieron!!.- dijo Nicole.  
- con ingenio..- dijo Hermione alabándose..- bueno..ese no es el punto...la cosa es q perdón por lo que voy a hacer pero no tengo otra opción..- dijo sancando su varita. Pero Nicole fue iguald e rápida y la apun tó.. ambas estaban apuntándose..

Hermione y Nicole se miraban fijamente mientras se apuntaban.  
- ok...tratemos de razonar..- dijo Ginny tratando de calmarlas.  
- no se puede razonar con una Slytherin..- dijo Hermione.  
- y no se puede razonar con una intrusa.. vas a tener problemas si no bajas esa varita.  
- por favor!! no venimos ha hacer nada malo..solo queríamos averiguar unas cosas..solo queremos irnos y nad amás!!.- dijo Ginny.  
Nicole las miró a ambas...no sabía en verdad si confiar en ellas..  
- q vas a hacer de cualquier forma...hechizarnos y decirle a Snape'??.- dijo Hermione.  
- eso suena mal..- dijo Ginny temblando ante la idea.  
Nicole bajó su varita y la guardó en su bolsillo.  
- No, no lo haré...no soy una chismosa...además... no me importa realmente lo que estaban o no haciendo aki... - Nicole caminó hacia los cuartos de las mujeres.  
Hermione soltó un suspiro alivida.  
- q bien...por fin una Slytherin q muestra compasión...

Draco estaba en un cuarto. Acostado en la cama, pensaba qué era lo que iba a hacer...no tenía mcuhas opciones...tenía que proteger a Hermione,...ella era lo más importante para él ahora.  
Cerró sus ojos. Entonces la vio, ella, Hermione, sonriéndole, mirándolo con esos ojos marrones que tanto él amaba...su rostro, de alguna forma le inspiraba tanto amor, tantas ganas de besarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos...  
vamos Draco, ella no volverá a ser tuya...tienes q olvidarla..sea como sea..  
en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto fue tumbada, era Lucius Malfoy...son sus ojos centelleantes miró a su hijo fijamente y con una media sonrisa habló:  
- vamos Draco...es hora  
Draco lo miró confuso  
- Vamos hacia Hogwarts...

Luna estaba durmiendo en su cama. La ventana de su cuarto se abrió f u e r t e m e n t e con el viento. Ella despertó y se sostuvo el pecho...estaba asustada, pero no por el golpe de la ventana...eso...eso malo que iba a pasar...eso que había presentido durante días...aquella noche se iba a c u m p l i r...y no había nadie quien lo pudiera evitar.  
- tengo que ir a ver a Ron..

Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya eran las dos de la mañana...tenía una pijama corta, estaba esperando a Harry, quien la había citado a esa hora allí...ella no tenía idea de por qué.  
Harry bajó las escaleras de los cuartos de los hombres, tenía un calentador y no cargaba camisa. Ginny vio su cuerpo muy bien formado por el quittich y se quería morir...( jaja..eso lo saq de la morbosa de sandra x la zanahoria)  
- Ginny tenemos que hablar..  
Ginny cerró la boca por fin.  
- si, de q y a esta hora??  
- eso precisamente yo te quería decir...se puede saber con que derecho te metes a mic uarto y tomas MI capa invisible sin MI consentimiento??  
- este...Harry yo te puedo explicar..- dijo Ginny.  
Pero harry pareció desviar su mirada a las piernas de Ginny...luego volvió en sí y se prometió no mirar hacia abajo.  
- si espero q me lo expliques..- dijo Harry  
- mira...es q...bueno..tuve que pasar inadvertida para poder entrar a un lugar..  
- q lugar si se puede saber?? y porq no me la pediste prestada...ginny...no me estarás ocultando algo no?.- dijo Harry  
- yo!! nada q ver...buenas noches.- dijo Ginny tratando de irse pero Harry la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.  
- Ginny...te conosco..sé cuando mientes...y sé también q cuando mientes es por influencia de Hermione...  
Ginny besó a Harry, para así desviarlo del tema...Harry no pudo separarse de ella, había tokdo su punto débil. Correspondió al beso de Ginny por cierto tiempo hasta q reaccionó.  
- No!! ni creas q me vas a cambiar el tema!1

nada q ver Harry..yo no quiero cambiar el tema solo q te quiero mucho.- dijo Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente  
- Y yo te amo...pero ese no es el punto..así q no te vas a ir a dormir hasta q me respondas...  
- Harry...entramos a la sala común de los Slytherins...pero no te preocupes q no pasó nada  
- Q!!  
- fue para averiguar donde se había ido Draco...  
- Q!!  
- pero igual no averiguamos nada  
- Q USTEDES HICIERON Q!!  
Ginny desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la sala común. Le pareció ver algo.  
Ginny caminó hacia ella y Harry la siguió..  
- oh por Dios!! Hharry...son m o r t í f a g o s  
Harry sintió un agudo dolor en la frente. Entonce lo supo...no eran solo m o r t í f a g o s...era Voldemort

Pansy estaba en el corredor. Parada, allí, sonriente, mientras todos corrían y gritaban. A sus pies cayó un chico muerto, la sangre corrió...  
- Te lo merecías sangre sucia...- dijo Pansy y patió al muerto.- Pero soy yo quien te va a matar a ti sangre sucia Granger...si...te voy a matar...- dijo Pansy sonriendo con demensia.

Hermione se despertó con el sonido de una explosión. Fue un sonido sordo y fuerte al mismo tiempo...tras un millar de gritos-  
Hermione salió de su cuarto y pudo ver que todos corrían y gritaban..no..no había sido una explosión cualquiera...Hermione se acercó a la ventana del corredor y vio como las mazmorras enteras se estaban destruyendo..y abajo...caballos negros...  
- no!!  
Hermione entendió que eran lso m o r t í f a g o s por lo tanto, también Draco estaba allí.  
Hermione corrió hacia abajo pero sintió una mano que la agarró por el brazo...era Harry.  
- donde diablos vas!!  
- a ver a Draco...  
- No!! es peligroso!! tu no sales de aki hermione!!  
Pero no pudo evitarlo, entre el tumulto de gente que se empujaba mientras corría Hermione logró soltarse de él y salió de la sala común..  
Afuera estaba aún peor..todos los alumnos corriendo los profesores tratando de guiarlos a un lugar seguro...y m o r t í g a f o s muchos de ellos. Hermione soltó un grito cuando una alumna de Ravenclaw cayó muerta a su lado...la habían matado...y lo harían con ella si no escapaba rápido.  
- Hermione!!.- dijo Luna mientras corría hacia ella.  
- Luna!! tienes q esconderte!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Toma!!.- dijo Luna dándole un anillo. - Cuando de ponga oscuro es porq corres peligro y debes huir rápido de donde estés...si esta blanco es poq estas a salvo!!.- dijo Luna., con esto se fue.  
Hermione entendió que Luna sabía q ella no iba a esconderse...q iba a buscar a Draco así en el intento muriera

Hermione caminaba entre la masacre y los gritos. Lágrimas caían de su rostro...se moría de miedo...y sin embargo...sin embargo ella no podía esconderse...tenía que encontrar a Draco..  
Hermione sintió que alguien la agarró fuertemente del brazo. Se volteó y vio a un m o r t í f a g o. Hermione gritó, pero él le tapó la boca y la metió entre unas paredes apoyándola contra la pared. Hermione lloraba...ese iba a ser su fin?? si ver a Draco?? iba a morir tan tristemente??  
Draco se quitó la máscara y le sacó la mano de la boca de Hermione.  
- Draco!!.- dijo Hermione llorando. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras e´l la abrazaba también. Llos dos, felices de volver a estar juntos...nuevamente...  
- no te preocupes chiquita..nunk voy a dejar q te pase nada malo..  
- como me haces esto!! porq te fuiste!! Draco no sabe slo q yo sufrí pensando q te pasó algo!!  
- tenía q hacerlo...no entiendes Hermione?? no entiendes q te amo y no puedo soportar q te pase algo??  
Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando al sentirse juntos nuevamente.  
- si, lo sé...y no quiero volver a sentirme lejos de ti..  
Draco la miró incrédulo..Hermione lo había perdonado?? no, era demasiado bueno para ser real...  
Draco la besó. Ella sintió que ya nada le importaba..lo único que de verdad quería era estar junto a él, para siempre.  
Draco se separó de ella lentamente.  
- Hermione, quédate aki...tengo que buscar a Luna y a Harry, corren peligro...al igual q Dumbledore...  
- si, no te preocupes...yo voy a estar bien  
- por favor Hermione...no te muevas de aki!- dijo Draco  
- te juro, no me moveré..- dijo Hermione  
Draco la besó y se puso la máscara. Sacó su varita y salió...sin saber siquiera q esa podía ser la última vez que viera hermione con vida.

Hermione temblaba. No estaba nada bien. Por primera vez sentía lo que REALMENTE era miedo. No quería perder a Draco. No podía estar ahí, s i m p l e m e n t e, sin hacer nada  
pero se lo prometí...le prometí q no me movería...UN MOMENTO!! q diablos haces Hermione!! desde cuando c u m p l e s lo que prometes.??  
Hermione salió de entre las dos paredes. Se sorprendió al ver que el pasillo, totalmente oscuro estaba desierto. Esto, en lugar de tranquilizarla...la aterrorizaba...el no saber lo que estaba allí...tal vez acechándola...

Hermione caminó cautelosamente hacia las escaleras para bajarlas...entonces...  
La cabeza se le partía. Sintió una punzada. Cayó de rodillas...si miles de imagenes volvieron a su mente.  
...ella...en las escaleras...y...PANSY...si...PANSY...empujándola...si!!  
ella había sido.  
- no puede ser...- dijo Hermione aterrorizada.. - q clase de mente enferma haría algo así...-  
- la mía..- dijo Pansy.  
Hermione se volteó para mirarla..pero no pudo decirle nada. Pansy había lanzado con toda su fuerza una piedra en la cabbeza de Hermione. Dejándola noqueada..en el suelo.

Pansy arrastraba a Hermione por el pasillo, la llevaba hacia un lugar que solo ella conocía en Hogwarts, era una especie de sótano, parecía una cámara de tortura. Allí nadie la encontraría..ni oiría sus gritos.  
Mientras la arrastraba iba dejando rastros de sangre. Pansy le había partido la cabeza. Podía haberla matado ahí mismo..pero no...Hermione iba a sufrir...iba a morir lentamente..como la rata sucia q era.  
Pansy abrió la gruesa puerta de metal y con una patada lanzó a Hermione por las escaleras hasta el fondo del sótano. Ella cerró la puerta.  
Hermione sintió los pa´rpados sumamente pesados. Por más que trataba de abrirlos no podía. Haciendo un esfuerzo extra lo logró. El pisoe staba helado.  
Hermione sintió el dolor más grande de su vida. La cabeza, sentía como si se estuviera muriendo. Se tocó la parte afectada y se vio con la mano llena de sangre...igual esataba su uniforme..miró a Pnasy...por dios...con q clase de demente estaba??  
- estas sufriendo maldita!!.- dijo Pansy mirándola y dpandole una patada en el estómago. Sangre salió por la boca de Hermione. - te lo mereces...y no creas q vas a morir así de rápido...lo haré lento...te haré sufrir cada golpe q me diste...y después seguirá Draco...él tb va a pagar por cambiarme por una basura como tu..  
- tu eres la basura...estas loca!!.- dijo Hermione llorando. Tenía mucho miedo. Pnasy parecia aterradora, sus ojos estaba fuera de sus órbitas y la miraba dementemente. Hermione podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca...no había otra salida...iba a morir en manos de Pansy...ella lo sabía...no había salvación..ella la iba a matar.  
Pnasy cogió a Hermione con el cabello y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Hermione sintió que el dolor ya no era soportable ni un minuto más...su cuerpo no lo resistía..

Luna se chocó con Ron.  
- Ron!! te estaba buscando!! estas bien..- dijo mientras lo besaba...  
- Luna...estas bien...  
Ron cayó al suelo. Luna lo miró sorprendida. Tenía una herida en la espalda sumamente grande. No estaba bien.  
- Ron,...no!!  
Luna no podía soportarlo...no podía dejar q se muriera... él no!! suficiente tenía con su madre!! no él!!  
- Ron...quédate aki...voy a buscar a Dumbledore...todo va a estar bien ya lo verás...- dijo Luna mientras le daba un beso cálido. Ron sintió como si se llenara de energía.  
Luna corrió, tenía q encontrar a Dumbledore. Tenía que hacerlo pero ya!!

Draco corría entre los gritos de los demás y las carcajadas de los m o r t í f a g o s...tenía q encontrar a Harry...fuera como fuera...su vida estaba en peligro...

La puerta de la sala común se Gryffindor estaba abierta. Draco sabía que Harry no era el típico cobarde que se iba a quedar escondido en su habitación.  
vamos Draco...piensa como Harry...si fueras él...y estuvieras en esta situación...con tu novia ..a donde irías??  
la respuesta fue rápida.  
- donde Dumbledore

Harry estaba tras una pared. Tenía a Ginny cogida de la mano derecha y con la otra sostenía su varita en alto. En cuanto dejód e escuchar gritos, salió de su escondite y corrió con Ginny hacia el gran comedor.  
Harry abrió la puerta de una sola patada y vio que no había nadie allí.  
- Harry..tengo miedo.- dijo Ginny llorando.  
- Nada te va a pasar mientras yo este contigo...  
- no temo por mí...temo por ti...Harry..no quiero que Voldemort te mate.. no queiro!!

La puerta se cerró fuertemente. Harry se volteó y vio al final del comedor a un hombre alto y con una capa que lo tapaba completamente.  
- Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar...Potter.  
Harry reconocío aquella voz, esa voz seca y grave que hacía que su piel se erizara.  
- Voldemort...

Ginny soltó un grito.  
Harry simplemente miraba a Voldemort fijamente, sin demostrarle miedo. Y aunque en el fonde sí se lo tenía...él lo q más sentía hacia él era odio...eso más q nada...odio...un profundo odio..  
- q linda novia...lástima que no te vaya a durar tanto...- dijo Voldemort.  
Ginny sintió que no podía respirar. Se desvaneció y cayó en el suelo.  
- No creas q te tengo miedo.- dijo Harry olvidándola...no podía...todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era a Sirius...muriendo por su culpa...iba a por fin vengar su muerte..  
- pues deberías...

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo, tomando con fuerza su varita, mas no sacándola...antes que pelear con Voldemort, quería decirle cuanto lo despreciaba...cuanto lo odiaba por haber causado la muerte a Sirius.  
- Harry...debes de haberte sentido muy importante todo este tiempo...todos estos años en los que te has cometido en una celebridad solo por mí...  
- por q el segundo mago más poderoso no fue capaz de matarme...en realidad...eso te hace no solo el segundo...yo diría que el último..eres el peor mago..  
- Soy el mejor..  
- el mejor es Dumbledore.  
- Dumbledore es un inepto...  
- y sin embargo le tienes miedo  
Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron. Harry pudo sentir el odio que desprendía...y entendió que había llegado demasiado lejos con sus comentarios...sin embargo, no se arrepentía.  
- sabes? en realidad...tu y yo somos muy parecidos...  
- eso nunk!.- dijo Harry lleno de odio.  
- Pues es así...además de que poseemos la misma varita...a ambos nos mueve el odio y la venganza...tanto, que no nos importa nada más...  
- eso es mentira!!- Harrye staba temblando de la furia.  
- Harry, simplemente digo la verdad...estas tan sumergido en la estúpida venganza por tu tio muerto, y tu odio por mi, que ni siquiera te importa que tu novia esté ahí, tirada en el suelo..y que tus mejores amigos esten allá afuera...en peligro de muerte.

Luna corría , quería gritar cada vez que encontraba los cadáveres de los que no tenían la sangre "limpia" regados, todos por ahí...  
Luna no pudo evitar gritar y llorar cuando se encontró con el cuerpo de una amiga suya...estaba muerta, la habían matado...y pensar que Luuna había hablado tantas veces con ella...y ahora estaba muerta...solo por no ser hija de muggles.  
Luna chocó contra alguien. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió, para su alivio, a Dumbledore.  
- Profesor Dumbledore!!  
- se encuestra bien?.- dijo Dumbledore, a pesar de tener el ceño ligeramente contraído, su rostro daba mucha calma a Luna.  
- si, necesito que me ayude... Ron, Ron Weasly no está bien...temo que lo hirieron!!.- dijo Luna.  
- Señorita Lovegood, lléveme con él, y permenezca junto a mí, por favor...  
- q?  
- me temo que los m o r t í f a g o s la están buscando...

Harry quiso responder...pero...era verdad...lo que le decía era verdad...+  
Al principio quería llevar a Ginny con Dumbledore...pero Luego...se desvió hacia el comedor...sintiendo que tal vez así se ecnontraría con Voldemort...y así lo podría enfrentar...y vengar la muerte de su tio.  
- tu tuviste la culpa!!.- gritó Harry, su cicatriz ardía.  
- yo...yo no hice nada...si tu no hubieras ido hacia allá, desobedeciendo lasd órdenes de todo el mundo, queriéndo poner en peligro no solo tu asquerosa vida sino también la de los estúpidos de tus amigos, tu amado tio estaría vivo...  
Harry soltó unas lágrimas. No solo se rabia e impotencia, sino también de culpa...era verdad...si...  
- tienes q admitir q tengo razón..- dijo Voldemort riendo.  
- si...- dijo Harry mirando al piso. Entonces alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes el los de Voldemort. - pero te voy a matar desgraciado...  
Harry sacó su varita y corrió hacia Voldemort.

Hermione sentía que todo le daba vuletas...había dejado hace rato de oir la voz de Pansy. No sabía que era lo q estaba haciendo..pero tampoco quería saberlo...Pansy estaba matándola..Hermione nunk se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte...ahora, ahora quería despedirse de Harry y Ron...decirles cuanto los quería...decirle a Harry cuantas veces tomó su capa sin pedirle permiso..decirle q lo sentía..  
Decirle a Ron que ella era la que se comía sus golosinas en la noche...y decirle que lo sentía...  
Quería ver a Draco...decirle que a pesar de haber comenzado como una venganza..eso había servido para que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él.  
- Herm?? no me digas que te estás muriendo?? Despierta maldita!!.- dijo Pansy dándole una patada en el estómago. Hermione quizo gritar...pero ya ni fuerzas tenía para eso.  
- Mira lo que te traje..- dijo Pansy enseñándole un palo de metal. - Es lindo...MIRALO!!.- dijo Pansy cogiéndola del cabello para que viera la bara de metal...Hermione solo lloraba, lloraba con desesperación. No quería morir...ni mucho menos así..

Pansy cogió de la mesa un látigo.  
- Est tb es para ti...-dijo Pansy.  
- déjame...por favor déjame!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- así quería verte...suplicándome por tu vida...rogándome q te deje...estúpida!!.- dijo Pnasy mientras la pateaba nuevamente en el estómago. Hermione sintió un dolor nuevo...se vio el estómago, Pansy..por haberla pateado tantas veces en el mismo lugar...le había abierto una gran herida en el estomago...estaba sangrando.  
Hermione ya no podía más...no podía soportarlo ni un solo minuto.  
Pansy estaba demente...sentía que por fin iba a matarla...por fin...  
- así q piensas matarla a ella también...- dijo Nicole por detrás de Pansy.  
Pansy se volteó y la miró sorprendida. Pero no pudo hacer nada, Nicole tenía en sus manos la bara de metal y la había lanzado contra la cabeza de Pansy..  
Pansy cayó al suelo. Se sostuvo la cabeza que le sangraba. Nicole se le sentó encima, amenazándola con la bara metálica.  
- crees q puedes quitarle así no más la vida a las personas?? de verdad lo crees maldita perra!!.- dijo Nicole con una mano en el cuello de Pnasy..ahorcándola...- vas a morir maldita.  
- quien eres tu??.- dijo Pansy  
- soy tu conciencia...y vine a hacerte pagar por mi hermana...Pnasy...vas a pagar por haber matado a Natalia!!  
Dijo Nicole llorando mientras la golpeaba con la bara de metal.

Hermione quería moverse, hacer algo para detener a Nicole, pero su condición la imposibilitaba. Hermione fue poco a poco perdiendo el conocimiento.

Nicole recordó a su hermana, y a Diego...no podía...no podía matarla...simplemente porq esas dos personas no esperaban eso de ella.  
- Maldita!! ojalá te pudras en el infierno!! no te voy a matar...no soy como tu!! pero escúchame..y escúchame bien!!1 nunk, nunk vas a podersacar de tu mente a Natalia..ella, siempre estará contigo..atormentándote..- Nicole se levantó.

Nicole miró a Hermione. Estaba inconsciente. Pudo ver que estaba en muy malas condiciones...no podía dejarla ahí...si los m o r t í f a g o s la encontraban sería el final.  
Nicole agarró a Hermione y la apoyó en ella. Subió las escaleras con el peso de Hermione sobre sus hombros.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Se sentía peor que nunk, pudo ver que Nicole la estaba sancando de aquel horrible lugar.  
si..me salvé...no he muerto...estoy saleindo de aki con vida.. pensó  
Nicole vio que Hermione parecía estar despertando.  
- Oye...por favor...despierta...tienes q poder..yo no voy a poder cargarte sola..- dijo Nicole.

Por fin salieron del oscuro sótano. Hermione hizo en esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Apoyada en Nicole daba pasos lentos y poco coordinados.  
por dios Pansy Parkinson..como puedes hacer esta clase de cosas?? casi matas a esta chica! pensó Nicole. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía mal...sentía..por primera vez en mucho tiempo...que estaba viva..q no había muerto con su hermana..  
Le había salvado la vida a una de las victimas de Pansy...era como..haber salvado a su hermana aquella noche..Por fin, Nicole se sentía realmente feliz.  
- estas bien??.- dijo Hermione con las pocas fuerzas q le quedaban al ver que Nicole lloraba.  
- Si...gracias a ti ahora si.- dijo Nicole.  
Las dos pararon...una sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas

Hermione puso todo se esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza. Pudo ver, aliviada, la figura de Sandra.  
- Oye es muy peligroso estar aki mejor ven con nosotras!.- dijo Nicole.  
- Lo q hay q soportar..- dijo Sandra con una media risa. - Una persona con las sangre limpia...ayudando a esconderse a una sangre sucia...es repugnante..- dijo Sandra sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo contra ellas. Afortunadamente algo sucedió. Un campo de fuerza protegió a ambas. Hermione, en el piso con Nicole, ya que el impacto fue muy fuerte, supo q era el anillo de Luna, q poseía mas poderes de los cuales ella había mencionado.  
- que?? por q haces esto!!.- dijo Nicole..  
- Porq sou una m o r t í f a g a...vine a este colegio infestado de seres repugantes como ella solo para poder planear la llegada de VOLDEMORT..o q crees?? q los m o r t í f a g o s supieron las claves de las salas comunes por arte de magia?? no, fui yo!..- dijo Sandra riéndose..- Me temo que ustedes van a tener q morir...tal y cual debe ser...  
Sandra volvió a alzar la varita, pero, entonces, por detrás se escuchó una voz.  
- Petrificus totalus!!.- dijo Diego.  
Sandra cayó al suelo.

- Diego!!.- dijo Nicole corriendo hacia él. Diego la abrazó con fuerza.  
- estas bien??.- preguntó Diego.  
- si, ella no.- dijo Nicole señalando a Hermione, q no dejaba se sangrar.  
- Hermione!!.- dijo Diego corriendo hacia ella. - por dios!! q le pasó!  
- Fue Pansy Parkinson..te acuerdas?? la asesina de mi hermana...la muy maldita tb la queria matar..- dijo Nicole  
- Sabes...necesitamos salir de aki...pero ya!

Draco caminaba entre los gritos y los cadáveres que se encontraban en el suelo. Abrió la puerta del gran comedor...entonces pudo ver a Voldemort, apuntando a Harry que se encontraba en el suelo, parecía estar siedno torturado.  
- creíste q ibas a poder conmigo?? inepto...ni tu ni tus padres nunk pudieron contra mí..- dijo Voldemort. Fijó su mirada en Draco. - q bien q te uniste a la diversión.  
- suéltalo!- dijo Draco sacando su varita.  
Voldemort sonrió.  
- Lo sabía...era demasiado perfecto tener a alguien como tu de mi ando..pero no importa...te destruiré a ti también.  
Voldemort alzó la varita y lanzó un hechizo mortal. Draco no pudo hacer nada, solo pudo ver como el hechizo se dirigía a él. Cerró los ojos, pensó en Hhermione, en Luna...sus dos seres más queridos.  
Entonces Lucius se interpuso. El hechizo cayó sobre él. Draco sintió que su corazón se paraba. Su padre había dado su vida por él.  
Lucius cayó al suelo, muerto.  
Draco seguía ahí inmóvil. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.  
- Ojalá puedas descansar en paz padre..-  
Harry puso todas su fuerzas, recordando a su madre, a su padre, a sirius..todos, que sufrieron por su culpa...por Voldemort..  
Harry logró moverse y sacó su varita. La alzó en el aire, sabía que iba a morir...pero él haría cualquier consa con tal de que ninguno de los q quería sufriera...ni Ginni, ni Hermione...ni Ron...Voldemort tenía q morir..así le costara la vida

Harry lo apunto. Lo miró ya no con odio, sino con lástima...sí...porq un ser tan sombrío y patético no podía ser feliz.  
- como?? como pudiste moverte??.- dijo Voldemort.  
- De la misma forma como tu mataste a mis padres... se acabó Voldemort...se terminó...- dijo Harry.  
- y crees q vas a poder matarme?? tu?? solo un niño...  
Harry sonrió.  
- Sí..  
Harry no sabía lo q estaba pasando. Su cicatriz empezó a brillar con fuerza. Sintió como su brazo se elevaba y un hechizo salía de su varita, tenía la forma de un león dorado, que siguió hasta Vvoldemort.  
Voldemort cayó al suelo.  
- esta muerto??.- dijo Draco  
- No lo sé..  
Dumbledore entró. Harry se sintió tranquilo al verlo.  
Caminó hacia el cadáver de Voldemort...se acercó.  
- Esta muerto...realmente está muerto..- dijo Dumbledore con una mezcla de asombro y alivio.

Los m o r t í f a g o s, todos los que estaban en el colegio dejaron de lanzar hechizos contra los alumnos. Lo habían sentido...todos se miraron los hombros...la calavera había desaparecido. Todo había acabado...Voldemort había sido derrotado.

Pansy estaba tirada en el sótano. No podía hablar...tenía mucho miedo..  
solo podía escuchar las palabras de Nicole.  
- soy tu conciencia...Natalia nunk te va a abandonar...siempre, seimpre va a estar contigo...  
- NO!!.- gritó Pansy...había pedido la cordura..no recordaba ya quién era..no sabía nada.  
Se arrastró hacia una esquina.  
- aléjate Natalia!!.- Gritó señalando una esquina vacía..  
Pero Pansy podía ver lo que nadie...Natalia estaba allí. Mirándola.  
- nunk te dejaré Pansy...siempre estaré contigo...  
- No!!

Ginny...estoy aki, contigo.- dijo Harry mirando como Ginny abría los ojoa lentamente.  
- Donde estoy??.- dijo Ginny.  
- estas en la enfermería...todo está bien ya...Voldemort ha muerto..  
- Harry! hace cuanto q estoy dormida..  
- Hace ya una semana Ginny..  
- Y los demás...Ron, Hermione!! dodne están??  
- Todos estan bien...bueno, Hermione aún se esta recuperando..Pansy trató de matarla...  
- Pansy??  
- Si, pero ya se la llevaron, está en azkaban...resulta que también había matado antes...a la hermana de Nicole Lafountein...  
- La chica de Slytherin?  
- Ya no es de Slytherin...ella había entrado allí para averiguar sobre Pansy..ahora está en Gryffindor..  
- Harry  
- q?  
- Hay algo q no haya pasado durante esta semana??  
- no...ha pasado de todo...te tengo q poner al día de muchas cosas.- Dijo Harry riéndose al ver la cara confundida de Ginny.

Todos en Hogwarts disfrutaban del último día de clases. Todo estaba tranquilo. Las muertes habían sido pocas, pero muy dolorosas.. Dumbledore hizo una ceremonia en la cual hacieron un monumento con el nonbre de todas las víctimas. Fue un día muy triste. Pero, todos estaban tranquilos ya...pues Voldemort había muerto...y ya no habrían más muertes.

Nicole estaba en el patio. Practicaba en su moto. Diego la miraba.

Nicole bajó de su moto y corrió hacia Diego. Se abrazaron son fuerza.  
- todos tenían razón...eres la mejor..- dijo Diego.  
- no puedo creer cuanto tiempo pasé lejos del motocross...es mi vida entera- dijo Nicole sonriendo.  
- me encanta verte asi de feliz..- dijo Diego.  
- Todo es gracias a ti...  
- espero q en tu vida tengas un espacio para mi..- dijo Diego eonriendo.  
- siempre..- dijo Nicole.  
Diego le dio un beso tierno. Sintiendo que nunk había sido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Luna y Ron estaban en el gran comedor. Ron tomaba la mano de Luna.  
- te voy a extrañar en las vacaciones..- dijo Ron.  
- ya te dije q iré a tu casa en un mes..- dijo Luna.  
- un mes es demasiado..- dijo Ron.  
- no, no lo es...solo q eres un impaciente.  
- si.  
Ron miró a Luna a los ojos, vio su pureza. Todo lo quehabía pasado en aquel año iba a ser inolvidable. Sentía una paz..y tb felicidad, ya que se habia enamorado de Luna..  
Luna le sonrió.  
- q tanto me ves?.- dijo Luna.  
- nada Luna..- dijo Ron besándole la mano. - nada..

Draco abrazaba a Hermione. Los dos estaban sentados enfrente del lago. Mirando como el sol de ponía.  
- siento mucho lo de tu padre..  
- no te preocupes...él cometió muchos errores...pero por lo menos, pudo demostrarme q en el fondo me quería.- dijo Draco. - Lo único que yo realmente lamento es tener que separame de ti.  
- Yo tb..y si vas en las vacaciones a la ksa de Ron?? ahí nos veremos.  
- no lo creo..sabes? estoy empezando a llevarme con Ron y Harry...pero todo a su tiempo...no esperes q todo cambie tan rápido..- dijo Draco.  
Hermione lo miró. Cómo había cambiado en aquel año. Estaba mucho más maduro. Lo amaba, lo amaba mucho.  
Draco fijó sus grises ojos en los marrones de Hermione, aquellos ojos que desde un comienzo lo había vuelto así...otra persona.  
- Hermione..  
- si?  
- porq si Voldemort ha muerto ya...porq si se supone q todo esta bien...hay ese vacío...ese algo q hace que a pesar de todo me sienta..así..  
- triste  
- si  
Hermione miró al lago.  
- debe ser porq...cuando pasan esta clase de cosas...siempre dejan un sabor amargo...  
- quisiera saber cuándo se irá..  
- yo tb.  
Draco besó a Hermione.  
- Oigan ustedes dos!!.- gritó Luna. - Ya se va el tren!!

Todos los alumnos subían al tren. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Diego y Nicole estaban sentados en la banca, esperando a que entraran primero los de quinto.  
- y bueno..- dijo Ron.  
- se acabó..- dijo Diego.  
- es increíble no?.- dijo Ginny.  
- si..- dijo Nicole.  
Se pararon, ya era su turno.  
- Hay algo que tengo que decirte Harry..-dijo Nicole. - No podré irme sin decírtelo...de verdad eres especial...es verdad lo que Dumbledore pensaba de ti...hay algo que está dentro tuyo..no sé q es...pero es algo grande...es lo q te salvó de pequeño...y lo que hizo q vencieras a Voldemort.. el próximo año yo voy a volver a mi colegio..pero quiero q sepas q siempre te recordaré..- dijo Nicole.  
- Harry, yo tb pienso lo mismo...yo estuve ahí...lo q pasó fue extraño...siempre tuve raz+on al decirte San Potter...- dijo Draco, todos rieron.  
- eres especial amigo.- dijo Ron burlándose.-  
- basta!.- dijo Harry.  
- Hay q hacer un libro q diga: "Harry Potter...un ser especial" y q tenga una gran cicatriz brillante en la portada.- dijo Diego.  
Todos rieron.

Dumbledore los miraba desde lejos. Vio cuando entraron al tren.  
- Harry, algún día lo sabrás...te lo juro..algún día te lo diré...solo q..todavía no.- dijo Dumbledore.

Dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hacia el gran castillo de Hogwarts. Pensando que tal vez, el proximo año, solo tal vez, podría tener el valor para decirle a Harry la verdad.

FIN

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quiero invitarlos a que se pasen, a quienes gusten, por el nuevo foro de Twilight, que se llama "_**El lobo, la oveja y el león"**_… ya tenemos un reto en pie, así que nos vemos!!

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


End file.
